


Roommates

by JackAyward



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't forget to check it out, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, New tags on the way, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, college drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 93,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAyward/pseuds/JackAyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was very surprised to be accepted in SHIELD. He always wanted to go to college and make his beloved mother proud. Now he got his chance, even if she wasn't around anymore to witness, he would do his best. </p><p>Peter got in some colleges, it was easy for him to decide to go to SHIELD, though. It has the most amazing labs and one of the best medical programs. He didn't know for sure if he wanted to be a doctor, but it wouldn't hurt to go to one of the best schools, right? It was also the college his parents went. That definitely made the choice easier. </p><p>Tony didn't have any difficulties to be accepted in any college. Most of them were battling to have him. His dad pestered him to go to SHIELD, he helped it to be one of the best schools in the world. It would be great for press having his son studying there. Tony was reluctant at first, but his dad always got what he wanted at the end.</p><p>A/B/O College - AU. Hope you guys are not sick of those yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm back with a new story! 
> 
> A big one.
> 
> Few things before you start this:
> 
> I'll try to remember to update the tags as the story goes because I hate spoilers. So tags would be updated before corresponding chapters (I hope). 
> 
> I don't have a beta and English is not my first language. Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I'm trying to get better and become a writer. =) 
> 
> I already wrote most of it, so should not take long for me to update. I hope you have fun reading this because I'm having a blast writing it.
> 
> I always love hearing from you, so leave a comment if you feel so.

**Steve**

The bus left him at a giant gate with a big sign written “SHIELD”. Steve never thought he could get in, he was definitely sure he couldn’t afford it. But his mother left him some money when she passed, he put it together with the money he was saving himself and voila. He was going to college.

He walked with difficulty carrying a big box with one hand, a backpack and a wheel bag. They contained all of his things. He didn’t have many possessions…he was poor after all. After his mother died, he donated a bunch of things he couldn’t keep and put the valuable things in a storage. Not valuable monetary wise, he kept all the things that reminded him of his mother. That was priceless.

“Hi…” He said to a girl that was handling pamphlets for the new students arriving. His face was red and he had sweat on his forehead. “Where is the Omega two building?” He said out of breath consulting the sheet he got from the mail.

“Oh, is the one right over there…” She said pointing to building far away from him at the path he just came from.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” He muttered. “Thank you…” He said trying to smile.

“Hey…” The girl called him when he started to leave. “I’m kidding.” She said laughing. “Is this one behind me! I’m sorry, I wasn’t gonna make you walk all the way there, but some people will. It’s a common way of haze the new students.”

Steve lowered his shoulders in relief, he wouldn’t have to walk all the way back after all. He wasn’t even mad at the girl.

“Make me walk all the way back there would be really mean.” He said wiping the sweat of his forehead.

“Wow…you came walking?” She asked surprised. “Why??”

“Well…it was the closest the bus left me…” He said looking back again. He had had quite a walk. Now that he stopped for a minute he started to feel his calves burning.

“No one came with you?”

“No…it’s just me…” He said trying to sound positive.

“Well…there’s a bus that goes around the whole campus. It’s stops right over there.” She said pointing to a bus stop on the other side of the street. “It passes at the entry where you just arrived too. You’ll probably take it to go to your classes.”

“Now I feel pretty stupid…” He said a little embarrassed.

“I just agree with the pretty part.” She said and chuckled. “I’m Sharon by the way.”

“Steve...” He said blushing at the compliment.

“You’re so cute…” She said smiling. “The alphas around here are going to be crazy…”  
He managed to blush harder.

“You’re at omega two right?”

Steve nodded.

“It’s this building right behind me…may I see your sheet?”

“Yes, please.” Steve said smiling.

“Let’s see…dorm 3-D. It’s on the third floor…” She said looking at him with pity. “I would help you but I’m on duty now…”

“It’s okay… I can handle some stairs.” He said surely, but in reality he was crying a little inside.

“But you’re lucky… Omega two it’s an old building that just got renovated, which means bigger rooms and fast wi-fi, every omega on this campus is gonna envy you… I wish I could live here.” She said looking at the building. “I’m stuck at omega 5…come say hello one day.”

“Sure…thanks Sharon.”

“Good luck Steve!”

He started to walk again.

He climbed the stairs slowly, feeling very tired. Steve was full of heavy things and there was a lot of people that came to bring their omegas sons and daughters to their new home, he knocked his case on a lot of people. The building was big, with large hallways. It wasn’t modern, just bunch of white walls and green doors. Well, he wasn’t gonna complain if it had fast Wi-Fi.

Finally...the dorm 3-D.

“Oh thank god…” Steve whispered out of breath. He would definitely need his inhaler.

It was possible to hear people talking inside the dorm so he stopped for sec, Steve had difficulty meeting new people. But there was no way out from that. The people on the other side of the door would be his roommates for a long time. He really hoped they liked him.  
He opened the door and entered the dorm. It was big. At least he thought it was, judging by the fish can he used to live. It had a nice living room that gave access to the three rooms. That was the configuration of the omegas' dorm. There were three omegas per dorm, something about the socialization patterns, omegas functioned better in groups of three or four. Betas shared their dorms with just another person and Alphas had small individual dorms. Steve thought that it was nonsense. They were all rational people, he didn’t believe on that instinct crap he heard a lot at the biology classes. But he didn’t quite know for himself giving the fact that he didn’t have many friends and never had a relationship with a beta nor an alpha.

“Hi…” A gentle lady greeted him when he walked him. “You must be one of Peter’s roommates. I’m his aunt, May Parker.”

“Hi, Mrs. Parker.” Steve said shyly. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“I guess I’m gonna pick this room…” A boy came out of one of the doors. “Hey…” He smiled when he saw Steve. “Hi, What’s up?! I’m Peter.”

“Steve…” He shook Steve’s hand excitedly.

It turned out the other room had already been picked by the other omega that would be living with them, leaving Steve with no choice. He entered his small room and put his box on his bed. It was a little cold and estrange. Steve had to make it look like his home. He felt a little scared suddenly. His life was changing a lot, now he lived in a weird place with people he didn’t know. He took a deep breath and a dose of his inhaler.

When he got out, Peter’s aunt was saying her goodbye to her nephew. She was crying and Steve suddenly felt a little embarrassed. It just got worse when she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“You boys take care of each other!” He said looking at the both of them. “And stay away from the alphas, you both came here to study!” Steve felt a little sad because he could imagine his mother saying the exact same thing.

“So…where are you from?” Peter asked when they were alone at the dorm.

“Brooklyn.”

“Cool, I’m from Midtown!”

He was unpacking while talking to Steve. More like he was taking stuff out of his boxes and tossing inside his closets without any criteria. He had a lot of stuff, mostly books and clothes. They had a little small talk for a while and Steve went back to his room.  
Seeing Peter’s stuff made him feel bad. He had so little. It didn’t take long for him to put all of his clothes in his closet. And organize his few books and pictures.

He went back to the living room and Peter was still inside his bedroom. Steve forced himself over there to talk to him some more. He wanted to be friends with Peter, he just didn’t know how to start.

Peter was playing some rock music that he had never heard before and was covering a wall with pictures. He did it carefully, which was a conflicting giving how he “organized” his clothes.

“There’s a lot pictures…” Steve said quietly.

“What?”

“I said you have a lot of pictures…”

“Oh… I love taking pictures.”

“Can I?” Steve asked pointing to the wall.

“Sure.”

He got closer to Peter and started to look at the photos. He was a greater photographer. There were beautiful pictures of a lot of places of New York. There were some silly ones with Peter with his friends and family.

“That one is beautiful.” Steve said pointing to a picture of a sunset.

“I took that one at the beach…” Peter said taking it out of the wall again. “You can keep it…”

“What?” Steve said surprised. “No…you don’t have to…”

“It’s okay, I have a bunch of sunset pictures. I had a phase…” Peter said expecting Steve to understand. “Keep it! Consider it my welcoming gift.”

“Oh thanks…” Steve said blushing. “I don’t have anything for you…”

“You don’t have to give me anything.” Peter said smiling at Steve red face.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He went back to put his pictures on the wall and Steve didn’t have anything else to say. He kept looking at the sunset on the picture.

“Where is it?”

“Oh… I took the train one day and went to the beach… It was great day.”

“I never went to a beach…”

“Really!?!”

Steve just nodded. Now he was a little embarrassed.  
“I used to go almost every weekend in the summer with some friends. It’s a great and cheap way to have fun. We could go someday.”

“I would love too.”

There it was. Steve already liked Peter. He had a nice aura around him, something that pulled things closer. Maybe was his warm and sweet scent.

“I like you Steve.” He said out of the blue. “You seem like a nice guy.”

“Thank you.” Steve said shyly. “You too. I was a little scared of being paired with a people I don’t like.”

“Yeah… It’s basically a lucky game. You can be placed with someone that will be your best friend or make your life a nightmare.”

Steve hoped it was the first. He didn’t have many friends.

“Do you know something about the other person?” Steve asked.

“No…” Peter said shaking his head. “Just that the guy have so many things. His room is filled with boxes.”

“You didn’t see when he arrived.”

“No…he didn’t bring the boxes up himself. He had a bunch of guys do it for him.”

“Fancy…” Steve said. Looking back at Peter’s pictures.

They heard the door getting opened. They went to the living room just in time to see a brunet boy entering his room and closing his door.

“Well...at least you seem nice.” Peter said and Steve smiled a little.

“Do you want go out and check out the campus?” Steve asked a little later when Peter finished hanging his photographs. Another song Steve never heard was playing. Peter had a very different taste in music.

“Yeah sure!!” Peter said excited. “Let’s grab something to eat."

“Should we call him?” Steve said pointing to the closed door.

“Yeah…go for it!”

“Why me?”

“It was your idea…”  
Steve pouted a little, but went to the door anyway. He gave a weak knock and had no answer.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be disturbed…”

Peter rolled his eyes and gave a proper knock.

The boy opened the door. He was the same size of Peter’s but with black hair. Peter’s was brown. He was more, stout comparing to the other two boys and he was handsome. Very handsome.

Peter elbowed Steve. He looked surprised

“Uh…hi… I’m Steve…we were going… This is Peter, by the way.” He didn’t know why but the boy’s stare made him nervous. He had dark eyes that studied Steve. “We were going to grab something to eat…do you want to go with us?”

He got a bit closer and inhale.

_‘What he is doing?’_

“You know…that’s not polite judge people by their scents.” Peter said raising a brow.  
‘So that what he was doing…’ He felt very self consciousness all of sudden.

The boy smirked. “I’m Tony… I would love to go out with you.”

Steve didn’t know if he meant it or if he was being sarcastic.

Tony grabbed a pair of sunglasses and they went out to the campus.  
When they walked a lot of people turned their heads to look at them, mostly alphas. Steve was sure they weren’t looking at him. Tony was such a handsome omega. He was made to call attention.

“I guess we're gonna have to get used to the weird attention…” Peter said and Steve didn’t understand. “Please tell me you’re not followed by paparazzi…”

“Are you famous?” Steve said running a little to keep their pace.

Peter and Tony stopped and looked at him frowning.

“You don’t know who he is?” Peter asked.

Steve frowned too. “Uh…not really… I’m sorry?” He didn’t know if he should apologize, he had never been around a famous person before.

Tony grinned widely. “This is gonna be interesting…” Steve again didn’t know if he was being nice or not. He had a little mischief in his grim. “What’s your name again?”

“Steve… Steve Rogers.”

“Well Steve, I’m Tony Stark.”

It didn’t ring any bell.

“My father is Howard Stark, owner of the Stark Industries. A big billionaire technology company…”

Steve had heard about it, but it was nothing that matter or made a difference in his life with his mother.

“Cool…” He said simply and Peter started to laugh. Tony and Steve looked at him.

“You still don't know who he is?” He said between laughs. “Haven’t you saw his face on a magazine cover or a TV show maybe. He had a gazillion of followers on instagram…”

“I… I don’t have instagram.”

They both frowned like Steve said something really weird.

“Are you one of those Mormon kids that lived in a farm without electricity?” Tony asked smiling.

“No…” Steve said trying to discover if that was an offense. “I’m catholic actually.”

“Oh my god it’s Tony Stark!” A girl said excited. “It’s really you?”

“Yeah…” Tony said bored, putting back his sunglasses.

“Can I take a picture with you? You’re so handsome. Is it true that you are poor now…”

“Okay that’s enough.” Peter interrupted the girl. "We are going to eat..."

“Oh, really!? Can I join you guys?” She said smiling like a maniac. “Can I take a picture with you?”

“I don’t take pictures when I’m in college…” Tony said clenching his jaw.

“We are gonna leave now…” Peter said and they started to walk.

“Wow…why wouldn’t you take a picture with her?” Steve said looking her disappointed face. “She seemed to like you.”

“She just wanted more followers.” Peter said and Tony smiled at him.

“It’s true that you are poor now?” Steve asked without thinking. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want…”  
“It’s true I was officially disinherited.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously saying that? Your father cut you off completely?”

“I got a miserable allowance that I can barely survive…”

“I’m sure it’s more than my uncle make!”

Tony just glared at him.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Steve said serious and the boys looked at him again.

“Is he real?” Tony asked narrowing his eyes.

“I guess so.” Peter said smiling.

Steve looked down at his coffee. He thought they were already making fun of him.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Peter said pushing his shoulders. “I meant that you seem to be  
a real good guy. Like those in the old movies.”

“I’m just surprised… I’m always surrounded by fucking leeches…”

**Peter**

First week in college was a lot nicer than he thought it would be. He was a little scared of getting crappy roommates, but he totally got lucky. Steve was the nicest guy he ever met, despite the fact that he didn't have any family. Tony joked that his dorm was the dorm of the orphans. Steve had already lost his parents, so did Peter and Tony lost his Mom and barely talk to his dad.

He was very excited with his classes. He was doing just basic classes, but it was nice to learn something new and be challenged. Tony was in his math and physics classes which was great, because he was a genius.

Steve hated math and everything that had numbers. He did a math class just because he had too.

“Don't worry Steve. Tony and I will help you...” Peter said when they were going back to their dorm.

“Really?”

"Yeah buddy...we probably have higher IQs than your teacher...is he an alpha?"

"Yeah..." Steve said frowning.

"So we're definitely smarter than him."

The first weekend on campus also brought the first party. Tony was very excited. Steve on the other hand...

"I guess I won't go to this party you guys..."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"C'mon Steve, it will be fun... I'll bet there will be a bunch of hot alphas."

Steve shrunk his shoulders nervously. The other two omegas studied him.

"You already hooked up with someone, right?" Peter asked and Steve blushed.

"Oh my god he is a virgin..." Tony said and Steve blushed even harder. "Well it's not a surprise if you give it thought."

"It's okay if you wanna wait Steve." Peter said sitting next to him. They were at Tony's bedroom. Peter and Steve sitting on his bed while he styled his hair. Peter thought that it was perfect half an hour ago.

"I, myself, don't know what you're waiting for... it's just sex." Tony said Steve frowned.

"It's a big deal..." he said. "At least for me."

"Hate to break it to you, but the first time always sucks..."

"Not if you're in love." Steve said and Tony laughed.

Steve looked at Peter seeking help.

"It's okay if you want to wait for the right alpha." Peter said reassuring him. "And first times can be nice..."

"Really?" Tony asked skeptical. "How was yours?"

"Uh...it was okay..." Peter said uncertain.

"It sucked!" Tony said.

"Yeah it was weird..." Peter said and Steve looked at him surprised.

"Were you in love?" He asked.

"Oh no...we were drunk after prom. Very cliche." Peter said laughing.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Steve. It isn't a big deal."

"Just look for a nice alpha and you be fine." Tony said putting another product on his hair. "Don't put too many expectations on it."

"I agree with that." Peter said smiling at him. "Don't worry too much, and don't let this get in the way of your fun. It's not like you are gonna have to sleep with some alpha at this party."

"I won't... it's just...there are a lot of stories of alphas making omegas do stuff they don't want at these parties."

"Don't worry we'll look after you." Tony said blinking. "Just don't get too drunk and don't go to "more quiet places" if an alpha asks you."

\--

A lot of dorms gave welcome parties to the new students. The party they were going was being hosted for the beta dorm. It made everything more neutral. Peter heard the alpha's parties were a lot wilder and that had the only purpose of getting the largest number of omegas in one place.

The welcome parties were allowed as a get together. Opportunities for new students to know each other and older students. In reality, they were where the freshmen got to experience the craziness of college parties.

They entered the big building and it was already full of people. Peter never went to a party like that. The music was loud as well the conversation and laughter. It sounded like fun.

"Let's get crazy boys!!" Tony said and got in the crowd.

Alcohol was abundant in spite of the fact that was forbidden. It took some convincing to make Steve to drink, but eventually he surrendered.

"This is actually good." Steve said sipping his drink. Peter had no idea what it was.

They stood together for five minutes. That was the time that Tony took to find him an alpha. Peter and Steve looked shocked at him and a tall boy, making out in the middle of the crowd.

Steve and Peter found some new students from their classes at the party too. Peter got to know a beta that took math with Steve called Sam Wilson. He seemed nice, he and Steve seemed to hit it off very quickly. It made Peter a little jealous.

**Tony**

He woke up on a strange room, on a strange bed. Someone was snoring behind him. He hated that. The room reeked as alpha and was a complete mess. He hated that too. He got up slowly trying not to wake the other guy. Tony got his clothes from the floor, dressed up without making any noise and got out. He was a little used to that.

Tony made the walk of shame towards his dorm. Everyone that passes knew what he had done. The messed up hair, the wrinkled clothes and the tired face.

He didn’t remember a lot from last night:

He remembered drinking with Peter and Steve, he felt a little worried for Steve, because he wasn’t used to drink alcohol.

He didn’t want some douche to take advantage of him.

He remembered a pretty guy talking to him.

He smelled nice.

“What was his name…?” he thought to himself. “It was a weird name…”

He knew he should stop doing those things. But he wanted to feel alive. What better way than having sex. It felt good at the moment, but after...not so much.

The walk to his dorm took forever. The way up through the stairs too. All he wanted was his bed. He wanted a shower first, definitely a shower first.

“There you are!!” Steve said when he opened the door. “I was so worried!”

“See... I told you he was fine.” Peter said from the couch.

“Can we keep it down guys.” Tony moaned massaging his temples.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked concerned. He was so innocent sometimes.

“No Steve... I’m hungover.” He said walking slowly to his room. “I’m going to take a shower and then die a little at my room. Don’t bother me.”

“Don’t you wanna eat something?”

“How was the alpha from yesterday?”

Tony just wave off the questions. He just wanted to be alone for Christ sake.

He took a shower. Tony still wasn’t over the fact he has to share the bathroom, but he didn’t have the energy to be mad at that. He laid down his bed ready for a long and reinvigorating sleep.

“Loki!!” That was the name of the bastard.


	2. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter guys. Hope you like it! =)

**Steve**

Life in college was starting to get in a routine. Steve loved his classes, every one but math, his favorite one was drawing. He got in college to pursue his love for art. He didn’t know how or what kind of art...that was why he was there, to find out. His teacher made them to experiment different kinds of drawing and painting. He was loving every single one of them and he loved his teacher too. He also liked, a lot, the cute alpha that sit in front of him. His name was Bucky and he was all smiles and winks. Steve thought he was way too much for him. He was at the party at the beta dorm too, Steve watched him, not creepily. He was popular and talked to a lot of people. Steve wasn’t going to do anything about it, he was too shy, and after the party he started to think he was too little to date the handsome alpha. He kept living his life, accepting that Bucky was too much for him.

Steve wasn’t a genius like his roommates, that meant that he had to work hard to keep his grades high and that meant long hours at the library. He found out really quick that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate at his dorm. Tony was always playing video games at the living room and Steve was always interested, because he never had those things when he was kid. Peter was always playing musics Steve never heard of. Or the three of them started talking and talking and talking… Study never seemed to be a priority at the dorm.

He tried to focus his efforts in math. It’s where he had most difficulty. He usually did a lot of questions, because Peter always helped him with his doubts later. He was trying to reach a high shelf for a math book - he hated to be so small - when someone bigger reached it from behind and took the book.

“Hey... I was gonna to get this.” He said trying to balance the pile of books he already got.

“Easy there champ, I was getting for ya.”

It was him.

It was Bucky!!!

“Hey...you are in my art class.” Bucky said grinning.

_‘He has such a beautiful smile…’_

“You’re the guy Professor Lee is always ass-kissing.... Steve right?”

_‘He knows my name!!’_

His legs suddenly weakened

“Hi…” Steve managed to say.

“I'm Bucky... What are you doing with a math book? With all the things Lee says about your drawings I thought you were an art major.”

“This is my first semester actually.” Steve said shyly. “I have some credits of science to do.”

“Got it.” Bucky said. He didn’t give Steve the book. Instead, he took Steve pile from his arms. “I’m doing art, just for the credits too, I’m awful at it....what table you want me to put this.”

Steve lost the ability to talk.

‘He is carrying my books...oh Lord’

“Uh... I like to study by the window.” He said after an awkward moment.

“Cool.”

He walked Steve to a table next to a big window and put all of Steve’s books down.

“That’s it, needing someone to reach a high shelf just call me. See you around Stevie.”

He left with one of those smiles and all of Steve could do was smile too.

_‘What I came here to do?’_

\--

Steve was having lunch with Sam and Peter when Bucky passed by a few tables over. Steve couldn’t help follow him with his eyes.

“Still watching the hot alpha, uh?” Sam said elbowing him.

“Watching who?” Peter said looking around.

“Steve here has a crush on an alpha from his drawing class.”

“What??” Peter said surprised. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t have a crush!” Steve said.

“Well...if you had a crush and had told me about said crush I could help you, since I know who said crush is.” Peter said following Steve eyes.

“You do!!” Steve said over excited and Sam laughed.

“Steve is in love!!” Sam said in a childish voice.

“You know him from where?” Steve asked ignoring Sam kissing noises.

“Oh, you wanna know now…”

“C’mon Pete!!!” Steve plead.

“He is the assistant of my biology professor…” Peter said like it was nothing. “I don’t know why she needs an assistant, I mean it’s just biology 101... He helped at the lab too I guess.”

_‘So Bucky liked biology.’_

Sam and Peter started to talk about biology. Sam hated and Peter loved... Steve wasn’t paying attention. He was watching Bucky.

“So...you’re gonna talk to him?” Peter asked pulling Steve out of his daydreams.

“What?...no.”

“Why not?” Sam and Peter asked together.

“I wouldn’t know what to say…” Steve said looking at Bucky. “I mean look at him…he is too much for me.”

“Nonsense!!” Peter said rolling his eyes.

“Besides, you said he carried your books at the library.”

“What?? Do you even tell me anything??” Peter said frowning.

“It was not a big deal!” Steve said looking at Sam.

_‘Traitor!’_

He told Sam, because he knew Peter and Tony would make a big deal out of it.

“Well...from what I know about him, he seems to be very flirty. He is very attentive when he is going to explain something, extra attentive with the omegas.”

“So he already flirted with you?” Sam asked Peter and Steve looked at him exasperated. Peter was so much more attractive than him, at least Steve thought so. They both were scrawny. They both wore thick glasses, they both had the nerdy look. But still Peter looked like a better version of Steve. Like he was like that for an option. It fitted him. Steve just looked the same pale, sickly little omega he got used to seeing in the mirror.

He had self esteem problems...

“Bitch please... It’s bio 101, I rule that class.”

Peter was a lot smarter too.

“I don’t have doubts.” Peter continued. “And even if I had, he is not my type.”

“Hot, is not your type?” Sam asked smirking.

Peter just narrowed his eyes.

Steve knew he liked Sam, but they had this little competition between them. Sam was a beta and Peter sometimes thought Steve should be closer to him, because they were both omegas. But Steve was closer to him. He just liked to talk to Sam...he was great on giving advises.

“I think you should go for it.”

“I think too.” Sam said and Steve thought it was the first time the two of them agreed on something.

\--

He got to his dorm later. Tony cornered him before he even dropped his backpack.

“Tell me everything about this alpha you had a crush on!!!!”

**Tony**

So Steve had a crush on an alpha from his class. Steve was so cute. Tony tried to remember a time he were like Steve. No moment came to his mind. He had been in love before.

Kind of…

Okay, he never had been in love before, but what’s wrong with that. He never really understood the whole alpha omega dynamics. He never accepted that he had to behave in some way, because that was what was expected from omegas, or because no alpha would want him. He didn’t give a crap to those things.

On top of that, his father was an alpha and didn’t know how to deal with the fact he was an omega. To be fair he didn’t know how to deal with Tony, period. They were always fighting. Tony never had a stable father-son relationship. It was always negligence or chaos.

Seeing Steve like that was good. It surprised him. Steve always surprised him. He never met someone quite like him.

“That’s one other reason for you to attend the party at the alpha’s dorm…” Tony said smirking.

“I don’t know Tony…” Steve said uncertain.

“C’mon Steve it will be fun.” Tony said holding Steve shoulders.

“We could do something for this guy talk to you…” Peter said smiling. Tony loved the way his brain worked. He was really fast, like himself.

“Uh... I like that.”

“No! Absolutely not!!” Steve protested.

“You want this guy or not?” Tony asked.

Steve didn’t say anything.

“Stop thinking he is too much for you…” Peter said what was on Steve’s mind.

“Oh c’mon, enough with the self deprecation. You’re cute, you’re smart and this dude is lucky to have you liking him.” Tony said.

Tony said that and inside him a voice told him how hypocritical he was being. He went from bed to bed, lover to lover. He could tell himself it was because he didn’t care and it was a because of that too. But he also thought he wasn’t worth it. He didn’t believe he would experience one of those classical omega/alpha relationships. He was sure he would never be marked. A big part of him didn’t want to be.

 _‘Belong to someone...hell no!!’_ He always thought. But a small part of him was curious about that.

Steve seemed like the poster boy for that thing. He would probably fall ridiculously in love with someone and that lucky one would be his one and only. Tony could see the both of them old saying how much they love each other and how their lives only begun after a bound mark was made.

For Tony would not happen this way. He was sure. He could see himself old and alone, drinking whiskey in front of a fireplace, wearing something like Dolce & Gabanna or Tom Ford. He would be alone, but he would be freaking awesome.

**Peter**

Peter was drinking listening to music and watching Steve blushing talking to Bucky. God, love was so cute. Was it their eighth party? He lost count. No it was definitely more than eight.

“Hi there, gorgeous…” An alpha approached him.

“No!” Peter said without even looking at him. He was starting to rethink the whole alpha party. He was feeling like an animal at the zoo. 

‘Seriously? Hello gorgeous?’

“Oh c’mon...you didn’t even listened to me.”

“I don’t have to.”

“Ouch...icy!!” The guy said and Peter didn’t look at him yet. “Lucky you, I’m really hot.”

Peter laughed. Who on earth would be that self-centered? He turned around to look at him and well…

_‘He is really hot…’_

“I’m Wade.” He said smiling.

“Good for you.” Peter said and went back to watch Steve. He wouldn’t let Wade see he thought he was hot.

He was... Peter couldn’t do anything about that. He was tall, looked strong, had brown hair and eyes and an easy smile.

“Really? Not even a name?”

“Nope.”

“Well I thought you would be interested since you are watching that couple for like an hour.”

“I’m not watching them for an hour... 30 minutes tops.”

“So you admit…”

“He is my friend.”

“And you like the same alpha.”

“No! I’m just looking out for him.”

“Oh that’s sweet…” Wade said smiling.

_‘He had a beautiful smile.’_

“You may relax, hot omega, Bucky over there is the nicest guy.” Wade said and Peter did relax a little. “Me on the other hand... I can be very naughty." He purred and Peter rolled his eyes suppressing a laugh.

“Listen dude. I’m not gonna hook up with you…”

“I guess you will.”

Peter bit the top of his plastic cup and narrowed his eyes.

“Oh really?” He said skeptically.

_(One Hour later)_

“Oh my god!” Peter said when Wade pressed his back against the wall. They were on an empty wall kissing each other like their life depended on it.

Recap:

_‘Wade is not so bad.’ ~10 minutes later._

_‘He has a great smile... But I’m not gonna make out with him.’ ~25 minutes and 2 beers later._

_‘He is so funny’’ ~45 minutes and 3 more beers._

_‘Oh my god he quoted Star Wars!!! Marry me!!’ 1 hour and...who cares about the amount of beers._

Wade was a good kisser. He was a really really good kisser. His hands slid through Peter sides and stopped on his waist. Peter was on his tip toes kissing him eagerly with his arms around his neck.

“Oh you smell so good.” Wade said nuzzling his neck.

Peter gave Wade’s ear a little bite that made him go back to the kissing. His hands went a little more down, but didn’t go for Peter’s ass like he thought they would. Wade grabbed Peter’s thighs and lifted him up, wrapping Peter’s legs around his waist. That was going too fast for his taste. He never had sex with a stranger. College is a place to experiment, right? Tony seemed to enjoy it.

Wade went back to kiss his neck and Peter stopped thinking.

“My dorm is on the next floor.” Wade whispered.

Peter just nodded breathlessly.

Wade started to carry him towards the stairs.

“Wait!” Peter said and gave signs he wanted Wade to put him down.

He wasn’t like that. He couldn’t sleep with Wade like that. Peter was the responsible kind. Make out was the far he would go.

“No sex them…” Wade guessed from Peter’s face. Peter looked at him and for his surprise he didn’t look upset. “Let’s go back to the party.” He said and grabbed Peter’s hand.

“We could stay here for a little while…” Peter said and Wade laugh.

“Oh, Pete... I don’t have that willpower.” He said caressing Peter’s face. “You’re too good to be true.”

Peter blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve**

When Steve got inside the alpha’s dorm, he was already sweating. Peter and Tony were determined to make him talk to Bucky. Little that they knew, they wouldn’t need to do anything.Steve looked around to see if he was there, but no sign of the tall handsome alpha. Tony took them straight to the booze island. Some alphas approached them but were promptly rejected. Tony was ruthless.They talked for a while, met some new people and socialized a little. Bucky somehow got in the back of Steve’s mind. But when he went back to get a refill of his drink the boy surprised him again.

“Hey there...wanna help to get some drinks?”

Steve looked back and stared Bucky’s eyes. He couldn’t avoid smiling.

“No... I’m fine. Thanks!” Steve said grinning

Peter and Tony were behind Bucky’s back doing a lot of crazy gestures Steve couldn’t understand.

“I didn’t think you were the party kind of guy?” Bucky said grabbing a beer for himself. “You seemed more like the library type of guy.”

“Yes I’m a nerd.” Steve said and Bucky widened his eyes.

“I didn’t mean like that…”

“It’s okay, I’m nerd and proud.”

“That’s cool.” Bucky said smiling.

“It isn't cool, but…” Steve said sipping his beer. “It’s definitely freeing.”

They talked for a while. Every time Bucky smiled Steve got a weird warm sensation inside his chest. A little flicker of hope grew inside him. Maybe this awesome guy could like him.

“So you came to this party all by yourself.” Bucky asked getting a little closer for Steve hear him. Steve was listening him fine before, but he was innocent enough not to realize Bucky was using that as an excuse to get closer.

“No I came with my roommates.”

“Cool…” Bucky said smiling a little. “Omegas and their roommates.”

“Yeap... It must be very lonely having a dorm just by yourself.”

“Have you ever lived with an alpha before?” Steve shook his head. “Trust me it’s for the better.”

“I usually don’t believe this biological stuff…” Steve said.

“I guess it makes sense, but don’t define who you are.”

“I guess so…”

“So no boyfriend?” Bucky asked getting Steve off guard.

"No..." Steve said shyly.

_‘Is he really interested?’_

He was definitely giving some signs. Steve wouldn’t know for sure.

Steve wasn’t the type that hooked up with people right away. Bucky probably realized that, because he didn’t try anything further. But he also didn’t go away to find a more willing omega. The both of them talked almost the whole party. Bucky introduced Steve to some of his dorm friends. Steve had never been around that many alphas.

“And of course there’s Wade.”Bucky said looking for his friend on the crowd. “He lives on the dorm above me. He is completely insane. I hated him at first, because he made a lot noise, but he is a really nice guy when you got to know him...where is that weirdo?”

Steve looked around with Bucky, but he didn’t found him.

“Anyway...probably busy with someone.”

Bucky walked Steve back to his dorm, which Steve thought it was the most romantic thing ever. He felt like he was living in a romantic comedy. Bucky was so nice.

“So that’s me…”

Steve said when they arrived at his building. There was an awkward moment where neither of them seemed to know what to do. Bucky stared at Steve, but Steve didn’t get the balls to take the initiative.

“Good night Stevie…” Bucky said and Steve blushed under the moonlight.

“Good night Buck.”

**Tony**

Tony was having a great time at the alpha’s party. He was already popular, because he was awesome. A lot of alphas came to him. He loved that position, he loved to be desired, he loved that he was on control and was able to choose. Tony always thought he supposed to be an alpha. But then he realized how much power an omega could have if it used the right tools. After a while, it was obvious to him how to make an alpha do what he wanted. He didn’t get those blindly obedient omegas. The trick was on manipulation.

He talked to everyone, smiled to everyone and drank a lot. Tony was the type of guy that made a party fun. It didn’t take a lot of time for everyone at SHIELD like him - or hate him.

He was dancing with a couple of alpha girls - oh boy this night would be so fun!!! - when Steve came to talk to him.

“Hey Tony…” He said pulling his sleeve. “I’m gonna take off.”

Tony was ready to protest but then he saw the cute alpha Steve had a crush on a few steps behind him.

“Go get it Steve!!!”

“Tony I’m not gonna do anything…” Steve whispered blushing. “He’s just gonna walk me home.”

“You should show him your room...he is fuckin’ hot.” Tony said getting away from the alpha girls from a little moment. He noticed them protesting and glaring at Steve.

_‘Alphas are so easy…’_

“Hey! Punk boy!” Tony yelled at Bucky. “Take care of him, he is the good kind. They don’t make them like this anymore.” He got closer to Bucky and talk quietly on his ear so Steve could not hear. “You seem like a nice guy, but I don’t know you, if something happen to him I will pay someone to cut your dick off and make you eat it.”

Bucky seemed very surprised for just a split second. After that he smiled and didn’t let Steve notice what just happened.

“Did you see Peter?” Steve asked.

“Last time I saw him he was getting naughty with some alpha.” Tony said. “Don’t worry about him. He’s a big boy. You on the other hand...take care okay.”

“Yeah.”

Tony and Peter had a protection feeling towards Steve. They couldn’t avoid it.

Tony was watching they leaving when he felt a hand on his lower back.

“Hey…”

He looked at the alpha and it took him some time to recognize it was the alpha from the first party.

_‘What is his name?’_

“Finally found you.” He said pulling Tony closer. “Done of running away from me?”

Tony laughed. “Someone need to cool down.” He said pushing him away. His green eyes sparkled a little bit. Tony thought it was anger, but he was already a bit drunk.

“I’m not letting you get away…”

Tony laughed again. He hated when they got clingy.

“I already did.” Tony said pulling away from him completely.

“There’s a problem here?” The alpha girls he was dancing came to rescue him.

_‘What were their names too?’_

_‘God!! I really need to start paying a little attention to them.’_

“Yes! Two!” Loki said clenching his teeth. He was handsome in totally different way. Tony didn’t notice the first night.

“Listen sweetheart…” Tony said getting closer to him again. “It was just one night thing. Tonight I’m already taken.” He said flirty. “Maybe some other night.”

“But I thought…” He started to say. He looked shocked.

‘What is wrong with this guy?’

Tony kissed his cheek. “Cool down…” He said and went away with the girls.

Time to have some fun.

**Peter**

Peter made the mistake of giving Wade his number. Now he got an obscene amount of obscene texts from the alpha. They always made him laugh - and blush too. Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

He tried to tell himself Wade was just someone that made him laugh, but deep down he knew the things were deeper than that. He spent a lot of time texting him.

“Texting Wade again?” Steve asked when they were watching a movie at their living room.

“God you’re such a dork.” Tony said with a mouth full of popcorn. “I thought Steve would be the one that would fall in love in the first year of college...wait he did!! You both dorks.”

“And you are heartless…” Steve said and threw a popcorn on his face.

“I’m not in love with him...” Peter said sending his text to a particular funny selfie Wade just sent him. “We are just friends.”

“Friends that make out.” Steve added.

“You didn’t sleep with him yet?” Tony asked still looking at the TV.

“No...and I probably won’t.” Peter said picking some popcorn too. He had been texting wade through the whole movie, now he didn’t even know what the movie was about. It was Steve’s turn to pick so it was probably some overcoming drama. Thank god this one had colors.

“Why not?” Steve and Tony asked together.

“He is just...we just don’t fit.”

That ended the conversation. But it was a lie considering the fact he went on date with Wade the next day. He was always telling himself Wade was not the guy for him, but couldn’t stop texting him and when he asked him on a date. Peter said yes immediately.

They went to an Italian restaurant on the city. They left campus on Wade’s old car. Peter was messy, but that car was too much. Even for him. It was old, dirty, full of old fast food garbage and smelled like old burritos.

Wade had the most ridiculous taste of music. They listened to old, cliche, romantic songs the whole ride and Peter couldn’t avoid laughing at Wade’s take of the songs. He had the worst singing voice in the world. But he didn’t care. Peter admired that for some reason. Wade was weird and he knew and embraced his own weirdness. Peter found that totally cool.

 

“This is nice.” Peter said when they got to the restaurant. It was a small and cozy Italian restaurant. It had a lot of couples. Wade’s attempt of romanticism warmed his heart. He was the least romantic person in the world, but apparently he was trying for Peter and that was more than everybody had ever made for him.

“I’m glad you like it.”

They fell into an awkward silence since they ordered their food, which was odd since the two of them together talked more than full debate team.

“What did the pirate said on his 80th birthday?” Wade asked out of the blue.

“... What?” Peter frowned at the pointless blog.

“Aye Matey!” Wade said mimicking a pirate voice

It took five seconds for Peter realized what just went on. When he did, he laughed so hard he got soda out of his nose.

“That was sexy…” Wade said.

“Shut up…” Peter said still laughing at the awful joke. “Why can bicycles stand up on their own?”

Wade just waited for the answer smiling.

“Because they are two tired.”

And that was their dinner. A big share of their love for really bad jokes. Sometimes they laughed too much or too loud and the more romantic couples looked at them, but Peter didn’t mind, in fact he didn’t even noticed.

On the way out they share the bill because Peter didn’t like chivalry.

“That was fun.” Peter said smiling. “I really liked.”

“Me too.”

They stared each other outside of Wade’s decrepit car. Wade got closer and caressed Peter’s cheek. They seemed to run out of words one more time. But they didn’t need to say anything anyway.

Wade kissed him and was different than the other times. It was slowly. Wade was savoring him and made Peter feel amazing.

“I should take you to your dorm now…” Wade said still kissing him.

“My dorm is crowded... we should go to yours.” Peter said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Wade stop the kissing and stared at him.

“Finally!” Wade said and ran inside his car.

The ride to college was much faster. Wade couldn’t disguise his desire. Neither could Peter.

They stumbled up the stairs. The kisses now were more like the night they first hooked up. Wade was already carrying Peter again, their mouths connected the whole way up. They almost fell two times, but that only made them laugh even more.

Wade pressed Peter against his dorm door kissing his neck. That was so hot that erase all his doubts. Wade finally managed to open his door and they got inside.

His dorm was an extension of his car, a big pile of mess and garbage. But Peter didn’t mind. Wade locked the door and Peter suddenly got nervous. That was it. He couldn’t run away now. Wade turned around and Peter noticed he was on full alpha mode. His breath was heavy and his pupils were dilated.

Wade took it out his hoodie and his shirt at the same time. Peter felt smaller at the sight of the shirtless alpha, his body was amazing. Wade just stare him for a moment. Enjoying his conquer and Peter just kept waiting for his next move.

Wade advanced towards him almost growling. His alpha instincts taking control. Everything happened really fast. One moment Peter was looking at him and the next he was over Wade’s bed while the alpha kissed him ruthlessly. There was nothing Peter could do, Wade was much stronger than him, but he didn’t want anything else than the alpha on top of him.

Wade started to kiss his neck allowing Peter to catch his breath and moan in the process. The alpha's smell was so strong that overpowered how his dorm reeked of burritos. Peter buried his face on the alpha’s neck inhaling his scent. It was so...good.

Wade removed Peter’s t-shirt and went back on kissing. He couldn’t stop kissing Peter. He started to play with Peter’s nipples making Peter to moan again.

“You’re so perfect baby!”

“Oh god Wade!”

The whole act escalated quickly. Wade seemed impatient. He couldn’t contain himself. Peter was okay with that because all of he could think since he felt Wade’s bulge was having him inside his body.

Wade was huge and he was proud of it. He fucked Peter mercifully. He seemed to enjoy every moan, every time his body twisted in pleasure, every repressed scream.

“Oh my god Wade…fuck!” Peter cried. He was covered in sweat. His hair glued in his forehead. Wade was on top of him thrusting his dick inside, never stop looking in his eyes. “Wade I’m... I’m getting closer.”

Wade growled and sunk his face on Peter’s neck. The omega suddenly got scared, but not for long, his orgasm exploded and the only thing he could do was try not to scream so loud.

Wade removed himself from Peter and came all over his belly and chst. Peter mind was relieved the alpha didn’t knot him, but his body was definitely disappointed.

“Holy guacamole!!” Wade said breathless. “That was amazing!!”

“Yeah…” Peter agreed weakly.

“Look at you…” Wade said getting Peter’s wet hair out of his forehead. “So wrecked…”

He kissed him softly and it was exactly what Peter needed after a hot hard sex session.

“Rest now sweetheart…” Wade said and wrapped his arms around Peter protectively.


	4. Chapter 4

**Steve**

Steve left for his morning class and Peter haven’t arrived yet. He was really worried. Tony on the other hand…

“He is fine Steve…” He said putting an amazing pair of sunglasses. He seemed to have an unlimited stock of those, one better than the other. “I bet he is having morning sex this very moment.” He said laughing and Steve shook his head to erase the mental images.

“Are you sure?” Steve was still worried. “He didn’t even texted…”

“His hands were probably busy.” Tony said putting some perfume. “C’mon let’s go or you're gonna lose the ride.”

Tony drove them to their classes almost every day. When they said, they didn’t have cars he was shocked.

“What? How you don’t have cars?! How you will move around and go to classes? Walking?” He said overreacting.

“We are gonna take the bus…” Steve had said like the obvious fact it was.

“Oh god no!!” Steve was really surprised by his disgusted face. “That’s even worse than the subway...that’s barbaric.”

“Tony I’ve taking buses my whole life…”Steve started to say.

“Oh poor you...I’m so sorry!” He said hugging Steve. “I’m gonna take you to your classes...and when I’m not able to…” He stopped and thought for a while. “Well power through and take a long shower later…”

Steve had to admit that was pretty cool to go around college on Tony’s amazing car. It was something Steve only had saw on magazines.

“Good bye Tony, thanks for the ride.”

“You’re welcome handsome. Have a great day.” Tony said smiling and Steve felt lucky. “You and Pete have this class together right?”

Steve leaned down and nodded for Tony through the car window.

“Let me know when he arrives walking funny.” Tony said and blew Steve a kiss.

He entered his math class and looked for Peter where they used to sit. Maybe he went straight to class. But there was no one there.

He sat and opened his book, trying not to worry. When the professor started to talk, Peter opened the door. He got inside mumbling apologies and sit next to Steve.

“Where the fuck were you!?” Steve whispered nervously.

“At Wade’s…” He said and laid as down as he could on the chair. He didn’t have a notebook or anything. Not that he needed. Peter was one of those annoying students that didn’t have to take notes.

“Had a good night?” Steve asked smirking and started to take note.

“Oh my god.” Peter said rolling his eyes. “It was amazing…”

Steve smiled and elbowed him. He looked happy. Steve was happy for him.

After class, they went to grab something to eat.

“Anything from Bucky?” Peter asked when they got their sandwiches.

“We text sometimes…” Steve said trying to sound positive.

“I thought you totally hit it off at that party.”

“I thought too.” Steve didn’t want to talk about that but he knew he should. “I guess he got bored with me…”

“Don’t say that Steve!” Peter said sipping his huge cup of coffee. “He is an idiot for not asking you out!”

“He did…” Steve said not daring to look at Peter. “I chickened out…”

“Steve!!!”

“I wasn’t ready!” He said quickly.

“You wouldn’t have to have sex with him if you didn’t want to.”

“I know...but he eventually would get bored. I just shortened the way.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, why do you make everything so hard for yourself?!”

Steve didn’t say anything.

“This hot guy is asking you out and you didn’t go because you thought it wouldn’t work? What if it did work and you lost a big opportunity? What if you're missing something awesome? What if Bucky is the love of your life?”

“Wow…” Steve said quietly. “Maybe you should stop drinking coffee.”

“I mean it!!” Peter said strongly. “Steve Grant Rogers! You are gonna take this tight ass of yours and gonna ask that hot guy on a date!”

“Pete…”

“No excuses!!!”

“I don’t think…”

“You will or I’ll tell Tony!!”

Steve pouted, tell Tony would be worse. He would make Steve call Bucky. Or worse, he would call him himself.

“Fine…” He said defeated.

“Good.” Peter said satisfied. “You have until the end of the day.”

“What!?!”

“No excuses!”

There’s just one thing. He didn’t know how to ask someone on a date.

\--

Steve went to his classes and then to the library. He spent the whole day trying to figure it out how he would ask Bucky out. Well maybe a big part of his time he spent thinking of excuses he could tell Peter. But he had to do it though. Peter was right, he couldn’t give up before he tried. His mom taught him better.

He got out of the library, bought some milk shakes and walked to Bucky’s dorm. It was dark, he was probably home already. Steve tried not to think, but his head was telling how stupid that was.

_'Bring him milk shakes. That was so lame. If it were a six pack, at least.'_

_‘C’mon, who doesn’t like milk shakes?’_

_‘It’s cute...I’m cute…’_

He climbed the stairs and stopped at the door. He got Bucky’s address from Tony. He knew he wasn’t gonna hear the end of it when he arrives, he also didn’t know how Tony got his address so quickly. It would all be worth it at the end…

He balanced the milk shakes on one arm and gave the door a good knock. It took a little while for the door to open. For Steve surprise it wasn’t Bucky that answered.

“Hi...can I help you?” A female blond girl answered the door. Steve immediately noticed she was an omega. He looked at the door to see if the number was right...and it was!

_‘Maybe Tony got it wrong…’_

He was about to say something when he saw Bucky further inside the dorm. He was shirtless and his hair was a bit messy. Their eyes locked for a moment and Steve realized what he just interrupted. Bucky seemed shocked to see Steve holding two milkshakes pathetically looking at him.

“I’m sorry, wrong door!” He said and quickly got away.

He dumped the milk shakes on the nearest trash. All he wanted was to get out of there. He ran towards the exit trying not to cry, but it was useless. When he got to the street, the tears were already falling.

_‘I’m so stupid!!!!!’_

**Tony**

'Great! Now Steve got his heart broke.’

“Damn it Steve!” Tony said passing around the room as Peter ran his hand up and down his back. “I told you not to take this too seriously...we are in college.”

“But I thought he liked me…”

“He might like you. He probably does. That doesn't mean he is not sleeping around like everybody else…” Tony said frowning.

“So what? I have to settle for something meaningless…”

“No, you don't…” Peter said and Tony rolled his eyes. He cared about Steve and as long as he kept that innocence and naivety worse it would be for him. Peter kept encouraging him.

“Everything is not black and white Steve. You're not gonna look at someone and fall in love instantly, this does not exist!”

“Yes it does!!!” Steve said nervously. “It did for my parents…” He went to his room and Peter glared at Tony.

“That's surprising…” Tony said looking at Steve's door. “What?” He said when Peter kept glaring at him.

“You couldn't be less of a jerk sometimes?”

“Me, a jerk!?” Tony said surprised. “I just want the best for him.”

“You have a weird way to show it.”

“Oh, I'm sorry if I want him to live in the real world, not some fantasy came out of a romantic comedy.”

“He is...he is starting now okay. Give him some time damn it.”

“What good would that make, uh? Probably break his heart.”

Peter just sighed.

“Encourage him to wait for the perfect relationship is not take care of him, you know.?” Tony continued. “Don’t be mad at me for doing what you too much of coward to do!”

“Fuck you Tony!” Peter said standing. “You don't know everything! Everybody is different and love differently, maybe Steve would find love that way. Who are you to talk???? I bet you didn't even fell in love before”

Tony was about to answer when they heard a knock on the door.

Tony went to answer with Peter on his heels. For their surprise it was Bucky.

“Hey...is Steve here?”

“No” Tony said.

“Yes.” Peter said at the same time.

Tony clenched his teeth.

_‘What the fuck you're doing?’_

Bucky seemed confused. “Is he here or not?”

“Not for you pal…” Tony said glaring.

That was Bucky turn to clench his teeth.

“Listen…” he started.

“How about we left Steve to decide?” Peter interrupted.

If his eyes had lasers, Peter could say goodbye to his head.

“Good idea.” Bucky said.

“Fine…” Tony said and smirking. “We are gonna let him know you are here.” He said closing the door on Bucky's face.

“You are…” Peter signed. “Very difficult sometimes…”

Tony just smiled.

“Steve…” Peter said entering his room slowly. “Bucky is here to talk to you.”

When Tony saw his expression, he knew he would lose any discussion they would have. Steve was sort of happy to hear the alpha came to look for him.

“He is?”

“You're not gonna talk to him, right?”

Steve was confused. He looked at Peter for a second opinion.

“Maybe you should hear his side…”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Okay...you might be mad at me, but I'm gonna say things as they are. If you wanna keep this romantic view of life, don't go out of this door. Bucky already proved he is not your prince charming. If you're gonna stop fantasizing and stop wanting for Bucky be more than what he is. A horny alpha. Then you should go out and hear whatever crap he has to say!”

Steve and Peter just stared at him. He got up and went out of the room. Tony just sighed. He had a feeling that would not gonna end well.

**Steve**

“Hi…” he said when he got out the hall to talk to Bucky.

“Hey…nice friends you got.” He said awkwardly.

Steve didn't say anything.

“So...why you went to my dorm?”

“What do you think?” Steve said and looked at the floor.

“I'm sorry…”

“It's okay…”

“Steve…”

“No, listen!” Steve interrupted. “You asked me out and I bailed on you because... I'm an idiot. You don't have to explain yourself. We are probably not looking for the same thing here, anyway...so...maybe we should just be friends.”

“Is that what you want?” Bucky said frowning.

Steve just nodded.

“Out of curiosity...what are you looking for?”

It took a moment for Steve to put that on words.

“Love…” he said simply.

Bucky seemed surprised. Shocked actually.

“Bye Buck…” Steve said weakly and turned around to get in the dorm.

“Wait…” Bucky whispered and held Steve's hand on the doorknob. His hand covered all of Steve's. “I... don't want just sleep with you. If it’s that, what you’re thinking. I'm not promising anything. I can't promise you anything. I don't know what is...I just can't stop thinking about you.”

Steve was glad he was facing the door and not Bucky, because his blood was all on his face.

_'Oh my god!!!’_

“You are different from everyone else Stevie…” he said caressing Steve's hand. “Can you give me a chance?...I want to get to know you.”

Steve turned around to look at Bucky's face. He was close. And he was blushing too. That made him feel...He doesn't even knew what he was feeling.

“What do you say?” Bucky said getting even closer. Steve could feel his alpha scent involving him. Bucky was too much.

“Okay…” he said weakly.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked smiling. They were both really red.

Steve nodded while Bucky caressed his cheek. “What about that girl…?”

Bucky took a deep breath. “I'm sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to show up. I thought you didn't like me...anyway...if I'm gonna do this with you, it's gonna be only you.”

Steve grinned widely.

_'Holy shi... Jesus!!!’_

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes!!” Steve said excited.

Bucky kissed him gently. It made Steve feel amazing. It made him feel wanted. Bucky grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. Steve felt warm and safe. Bucky was so great. He couldn't believe that was happening to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter**

Steve was over the moon. It was really funny to see it. He texted Bucky all the time and was always smiling.

Tony didn't buy that perfect love yet. He wasn't pulling Steve down anymore. But he didn't get on board with Steve's happiness.

Peter didn't say anything to him because he knew he wasn't being mean. He was just worried.

“He is really happy Tony.” Peter said when the two of them were playing video games and Steve went out - almost jumping - to see Bucky. “He doesn't talk much about it, but he didn't have a very happy childhood.”

“I didn't have happy childhood too.” Tony said looking at the TV. “Neither do you.”

“That's why we should grab the happy moments life gives to us.”

Tony sighed.

“Nothing bad is going to happen.” Peter said.

“I hope you're right.”

\--

Steve's happiness was contagious. Peter couldn't avoid getting a little jealous. Maybe he should be a little more like Steve, jump head first on a relationship and wait for the best and be less like Tony and stop putting walls to keep Wade away from him.

He was walking around college texting Wade for them to see each other. Peter was making a good job not getting too involved, but apparently Wade was getting a little tired. He said he couldn't meet Peter because he was busy. Wade was definitely not the most applied student so Peter thought he was lying.

He frowned and kept walking, looking at his cellphone screen. He felt something get tangled on his legs. Peter tried to keep his balance, but wasn't enough. He felt himself falling and got ready for the impact. But it never came.

A strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back up.

“Are you okay?” A deep voice asked him. He felt two strong hands holding his shoulders. He looked for the man eyes, but he was wearing sunglasses. Peter wanted to see his eyes… “Are you here?” He asked smiling.

_'Oh god…’_

Peter was suddenly out of breath. The man was an alpha and Peter was affected in a way he had never been.

“Yeah…” he said weakly. “I'm fine.”

The man clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply. He probably was feeling something like Peter, because he was suddenly gawky.

They pulled away from each other and Peter saw that what made him trip was a cane. A blind cane.

“I'm sorry to get in your way... I was looking at my phone.” Peter said embarrassed.

“It's okay.” He said smiling and Peter suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. “I should have paid more attention.”

Peter didn't say anything and didn't move too. Neither the man.

“Any chance you could show me where the law building is?”

“Uh...sure! I don't need to be anywhere right now.”

Peter started to walk and the man held his upper arm firmly. That sent a weird sensation up his arm, towards his chest.

“I'm Matt by the way…”

“I'm Peter.”

“Nice to meet you Peter.” He said, his voice was deep and close to Peter's ear. It Made his heart skip a beat.

_'What the fuck is happening to me?’_

“What you study here?” Matt asked filling the silence.

“I...uh... I just got in.” Peter stuttered. “I'm want to focus on biophysics.”

“That's nice.” He said interested. “Why do you like it so much?”

“Uh… I always liked physics and when I was finishing high school I got an internship at Oscorp lab and it was awesome, so I got really interested in biology. I don't know, I'm really interested on the human body and chemistry and stuff. I might as well go to med school after this...to be quite honest I have no idea.”

Matt was listening mindfully.

“I'm sorry, I'm mumbling.”

“Not at all…” Matt said. “You seem to be very interesting.”

Peter smiled like a fool and tripped again and Matt pulled him back up again.

“Wow...damn it!!”

“You should really watch your steps.”

Their breaths caught on their throats. They were both leaning slightly towards their scent glands. It took Peter a moment to realize he was holding tightly on Matt's suit.

“I'm sorry…”

“It's okay” Matt whispered.

It took some time for them to get to the law building because Peter didn't really knew where it was. But eventually they managed get there.

“Here we are.” Peter said trying to sound positive. 

“Listen…” Matt said before. “ I just need to deliver a document here. Any chance you are free for dinner?”

“Yeah...sure.” Peter answered without a thought.

\--

“Oh god Matt!” Peter moaned. “Fuck!!”

He couldn't believe what he was doing. He just met him. They took a cab and went for dinner outside campus. Matt was lawyer and did his masters at SHIELD.

Peter was feeling like those dumb omegas that melted over any alpha. But that was different because Matt seemed to feel the exact same way.

They had dinner, but both of them weren't interested in the food. Everything escalated really fast.

_'He has such a nice smile.’_

_'He read Tolstoy too!!! Oh my god he is so smart.’_

_'He is holding my hand… oh my god what is happening?’_

Peter didn't even saw the time passing and when Matt invited him to go to his place he didn't even consider saying no.

“Jesus... you're so sweet.” Matt said inhaling his scent. Matt was shirtless pinning an almost naked Peter on his leather couch.

“Oh god…”

Matt had sex with his whole body. Not just his dick. He kissed and caressed Peter everywhere. He never lost an opportunity to feel or smell him, he took his time enjoying the omega.

Matt carried him to his room and Peter was curious of how he managed to move so easily being blind.

Matt gave Peter a mind blowing blow job. He was fully under control of everything and there was nothing Peter could do. To be honest there was nothing Peter could do since Matt held him the first time, he was sold right away, Matt was almost an ideal alpha.

He let Matt take him slowly and firmly. He never had sex like that. It was all so intense. He came three times before Matt was done and cave to his own orgasm.

“Wow…” Peter said breathless. His sight was already getting dark.

Matt just pulled him towards his body and held him tightly.

**Tony**

Tony was worried about Peter this time. He didn't come back home and just answered his texts with a 'I’m going out.’ He thought he went out with Wade, but the guy went to his dorm looking for him later, leaving a lame stuff animal asking Tony to deliver for him. That was weird.

He couldn't spend too much time on that thought because he was too busy riding Clint on his living room couch.

Peter and Steve went out and that revealed to be a great opportunity for living room sex.

Clint was…

He didn't know what Clint was.

Clint was funny and smart in whole different way. He normally slept with people and never talked to them again. Except that weird Loki guy that was being very insisting.

He was sleeping with Clint periodically. He even caught himself wanting him specifically. Which was new!

“Oh yeah Tony!!” Clint mumbled closing his eyes. “Fuck!”

The thing is there was no romantic involvement between the two of them. Maybe that was what he liked about Clint. He didn't want to mark Tony. He didn't want to overpower or control him like almost every alpha. Clint was…

He didn't know what Clint was.

Clint grabbed him, and put him over the coffee table in from of the couch. He fucked the cum out of Tony...and out of himself.

Clint was awesome in bed.

They fell on the floor smiling.

“Good job.” Tony said and they high fived.

Tony was resting a bit laying on the floor looking at the dust that gathered under the couch when he heard keys on the door.

“Shit!!!!!” The boys got up quickly gathered their clothes and ran to Tony's room. Tony closed his door the same time he heard someone locking the front one.

He couldn't hear who just got in. He hoped it was Peter.

**Peter**

Matt woke him up with kisses and then made him breakfast. It was a shame he had an early lecture and couldn't enjoy all that.

“I'll call you okay…” Matt said when they were waiting the cab he called for Peter.

“Yeah.” Peter said and kissed him. Kissing Matt was so good.

He cursed when the cab arrived and when he got inside he already missed him.

\--

He stumbled upon the stairs. Peter wasn't hungover, but he was really tired - and a little sore.

He opened the door and all he wanted was crawl into his bed. Peter took an awesome shower on Matt's - with Matt - he was crawling to his room when he heard.

“The old and good walk of shame…”

“Holly shit!!!” Peter jumped. He looked at the kitchen. Well it wasn't a kitchen. It was a little space they had on their dorm with a microwave and a place to make coffee or tea. “Who are you?!”

Peter said indignantly. A boy looked back at him amused. He had a sand blond hair and fast green eyes. He wasn’t tall, but he was a few inches taller than Peter, but still short for an alpha. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt so Peter could see his amazing biceps.

“I’m Clint…” he said smiling sipping what Peter thought it was coffee. The dorm smelled nicely like coffee.

_'Who the fuck is Clint?’_

He looked around to see if he was in the right dorm.

“I’m here with Tony…”

_‘That’s explain a lot.'_

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Oh god yes!” He needed it so much. “It smells so great!”

“Yes, you guys have great coffee here…”

“Really?!” Peter asked surprised. “That fancy garbage Tony bought?”

“It’s a legit Colombian coffee. This coffee is amazing. This coffee is the king of coffees...no it’s the god of all coffees.”

“Okay…” Peter said holding his hand up. “Weirdo…” He whispered when he turned around to get a cup in the cupboard. “If this is the god of all the coffees, why it tastes so... God this great!!!”

Clint smirked. “It tastes like dirty water because you morons don’t know how to do it! You are wasting gold here!!”

“Okay coffee expert...how do you do it?”

“You’re probably using water way too hot. It makes the taste go away and burn the powder making it taste bitter…” He said.

Peter took another sip and it tasted amazing. “Show off…” He said and Clint laugh.

“Oh look who decided to come home.” Tony said getting out of his room. He was already half ready to go to college. On Peter’s opinion he looked great, but he knew Tony was just in the middle of his morning routine.

Steve also appeared, looking like a sleepy cute cat.

“Good morning guys.” He said yawning. “Hey Clint... I didn’t know you were here.”

“We can be quiet…” Tony said smiling with Clint.

“You know this dude…” Peter asked Steve.

“Clint is in History with me…” Steve said taking a cup too. “He is super cool.”

“And you knew he was going out with Tony?”

“Yeah… Tony flirted with him every time he gave me a ride.”

“Wow...thanks for telling me things.”

“He is a nice guy and he is Bucky’s best friend too.”

“You know I’m right here, right?” Clint said.

“Shh.” Peter said.

“Don’t be bitter Pete.” Tony said smiling. “You should be in a good mood since you spent the night away.”

The three boys stared at him. Steve had a weird look on his face.

“Had a great night?” Steve asked suspiciously. 

_‘What is wrong with him?’_

“I had, thanks for asking.”

Clint just watched everything sipping his coffee like he was watching TV.

Peter was missing something.

“Had fun with Wade?” Tony asked.

_‘Shit… Wade!!!'_

Somehow he didn’t think about Wade since last night.

“Yeah…” He said and took the last sip of his coffee. “I’m going to my room to get ready for class.”

“You know what’s weird?” Tony said on his back. “Wade showed up here yesterday looking for you. He said you didn’t answer his texts.”

“I...uh…”

_‘Think Parker! Think!’_

“I met him later…” He said uncertain.

“Oh that could be a good explanation...if you weren’t such a bad liar!!” Tony said triumphantly. “You smell like another alpha.”

“You cheat on Wade!!” Steve said.

“I didn’t cheat on Wade!” Peter said. He was starting to get angry.

“This is awesome…” Clint said smiling.

The three omegas stared at him.

“Clint…” Tony said and pointed towards his room.

“Oh man…” Clint complained. “I wanna know if he cheated on Wade.”

He got inside the room and the boys went back to glare at him.

“I didn’t cheat on Wade!”

“How do you explain your smell then?” Tony said crossing his arms. “It’s quite nice actually.”

“How could you?” Steve asked.

Peter couldn’t explain. He just saw one way out. Attack.

“It would be really nice to see you two worried about my life, if you also bothered to tell me things.”

“We tell you…” Steve started.

“I’m not finished.” Peter interrupted. Tony just kept smirking. “Fine. I was with somebody else…don’t start Steve! I didn’t cheat. I’m not dating Wade!”

“So you are seeing two alphas at the same time?” Tony asked

“No…” Peter said.

“Well, that’s the only possibility...I mean it couldn’t be just one night thing since you definitely don’t sleep with alphas you just met.”

_'Son of a bitch’_

“Well...There are always exceptions.”

Steve gasped.

“You slept with an alpha you didn’t know!!!!” Tony yelled. “You whore!!” He said laughing.

“Look who is talking about!!” Peter yelled back.

“Well it takes a whore to recognize another…”

“But what about Wade?” Steve asked. “He likes you...he even left you a little teddy bear.”

“What?”

“Can you believe that?” Tony said rolling his eyes. “And I was thinking he was cool.”

“It’s in your bedroom.”

Peter went to his bedroom and found the most ugly teddy bear sitting on his bed. He had only one eye. It looked like something that came out of a terror movie.

“It’s so ugly…” Peter whispered picking the teddy bear.

“I know...it’s ridiculous!!!” Tony said behind him. “You owe me ten dollars, I told you he would hate that thing.”

“I loved!” Peter said smiling. “Isn’t it funny?” He said showing to the guys.

“No it’s scary!” Steve said disgusted hiding behind Tony a little. “But I knew you were gonna like it!!! It matches your weird sense of humor...I mean it in a nice way.” He added quickly when he saw Peter frowning.

“Thank you…” Peter said. “I guess.”

“Now you owe me ten dollars!!!” Steve yelled happily. “Suck on that Stark.”

Peter kept looking at the teddy bear while Steve made fun of Tony’s face.

_‘What have I done?’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tony**

“So did he cheat or not?” Clint asked Tony.

“Drop it Clint!!”

They were lying on Clint's bed. It was weird because they had sex and Tony didn't felt that urge to leave. They also didn't felt the urge to cuddle.

“C'mon!!” Clint protested. “I want to know.”

“My roommate's life is not a soap opera.”

“Yes it is!” Clint said laughing. “I was following Steve's and Bucky's, but they are boring. It's too romantic.”

“They are really disgusting, aren't them?”

“Yeah...Bucky is smiling like a fool all day, every day.”

“Steve too.” Tony said writing some stuff on his phone. “It seems like Barnes has a magic dick!”

Clint laughed out loud.

“Well...I already saw it and it's nothing out of the ordinary...and as far as I know they didn't sleep together yet.”

“I can't say I'm surprised…”

Clint was silent, but Tony knew what he wanted to ask.

“Nope…”

“Ow c'mon! I didn't even ask yet.”

“You wanna know if Steve's virgin…”

“Is he?”

“What's wrong with you!?”

“Nothing... that would explain a lot…”

“What you mean Barton!?” Tony said and looked at him.

“Nothing…” he said looking the other way.

Tony pinched him.

“Ouch!!” Clint screamed and laughed at the same time. “Stop!!”

“Tell me!”

“It's just...well Bucky is the very cliche alpha…”

“What you mean. He just likes virgins?”

“No!! He is not creepy.” Clint said defensively. “He is very protective when he is dating an omega. He is all about make sure Steve is fine and comfortable..." Clint said rolling his eyes. "Probably worse this time. I never saw him this smitten.”

“Really?”

“Nope...it's more annoying than the usual.”

Tony tried to feel relieved, but he just had a bad feeling about this. Steve was too much into Barnes. He had never been in love. Tony was afraid Steve got his heart broken. He wasn't like Peter and himself. Steve was the good one. He doesn't deserve that. He already had been through a lot.

“I'm out.” Tony said getting up Clint's bad.

“Okay…” Clint said getting comfortable. “ Any chance you could bring me coffee?”

“Of course…”

Clint would have to wait a lifetime for that coffee.

He went out of his dorm and when he was going out he almost bumped into someone.

“Oh shit... I'm sorry.” Tony said and looked at the guy. It was Loki.

“Looking for me?” Loki asked smirking. But he didn't wait for an answer.

“Finally.” He said and buried his face on Tony’s neck.

“What the fuck!?” Tony said pushing him away. “What’s wrong with you!?”

“Why are you smelling like other alpha!?!”

“Because I was with other alpha!!!” Tony said angry. “I’m not yours, You Idiot!!!”

Loki clenched his jaw. His green eyes sparkled in anger.

“Stay away from me you crazy son of bitch!”

Tony left afraid Loki would follow him, but he didn’t. He stood at the top of the stairs petrified.

_‘What the hell is wrong with that guy?’_

**Steve**

“So when you’re planning to have sex with Bucky?” Tony asked one night when Steve was getting ready to go out with Bucky.

“It’s shocking that you didn’t have sex with him already...you’re basically living at his dorm.” Peter said sitting on Steve bad. “You’re going with these pants?"

“It’s weird...does he have a tiny dick?” Tony asked and Peter laughed so hard he almost choked on his cereal. “Why do you even have pants like that? They are grandpa pants…”

“Shut up! Both of you.” Steve said looking at his pants at the mirror. “They are not grandpa pants...I like those.”

“Of course you do.” Tony said.

“And Bucky don’t have a small dick.”

“A small dick could be nice for your first time…” Peter said thoughtfully.

“That’s true…” Tony said.

“Why are you assuming I didn’t sleep with him?”

“Because if you did, you would more unbearably in love than you are now.” Peter said with a mouth full of cereal. “You would be vomiting rainbows.”

“Clint told me…” Tony said, looking disgusted at Steve jacket. “Please let me give you a makeover!”

“Clint told you!?”

“C’mon!” Peter said. “Just a few shirts and definitely pants!”

“And jackets...and sneakers. And accessories, I bet you look cute wearing beanies.” Tony said laying on Steve’s bed.

“Stop trashing my clothes!!” Steve said looking at himself at the mirror. “I like them…”

“Okay, going back to the important matter…” Peter said and let out a burp. “When are you going to sleep with Bucky?”

“I don’t know...when it feels right I guess.” Steve said.

“What are you waiting for...a comet? An earthquake? The spice girls comeback?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know okay!” Steve said gathering his wallet and cellphone. “Bucky is fine with waiting.”

“That’s weird too.” Peter said. “I always thought he was an omeganizer…”

“Yeah me too.” Tony agreed. “But he really seemed in love with Steve....god knows why?”

“Fuck off Tony!!” Steve tried to sound mad but he was laughing.

He heard the door and felt his stomach drop. Every time he met Bucky it felt like he was about to go on roller coaster.

“That’s weird.” Tony said. “Friday night and the only one who have a date is Steve!”

“Speak for yourself!" Peter said. “I’m out of here in twenty minutes.”

Peter didn’t look like he was going anywhere, he was wearing pajamas and his hair was a mess. But Steve knew he could get ready in fifteen minutes. He was awesome on looking great at an extreme short amount of time.

“You're gonna leave me alone?”

“Maybe it would be good for you to spend some time with yourself.” Steve said and Peter laughed.

“I bet he can't bear the voice inside his head!” Peter said.

“It would be nice for you to know what we go through.”

“Fuck you traitors!!!”

Another knock at the door and Steve ran to open it.

“I’m sorry…” He said and kissed Bucky. “The guys were being idiots.”

“Friends...bad with them, worse without them.” Bucky laughed. “Shall we…”

“Yeah…”

They weren’t going to do anything special. Just go to the movies, then get something to eat. But Steve were nervous anyway. Every date with Bucky made him nervous. He had a sense of proud that he was taking him, Steve, from all the omegas on collage on a date.

They watch a movie Steve didn’t pay much attention on it because they spent most of the time kissing. Bucky was more handsy with him. Their make out sessions were more hot and Steve couldn't help getting nervous.

They went straight to Bucky’s dorm as Steve thought they would. Bucky loved to sleep with Steve. He was spending almost every night at his dorm. Bucky didn’t like Tony very much and Steve shared his dorm with two more omegas, so Bucky’s place seemed a better option.

Steve noticed that he started to clean it more often since they started to date. He even bought some scent candles for the place. Steve found that so sweet of him. Since the beginning of the relationship, Bucky always went out his way to take care of him. Steve felt weird at first, he wasn’t used to that, he even felt a little demeaned, like as if Bucky thought he wasn’t able to do anything by himself. But when he started to get to know Bucky better he realized he was like that. It was his way to show Steve he liked him. And to be honest Steve was quite protective too, he didn’t know he had it in him, but Bucky woke up a lot of new type of feelings he had never felt before. He loved to take care of the alpha.

Bucky ordered a big cheese and pepperoni pizza for the both of them. Steve always eat two slices, two and half tops and watch his boyfriend eating the rest of it with amusement.

“Are you sure you don’t want another slice Stevie?” Bucky said as they were sitting on the floor eating.

“No I’m full…” Steve said. He watched as Bucky ate. He had grease on his chin and he looked happy. Steve felt a warm sensation on his chest because he realized he was the reason Bucky was happy like that.

“What’s wrong Stevie?”

“Nothing...I’m just happy.”

“I’m happy too.” Bucky said wiping the grease out of his face with a napkin.

Steve remembered what Tony and Peter said to him. What he was waiting for?

He wanted the moment to be perfect.

But looking at Bucky right now, he realized it wouldn’t get better than this. This, right there, it was already perfect. Eating sitting on the floor or on a fancy restaurant, every moment he spent with the alpha were perfect.

He also was insecure about his body.

But Bucky proved he liked him, no matter what. He actually complimented Steve regularly. Steve knew the problem was inside his head. If he was gonna wait for some magical body change to come, he would never get intimate with Bucky.

“Maybe that’s enough.” Steve said quietly when Bucky reached for another slice. The alpha looked at him confused. Steve took a deep breath, and crawled across the small space between them. He sat on Bucky’s lap and the alpha looked at him surprised. His breath caught up on his throat.

Steve never really understood, the power omegas had over alphas Tony talked about so much. He started to understand at that moment. He put both of his hands on Bucky’s face. Steve knew Bucky could take him anyway he wanted, he was an alpha after all, Steve probably would let him. But that wasn’t a demonstration of power, it was a demonstration of lack of control. They weren’t animals, and society came a long way on equality. Those things weren't accept anymore.

Steve let his weight lay fully on Bucky’s lap. He could feel his boyfriend dick getting hard. Bucky seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Steve’s mind was surprisingly clear. He was so sure what he wanted.

He wanted Bucky.

He wanted Bucky in every way his boyfriend desired.

He wasn’t scare anymore. 

He was completely in love with the alpha in front of him.

“I love you Buck.” He whispered, their mouths were almost touching. Steve could smell Bucky's scent spiking.

“I love you too Stevie.”

Steve felt Bucky’s hand slid down his back and hold his ass. Bucky squeezed and move the omega a little bit, causing a little friction on his now fully hard dick.

“I want you...I want you to take me Bucky.” Steve whispered. He was suddenly out of breath.

Bucky was marveled by his words. “Are you sure sweetheart?”

“Yes!”

Bucky looked at him with admiration. Steve didn’t know what to do. Well he already had done a great deal. Maybe now it was the time to let Bucky take the control of the whole thing.

The alpha pulled him even closer. Their noses touched and Steve stop breathing with the anticipation. Bucky kept watching him like he was the most amazing thing in the world. It made him feel good in a whole different way. The TV was on, but Steve wasn't listening anymore. It was just noise on the background. Bucky licked Steve’s bottom lip and making him moan involuntarily. He never wanted that so bad.

Bucky finally kissed him. It began slowly, while his hand squeezed the omega’s ass gently.

“I love you sweetheart!”

Steve would never get tired of hearing that. The alpha caressed his face and kissed him more eagerly. Steve moaned again. Bucky’s scent never had been so strong. He carried the little omega to bed easily. He loved manhandling him, he seemed to like how small Steve was.

Bucky started to kiss Steve all over while remove his clothes. He did everything gently and slowly. Steve actually wanted to pick up the pace, but he let his alpha take control. He also was nervous. He was trying to cope with the fact he was about to get naked in front of him. His boyfriend let just a lamp lit, so there wasn’t much light.

The nervousness faded little by little while the act progressed. the alpha took his time to enjoy Steve and make him feel loved. He kept whispering praises on Steve’s ear making him more relaxed.

“Bucky…I want…”

“Tell me sweetheart…”

“Let me suck you off.”

Steve always wanted to know how it felt and he wanted to be good for his alpha. Bucky grinned wildly. His dick was fully hard for a while. He lied on the bed and Steve looked at his boyfriend dick still covered by his underwear.

“It’s your first time baby, go slow okay.” Bucky said smiling.

His dick was beautiful. It made Steve want to do it more.

He put the tip inside his mouth and Bucky moaned. The omega felt some sort of proud of giving pleasure to the alpha. He started to put more inside his mouth and to go up and down more quickly.

“Holy shit Stevie…”

It felt so good.

Steve kept sucking his boyfriend with pride until Bucky asked him to stop.

“I’m gonna cum like that...Stevie stop!”

The thought of make the alpha cum almost made him to keep going, but he obeyed. He wanted to be a good omega for him.

“Come here!” Bucky grabbed Steve and tossed him over the bad. He kissed him feverishly. He wasn’t controlling himself anymore.

“I wanna fuck you baby”

“Fuck me alpha!” Bucky started to kiss his neck and tease his hole. He was so wet!

When Bucky started to open him up, Steve became lightheaded. He never had anything inside of him. It was something totally new for him. He listened to Bucky talking to him, but it was kind of distance.

The pressure of Bucky’s dick inside of him brought him back to reality.

“Oh my god!”

“I love you baby”

Bucky started to fuck him slowly, never stop kissing him. Steve’s mind wasn’t working anymore. He couldn’t think straight, he didn’t need, Steve trusted him completely. Bucky increased the pace, but kept it gentle. The air became thick and both of them were sweating. Steve held on the alpha's back, but the feeling was so intense he couldn’t keep himself grounded.

He started to shake, and some electric feeling started to grow on his stomach. He knew what was coming.

“I’m gonna...can I cum Bucky?” He asked.

“Yes baby, cum for me sweetheart.”

It didn’t take long for Steve to finally cum. He sunk his nails Bucky’s back while the orgasm hit his little body. The alpha came a little bit after. His orgasm was more violent. He bit Steve’s shoulder leaving a bruise and making the omega scream a little. Steve felt the condom to fill up with cum inside him.

They both were breathless. Bucky went back to look at Steve like he was the most precious thing in the world. Steve probably was doing the same, because Bucky was the most precious thing on his world.

“Thank you Stevie.” He said kissing the omega. “Thank you for choosing me!”

Steve just managed to smile. He was exhausted. No wonder Peter and Tony arrived at the dorm looking like they had run a marathon. Bucky removed himself from Steve making the omega to squirm a little bit.

“Rest now baby.”

“I love you Buck…” Steve mumbled sleepy.

**Peter**

Peter was currently pressed against Wade's door. They didn't even made to the bad this time. They didn't even got out of all their clothes.

After Wade left him that ugly teddy bear for him, he was doing an amazing job getting inside Peter's heart. And Peter was doing an amazing job forgetting about Matt when he was with Wade.

Well, it wasn't that hard when Wade was fucking him like that.

“Fuck!!!”

Peter squirmed, but Wade was ruthless. He pressed his forehead on Peter's making him look at him while he fucked the omega. Peter tried to be quiet. He didn't want to be heard by the whole hall, but...god Wade was so good!! Wade covered his mouth with one hand shut the noises up.

“Fuck... Petey...you’re so good.” Wade said and fucked the cum out of him.

Peter never thought he would be in such position. He didn’t consider himself that much attractive. In fact, he never got that much attention before. In college everything changed. There was much more people with different preferences.

He was living a double life and telling himself it was okay. They were having fun, he wasn’t serious with neither of them, so it wasn’t cheating. But he kept feeling worse every time he went out with one of the alphas, because in reality it was getting serious with both, no matter how much he told himself otherwise.

Wade texted weird fun jokes all the time. Matt asked him how he was every morning. Wade went pick him up at classes every time he could. Matt sent him flowers a couple of times. Wade gave him another weird stuffed animal to go with the demoniac Teddy bear. Matt went to campus sometimes just to see him...it was becoming too much and Peter didn’t know what to do.

 

“Hey...I was thinking.” Matt said kissing Peter’s face while they were cuddling on his couch. Peter suddenly realized they had more sex on that couch than on Matt’s bed. “Maybe you could spend a weekend with me? You know...after your finals ends of course.”

And there was that. College. Peter was having a hard time juggling two alphas and his studies.

“A whole weekend?” Peter said getting lost on Matt’s smell.

“Yeah…” He kept kissing Peter. “I would pick you up Friday night and take you back only Monday morning.”

“That’s...that’s a lot of time.” Peter said a little breathless. They just had sex, but apparently that didn’t mean much to Matt.

“I wonder what we could do with so much time…” Peter could feel Matt’s grin on his neck. His stomach hurt.

_‘This is not...oh god!’_

Peter knew that was bad, but he couldn’t think straight.

“I could introduce you to some of my friends…”

“I would love that…” He whispered.

_‘I’m horrible person!’_

\--

Peter lived this double life for longer than he thought he would. It was fine earlier because it was just sex, at least it was what he told himself, but now it was obvious. He was getting involved...

“You know you have to pick one, right?” Steve said. The three omegas were together playing monopoly at their living room floor. Steve was the only person Peter knew that still had board games. He and Tony protested a little, but when they started to play they actually started to enjoy. Tony went a little bit crazy actually. It was hard to play anything with him and Steve, because they both get super competitive.

“Why?” Tony said shaking the dices.

“Because he is lying to them. Matt want him to know his friends. It’s obvious he wants to be serious.”

“Oh...you’re a relationship expert now? I’m sorry.” Tony said and Steve glared. “Wade is always sending you gifts...he wants to be serious too.”

“One more reason for him to stop that!” Steve said. “You should tell Matt you’re not ready for a relationship...I guess you don’t need to tell him about Wade, right?”

“What do you mean tell Matt…” Tony said shaking the dices violently. “You should break up with Wade!”

“What!?! Of Course not!!” Steve yelled.

“Oh my god!!!! Can you both shut the fuck up!! You’re not helping!!!”

“Maybe you should break up with both of them…” Clint said behind Peter making him jump

“What the fuck!!?” Peter yelled. “What are you doing here!!?”

“Sorry...I forgot my hoodie at Tony’s room. Can I get it?”

“Sure...I think you should pick Wade.” Steve muttered.

“Matt!!” Tony protested. “For Christ sake he is a successful lawyer, I bet he is much more interesting than Wade.”

Peter just massaged his temples. “I don’t know what to do…”

“I’m sorry buddy…” Steve said squeezing his shoulder.

“I don’t have to decide now right?” Peter said. “I can enjoy a nice evening with my friends and don’t think about that, can’t I?”

“Yeah....”

“I guess…”

His friends mumbled.

“What are you playing?” Clint said from behind Peter scaring him again.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!!”

“Monopoly...wow, I don’t see one of those in ages…”

“Do you wanna play?” Steve asked.

“Nah...I’m gonna go hang out with the guys.”

“Okay...send Bucky a hug.”

“Oh right.” Clint said walking towards the door. “Bye guys see ya!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Steve**

“Tell us everything!!!” Tony demanded jumping on Steve's bed.

“What?!”

“PETER!!!!” Tony yelled. “I think Steve had sex!!”

“WHAT!?!” Steve said again. “How do you…?”

“Oh my god!!!!” Peter said entering the room. “Yeah...he definitely smelled like Bucky.” Peter said smelling him.

“I'm gonna punch Clint the next time he comes here!” Steve said annoyed. Of course, he told Tony. But how he knew so fast? Steve had just arrived at the dorm…

“So it's true!” Tony said. “How was it?”

Steve lingered for a moment looking at his friends anxious faces.

“It was wonderful!!!” He said jumping on the bed with them. “He said 'I love you'”

“Wow!”

“That's not surprising...at all.” Tony said. “See...it wasn't a big deal.”

“It was for him!” Peter said. “I'm happy for you Steve. You've got it the way you wanted.”

“Yeah…” Steve said.

“Did it hurt?” Tony asked frowning.

“A little...at the beginning.”

“Normal.” Peter said simply. “Bucky was nice to you?”

“Of course he was!” Tony said. “Look at his face!!”

“He is the best, you guys!!!” Steve said and hugged his friends.

“Gross…” Tony said.

\--

Steve went to his classes and for a change he asked Bucky to stay at his dorm. Peter and Tony were his best friends, despite the fact they only knew each other for a few months. He wanted Bucky to know and like them.

It didn’t work that well.

Tony didn’t go back to the dorm and Peter went straight to his room.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, by the door.

“Yeap…” He didn’t seem okay.

He was listening to another song Steve never heard of. Most of the things he listened was way far off to Steve, but some of them were pretty cool. He made a mental note to ask Peter some music recommendations. He also didn’t know how his friend could study listening to music that loud.

‘“Are you sure?” Steve asked again. “Me and Bucky are going to watch a movie if you want…”

“I have a lot of work to do Steve.”

“Okay…”

Steve stared at him for a little while. He didn’t know what to do to help his friend.

“Pete…”

“What?” He was studying some science Steve hadn’t no idea about. He looked at him behind his thick rimmed glasses. Steve always thought he was beautiful, and in totally different way from Tony. Tony was obviously handsome. Peter had that cute guy next door kind of look. For a moment he wondered who he would be better with. Matt or Wade.

“You know I’m here, right?” Steve said and Peter just stared at him. “If you need anything.”

“Yeah...I know that buddy.” Peter said and smiled a little.

“Good.”

Steve went back to the living room and sat next to Bucky.

“Is he okay?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah...just have a lot of work to do.”

“Humm...Clint pestered me today about this thing with your roommate…”

“I know... Clint thinks this dorm is a TV show.”

“He is a weirdo.”

“Yeah he is…” Steve said laughing. “I’m glad he and Tony are going out, I really think they’re gonna be something more than fuck buddies.”

The alpha didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the TV.

“Why don’t you like Tony?” Steve asked. “He is actually really funny.”

“I have nothing against him…” Bucky said defensively.

“Really?”

“Yeah…”

“It doesn’t seem like that.”

“Steve…”

“What’s wrong Bucky!?” Steve wanted to know. “He is my friend. I’m not gonna make you like him. But I at least, wanna know why.”

“I don’t know! He...he doesn’t seem to like me.” Bucky said. “He always some snarky little comment to make.”

“He’s just like that. But he is not mean.”

Bucky sighed.

“Just like you.” Steve continued.

“What?”

“Yeah...You have this punk look, you know. Long hair, always wearing black...But you are a really nice and sensible guy. Tony is just like that...behind the sarcasm and the snarky little comments, he is a really nice guy.”

“Yeah...I guess I should give him a chance.” Bucky said caressing Steve’s hair. “He is your friend, so he probably is a good person.”

They watched TV for a while cuddling on the couch until someone started to come in. Steve was ready to introduce Bucky and make them talk a little bit. But Tony entered the dorm carried by an alpha, stumbling around, kissing each other like horny dogs.

They entered Tony’s bedroom and closed the door behind them. Steve and Bucky watched everything frozen.

“What were you saying about he and Clint having something…”

Steve just frowned.

_‘Why Tony did stuff like that?’_

They started to hear some noises coming from Tony’s room, but for the grace of god Peter turned up the volume of his music.

“Well...if it’s any consolation, your other roommate has a good music taste.”

“You know this!” Steve asked surprised.

“If I know this!?!” Bucky asked. “How YOU don’t know this?!”

Steve opened his mouth to say, but Bucky continued. “This is Queens of Stone Age! Simply one of the most awesome bands ever!!”

“Okay…”

“C’mon dance with me!” Bucky said getting up.

“What?!”

“C’mon!!!” Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Bucky started to dance and Steve immediately laughed. He wasn’t the best dancer, but Bucky was awful.

“C’mon baby...show me your moves.” He said and put his hands on Steve’s waist. “I love you sweetheart.” He said on Steve’s ear.

Steve put his arms around his neck and smile to the alpha. “I love you too.” They kept dancing and laughing. Bucky spun him, lifted him up. Everything to make him laugh. The music was actually pretty good. The singer voice was deep and Steve loved the guitars.

“You two are disgusting…” Peter said from the coffee machine. “You know that, right?”

Steve just stick his tongue out.

**Tony**

_“I’m watching you...you whore!”_

Tony read it and then erased the message from his phone. He had been getting weird text messages on his phone lately. It was a little disturbing, but it didn’t get to him. He was too tough to feel bad about that. It was probably some weird jealous person that had nothing better to do. It wasn’t the first. When he was at high school and appeared on his first magazine cover, he got a stalker that sent him love messages every single day. Eventually he learned that it was a girl from Indiana that were admitted on a mental institute.

Tony locked his cellphone screen, and looked at Clint. “I slept with another guy.” He said out of the blue.

Clint kept watching the TV. “Hum…It was good?” He asked.

“No…” Tony looking at the TV too. It had been quite a long time since he watched TV. He always watched everything online.

“Really?”

“Yeah...it lasted less than a minute. He didn’t know what he was doing.” Tony said frowning with the memories.

Clint laughed.

And laughed some more.

“What?”

“It’s just funny…”

“And I was thinking that you would get jealous…” Tony said pouting.

“Do you want me to get jealous?”

Tony just stare Clint’s face for a while.

“Not really…” He said smiling.

“Good.” Clint said putting his arm around Tony.

“I slept with a beta last week.” Clint said after a while.

“Was it any good?”

“No…” Clint said and it was Tony’s turn to laugh.

“Why not?”

“She seemed to be more interested in you…”

Tony laughed this time.

“That wouldn’t be the first…”

“Urghhh…” Clint said rolling his eyes. “Oh do you really date Tony Stark...Does he really have a Ferrari? How does he smell? God she didn’t stop talking about you…”

“I’m sorry…” Tony said.

“Do you have a Ferrari?” Clint asked interested.

“Yeap…”Tony said and Clint looked at him with wide eyes.

“Seriously!?!”

“Yes...I mean, it is at my father’s, but I guess I could take it for a ride.”

Clint kept staring at him.

“Fine…” He said rolling his eyes.

“I normally hate when you know what I’m gonna to say before I actually ask, but this time I don’t even care.” He said jumping from the bed. He looked like a happy puppy. “Can we now?”

“No!” Tony said sitting. “I’m not going to Manhattan now just for you to drive a Ferrari.”

“When?!”

“I don’t know…” Tony said smiling. “Soon.”

“You promise?”

“Yes!!” Tony said and Clint jumped on him.

**Steve**

Steve was dizzy and couldn’t stop laughing. He was drunk and high. Somewhere during their relationship Steve told Bucky he never had tried any drug and also never got really drunk. Just a little bit tipsy at the parties.

Bucky was quick to get some stuff him to try. He was insecure at first, but then he realized there wasn’t a safe way to do that. He was at Bucky’s dorm, a safe place. With Bucky, a person he trusted. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Steve choked at the smoke the first time he tried.

“You have to do it like this Stevie.” Bucky said taking the cigarette from his hand. He smoked with mastery and Steve wondered how many times his boyfriend had done that.

“Okay…” Steve said and tried again. This time he felt the smoke invading his lungs and his head started to get light.

“There you go…” Bucky said laughing. “Now let’s do some shots.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked insecure.

“Yeah…” Bucky encouraged him. “Let’s get crazy!”

“Okay…”Steve agreed still uncertain.

Nonetheless, to say that Steve got really crazy. They couldn’t stop laughing. Every light seemed brighter, every thought seemed more intense. Steve was stuffing his face with marshmallow and it tasted like the best thing he ever ate.

“This is good stuff.” Bucky said lighting another joint. He would know, being a biology student.

Steve wanted to do everything and anything, but it took him some time for him to realize what Bucky wanted to do.

“We should go out.” Steve said while Bucky smiled at him. “We should ride motorcycles. I always want to ride a motorcycle.”

“Really?” Bucky asked getting closer.

“Yeah!! One of those big Harley. My mom said my dad used to ride one of them…”

“That’s nice.” Bucky said burying his face on his boyfriend's neck.

“We should ride a fucking roller coaster!!” Steve said like it was the brightest idea.

“I have a better idea.” Bucky said biting him slightly. “You smell so good, love.”

“Bucky…” Steve moaned, finally getting it.

The sex was...Steve didn’t know how to explain. It was out of this world. His mind wasn’t working normally so everything felt different. He felt like he was discovering a new side of himself. A new way to enjoy Bucky.

Oh Bucky…He was so good to him.

\--

What wasn’t good to him was the hangover from the next day.

“Oh god!" Steve said supporting his aching head on his arm after he puked for the tenth time. “I will never do that again.”

“Me neither.” Bucky said, he was lying beside him on the bathroom floor. “I’m dying Stevie...I can see the light.”

Steve was about to say something, but he vomited again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peter**

“I can’t Wade.” Peter said breathlessly.

“C’mon babe...just want more time.”

“I can’t”

“I know you can...c’mon!”

“Fine...” Wade offered his hand and Peter took it. Wade lift him up easily.

They were playing laser tag against a group of bedeviled 10 year old.

“Let’s win this one, baby. We can do it!”

“They won’t even know what hit them!” Peter said getting ready for war.

“That’s my boy!” Wade said and kissed him. There were moments like that, Peter didn’t know what to do.

They won the match and two more matches after that. It was like that with Wade, Peter always felt full of energy, capable of doing things he never thought he would.

\--

“I can’t Matt.” Peter said tired.

“Of course you can.” Matt said patient. “C’mon, give me your best.”

“Matty!” Peter moaned.

“No complaints!” He said more sternly. “C’mon...make me proud!”

“Fine…” Peter felt a warm sensation, he wanted to make Matty proud. 

They were boxing. Ever since Matt told Peter he had a love for box and that his father was a former boxer champion, Peter kept pestering him for some time at the ring. He thought it would be funny, and kind of sexy. It was! But it was very tiring too.

Peter hit the Matt’s hands with a perfect sequence of punches and diverted all of Matt’s hits.

“That’s my boy.” Matt said kissing him.

_‘Oh god…’_

He was so screwed.

\--

“I can’t…” Peter said desperately.

“You have to, Pete!” Steve said back.

They were walking inside the building where their Math class was going to happen.

“I can’t Steve. I just can’t break up with neither of them.” Peter whined.

“Pete! You must! Can you imagine what could happen if they found out.” Steve said and he was totally right. “Or worst, what if they meet each other.”

Weeks kept passing by and Peter couldn’t make a decision.

“No way…” Peter said hyperventilating. Just the thought of Wade and Matt meeting each other made him sick. “There’s no way they would meet. They don’t have anything in common.”

“They are dating the same guy.”

Sometimes Peter hated how he was always wrong on his conversations with Steve.

“Yeah, but...HOLY SHIT!” Peter muttered and pulled Steve to the bathroom. “They are here!! Both of them!”

“What?! Where!?!!”

“At the classroom door.”

“Oh no…” Steve said spying from the bathroom. “They are talking to each other.”

Peter stop breathing.

“They are laughing…”

“What?” Peter had tears in his eyes. He was so screwed.

“Let’s just wait...there’s no reason they talk about you. I mean... Maybe they just having small talk.”

“And it’s not like Wade can show him a picture of me to Matt.”

They waited for like 15 minutes until, both of the alphas were gone.

“I guess they wanted to surprise me…” Peter said trying to suppress the desperation.

“That was close…” Steve said. “See what I’m talking about.”

“Yeah…”

Peter had a very hard job to do.

**Tony**

Tony was getting even more weird messages those last days. He was starting to get a little bit scared. Maybe he should talk to someone.

“Hi honey...I’m home!” He said when he got inside is dorm. “Steve do you want…”

Tony stopped talking when he saw a tall blond man sitting across Steve on the living room. They were drinking tea. Of course, they were drinking tea.

“Hi Jarvis…” Tony said without emotion.

“Hi, Mr. Stark.” He said with his cool British accent. “I was talking to your friend. It seems that you adapted nicely to the university life.”

“Yes...thanks for your concern.” Tony said still by the door. “You can leave now.”

Steve just watched the man sipping his tea.

“I have to talk to you first.”

“Well you can tell my father that if he wants to apologize he has to come talk to me.”

“I’m not here on your father’s behalf…” Jarvis said politely. “I’m here on your interests sir.”

Tony frowned. He knew his father wouldn’t apologize, but he had a little hope.

“I’m here to talk about your finances…” Jarvis continued and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Great, because the money my father is giving me is not enough...I need more.”

“I think is best for us to speak privately…” Jarvis said.

“Oh sure...I’m gonna to my room.” Steve said quickly.

“You can stay Steve.” Tony said annoyed. “Listen Jarvis, just say what my father told you to say and go away. I actually like a lot staying away from Howard’s drama.”

Jarvis sighed and looked for a second at Steve.

“Your father don’t know I’m here.” He started. “He is in Japan. The thing is, I was monitoring your bills and...Mr. Stark, you already spent almost all the money your father gave you for the year.”

“What?” Tony said and Steve looked at him with wide eyes. “I couldn’t barely live with that money!!!” Tony protest. “How it’s ending?!”

“Your withdrawing weekly what you were supposed to use monthly.”

“What!?!” Tony said shocked. “I was supposed to use that to live a month?? That’s ridiculous.”

“That money is for essentials...you are not paying tuition and a house, so that amount should be enough…”

“Enough for you!!”

“Calm down Tony…” Steve said holding his arm. “How much are we talking about?” Steve asked and Jarvis looked at him then at Tony.

“$5000” Tony said like it was nothing.

“What!?!?!?!?!!!” Steve almost choked. “Are you saying that you spend $5000 dollars per week?!?”

“Yeah…” Tony said like if it was obvious.

“Mr Stark, I came here to warn you. Your father has no intention to give you more money...you have to change your way of life or find an income, otherwise you won’t have money anymore.”

Tony said on the couch. His father disinherited him. He knew that, but he didn’t think it was serious. I mean, he was actually enjoying being away from his father’s demanding eyes. But Howard wasn’t kidding.

“I should go now.” Jarvis said. “Anything you need, Mr. Stark, you can call me.”

Jarvis started to leave and Tony didn’t say anything. When he was at the door, Tony called him. “J.!” Jarvis turned around. “Thank you!” Tony said. “For everything.”

Jarvis nodded and left. He was probably the only person that took care of Tony all these years. He was the closest to a family he had. Now he felt bad for treating him that bad. He thought Jarvis had a message from his father. A message that he didn’t have any interest on hearing. It turned out to be a lot worse.

“What I’m gonna do?” Tony said burying his face on his hands.

“Calm down okay…” Steve said. “Ive got you...if there’s something I’m know is how to live with no money.”

Tony looked at his smile. He didn’t know how he could be so positive.

“Hey bitches!!” Peter screamed opening the door. “How about pizza and video ga...Gee! Something happened?”

“Yeah...I’m poor!!” Tony said and buried his face on his hands again.

**Peter**

“Fuck!!! Two hundred dollars on a foot spa!!!” Peter yelled. “What were you doing at a foot spa?!!”

“Oh, I can even comment on this one…” Steve said putting the paper back at the center of the table. They were going through all Tony’s bills. The ones his father wasn’t paying anymore.

Tony looked at them terrified. Peter thought it wasn’t going to be that bad, but it was freak show.

“1000 thousand dollars at Calvin Klein…” Peter said shocked. “How much underwear do you need?!”

“Underwear is basic human right!!” Tony said drinking more tequila. He grabbed a bottle when Steve and Peter grabbed the bills from under his bed. Peter at first thought that it was an exaggeration, but now, he needed a drink too.

“Can we take a break.” Tony plead.

They drank while Peter added all his bills. It turned out he would have to use the money Howard gave to him to pay his credit card too. Cards! A very big plural.

“Okay you have R$16.768,34 of debt…” Peter said horrified. “How are you gonna pay that?”

Tony just gaped.

“Well, you still have some money your dad gave you, right?” Steve said thoughtfully.

“Yes, but I need the money to live Steve!! To live!!” Tony said desperately.

“Yes...to live. You definitely don’t need money to buy special scent candles from...seriously?” Peter interrupted himself. “You ship candles from Switzerland?”

Tony bit his bottom lip. “Impulse buying…” he said guilty.

“Well Tony, you know you will have to change the way you live right.”

“Yeah…” He said looking down.

“Seriously Tony.” Steve repeated.

“No more lavender honey, no more special freaking candles, no more super fancy coffee...well maybe you could keep the coffee.” He said and the three of them smiled.

“No fancy coffee.” Steve said. “No fancy restaurants…”

“Where I’m gonna eat?!” Tony asked. “If you said the cafeteria I’m gonna punch your perfect teeth.”

“It’s not that bad Tony.” Peter said. “In fact it’s actually much better than the food they served at my high school.”

Tony glared at him. “Wow...that makes it acceptable now.”

“Oh my god!!” Steve said yelled. “How didn’t I thought about that!!? You can sell your car!!! That thing probably is worth a lot!”

“Hell yeah, I bet you can pay your debts, buy a simple car and still is gonna remain some money for you.”

“Hell no!!!” Tony protested. “I’m not gonna sell my car!! It’s my car. Are you guys insane? I can’t sell my car...I can’t. I...oh fuck!”

Peter never saw him like that. He actually seemed like he was going to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Steve**

“C’mon...don’t go!” Bucky whined grabbing Steve by the waist. He was on bed shirtless still a little dizzy from the sex.

“I have to…” Steve said managing to put his pants. “I promised Tony…”

“Uugh” Bucky growled, pulling Steve against him again. “Always him…”

Steve rolled his eyes. “C’mon Buck...I spend the whole day with you.”

“It’s not enough.” Bucky said nuzzling his neck. His stubble started to tickle his skin making him giggle.

“Stop Bucky!!”

Steve somehow managed to get away from the alpha’s strong grip. “I’m sorry I really have to go.”

Bucky pouted.

“I’m gonna make it up to you.”

“You bet you will.” Bucky said smirking.

Steve left Bucky’s dorm running. The big day finally had arrived. They would go to the city to try to sell Tony’s fancy car. His friend had been sad the whole week. Tony was a drama queen, but now he was genuinely sad. Steve knew. It was far away from his reality and from Peter’s so it took them a bit of time for get used to it. For them it wouldn’t be a hard task to sell that car. But for Tony...it was almost impossible. It was his last connection to his old life.

“You can do this.” Steve said squeezing Tony's shoulder at the entrance of the car shop.

“Yeah...think about all the money you'll get.”

“Yeah…” Tony said and took a deep breath.

“Hi gentlemen, anything I can do to help.” The saleswoman said over politely. The store was impeccable. Steve and Peter didn't hear her, they were too busy looking at the fancy cars. It was like a different world for Steve.

“I...uh... I.” Tony stuttered. “I wanna sell my car... it's the black Camaro outside.”

“Oh, great.” She said with a beautiful smile. Tony handled her some documents trying to look normal. Steve wondered if he ever bought a car or they just appeared at his garage. “I'm sure we can get a great deal for you Mr. Stark. Are you interested in buying a new one? This Ferrari just arrived. The Newest model. Probably no one has yet…”

Tony gaped.

“Can I take a look?”

“Sure!” She said and walked with her incredibly high heels towards the car. Steve wondered how she could walk with those shoes on that floor with such confidence and he tripped wearing converses.

She opened the door and the car seemed like a spaceship.

“Woooow…” Peter whispered.

“You boys can look as much as you want. We are gonna take a look on your car.”

The boys entered the car. It was so incredibly fancy Steve felt uncomfortable. He didn't belong there. It was even more amazing than Tony's current car.

“Can you smell that, guys?” Tony said inhaling. “Italian leather…”

“Fuck! This thing have so many buttons…” Peter said looking at the panel. “It flies?”

“Yeah…” Tony said caressing the wheel. “I want one.” He whispered.

Steve looked at Peter and then they both looked at Tony.

“It's not that incredible.” Peter said suddenly uninterested.

“Yeah...who needs stuff like that?” Steve said.

“I need it!!” Tony said holding the wheel with more strength.

“Oh my god... I can't sell my car.” Tony said getting nervous. “I can't drive a popular car!!”

“Yes you can!” Steve said. “We have a plan Tony. Remember it.”

“You will see.” Peter said squeezing his shoulders. “It won't be as bad as you thought.”

“Yeah!! Peter and I don't even have cars.”

“Yes, but you never had this.” He said gesturing to the car.

“Technically nobody has this.” Peter said mimicking Tony's gesturing. “According to the saleswoman.”

“Exactly!!” Tony whined. “My first car was a McLaren that wasn't out yet!! Nobody had, just me!!" Tony was hugging the wheel at that point. "I'm talking about wealth. It's easy for you, because you guys are…” he stopped himself.

“Poor…” Steve completed.

Tony looked at him regretted.

“There's nothing wrong with being poor.” Steve said. “That means we have to work hard to get what we want. Nothing is gonna fall from the sky, no one is gonna give it to you.”

“You sound like my father…” Tony said a little bitter.

“Maybe that's what he wants you to learn.” Steve said and Tony glared at him.

He was about to say something when the saleswoman arrived.

“Mr. Stark.” She called.

“Yes.” Tony answered still looking at the Ferrari.

“I'm sorry, but we won't be able to buy your car.” She said.

“Oh no.” Peter said.

“Why not?!?!” Tony asked like she just had offended him.

“Well...the thing is, the car is under the name of 'Stark Industry and Co.’”

“Yes! If you didn't notice, that's my name.” Tony said impatiently.

“But you're not the responsible for it. For us to buy this car we need the responsible signature.”

Tony was speechless.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. “I mean he is a Stark. It's his car. You can figure something out?”

“I'm sorry…” she said sadly. “On the record, it's like you are selling something it's not yours…you don't have someone to do this paper thing for you?”

It seemed like she just slapped Tony's face.

“But what you think about this beauty over here…” she said gesturing to the car when Tony didn't answer. “We can talk to your bank manager and this could be yours in two business days. I'm sure it's not gonna be a problem for you."

“Uh...he is gonna think a little bit more.” Peter said grabbing Tony's arm.

They practically ran towards the exit. Tony looked sick.

“I'm sorry Tony.” Steve said when the car.

“Well... I'm pretty sure you can get a lot of money selling the parts…” Peter said.

“Don't you have a heart!!!?!?” Tony said shocked.

**Tony**

“So you are really poor?” Clint asked while they were lying on his bed.

“Pretty much yeah.” Tony said looking at the sealing. He was so sad he didn't even want to have sex.

“So no Ferrari?” Clint asked and Tony just glared at him. “Sorry…” he added quickly.

“I don't know what to do…”

“You can always find job like a normal person.”

“And what would I do?” Tony asked nervously. “Be a waiter?”

“That's a possibility…”

“I don't know why I'm talking about this with you!!” Tony said impatiently. “You don't get it!!”

Tony got up and started to get dressed. He had to study on top of it all. He was on looking for an outfit when Peter started to knock on the door like a crazy person.

“Tony!!!!” He yelled. “You have to come here.”

“What the hell?” He asked angrily.

“Your car…” he said out of breath. “It's being towed!”

“Fuck!!!” Tony said and ran towards the door.

When he arrived downstairs, they already had attached his car on the winch.

“What the fuck are you doing!!?” Tony asked to the man that was about to take his car.

“We have orders to bring this car back to Stark mansion…”

“What?!?” Tony asked surprised. “Why?! This is my car.”

“Technically it's your father's…” Peter said squeezing his shoulder.

“Why?” Tony asked. “Why is he doing this to me?”

“I'm sorry buddy.” Peter said and hugged him.

“I'm sorry dude…” Clint pad his back.

There was nothing he could do so he just watched as the man took away his favorite thing.

**Peter**

Tony went straight to his room. He probably was gonna cry.

“Poor guy…” Clint said and went to make some coffee.

“Yeah.” Peter sighed and stared at Clint. “You know shirts?” Peter asked and Clint laughed.

He always wondered around their dorm shirtless. The part of his brain responsible for shame didn't work.

“Oh no…” Clint said sadly.

“What?”

“Tony's poor now…” he said like it he had just discovered. “That means no more heavenly coffee.”

“I know my friend.” Peter said sad too. “We have dark times ahead of us.”

Clint made the coffee and the smell instantly made Peter feel better.

“I don't even remember life before this coffee.” Clint joked.

It was really great coffee.

\--

Peter was arriving at the dorm after a night with Matt. He found Clint making coffee. It had become a routine coming back to the dorm and find Clint there making coffee, on his underwear. He was being real on take advantage of the coffee until it ends.

“Hey there.” Clint greeted him. “Let me guess...Matt!”

Peter hate when he did that. He developed a guessing game. Every time he arrived he would guess who he spent the night with. He always got it right.

“Fuck off, Clint.” Peter said tired.

“Nailed it.”

Peter just rolled his eyes.Clint always seemed happy and fun, but there was something about him that didn’t click. Tony used to say that Clint was simple, but Peter didn’t see that. All the time he talked to him it seemed like was missing something. Whatever that was, Clint hid very well.

“You seem more tired when you come from Matt’s…” Clint said smirking. “Guess you sleep less...or maybe you sleep better at Wade. Does Matt snore?”

“Shut up!!” Peter muttered. “I hate you, you know?” Peter said I went to get a cup of coffee.

“No you don’t.” Clint said pouring some coffee for Peter. “Everyone likes me...I’m a delight.” He said smiling.

Peter couldn’t not laugh. The bastard actually was a delight.

“Do you think I’m a bad person?”

“What?” Clint asked surprised with sudden question. “Why?”

“Because I’m going out with two guys at the same time.”

“Well...you always said you are not serious with neither of them, so I guess...you’re not a bad person Peter. You’re more than this...situation. Maybe...giving the look you’re giving me right now, this is not one of your smartest moves, but it doesn’t mean that you are a bad person.” Clint said. “You’re falling for one of them aren’t you?” Clint asked sipping his coffee. He seemed a little sad and Peter thought he was sad for him.

Peter just sighed, looking the other way.

“For both of them!?!” Clint could read him like a book. Peter hated that too. “Holly shit, dude…”

“What am I gonna do?”

Clint just stared at him for a moment. There wasn’t any judgment on his expression. “Something tells me you already know.”

“Really?” Peter said rolling his eyes. “I hate you!”

He didn’t. Not even a little.

Okay. Maybe a little on that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Steve**

“Crap, Crap, Crap!!” Steve moaned. “I can’t understand this, Pete! It just doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“Calm down Steve!” Peter said patiently. “You just have to be logical. Math it’s actually really easy. It’s right or wrong, there’s no interpretation. C’mon, you can do it.”

Steve scratched his head confused. He was trying so hard to learn that, but integration didn’t make any sense for him. Peter had so much patience. He would explain how many times needed, would solve some equations with him, would try different ways for him to understand things. He was such a great friend.

Tony, on the other hand. He was a great friend, but not an orthodox teacher.

“C’mon Steve, you know this!” Tony approaching them at the living room. He was typing something on his notebook while Steve and Peter studied. “Peter already taught you a hundred times. It’s inside there somewhere.” He said poking Steve’s head.

“I just don’t get it…” Steve repeated and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Tony calm down okay!” Peter said protectively. “Math is hard for some people.”

“Yes it is...but Steve here is smart, okay.” Tony said impatiently. “So stop the drama!”

It was funny seeing Tony saying him to stop the drama. He was the biggest drama queen.

“Let’s try something new.” Tony said and the other omegas looked at him suspiciously. “Let’s see how you work under pressure.”

“I don’t see how this is gonna help…” Peter said.

“Well, your method it’s clearly not working” He said and Peter pouted.

“Five minutes on the clock.” Tony said setting the watch on his phone. “Solve this equation. If you get it wrong, you...hum...let’s see. You’ll have to do a push up. If you don’t get it in another five minutes, you’ll have to do two!”

“Tony that’s ridiculous!’” Peter said.

“Deal!!” Steve agreed.

“What?!” Peter said surprised. “Steve, you don’t have to do this, Tony is…”

“Step aside Obi Wan, Let Yoda do the work.”

Peter glared at him again.

“Ready?” Tony asked looking at Steve. He was holding his pencil ferociously. He was biting his bottom lip, completely focused on the question.

“Go!” Tony said and Steve started to solve the question.

“Tic tac, tic tac.” Tony said passing around Steve. “Time!!!!”

Steve gave him his answer, biting his bottom lip. Peter looked nervous too.

“Wrong!!!!” Tony yelled. “Push up Rogers! NOW!!!”

Tony seemed to have fun making Steve do push ups, while he gave him time to do the equations. Peter wasn’t liking that, he was watchful to make sure Tony wasn’t bullying Steve.

“C’mon, Steve we have all night…” Tony said eating a chocolate bar while Steve did another set of push ups. "When I’m finish with you, you’ll be awesome in math and super hot.”

Peter watched Steve and for his surprise the omega seemed to be enjoying the challenge. He was very competitive, they both were. Peter often was caught in the middle of some feud they were having.

“Again!!” Tony said and Steve started to solve the equation again. He looked more focused he ever looked studying with him.

_‘Little bastard…’_

“Done!” Steve said excited.

Peter looked at the answer and said surprised. “It’s wright!! You got it Steve!!”

“I got it?” He asked surprised too.

“Fuck it’s right, Steve!!” Tony said and the three of them celebrated.

“Good...you just have to do twenty more and you be good to go…”

It was a very long night.

**Peter**

Finals were finally over for Peter. It had been easier than he initially thought. Steve passed his math class and Tony and him couldn’t help to be proud.

“Thank you guys!!” He said smiling. “If it wasn’t for you, I would definitely have failed.”

“Yeah...we are awesome friends!” Tony said smirking. “You should do our laundry the next semester…”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Congrats man! I’m happy for ya” He said and hugged his friend.

“Thanks Pete!!”

Steve smelled a little different, but Peter didn’t say anything. It was probably the stress of the finals or something.

“Great! Now the finals are over we can celebrate!!” Tony said excited. “What should we do...oh definitely should go to this club in Manhattan. Super exclusive. The type you see celebrities in it.”

“Not gonna happen.” Peter said and Tony pouted.

“Why?”

“We are not old enough…” Peter said.

“We don’t have enough money.” Steve said.

Tony sighed. “God, be poor is so lame! I don’t know how you guys do it!!”

“Besides I’m gonna go out with Matt today.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at him. “Have you made your choice?”

“Holy shit!!” Tony jumped out of the sofa. “Is it Matt? You're totally gonna dump Wade.”

“Well...you’ll have to wait.” Peter said smirking. “I’m not gonna give you any spoilers.”

“C’mon!!” Steve said. “You’re not gonna do this with us, aren’t you?”

“Hell yes.!” Peter said laughing. “That’s what you got for betting on my love life.”

“Dude!” Tony said offended. “That’s so not cool.”

Peter laughed some more and went to his bedroom to get ready. He would meet Matt on this nice restaurant. The idea of breaking up with one of them was haunting him for weeks, but eventually he made his decision. To be honest the decision was made for him, on the moment he met Matt.

Wade was amazing, he had absolutely assurance he would be happy with him. But that would only happen in a world where there was no Matthew Murdock. He couldn’t get away from Matt. There was no choice really. What he felt for him was bigger than anything he had ever felt for anyone. If Wade weren’t so awesome, this whole thing would be over a long time ago.

\--

He walked on the cold air towards the restaurant. He was nervous for some reason. Peter wouldn’t break up with him. In fact, that was going to be a normal dinner between them. He decided not to tell him about Wade, at least for now. He decided to get serious with Matt...maybe that was the reason he was so nervous.

He saw Matt through the restaurant window sitting peacefully waiting for Peter. He was so sure of himself, so smart, so handsome...Peter never stood a chance resisting that crooked smile. Matt was almost an ideal alpha, Peter always felt completely safe when he was with him.

He stared at him for a brief moment, starting to do something dangerous. He started to imagine how his life would be if he was Matt’s. Coming to restaurants for date nights. Live with him on his cool apartment. See him dress up on his awesome suits before he got out to go to court or something. Fell his alpha smell all over him all the time, because they wouldn’t be able to take their hands out of each other. Peter couldn’t breathe for a little moment.

He finally entered the restaurant, his legs were shaking a little bit.

“Hi…” He said a little nervous. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay...I just arrived here.” Matt said and looked for his hand on the table. Peter immediately held the alpha’s hand seeking contact. He stared Matt’s face while he smile. That simple moment filled Peter with happiness. He spent the last months making sure he wouldn’t get too much involved with this alpha and now here he was, admiring his face like a goof.

The waitress interrupted their cute moment. They ordered and ate discussing their days. Peter didn’t know anything about law, but he was always interested on hearing about Matt’s work. He told him about his finals and Matt told him funny stories about his time at college. They always involved his best friend Foggy. Peter avoided at all costs to meet him, but now he was actually excited to know Matt’s best friend. He seemed a really funny guy.

They shared some ice cream for dessert and Peter wished this dinner never ended. He was still nervous. He didn't know why.

“Shall we?” Matt asked and they left the restaurant. “I really liked this night Peter…” Matt said when they were at the sidewalk. “I like every night I spend with you actually…”

“Me too.” Peter said holding on Matt's coat.

Matt held the back of Peter's head and kissed him. Peter nervously kissed him back. He was starting to melt into the kiss when something took Matt away from him abruptly.

“Get the fuck away from him!!” Someone yelled after pushing Matt. “You son of a bitch!!!!”

“Wade!!?!” Peter said desperately.

“Excuse me…” Matt started to talk.

“You think you can go out kissing omegas on the street?!?” Wade said furiously. “This omega is mine! You fucking pervert.”

_'OH NO!!!!’_

“I believe there's been a mistake…” Matt said calmly. “Peter and I were on a date...I guess you are confusing him with someone else.”

“What?” wade said surprised. “Pete you were on a date with this guy?”

Matt frowned.

Peter lost the ability to talk.

“Pete!!” Wade called, but Peter couldn't say anything. He was hyperventilating. He couldn't see a way out. He was feeling trapped. Matt couldn't see his face, but his head was working. Peter could see it. “You son of a bitch!” Wade yelled and grabbed Matt collar. “You played him, didn’t you?!!”

“Wade stop!!” Peter yelled, but Matt got free from his grip easily.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Matt muttered. “What the fuck is going on Peter!!? Tell me that this is not what I’m thinking!!”

Peter didn’t say anything. He couldn’t find words.

“I guess I already have my answer…” Matt said. “You really fooled me…you are dating him too, aren't you?” he said and laughed. Peter never heard him laugh like that. It was a dark laugh.

“Matty…” Peter tried to say.

“See...that’s not me you should be mad at, pall.”

“Oh my fucking god!! You've been on a date with him!!! You were dating both of us?” Wade was having trouble to believe. “How?? How could you?”

“Wade…I’m…”

“I don't need to hear this…” Matt said and started to walk away.

“Matt wait!!!!!” Peter said and started to go after him.

“Are you really going after him!!?!” Wade said grabbing his arm. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?!? WHO ARE YOU!!!!?” He asked holding Peter's shoulders.

“I'm sorry.” Peter said crying. It was the only thing he could say.

Wade looked hurt...he looked confused too. He was gonna say something, but apparently he was speechless. Wade never got out of words. He always had something to say. Peter just kept crying as Wade turned his back on him and left.

\--

Peter took the bus and then walked the rest of the way to his dorm crying. He was full of shame. He never wanted that to happen, but has reckless and selfish. Something he was never before.

He opened the door of his dorm and cursed when he saw the light of the TV illuminating the living room.

He dried his tears and walked to his room trying to be unnoticed.

“Pete?” Steve asked.

“Arrived early, uh?” Tony asked. They were watching a movie.

“Yeah…” Peter said not looking at them.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked eating popcorn.

There's no point on lying. He was so fucking tired of lying.

“Wade showed up.” He said trying not cry again. “Everything blew up on my face!”

**Tony**

Tony woke up with a little pain on his back. The three omegas slept squeezed on Peter's bed. He was crying so much, Steve and Tony didn't know what to do other than held him and wait for it to pass.

The bed was warm and Tony didn't want to get up. But Steve got up slowly and called him out of Peter's bedroom.

“What are we gonna do?” Steve asked starting to make coffee.

“I don't know…” Tony said assuming control, because Steve's coffee was awful. “There's not much we can do, I guess.”

“Yeah…” Steve agreed. “I feel bad though.”

“Me too…I was starting to think that he was gonna get away with that.”

“We shouldn't have made that stupid bet…” Steve said. “It seems so disrespectful now.”

“Yeah... nobody won.” Tony said a little bitter.

Steve just glared at him.

“What? I could really use that money!”  
“Yeah…” Steve said smiling a little. “What are you gonna do about that!?”

“I don’t know…” Tony said. “For now, I’m gonna throw it under my bed alongside my visa bills.”

\--

Thank God the semester was basically finished, because Peter looked like a zombie. He just stood on his bed wetting sweat pants, crying feeling sorry for himself.

Tony erased the new offensive messages he got and opened Peter's window.

“C'mon buddy!!” He said shaking him. “Enough with the pity party. The last party of the semester is today and you should definitely go.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Peter moaned.

“Maybe he shouldn't go…” Steve said sitting next to him on the bed.

“Of course he should!!” Tony said. “Get drunk it's a very effective way to forget someone...some people."

Steve glared at him.

“Leave me alone.” Peter said and converted his face with the blanked. Eventually Tony and Steve gave up.

\--

Tony and Steve arrived at the party. The building was already full of people. Steve initially didn’t want to go, because Peter wasn’t going. Bucky also didn’t go. His last test was earlier and he was tired. He said he would go later, but Tony wasn’t sure, he didn’t pay much attention when Steve was talking about Bucky.

Peter was a great company, he was funny and when Tony was with him, he was sure he would have fun. Steve and him were missing their friend, but for their surprise the party was awesome.

Tony stood with Steve - If something happened with Steve he knew Peter would kill him - and it was surprisingly fun. They danced, they laughed and for the first time, Tony didn’t feel the need to hook up with someone. Have fun with his best friend was more than enough for him.

Tony found very funny how Steve danced better the more he drank. They were serving vodka and coke and Steve had more than Tony could count. Tony also had too many, but for him that was the normal.

“Oh my god!! I love this song!!! My mom listened to it all the time when I was little!!” Tony yelled over the song.

“I don’t know this song!” Steve yelled back.

“Oh my god!! It’s Don’t stop believin’!” He yelled and Steve still looked confused. “From Journey?...Whatever let’s dance!!”

Tony grabbed Steve wrist and dragged him to the improvised dance floor. They danced and laughed. He loved those boys, because they always made him laugh like that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Steve**

At some point at the party Tony went to the bathroom. Steve was dizzy, he had too many drinks. He never had that many drinks. He got away from the crowd for a while. The music started to annoy him...it wasn’t funny anymore.

He stumbled to the crowd. He just wanted some peace and quiet. Something on his mind was telling him to wait for Tony, but had been so long since he left. At least he thought so, he wasn’t thinking straight.

Steve tripped and felt on his away looking for fresh air. His glasses felt out of his face and he felt the impact of the floor on his knees. The pain didn’t come the way he'd expected.

“Need some help sweetheart?” Steve heard a deep voice and felt strong arms lifting him up. He couldn’t see who he was, his vision was blurry. They guy lifted him up easily. “There we go…”

He felt a big hand taking his hair out of his face. “Much better like that...never realize how pretty you were.” He whispered. Steve felt a hold on his waist and a warm pressure against his body.

“Bucky…?” Steve was so confused.

The last thing he remembered was a smirk.

**Tony**

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!!?” Bucky yelled at him. He was yelling so loud Tony couldn’t think.

“I...I don’t know.” Tony said massaging his temple. “I went to the bathroom and asked him to wait for me here!”

“How could you leave him alone!!?!”

God he just wanted Bucky to stop with the yelling.

“He is not retarded!!!” Tony yelled back.

Bucky growled and started to look for Steve in the middle of the crowd. Tony followed him. He didn’t show Bucky, but he was worried about Steve.

Steve wasn't down stairs where the party was happening or outside at the garden in front of the dorm. It left only one option.

Tony looked upstairs and took a deep breath. Steve probably was at one of the dorms. It was a beta dorm and neither of them knew their way around. Tony just followed Bucky. He was starting to get really worried.

They went to the first floor. The hall was empty, there was only one little light illuminating the path. A door was open at the middle of the hall. Bucky went there almost running, Tony on his heels.

“Holly shit!!” Tony said when he saw Steve laying on the bed with Brock Rumlow.

Bucky was furious. His face was red, Tony was expecting a big alpha fight. Bucky marched inside the room, but stop all of a sudden. Tony observed the scene better. Steve didn’t look bad. He looked quite well actually. He was...snuggling with Rumlow.

“Steve!” Tony called and grabbed his arms. “Wake up!”

Bucky was still frozen on the middle of the room.

Steve opened his eyes. “Get of me...5 more minutes.”

Tony pulled him up and he finally woke up. Steve looked around him without understand what was happening. “What the…” He stopped himself when he realized who was looking at him and where he was. “Bucky…”

“Hey there Barnes…” Brock said sleepy.

Tony looked at Bucky and saw wrath on his eyes.

“Bucky!!!” Steve called as the alpha stormed out of the room. He tried to get up, but he was too drunk able to walk.

“Wow…” Tony said as he held Steve. “Calm down buddy.”

“Hey...don’t leave, I’m sure I can make both of you happy.” Brock said as they left the weird dorm. Neither of them answered.

Tony carried Steve downstairs with difficulty. He almost couldn’t handle himself let alone carry Steve. Bucky was nowhere to be found and Steve started to cry.

“Let’s go home buddy.” Tony said guiding him towards the exit. “Everything is gonna be okay…”

The walk home was a torture. Steve was crying, Tony’s feet was hurting, Tony’s back was hurting, Tony’s head hurting...

_‘Fuck!!!!’_

They sometimes tripped and had to stop for Steve to throw up. The people from music theater would definitely not like the gift Steve left on the sidewalk of their building.

Tony almost dragged Steve up stairs. He was in such bad condition. He threw up a lot!

“C’mon buddy...just a few more steps.”

Tony left Steve leaning against the wall while he opened their door. He looked pale and his eyes were red from crying. Th ey stumbled inside the dorm making a lot of noise.

“To the bathroom Steve…” Tony said as he dragged him towards the toilet. He wanted to make sure Steve threw up everything.

“What happened?” He heard Peter asking behind him.

Tony looked at him for a moment. His eyes were swollen and his hair was all over the place. “Something really bad!” Tony said and Steve threw up again.

**Peter**

“What the fuck did you do!!!” Peter grabbing Steve before he hit the ground. He pushed Tony away from the smaller omega and started slapping Steve’s face slightly. “Steve! Steve looked at me! What the fuck did you gave to him?!”

“Nothing!” Tony said exasperated. “I swear!!! He drank only vodka and I just went to the bathroom, he wasn’t supposed to vomit that much.”

Steve looked even more pale.

“You sure he didn’t take anything else?” Peter said holding Steve closer. Tony just kept gaping at the two of them.

“Tony!!!”

“I just went to the bathroom… the line was huge” He whispered. He was fucking drunk too. Peter was scared Steve took some pill… or worse. Steve wouldn't do that, but what if someone gave it to him?

Peter checked his pulse and his breathing. They were okay, he was just knocked out. He stood up, wet a towel and put on Steve’s forehead and neck. “It’s gonna be okay Steve…”

“Bucky…” Steve mumbled, a single tear fell from his eye, he leaned forward and laid his head on Peter’s shoulders. “Bucky…”

“What happened Tony?” Peter asked more patiently. Tony wasn’t on a good state too. He was sitting on the floor looking awfully. “Tony...talk to me.”

“I’m sorry…” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay…” Peter said and offered his free hand to Tony. “It’s gonna be okay...come here.”

Tony went to him and Peter held the two crying omegas. “It’s okay...you’re both okay now.” He said running his hands on their backs. The smell of booze and sweat was making Peter gag. They used collective showers and Peter was preparing himself to drag his idiots to the shower.

“Tony...can you walk?” Peter asked after a little moment. He looked at Peter confused. “C’mon! Let’s go to the showers.”

Tony managed to help him take Steve to the shower. He was a superhuman, he could really handle his liquor. Peter opened the shower and let the warm water pour on Steve’s little body. Steve was still crying. Peter wanted and didn’t want to know what happened at the same time.

_‘Maybe it was better to let them sleep and ask tomorrow. ‘_

Peter turned off the shower and wrapped his friend on one of Tony’s big fancy towels.

“C’mon Steve...help me out here.” He asked lifting Steve up. “He hugged him again, it was killing him see Steve crying like that, and he wouldn't stop! “It’s gonna be okay...I’m here.” He said and kissed his friend’s temple. Steve reciprocated the hug for the first time.

He looked a little better after the shower. A good night of sleep and a giant cup of coffee and he would be better.

Tony went out of the shower looking a lot better too. They took Steve to his bedroom and Peter went to his closet to look for his pajamas. Peter was always surprised with the short amount of clothes his friend owned. Tony’s wardrobe took almost the whole room. He, himself, had quite a few clothes. He thought to himself he and Tony should give him some clothes for Christmas. Peter took an old T-shirt and sweatpants and dressed the little omega. Steve wasn’t crying anymore, but he was catatonic, almost. He had this empty look on his eye that was scaring Peter.

Peter dried Steve’s hair the best he could, it wasn’t good to sleep with a wet hair. Aunt May always said that to him. He laid Steve on his bed and covered him with some blankets.

“Stay with me Pete…” Steve said to him when he was leaving. "Please."

“Yeah...sure.” Peter said. “I’m just gonna call Tony."

Steve just nodded slightly. Soon the three omegas were sleeping on the same bed again. Tony and Steve curled up on Peter seeking comfort. Peter held his two idiots close and without realizing he started to cry too. It all seemed to go so well and all of a sudden everything got crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Steve**

Steve woke up and wished he had kept sleeping. He felt awful. His bed was warm, but empty. The memories of the night before weren’t erased from his mind. Some parts were blurry, but the part Bucky saw him laying on a bed with Rumlow was crystal clear. He tried to remember what happened between him and Brock, but that part he couldn’t. Maybe it was for the best.

He heard the TV on the other room and felt relieved. He didn’t want to be alone. Steve grabbed his phone and his glasses on his nightstand. It was almost dinner time, he had slept all day. He pushed himself off bad, just to feel a deep pain hammering his head. He was dizzy and his stomach was hurting.

He sent a message to Bucky:

_“Bucky please call me!”_

He went out of the bedroom and found Tony and Peter staring at him with concerned eyes.

“Hey...How are you?” Tony asked.

Steve just nodded.

“There some food on the counter.” Peter said. “You should eat something.”

His stomach was hurting, but Peter was right. He went to counter, there were bread and some kind of cheese Steve couldn’t identify. The smell made his stomach twist. He felt the taste of bile and ran to bathroom.

He threw up a disgusting liquid and his insides hurt, when he lifted his head from the toilet and the world spun.

“Steve...are you okay?” Peter came to his help. “C’mon let’s lay down a little bit. “

“You look bad.” Tony said worried. “Here, drink some water.”

Steve took the big glass of water. He sipped and it tasted like the best thing in the world. He drank the whole thing in one sip.

“Did Rumlow gave you something?” Peter asked going straight to the point. Steve didn’t want to talk about that, but he couldn’t avoid talk at the same time.

“I don’t know...I don’t remembered what happened.” Steve said closing his eyes. “You guys think he…” Steve stopped himself from saying ‘rape’.

“I don’t think so…” Tony said seriously.

“Me too.” Peter said.

“Really!” Steve said relieved.

“Yeah...when I found you on the dorm you was wearing all your clothes.” Tony said. “I guess you both just passed out.”

“Yeah...and I didn’t found any marks on your body.” Peter added.

Steve remembered that Peter showered him and dressed him t o sleep. He was dying of shame.

“Don’t worry about that buddy…” Peter said reading his mind.

“So, you just drank vodka?” Tony asked.

“Yeah!” Steve concerned.

“Do you think you’re sick?” Peter asked. “Maybe it’s stomach flu.”

“I don’t think so.” Steve said getting more comfortable on the couch. He had already caught some stomach flu during his lifetime. That was something different. He felt weak and uncomfortable.

“You have to eat something.” Peter said.

“Anything, but cheese. Or milk.”

Tony went to the space they called a kitchen, but was just a small place with microwave a coffee machine and a mini fridge - thanks to Tony. He came back with a banana. “Here eat this.”

“I’m gonna make more coffee.”

Steve ate and send another text to Bucky.

“I have to go talk to him.” He said starting to get up.

“Not now!” Peter said pushing him back down. “You just threw up your guts.”

“Yeah...give it sometime.” Tony said. “Maybe it’s good. He probably is really mad.” Tony said and Steve cringed a little.

He rested his head on the couch and soon he was sleeping again.

 

\--

 

The last days of the semester ended and Steve couldn’t talk to Bucky. He sent countless texts, but he didn’t reply. He asked Clint one day while they were going to the omega's dorm. Clint wasn’t going there much anymore so Steve was little surprised. The alpha didn’t know what happened between him and Bucky. Steve was thankful for that. He didn’t know if Clint would be nice to him like that if he knew what he had done.

“He already left…” Clint said simply. “He didn’t say anything…so, uh, probably something happened.”

Steve frowned.

“Bucky is like that, he disappears when stuff got bad, but he always come back.” Clint continued. “I know you guys had some sort of fight...just give him some time okay?”

“Yeah…” Steve said.

They walked through the cold air of the end of the year. Steve bracing himself trying to protect his thin body from the cold and Clint walking like it was summer. He wasn’t even wearing gloves.

“I’m sorry.” Clint said after a while. “You and Bucky...you guys seemed to hit it off very well. I’m sure you guys will figure it out.”

“I don’t know Clint.”

They finally got to the dorm and Steve was feeling unusually tired. When he sat on the couch, his legs were aching. He didn’t know what was happening to him. It wasn’t like anytime he got sick. He was breathing normally, but his body was aching all over.

_‘It might as well be a flu’_

He always hated winters. He got even more sick at winters.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Peter asked. “You look pale.”

“Yeah...just tired.”

“Did you ate?” Peter asked.

“Yeah...I just had lunch.” If you can call half a salad and a glass of water lunch, so yes he had lunch. His stomach was still mad at him. Clint met him at the cafeteria and joked if he worked as a model. Scrawny and short is not exactly an ideal of beauty. “I guess I’m gonna lay down a bit.”

He went to his room. Laying down his bed, looking at the ceiling he imagined how his break would be. Probably just like that. Steve didn’t have any family to go back to, his boyfriend wasn’t speaking to him and he probably was infected by a new viral plague. Christmas would be amazing this year.

He called Bucky one more time, it went straight to voice mail.

_‘Hi, it’s Bucky. Leave a message. I’ll probably won’t hear it because no one uses these things anymore. Text me like a normal person, you loser!’_

Steve called again. He knew it was going go to voice mail again, but he just wanted to hear the alpha's voice. He missed him so much. Steve wrapped himself with blankets in a little cocoon and called again. Bucky was right. He was a loser, He felt the tiredness beat him so he closed his eyes and slept as some tears felt from his eye. Steve was starting to think he lost Bucky for good.

\--

When Steve woke up again, it was already night. The dorm was silent. They wasn’t even at the living room playing video game. Steve turned in bed and felt a weird pain on his belly. It was like someone was pinching his insides. He seated on the bed and the room started to spin.

He ran towards the toilet covering his mouth. When he hit the floor, he felt like someone punched his stomach. He threw up trying not to make much noise. When he finished expelling the disgusting liquid he got up and locked the door. He didn’t want to wake up anyone, mostly Peter. He didn’t want to face Peter’s worried look. His friend was going through a lot lately and still managed to take care of him. It made Steve feel bad.

He washed his mouth, but the taste was still on the back of his throat. He grabbed the bottle of mouthwash, he opened and poured some in his mouth. At the moment he felt the minty taste on his tongue he spat on the sink. Somehow the mouthwash made him even more sick. He took a deep breath but wasn’t enough. He threw up some more.

Steve looked himself at the mirror. He looked scared, he also looked tired, paler and skinnier somehow.

_‘God, what’s happening with me?’_

**Tony**

“You wanna talk about this?” Clint asked laying beside him.

“What!?” Tony asked covering his phone screen. “Talk about what?”

“Us…” Clint said and Tony exhaled relieved. He wanted to talk about that with him too. “I noticed that you don’t want to do this anymore. Not like you used to, at least.”

Clint was such a good observer. He was different from other alphas. Tony didn’t play games with him. With Clint, Tony said things like they were, it was refreshing. But he was getting bored with all that. He wasn’t going further with Clint. They both knew that from the beginning.

“I think we should stop.” Tony said simply.

“Yeah...me too.”

“Really?” Tony said smiling. Clint wouldn’t make any drama. It wasn’t surprising he thought the same way. “I guess I’m not that irresistible then…”

“You are…” Clint said smiling and kissing Tony. “But not for me.”

“Friends?”

“Of course!!” Clint said laughing. “You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily. I’m not ready to break up with your amazing coffee.”

“Jerk!” Tony said laughing. “You’re just going out with me because of the coffee? That’s why you want to stop! Because I can't buy fancy coffee anymore!! You are a bad person Barton!”

Clint laughed out loud. When they started to hang out Tony didn’t like his laugh, it was too loud, but now he learned to tolerate it, enjoy it even. It was very true, Clint only laughed of what he really found it was funny. He didn’t laugh to please anyone. Tony liked that about him.

“It wasn’t just the coffee.” Clint said. “The sex was good too.”

“Well...I’ll make sure you never got inside my dorm again!”

“That’s just mean!!” Clint whined.

He went on top of Tony and held his wrists on the mattress. “Guess I have to enjoy it while I can.”

Tony smirked. He really could use, some goodbye sex. He would miss it.

Clint jumped out of the bed, but his underwear and started to get out Tony’s bedroom.

“Where are you going?”

“Say goodbye to the coffee machine.”

Tony couldn’t believe that. Well he could. It was a very Clinty thing to do.

\--

“Are they gonna be okay?” Clint asked looking at Peter’s dorm when they were drinking bad coffee.

“Yeah…” Tony sighed. “Can we talk about your reasons to want to stop this?” Tony asked and Clint flinched.

“I noticed that you are a little distant…” He mumbled.

“I was doing finals.” Tony said smirking. He was observer too. “And we were never the clingy type.”

Clint scratched the back of his head.

“He is a lucky guy...whatever he is.” Tony said and Clint gaped. “You are such a loser.”

“I have a friend...Natasha, that would agree with you.” Clint laughed sheepishly. “He...uh...he doesn’t like me back... he doesn’t even know I like him.”

“Well give him sometime.” Tony said surprised of how cool he sounded. “If he doesn't notice you than he is really stupid.”

“Thanks.”

“You can stay here moping...I’m gonna sleep.” Tony said and yawned.

**Peter**

“C’mon guys!! It’s gonna be fun!!” Peter said looking at his discouraged friends.

“I don’t know Pete…” Steve moaned. “I don’t want to intrude…”

“You won’t! I promise.” Peter insisted.

“Well...I’m an atheist, I don’t celebrate Christmas so...I’ll pass.”

“Shut up, you are coming too!!!” Peter said rolling his eyes. “You’re not gonna spend Christmas in this dorm!”

“It’s just a normal…”

“Go pack!!!!” Peter yelled. “Both of you!!”

“You don’t have to yell!” Steve said pouting.

“Fine…” Tony said and followed Steve muttering something Peter couldn’t hear.

\--

“Hi!!!!” Peter’s said when he arrived home. Aunt May and Uncle Ben hugged him tightly. They were waiting for him.

Everything at their house look exactly the same. Peter wasn’t gone for long, but he felt some nostalgia anyway. He missed there and above all he missed uncle Ben and aunt May.

“Hi…” Steve said shyly. “Mrs. Parker, it’s nice to see you again. Mr. Parker it’s pleasure to meet you.”

“Hi there.” Uncle Ben said shaking Steve’s hand. “You must be Steve.”

“Yes…”

Tony finally got in. He brought a gigantic fancy bag that Peter was sure it worth more than anything inside that house.

“Hi.” He said with a bright smile. “Tony Stark. Thank for letting us spend the holidays with you.”

Polite Tony was a bit scary.

“I asked my father’s assistant to grab from the Stark wine house.” Tony said giving Uncle Ben a bottle of wine. “For you, since neither of us drink, of course.”

The three of them exchange a quick look.

“Oh, it seems really good.” Aunt May said looking at the bottle.

“...and old.” Uncle Ben said. “It’s very nice of you.”

They talked a bit and then aunt May told the boys to go get settle on Peter’s room.

“Really?” Steve said glaring at Tony. “A fancy bottle of wine…”

“What?” Tony asked.

“You could’ve told me.” Steve said angry. “I showed up empty handed.”

“It’s okay guys.” Peter said. “They don’t care about those stuff. But they really enjoyed the wine…”

They got into Peter’s bedroom and the two omegas had very distinct reactions to it.

“We all gonna sleep here.” Tony said measuring the room. “It’s not a bit...uh...small.”

“This is so cool.” Steve said looking at the wall of Peter’s room that was covered in pictures. “You know...your room at college is not that different from this. You’re good on putting your personality into things.”

“Thank you Steve.” He said smiling. “Stop complaining Tony.” He said glaring at Tony.

It was nice to be back home, he missed his room. He wasn’t sure of how those two goofballs were gonna fit in his family, but it was too late to go back now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Steve**

Peter’s house was really nice. Like his uncle and aunt. They were very receptive and did everything to make sure Tony and Steve were comfortable. Peter told them that they were exciting to have the two omegas for Christmas. It was always just the three of them every year, they seemed happy to have somebody else.

There were Christmas decoration everywhere. The house literally glowed. There was special candles, garlands and the most incredible variety of Santas Steve had ever saw. But the most amazing thing was the three. It was big comparing the size of the living room where it stands and it was perfectly decorated.

“They love Christmas…” Peter said when they were going upstairs. Tony was carrying his gigantic fancy bag with so much difficult...Steve and Peter just smiled a little at the sight. Tony probably never needed to carry his own luggage.

“It’s gonna be nice Steve…” Peter said. “I promise.”

“I know...I just...I don’t want to intrude or anything.”

“You aren’t. Stop that!”

It took them some time and a lot of thought to fit two more mattresses on Peter’s bedroom, but eventually the three omegas were laid down looking at the ceiling waiting for the sleep to come.

“Thank you Pete.” Tony said out of the blue. “For having us.”

It was a bit surprising. Tony wasn’t caring much for Christmas, he made that very clear.

“You’re welcome you guys.” Peter said. “I’m happy you guys came.”

“Don’t you guys think we are spending too much time together?”

“Definitely.” Peter said laughing.

“Absolutely.” Steve said at the same time. “Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t think so…” Peter said.

“You know, I’ve never had this type of friendship growing up. The slumber party type of thing. I didn’t have friends that would come over and watch movies and stuff…” Steve said. “Most of them lived on the next hospital room.”

“Me neither…” Tony said.

“I did.” Peter said after a while.

“Really?” Tony said.

“Yeah...her name was Gwen. We knew each other since we were little kids. We did everything together. It was great.”

“Did you guys fought or something.” Steve asked curious by the fact he was talking about Gwen in past tense. He actually had never talked about her before.

“No...she...she died on a shooting a few years ago.”

“Dude that’s sucks!” Tony said surprised.

“I’m so sorry Pete!” Steve said surprised too, he wasn’t expecting that.

“It’s okay...I really miss her, but we keep living, right?”

“Yeah…” Steve and Tony agreed. Steve knew the feeling. He really missed his mother and this would be the first Christmas he would spend without her.

The Christmas on the Rogers house wasn’t a big occasion. They didn’t have much money and most of the times Steve was sick. His mother, loved the holidays though. She always looked happier on that time of the year, that made Steve happy too. It was the time of the year the both of them got their hopes renewed for the next year.

“That went dark really fast, I’m sorry you guys.” Peter said with a little laugh. “Tomorrow we have a busy day. Aunt May always forget to buy something so we will have to go to the market and will probably be hell. There will be a lot of stuff to chop and a crazy amount of Christmas songs to hear…”

“I don’t mind that...as long as it isn’t Justin Bieber's Christmas album.”

“Yeah...don’t worry about that.” Peter said laughing. “Christmas here is funny. I hope you guys like it.”

“I never celebrated Christmas, you know.” Tony said to the other two.

“How…?” Steve didn’t even know how to ask.

“Well...my mom used to throw big Christmas parties to raise money and stuff...but I don’t remember those, I was too little. After she passed, my dad didn’t keep the tradition. He isn’t a religious man...so it was just like another day for us. My dad usually used that time to go to China or Japan for business meetings and stuff. Their holidays are different...I spent a lot of Christmases in China growing up.”

“I always wanted to travel to Japan…” Steve said. He loved anime and he basically learned how to drawn from comic books and mangas.

“It’s amazing!” Tony said. “We should go someday...when I figure out how to get my money back.”

\--

The whole house smelled like french toasts. Steve woke up and Peter’s bedroom was empty. He didn’t realize he slept that much. He got up, made his bed and Tony’s (I guess it was expect too much from him) and went downstairs.

“Look who is up?” Tony said at the living room.

“Hey...good morning sleeping beauty.” Uncle Ben said smiling.

“I sorry sir…” Steve said embarrassed.

“It’s okay son…” Uncle Ben said putting his arm around his shoulders and taking him to the kitchen.

“May left some toasts for you.” Uncle Ben said taking a plate out of the microwave.

“It was hard...Peter almost ate them all.” Tony said sitting at the table with him.

“They are so good...it’s not my fault.” Peter said laughing. He was doing the dishes. “It’s aunt May’s.“

“You can eat them all sweety.” Aunt May said ruffling his hair.

**Tony**

Christmas at Peter's were better than he thought it would be. It was actually very funny. Tony never ate that much in his life. It was something new for him, Peter and his uncle and aunt were a family and he never had that. He had a distant father and nannies.

Like Peter said Aunt May made them go to supermarkets to find coriander. The thing is they had to go to four different supermarkets to find the damn coriander. And they were a living hell.

“Why on earth people don't buy stuff for their supper before!!!” Tony complained on the third grocery store. “Seriously!!”

“Because they had to do something you might not know about…” Steve said looking for the greenery aisle. “Work!”

“Damn it!!!!” Tony said when they discovered there was no more coriander. “OK let's just go home... I'm sure your aunt can figure it out something.”

“Yeah….let’s just go to the Wall Mart, I'm sure we can find some there!”

“If you are sure, why we didn't go there first!!!!” Tony muttered

It turned out Peter was right and they finally found the fucking coriander. However, it took so long aunt May used parsley instead.

Tony just rolled his eyes.

 

\--

Uncle Ben asked them about life in college.

“You're not partying too hard, are you?” He asked suspiciously.

“Of course not...we don't even have time to party that much.” Tony lied easily while Steve almost burst.

“Uh…” uncle Ben said analyzing them. “I didn't go to college, but my brother told me all kinds of stuff.”

“Relax uncle Ben, we are the good kids.” Peter said with an angel smile.

“Something tells me the only good one is Steve…” uncle said smirking.

“You're doubting your beloved nephew. I was always a good kid…” Peter said dramatically.

“Yeah...if always means when someone is looking!”

Tony laughed.

The supper was nice. They ate, talked...laugh. Tony was surprised to see how good Peter was on hiding his feelings. He knew his friend was still said. But in front of his family he was all smiles.

Steve was more serious. Christmas was a hard time for him. He talked about his mom at the table and everyone got a little emotional. Tony wished he got more time with his own mother. It wasn't fair. He always wondered how his life would be if she was still around.

He, of course, didn't show it. But he was kind of sad too. It was weird of how theses festivities made them a sad about what they lost when most people were excited with was about to come.

“Oh my god, I think I ate too much.” Steve said sitting on the couch.

“What is wrong with you?” Tony said surprised. He never saw Steve eating that much.

“Thanks Mrs. Parker... everything tasted great!”

“Thanks honey.” She said smiling.

They watched a Christmas movie. Before going to sleep, they were curled up on the floor when Tony realized how happy he was. Peter was right...it was a great idea to spend Christmas at his house. He wondered if they would let him come next year.

His phone glowed with a phone call. It was his dad for the fifth time. He ignored the call and kept watching the movie.

**Steve**

_“Hi Buck. I... I am really sorry. Can you just call me? Just call me and fight with me. I promise you that nothing happened between me and Rumlow. You have to believe me. I was just too drunk. I promise I…”_ Beep.

_“As I was saying...I promise I won't drink that much ever again. I... I really want to hear your voice…I’m sorry Bucky. I love you”_ Beep

_“Hi Bucky...I know you are mad. But I just wanted to wish a merry Christmas for you and your family. I hope we can talk after the break. I love you. Bye.”_ Beep.

_“Hi...uh... Bucky it's me again. I just... I'm really sorry. It's this some kind of punishment. Because it's really working ,I'm…” Steve stopped to avoid crying. “I'm sorry Buck I love you.”_ Beep.

_“.... Hi Bucky... I don't know what to say anymore. I guess apologize one more time it won't do any bad, so... I'm really sorry. I love you. I hope you're having a good break.”_ Beep.

“You know...stare at the phone is not gonna a make him call you.” Peter said.

“I don't know what to do Pete.” Steve and started to cry. He couldn't avoid.

“Hey... don't do that.” Peter said running his hand over his back. “Just give him some time okay…”

“Yeah. I'm trying.” Steve said wiping his tears. “I don't know what is happening to me.”

He was feeling different in a way he couldn't explain.

“Hey guys...good news. Really Steve? Crying again?” Tony said entering the Peter's bedroom.

“I'm sorry if my misery bothers you.” Steve wined.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I'm sure Bucky will come around after break. He will be calliing you by new years. Speaking of each...we have the most exclusive new years party to go! It's on a rooftop in Manhattan with the most important people…”

“Are you serious??” Steve said surprised. “How can you talk about parties!!!!! It was one of your stupid parties that fucked up with my life at the first place!!!!!”

He said and bolted out of the room.

Steve knew he was wrong. Tony wasn’t being mean, he was just being Tony. He knew he there was no need to be mad at him, but he couldn’t control himself. Everything inside of him was heightened and he wasn’t doing a good job dealing with it. He went to the bathroom and tried to calm himself down and blink away the tears.

He knew Tony meant well, but he was definitely not going to that party. Steve wouldn’t have fun. Besides new years parties people became to find themselves someone to kiss at midnight. He didn’t need that. The person he wanted to kiss at midnight didn’t want to kiss him. His eyes started to fill up with tears again.

“Damn it!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Peter**

“What is wrong with him??” Tony asked. “Geez…”

“He is just sad Tony.” Peter said patiently. “Giving him a break.”

“You are sad too.” Tony said. “And I don’t see you yelling at me when I’m inviting you to an awesome party.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Do you think stores are still filled...I was thinking of buying a new jacket for the party.”

Peter rolled his eyes again. “I’m pretty sure you have a nice jacket somewhere, and about that party…”

“What? Don’t say you don’t want to go.”

“I’m not in the mood for parties.”

“C’mon!! It’s gonna be fun!” Tony plead. “And it’s gonna be a great way for you to forget about Matt…”

Peter frowned. Well he really needed to forget about him, he was trying, but all he could do is think about him some more.

“We’re gonna dance...drink some champagne, see the fireworks from a rooftop with the most amazing view of Manhattan. It’s gonna be a perfect way to start the year.”

“That actually sounds nice…”

“C’mon Pete!! Say yes, say yes!!”

“Fine…” Peter said smiling. He didn’t know how Tony had so much energy.

“Yes!!!!”

\--

It was hard to convince aunt May and uncle Ben to let him go to this party. It was even harder to convince Tony he didn’t need another jacket. Convince Steve to go was almost impossible.

They took a cab to Manhattan, Tony was super excited, Peter was a little anxious and Steve looked said.

“Try to have fun okay…” Peter whispered to Steve while Tony talked on the phone to one of his famous friends that was gonna be there too. Steve just nod. Peter put his arm around his shoulders trying to encourage his friend.

“Guys! Stop the pity faces! It’s new year!!! Did I tell you it’s my favorite holiday?” Tony said smiling. At least one of them was happy.

“Only a billion times…”

They got to party and the place was incredible. The apartment was two times bigger than Peter’s house, maybe more. The guy who owned, a fashion designer called Gui that talked weirdly was fascinated with Peter for some reason.

“Antonio...your friend is gorgeous.” He said holding Peter’s chin. “Look at this jawline.”

“This is Peter.” Tony said putting his arms around his shoulder.

“Where did you find this pearls…” He said analyzing Peter’s whole body.

Steve looked at him like he wasn’t from this world. He was dressed with a printed suit and wore a strange make up. Peter only saw people like him on television. He already had heard of him before. Steve probably didn’t.

“This is Steve.” Tony said introducing the shorter omega.

“Hi...thanks for inviting us.”

Gui looked at him for just a second. “Hi sweetheart.” He said ignoring Steve attempt to greet him with a handshake.

Peter decided he didn’t like him.

“You have beautiful eyes.” He said removing Peter’s glasses. “Anyone ever told you that?”

“A few people…” Peter said grabbing his glasses back.

“Have you thought about being a model. Omega models are ‘in’ these days. Alpha is so 2008.” He said and laughed. If it was a joke, Peter didn’t understand, if he did he probably wouldn’t find funny anyway.

“Yeah...that’s not for me.” Peter said embarrassed.

“Let him breath Gui…” Tony said pulling Peter to him and away from Gui.

“Don’t be jealous Antonio…” Gui said smirking. “You know you’re still one of my favorites. Well...I’m gonna mingle. You go too.” He said only to Peter and Tony. “And you...Pietro. Give me a call if you change your mind.”

He went away and Peter discovered and he walked weirdly too.

“What a character…” Steve said watching Gui go to talk to a very skinny woman.

“Yeah he is annoying.” Tony said rolling his eyes. “But he throws great Parties and that’s why we are here, right!?”

Neither of them answered.

“C’mon guys!! Let’s party!!!”

4 hours later

**Steve**

Steve was on a heated discussion with an old guy about the country currently foreign policy. Apparently the guy was a rich businessman and also an alpha. He seemed to be surprised with the easiness that Steve talked about middle east or oil crisis. He also seemed a little relieved that someone at that party could talk about something other than the last fashion tendency or the new diet.

The thing is the guy was atrocious. He was the type that believed poor people were poor because they didn’t work hard enough or that every Muslim was a terrorist. Steve was known for his strong personality and willingness to fight for his beliefs. His currently mood only made everything worse.

Gui came to see if everything was fine more than once. He left quickly when he realized what they were talking about. The guy, Albert, dated a weirdly young graceless omega. Apparently she was the one that wanted to come to this party. She looked completely bored though.

Steve didn’t even had alcohol, he wasn’t recovered from the last time he got drunk yet. He was just that naturally intense. “Have you ever been poor, sir?” Steve asked and Albert didn’t expect the question.

A few people looked at Steve and when they realized he meant the question a guy wearing a nice suit got a little closer to him and said. “This is Albert Goldstein...he was born richer than all the people in this room.”

“Well, so you shouldn’t talk about poor people with such sureness…” Steve said. The guy next to him laughed. “Maybe you should put yourself on your employees shoes sometimes."

“I want a drink Al.” His girlfriend said annoyingly.

He seemed divided between answer Steve or finally answer her pleas to end that conversation. He eventually chose her and went away.

“You got some fire young man.” the guy said with an accent Steve never heard before.

Steve just looked at the guy suspiciously.

“I’m T’challa, by the way.”

“Steve Rogers.”

“It’s invigorating see someone say things like that to men like that.”

“Well…” Steve started sure of himself. “Do you think I was rude.” he finished insecure though.

“No…” T’challa said laughing. “Maybe a little. But he deserved it. People seem to live in a different world sometimes. Oblivious of other people problems.” Steve noticed he was looking around the room.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked. He didn’t seem very happy at that party.

“Sometimes we have to go to places we don’t want.” He said simply. “And you?”

“Same?”

“What do you do for living?” T’challa asked.

“I’m student. I go to SHIELD university.” T’Challa frowned and Steve added quickly. “I’m friend with Tony Stark...he brought me here.”

“Oh...the famous Tony Stark.” T’Challa said sipping his drink. “Let me guess... you studying law?”

Steve shook his head.

“Social studies.”

Steve denied again.

“I want to study art…I didn’t pick a major yet.”

“Oh really? That’s interesting.”

Some people started to call T’Challa behind his back. “Well, I work with at UN...if you ever got interested in doing some good give me a call.” He gave Steve a black card and drank the rest of his drink. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Uh...me...me too.” Steve stuttered.

_‘Holy Shit.’_

He never thought that would happen at that party.

**Tony**

Tony woke up abruptly on a strange bed. He felt dizzy. He couldn’t remember how he got there. He was still a little drunk. He stumbled over the room to find the light.The room was empty.

He was scenting a familiar smell. He couldn't pinpoint where he smelled that.

His clothes were everywhere.

He had a weird taste on his mouth.

Everything seemed outta place.

He wasn’t hurt. There was no bruises on his body.

He dressed up slowly trying to make his brain go back to normal.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face.

He didn’t dare to look at himself at the mirror.

He needed to find Peter and Steve. It was the only thing he could think.

He stumbled outside the room and for his relief he was still at Gui’s apartment.

He walked down the hall following the sound of people talking when someone grabbed his arm.

“Tony!!” He was scared for a second until he realized it was Steve.

_‘Thank god!’_

“Where the fuck were you?” Steve said looking at his face. “I’m looking for you for like an hour, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” He said and it sounded more convincing than he thought it would be.

“Okay...uh...Peter is missing and I’m starting to get worried.”

_‘Oh shit...not Pete!!!’_

“Have you tried his phone?”

“Of course I tried his phone!!”

“Okay...I’m just gonna ask if someone saw him.” He said and started to walk again. “Try his cellphone again.”

Tony didn’t have to asked anyone. Steve finally got some answer from Peter’s phone. The thing is it didn’t seem he was talking to Peter.

“But he is fine?...” Steve asked. “Okay then...I’m gonna pick him up. Thank you.”

“What happened?” Tony asked nervously.

“Apparently he drank too much and went to Matt’s house.”

“Fuck…” Tony muttered. “How he managed to get over there? It’s new years...there're no cabs!!”

“Well...we have to find one, because we need to pick him up!”

**Peter**

The ride to midtown from hell's kitchen was slowly. The sun was already up and they could see a bunch of people doing the walk of shame.

Peter was with his head leaned on the cab greasy window trying to forget everything about the last night.

He started to wish he had drunk more so he couldn't remember anything. But he didn't. He remembered everything. The talk with the skinny model about past relationships and bad breakups. The way her black sparkling dress contrasted against her really pale skin. The cold wind hitting his face on the absurdly large balcony.

At some point someone said there was a sick party happening on Hell's kitchen and Peter's intoxicated brain connected all the dots.

The plan was march to Matt's apartment, confess his love, beg for his forgiveness and after he gave it to him, be happy forever loving his amazing alpha.

What truly happened was Peter knocking on Matt's door for half an hour, because obviously he wasn't home at new year's. Then, after a grumpy neighbor yelled at him and call him really mean names, sit on the floor and cry for a while, call him and leave a bunch of voice mails until Matt finally came home, pick him up and carried him to bed.

He remembered Matt's smell most of all. It was still on his nose.

In the morning, he woke up and found Matt making breakfast. The sight made him carry on with his plan.

“I'm sorry Matt!!” He apologized again. “I love you, I really do. I was just being stupid, I didn't think it would become serious. I didn't want to hurt anyone...I swear.”

“I know.” Matt said calmly.

“You do?”

“Yes...you are a good guy Peter.”

“So...do you forgive me?”

“Yes.” Matt said after a brief moment. “But we can't be together anymore.”

Peter's heart flooded with hope in one second and exploded on the next.

“Why?!?” He asked incredulous. “Matty I…” Peter tried to hold his face but the alpha got away.

“I...I can't.”

“Why?” Peter asked again. He was crying already.

“I just can't!!! You were supposed to be mine…only mine” He said quietly.

Peter just gaped.

“At least I thought you were. I really thought we…” Matt stopped himself. Peter hated half sentences. His brain always filled them with the worst options. “I loved you from the start Pete. You...you lied to me.”

That felt like a knife entering his chest. They never had said ‘I love you’. Peter leaned on counter for support. “So you didn't forgive me.” He concluded.

Matt didn't answer.

He didn't have too.

“Your friends called. They are coming to pick you up.”

Great, because all Peter wanted to do was get outta there. He grabbed his coat from the couch and went to the door.

“You can wait here…” Matt said after him.

“Goodbye Matt.” Peter said. “I'm sorry…” he apologized one last time before get out of the alpha's apartment.

He sat at the building stairs and waited for his friends. Tony texted him saying they were coming. All he had to do now was wait. Wait for that to go away.

He got inside the cab and didn't say anything. Tony and Steve were kind enough to not ask. Tony gave the new address and the cab started to move again. He felt one more wave of pain when Matt's building stood behind him. Tony locked his fingers on his and didn't let go until they finally arrive home.

Pretend to a very worried aunt May that everything was great and that they had a lot of fun was his last pain before finally going to sleep.

What a great way to start the year.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it's already chapter 15!

**Tony**

_‘Everything is gonna be okay.’_

That was Tony's new mantra. Repeating that he avoided bad thoughts.

He repeated to avoid thinking about what happened on new years.

He repeated every time he got another hate message.

He repeated a lot of times when they got back to college and Wade yelled at Peter on the sidewalk. Apparently Pete drunk called him, by mistake, instead of Matt and left a bunch of messages confessing his love for the other alpha.

“You...god!! You are impossible!!!!” Wade shouted. There was some people that stop to watch. Tony didn’t know what to do. He just wanted Wade to stop hurting Peter. “You know what!? This is actually good. Great actually, because I would've taken you back. I wanted to, actually!”

Peter was shocked. Everyone was shocked actually.

“I mean we are in college, right?” Wade kept going. He looked a little bit insane because it seemed like he was talking to himself. “We all do crappy things...but I thought: ‘he was just experimenting, what we have is bigger than all of this…’ I'm so stupid aren't I? It was just another opportunity for you to hurt me…”

“Wade...I never wanted to hurt you” Peter whined.

“Well...you are doing an amazing job” Wade said and left. "You are a piece of shit Peter Parker!!!!!"

_'Everything is going to be fine.’_

He left. Everything is in the open now. Peter is gonna suffer for a while, but he was gonna get better. Right?

Tony kept repeating that on the first week when Peter didn't leave his room.

He repeated when his visa bills came alongside with a lot of warnings. He just tossed them under his bed, because... everything was gonna be fine.

But then Steve fainted out of the blue. Tony frozen while Peter held him.

“Steve!!” Peter said shaking him a little.

Steve was out for maybe half a minute. He woke up with lost eyes and they breathed relieved again.

“What happened?” He asked sitting up.

“You fainted…” Peter said checking his forehead for fever.

But Steve wasn't sick. He was something far more worse.

“You are going to the doctor!”

“Peter…” Steve started to protest.

“No Steve, first you vomited like crazy...you are still kind of nauseous…”

“You looked pale and tired all the time. You are having weird mood swings. Sometimes you are eating a lot and sometimes you can't eat anything…” Tony said frowning.

“Steve…” Tony said sitting next to him on the floor. “You and Bucky used condoms when you guys had sex, right?”

“Of course!” Steve said immediately. “Of course we did...sure we used...oh no!”

Yeap...they were screwed.

**Steve**

Holly shit!

That wasn't happening to him. It couldn't!!

“But I'm on suppressants, I mean…” he stopped himself. Suppressants stopped the heats, they made very hard for omegas to get pregnant, but sometimes, after taking suppressants for a long time the body got used to it and...well, life always found a way. That's why people still had to use protection. You would never know if one little bastard won the suppressant effect.

“Oh no...it can't be. It was just once. We were drunk and I tried weed for the first time...it was just once…”

“Once it's all it takes…” Tony said running his hand over his back.

“Wait!! Let's not get ahead of ourselves.” Peter said getting up. “We don't know...you could be pregnant or you could be carrying a viral plague instead. We don't know!!”

Both of the scenarios seemed awful.

“Let's get one of those pharmacies tests first!”

There were a pharmacy inside the campus and they practically ran over there.

Steve stopped in front of the store and sighed. “I can't do this guys...I can see they judging me when I get the test…”

“So what?!” Tony said. “Who are they to say something!! A 40 year old pharmacy cashier...he can't judge you and if he did, he will regret it.” Tony said and entered the store powerfully.

Peter and Steve grabbed all kinds of tests while Tony bought a huge bottle of soda.

The cashier looked at the three omegas after he saw what they wanted to buy it. Tony glared at him, put some money on the counter and grabbed the items.

“Keep the change…” he scorned.

They walked back the dorm slowly and quietly. Steve taking the huge amount of soda. He just wanted to know!!

The three omegas were dying with the expectations. Steve was trying to avoid thinking. He just wanted to know the results, so when they arrived to the dorm, Steve already had drank the whole bottle, he ran to the bathroom with the bag of pregnancy tests. Steve could hear Peter and Tony passing on the other side of the door while he peed.

“So?!” Tony asked when Steve got out of.

“I don’t know...I didn’t look!!”

“What?!!!” Peter asked shocked.

“It takes some time to work…” Steve said nervous. “I can’t look, you guys!!”

Peter sighed and entered the toilet.

“What does it say Pete?” Tony asked holding Steve.

Peter looked all the tests and took a deep breath. The anticipation was killing them.

“You’re pregnant…” Peter whispered.

For a moment the time seemed to stop. The three of them stood there at the toilet staring at each other looking totally panicked. Steve couldn’t breathe right.

“How am I…?” He had tears on his eyes. “Oh fuck…”

He suddenly felt sick.

“Steve calm down.” Peter said. Steve pulled away from him and threw up in the sink.

“The toilet was right there…” Tony whispered and Peter elbowed him.

“What I’m gonna do, guys?”

The other two just gaped.

“Really?? Nothing?” Steve asked disappointed.

“Calm down, okay!” Tony said, Steve could see his brain working. “Is not like it’s gonna come out anytime soon…” He said pointing towards Steve belly. “We have time to think of something.”

“Yeah…” Peter agreed. “We just have to worry on get you to a doctor’s appointment.”

“Oh god…” Steve head spun. “I don’t have any money!! I don’t have health care...I spend all of it on this college that I’ll probably fail because I’m having a baby of an alpha that don’t even care about me!!!!”

“Okay...what did I said about thinking. “ Tony said elbowing Peter this time. “Let’s get you to bed...just try to rest a bit, like I said. We are going to figure something out...don’t worry too much.”

“Yeah...It’s probably bad for the puppy…”Peter said and Tony sent him a murderer look.

“Let’s go Steve.”

Tony put him on bed and close the door. He could still listen to the two of them arguing quietly on the other side. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t rest.  
So he did the only thing he could do. He called Bucky. This time he had some hope that he would pick up, but he didn’t. It reached voice mail again.

 _‘Bucky...hi. I really need to talk to you. It’s...It’s really serious. I can’t deal with this by myself. I just...I really need you, okay? Please call me. Please!!”_ Beep.

Steve didn’t know what was making him feel worse. The fact that Bucky didn’t pick up or the fact that he was literally begging.

"I’m so sorry mom…" He kept saying to himself while he cried himself to sleep.

**Tony**

The classes barely begun and they were already getting crazy. Tony went with Steve to look for Bucky at the alpha dorm. But apparently he didn’t come back yet from winter break.

“What?!” Tony said when Clint gave them the news. “The classes already begun, he should be here already!!”

“I know!” Clint said.

“He didn’t say anything to you?” Steve asked.

“No...in fact I don’t hear from him since before Christmas.” Clint said frowning and the two omegas were taken by surprise.

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Yeah…I know Bucky for a long time, you know.” Clint said. “Something probably happened to him and he needed sometime. I’m sure he will comeback soon.”

Well...there was nothing they could do about it.

“Is something happening?” Clint asked and Steve didn’t know what to say. “You guys look weird.”

“We are always weird…” Tony said with a fake smile. “We should probably get going...bye Clint.” He said and took Steve away from Clint before he could ask anything else.

“Say hello to Peter…” Clint said while they went away.

\--

“He vanished…” Steve said when they were walking to their classes. Tony still wasn’t used to not have a car.

He looked like crap the last days. Tony and Peter were getting worried.

“C’mon man, let’s go to class.”

Steve just got worse during the week. He started to lock himself inside his bedroom. Tony and Peter knew he was calling Bucky, but judging by how bad he looked when he got out he wasn’t getting any success.

“You know, he should stop calling that idiot!!” Tony whispered pissed after Steve entered his room again.

“It’s his pup too…” Peter said simply. He always liked Bucky for some reason. “Steve just wanna tell him.”

“He is looking for support…” Tony said looking at Steve’s door. “That’s why he is getting so upset. Bucky don’t care about him. That’s the truth!”

Peter just sighed.

“I got him an appointment…” Tony said out of the blue.

“Really??”

“Yeah...I care about him. I’m not Bucky…” He snorted. “Let’s stop this.” He said and knocked on Steve’s door.

“What?” Steve opened after a while. He had been crying.

“Good news.” Tony said ignoring his red eyes. “I got you an appointment with an amazing doctor at the city.”

“Oh...how? I mean thank you, but I can’t pay…”

“You don’t have to...it’s all being taken care of.”

“Tony…”Steve started to protest.

“Shut up. We have to know if everything is okay with you.” Tony said. “It’s this Friday...”

\--

They went to the city first thing in the morning. Tony was ready to call a car, but Peter thought it was better to ask Clint for his car. Tony wasn’t having a hard time being poor. Clint had an old Jeep, that Tony always hated. It was too slow and made too much noise. He was having difficulty handling the stick, but didn’t have a choice since neither Steve nor Peter knew how to drive.

When they finally arrived to the clinic, Tony was already pissed.

“Tony…” Steve said looking around the fancy building. “This seems really expensive.”

“I said don’t worry Steve!” Tony said trying to lock the Jeep. He wanted to punch someone.

“Let me do it…” Peter said and close the door easily.

“Let’s get inside…” Tony said taking a deep breath.

“Hi...we have an appointment.” Tony said to the over polite receptionist.

“What’s the name?” She asked smiling.

“Rogers.”

“Document, please.” She looked while Steve grabbed his old wallet out of his really old jeans. Tony was getting used to his clothes at this point. The receptionist, on the other hand, looked at him like he didn’t belong there.

 _‘Yeap...that’s who I want to punch.’_ Tony thought looking at her.

He typed something and then asked to wait on another room.

The waiting room was filled with happy couples enjoying their pregnancies. It just made them more anxious. It looked obviously that they shouldn’t be there. That one of them did a stupid thing and the other two were there for support. Tony knew the couples were betting within themselves who was the stupid one that had sex with no protection. Steve shrunk on the seat trying to disappear.

“Steve Rogers…” A woman called and Steve got up. Tony could see the satisfaction on a woman's face while they walked inside the doctor’s office. She probably won the bet.

 _‘Your baby is gonna be ugly, bitch.’_ Tony thought glaring at her.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Cho.” The doctor said seriously. “You must be Steve.” She said and Steve just nodded. She looked exactly the same since the last time Tony saw her. It hadn’t been long anyway. The same dark hair on a perfect bun up her head. The same professional look on her face. She was the best omega doctor for a reason...

“Hi, Tony.” She said looking at him. “I thought the appointment was for you when you called, we should had come back…”

“I’m fine doc!” Tony interrupted her. He could feel Peter stare. He definitely would have to explain some stuff later.

“So, what bring you here?” She asked after looking at Tony for a moment.

“I’m pregnant…” Steve said nervously.

“Okay...is this your first appointment?” She said without expressing any emotion. Tony knew she was good at stay calm even when she was delivering bad news.

“Yes.”

“Well, so let’s start with the basic then.”

She examined Steve for a while. Collected his blood herself, asked a bunch of questions and then, finally took them to the ultrasonography room.

“Let’s take a look at your baby okay?”

Steve seemed to be on edge and Peter was surprisingly quiet, he seemed strong when Steve needed, but he was still bad about Matt and Wade. Tony just felt tired…

Dr Cho, started to ran that thing over Steve’s belly and Tony just waited for the worst. It was that moment where everything became real.

Suddenly a little noise started to come out the machine and Peter gasped. “Is this...?”

“Yes...this is its heartbeat.” Dr. Cho said with a little smile. “It looks healthy.”

Tony didn’t look to the screen, he looked at Steve and for his surprise he didn’t look emotional. He looked...exactly like himself, if he was on that chair. Steve was thinking on a way out. He was considering his best options...well it was still Steve so he was considering the baby’s best options obviously.

“It seems like you are almost two months pregnant considering the size of the fetus.”

Steve breathed relieved. Tony guessed a small part of him still thought the pup might be Rumlow’s. Now that would’ve been bad! Now they knew it was Bucky’s for sure.

“This is so beautiful.” Peter said and Tony had to try really hard to not roll his eyes. “Look Steve...it’s so small.”

“Yeah…” Steve said quietly. He still looked too serious.

“You can tell if it’s a boy or girl yet?” Peter asked excited.

“No...it’s too early.” Dr. Cho said looking at Steve, instead of Peter. “Well, I’m thinking the fetus it’s too small...but you are too early on, so we just have to keep watching.”

Steve cleaned himself from the weird gel she put on him and they went back to her office.

“I want to talk to Steve in private please.” She said on the way.

Peter and Tony stopped at her door while they entered. Tony had no idea why she asked them to wait outside.

“Why it's taking so long?” Peter asked nervous. “You think he is sick and she didn’t want to say in front of us.”

“I don’t think so...she didn’t have the results of his exams yet.”

“Yeah...but she could have found something at the ultrasound.”

“Maybe…” Tony said and Peter went back to stare the office’s door.

After about half an hour, Steve got out looking a little distressed. Tony started to while Peter was almost freaking out.

“Everything is okay?” He asked when they were walking towards the car again.

“Yeah…”Steve said emotionless. “Let’s go home.”

The drive back was silent. Tony could see that Peter was dying to ask Steve a bunch of stuff, he wanted to, but the old car was keeping his head busy.

When they got to their dorm, Steve went straight to his bedroom without a world. Tony and Peter just stared at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Peter**

“So...what did you talk with Dr. Cho?” Peter asked later. The three of them were laying on Steve's bed.

“She asked me, if I wanted to carry on the treatment with her or…” he stopped for a moment. “Or if I was thinking about interrupting the pregnancy.”

“What did you said to her?!?” Peter asked surprised. “You told her no, right!”

“Peter calm down!” Tony said.

“Tony!! It's abortion!”

“Well...you as a man of science shouldn't be so affected by it. I mean, it's Steve's body. He has all the right to make that call.”

“Yes he does, but this is something that would change his entire life!”

“Already did…” Steve said quietly.

Peter was quiet for a while. He knew Steve was sad, but he also knew Steve wouldn't be able to recover from an abortion.

“Thank you Tony…” Steve said shifting to face him. “Thank for the appointment, Dr. Cho said that all my treatment had been covered. I don't know how you did it... I won't be able to thank you enough.”

“It's okay Steve...it's not a big deal.”

“It is. It is for me. It's probably the kindest thing anyone had done to me...Ever!"

Tony seemed surprised by that. Peter was a bit too. But it was an amazing thing Tony had done. Peter was hoping he made good friends at college, but this was a whole other level.

“It's okay buddy.”

“You don't have to worry Pete... I'm not gonna have an abortion.”

“Good.” Peter sighed relieved. “I know things seem hard now, but we are here for you. We are gonna help you.”

“It actually seems very clear now.” Steve said. “I'm a college student, with no money, no way to raise a child by myself, except my awesome friends. It would be easy if I had an abortion, but I don't think it's right. I made a mistake and I have to pay for it. This...baby counts with me to protect it.”

“Please don't tell me you are thinking about leaving college.” Tony interrupted him.

“I...it could be a solution. I can’t raise a baby in a college dorm.”

Well there wasn't an argument against that.

“We could rent some place.” Peter said. “We won't live here forever... eventually we will find jobs and stuff…”

“I'm not gonna do that to you guys!!!” Steve said. “This is on me.”

“What kind of life you're planning on giving this baby leaving college, uh?”

“I don't know...my mom…” Steve stopped himself. He was about to cry. “My mom worked herself to an early grave to give me a better life. It doesn't seem right to throw that away.”

“What are you thinking?” Peter asked.

“I think the best way is to give it up.”

“Oh…” Peter wasn't expecting that at all. For some reason he already saw Steve with his little pup, he already imagined him buying the cutest gifts to him or her. He already imagined himself crying a little when Steve asked him to be the godfather.

“Well... that's sounds good actually.” Tony said.

“I guess it will give it a better chance.”

Steve was very emotionless talking about it. Peter was finding that very strange.

“Well...a lot of things can happen in seven months, right?” Peter said. He wanted to change subject. “Let's not anticipate suffering.”

\--

“Hey there!” Clint greeted him. “I didn't see you in forever.”

Apparently they had English literature together. Peter's figure he would do something of humanities on that semester. Mostly of his subjects was science.

“Hi, Clint. How are you?”

“I'm fine.” He said dropping his backpack on the seat next to Peter. “How are you?”

“I'm fine too…” He wished he sounded more convincing. Clint stared at him for a moment. Probably thinking if he should bring it up that whole Matt/Wade fiasco.

“Good.” He said instead.

“You know... I tried to talk to Bucky, but I couldn't. I'm actually getting worried.”

“Oh... I'm sorry.”

“I'm gonna punch his stupid face when he gets back.” Clint said. “Becca knows something, but she won't tell me…”

“Becca?” Peter asked. He never heard about a ‘Becca’. “Is she your girlfriend?”

Tony said they stopped seeing each other because Clint liked someone else. It was a shame because Peter really thought they were good together.

“No!! God no! We know each other since we were kids.” Clint explained. “She is Bucky’s sister.”

“Oh...I didn’t know Bucky has a sister”

“Yeah...a twin sister.”

“Wow!”

“She goes to Harvard…”

Peter was getting distracted for the first time in weeks, but it all stopped when the teacher arrived.

It turned out it wouldn't be easy like Peter thought. The teacher already asked a bunch of work, they had a giant list of readings that Peter didn't know where to begin.

“I would start with Dickens.” Clint said. “It's my favorite.”

“What?” Peter asked surprised. “You read Dickens?”

“Why the surprise?!!?!” Clint asked offended. Peter knew he wasn't being serious though.

“Well...I just didn't think you would be...uh.”

“Smart?”

“No!! I didn't mean like that!!”

To be honest Peter didn't know much about Clint. Just that he liked coffee and Star Wars a lot!!

“For your information I already read most of those books!”

“Really!?!?!” Maybe he shouldn't sound so surprised. “I mean…really?”

“Yeah!!” Clint said shoving him. Clint wasn't much taller like the most alphas, but he was definitely strong.

_'Ouch’_

“What kind of English major I would be if I hadn't read those.”

“What??” Peter asked surprised again. “English? I could never guess you were an English major.”

“I was into philosophy first, but I always wanted to be a writer so I switched to English.”

“Wow…I would never think of that.” Peter said surprised.

“C’mon...what did you think I studied?”

“I don’t know…”Peter genuinely didn’t know what to think. “Something to do with coffee. Gastronomy!!”

“Fuck off!” Clint said laughing and pushed him again.

“Ouch!! What are your arms made of?” Peter asked massaging his own arm.

“I’m sorry.” Clint said smiling. “Do you wanna grab something to eat?”

“Yeah...okay.”

\--

For Peter sadness Steve was more invested than ever on the whole ‘give the baby up to adoption’ thing. Some little part of him was happy with the idea of a baby. Maybe was the biological omega inside of him. He also was already fearing the moment his friend would have to gave his baby to another couple. Omegas were usually very attached to their puppies. Apparently Tony was an exception.

“Hey!! I guess I find a good one!” He said looking at his laptop. Lately he and Steve would spend their free time searching for couples on the internet to adopt Steve’s baby. Peter just stood there at the living room seeking flaws on each and everyone of them.

“Greg and Jen from Los Angeles. He is a Computer Engineer and she is a Lawyer. They are cute...look.” He said turning the computer to Steve.

“Yeah...and also very rich.”

“Well, but Los Angeles is very far, isn’t it?” Peter said staring at the TV. He recently got a new game called Overwatch and spend all his free time playing it. It distracted him from everything else, and it was very addictive too.

“Well...is not like Steve is gonna visit, right?”

Peter paused the game and looked at Steve.

“That’s the point of giving it up” Steve said staring at the picture of the couple. She a small Asian woman, Peter figured she was an omega and the guy was scrawny and a little taller than her. If he was an alpha, he wasn’t doing a great job. Peter look forward for the day they discovered the baby gender because the way Steve was calling it ‘it’ was freaking him out. “Send them a message.” Steve said and Peter sighed.

“Okay then…” Tony said and started to type. “Done. I gave them your e-mail so you can talk stuff.”

“Oh right.” Steve said and went grab something to eat at the little fridge. Dr. Cho told them he was too skinny and needed to eat. She also prescribed him a bunch of vitamins that Tony magically got it on the next day. Peter was starting to get suspicious. Not mentioning the fact that Tony supposed to get an appointment with Dr. Cho.

Peter was wary that Tony was spending the rest of his money to help Steve. That would definitely get him in trouble, but also made Peter happy to think how good of a friend Tony was.

Steve went to sleep after he stuffed his face with ice cream leaving Tony and Peter alone at the living room. Tony entered the game and they kept playing silently for a while. What was very unusual for them.

“Are you mad at me?” Tony asked suddenly.

“No...” Peter said not looking at him. “A little bit...you seem very comfortable with Steve giving his puppy up.”

“And you are more attached than you should…” Tony said.

“Well one of my best friends is having a baby. I’m sorry that I got a little carried away.” He had even bought a little baby overall online. He didn’t give to Steve though.

“It’s okay.” Tony was smiling. “I just think it’s the best for him…”

“Yeah...I guess.” Peter agreed. “But it’s not gonna be easy!”

“I know.” Tony said simply.

“How are you getting all this stuff for Steve?”

“It’s no big deal…”

Peter just sighed. He was spending the money he didn’t have. He probably got another credit card with an insane amount of credit. Peter looked at him for a little moment, and realized he never saw that pair of pants before. It looked new, but then again, Tony had so many clothes...he couldn’t stop thinking something wasn’t right.

They kept playing a for long time. Getting immersed in the game was doing good for the both of them. Steve was the good kind and both of them said they would look after him. They wasn’t feeling like they did a good job.

\--

On the next day Peter and Tony looked like crap. They spent most of the night playing video games and now they were begging for another half an hour of sleep. Steve looked even worse, he had a bad case of morning sickness.

“Are you okay buddy?” Tony asked after his third trip to the toilet.

“Yeah...I guess it’s over now.” He was a little pale.

“Do you want to drink something? Milk?” Peter asked and Steve grimaced. “Coffee.”

“God no!”

“Tea…”

“Tea sounds good.”

“Okay…” Peter said and made him a tea quickly.

Steve went to get ready in his room. For some miracle they wasn’t running late like always, when Peter heard a knock on the door. Tony was doing his hair on the bathroom so Peter went to open sure it was Clint looking for some free coffee.

“Hey…” Bucky said a little awkwardly and Peter jaw fell. “Is Steve around?”

_‘Oh god...shit!! Fuck!! Shit!! Shit!! Fuck!! Okay don’t panic Parker.’_

“Yeah…”

“Good!” He said and started to walk in.

“Maybe now is not a good moment.” Peter said standing on his way.

“Oh...something happened?”

“He is not feeling very well.”

“What? Is it bad!!?” He asked worried and tried to entered again.

_‘Yeah it’s really bad, he is pregnant you idiot!!’_

“Not really!” Peter said holding his breath. He couldn’t let Bucky go in. Not without talking to Steve first. “Where have you been?” He asked and Bucky was caught by surprise.

“Uh...I...I had some family stuff to deal with.”

“Oh...I’m sorry.”

“Peter! Is there something happening? I heard Steve’s messages yesterday. He didn’t seem well. Let me in!” He said sternly. That wasn’t going well.

“Don’t play the alpha with me Bucky.” Peter said closing the door behind him. He wouldn’t admit, but Bucky’s tone send a cold down his spine.

“What the fuck is going on Peter?” Bucky asked in a calmer tone. He seemed surprised by Peter’s actions.

Peter gaped for a little moment.

“Hey dude!” Clint said approaching them. “Why you didn’t wait for me? Hi Pete!”

“Hi Clint.” Peter said nervously.

“You have some coffee?” Clint asked yawning.

“Not now Clint!!” Bucky said.

“What’s happening?” Clint asked looking between the two of them.

“Peter is about to answer that, or let me see from myself!”

“Bucky calm down!” Peter said trying to sound strong. “You’ll have to trust me on this one, okay?”

Bucky frowned. He seemed to want to enter more than ever. “Peter…”

“Just listen to me, okay?” Peter said quietly. “Some stuff happened after you left…”

“Yeah...they are a little weird…” Clint said pointing to him.

“Not helping Clint!!!” Peter said angrily. “You and Steve weren’t on a good situation and...trust me when I say that I’m only thinking on the best for the both of you. Let me speak with him first.”

“What!?!”

“It’s all gonna make sense. I promise!” Peter added quickly. “Just give me a little time. Trust me, surprise him at this moment is not gonna be good, for either of you.”

“Tell me what the fuck is going on!!” Bucky demanded.

“Bucky! C’mon dude!” Clint said pulling him away from Peter. “We are going now. I’m sorry Pete!”

“What?!” Bucky looked at Clint shocked. “Clint no!”

“Yes! You’re not gonna die if you give him some time. You disappeared for almost two months. One day is not gonna kill you!” He said and started to drag him away.

“You have ‘till the end of the day.” Bucky said before Clint drag him downstairs.

Peter took a deep breath and got inside the dorm again.

**Steve**

“It was...uh...It was Bucky.” Peter said when Tony asked who was outside.

“What?!” Steve said his stomach turning immediately.

“He...He wanted to talk to you, but I asked him to give you some time.” Peter said. “I’m sorry. I know you really wanted to talk to him, but I figure you should get a heads up first.”

Steve sat on the couch. He didn’t want to talk to him like he did before. He stopped calling him since the day he heard the puppy heart beat. He figured he had to make the best he could to give it the best life he could. Bucky suddenly wasn’t the best anymore.

“Thanks Pete!” Steve said smiling.

“Are you gonna tell him?” Tony asked.

“Of course he will!!” Peter answered instead.

“Are gonna get back with him?” Tony asked and Peter looked at him hopefully.

“No…” Steve answered more surely than he thought he would. “The last thing I need, right now, is drama.”

“Good.” Tony said satisfied. “Let’s go to class. Don’t stop your life again because of Bucky.”

“Yeah let’s go.”

Steve could notice that Peter looked a little disappointed.

“He said he would come back at the end of the day.”

“Oh right…” Steve said and grabbed his backpack. Tony was right he shouldn’t stop his life because of Bucky.

\--

The day passed slowly and Steve, surprisingly wasn’t anxious to talk to Bucky. He knew it would be painful. He was scared he would meet him on the halls or at the cafeteria. Tony looked at the places early. “It’s Bucky free.” he would tell and made Steve smile. Steve couldn’t believe how awesome Tony was being to him. Being honest at that moment he preferred get through all of that with him and Peter than with Bucky. He felt abandoned, he was the wrong one, but for some reason he didn’t trust Bucky anymore. The alpha didn’t even give him the chance to explain himself.

He took a long shower after the long day and went to his bed. He was thankfully didn’t get sick during the day. He also ate like a crazy person and probably should eat something before go to his room, but Bucky probably would arrive soon, so he figured he should eat his frustrations afterwards.

“Steve, can I come in?” He heard Bucky saying at the other side of the door. His voice made him nervous.

“Yeah…” he said getting up the bed.

“Hi.” Bucky said looking at him. He looked different, tired actually. He also had a hair cut. His hair wasn’t longer anymore. He was still incredibly handsome, but Steve missed the long hair.

“Hi.” Steve said with a little smile. Bucky closed the door behind him and they both sat on the bed. Steve made sure to be as far from Bucky as possible. He needed to think clearly. Bucky seemed to be afraid of get closer.

“You smell a little differently.” He said after a brief moment.

 _‘It’s because I’m pregnant.’_ Steve thought, but wasn’t able to say. He just looked down and sighed.

“I’m sorry I vanished.” Bucky started again. “I got some problems to deal with so…”

“You could’ve called.” Steve said quietly.

“I actually was in Russia. I didn’t have signal, I just listened to your messages yesterday.” He said and Steve looked at him surprised. It didn’t seem he was lying, but he never talked anything about Russia before.

“Russia?” Steve asked trying to stay under control.

“My family is from there.”

“Well...I would’ve accepted an e-mail.”

“I know...there’s no excuse.” Bucky said running his hand over his short hair. Steve decided he didn’t like it like that. “I guess I didn’t want to talk to you after...you know.”

“Nothing happened between me and Brock.”

“I know...I believe you.” Bucky said. “But I was very pissed and then…”

He stopped himself and Steve just waited.

“My dad died.” He said. Steve didn’t move, some tears wet his eyes though. “That’s why I had to go to Russia...my family. They are a bunch of crazy sons of…” He sighed.

“I’m sorry to hear that Bucky.” Steve said and wiped a tear.

“It’s okay now...I mean. It’s never gonna be okay, I guess.”

“No it won’t.” Steve said

“I just...I really missed you. I wished you were there with me.” Bucky said. He was almost crying too. “I’m sorry.” He said getting close. “Can we forget about everything. Steve…”

Steve got up and away from Bucky.

“Stevie...c’mon! Lets…”

“I’m pregnant Bucky!” Steve interrupted him.

Bucky just gaped for what it seemed to be a long moment.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Steve repeated trying to be patient. He also had a hard time absorbing this news. “And it’s yours in case you’re wondering.”

“No...I...I wasn’t” Bucky seemed completely lost. Steve always thought if one day he got pregnant he would tell his alpha and he or she would be thrilled. He imagined Bucky lifting him and kissing him and smiling like a goof. That was the last piece of his fantasy that was shattered. It wasn’t Bucky’s fault, but Steve couldn’t stop blaming him. “But how? We used protection every time...didn’t we?”

“You tell me.” Steve said. He was doing his best to not sound bitchy.

“I...we did!”

“No we did not!” Steve said going to an emotionless state. “I guess it was that time we were high…”

Bucky’s face filled with understanding. He gaped for a while again.

“Listen...you don’t have to be involved or anything. I actually got everything taken care of, so…”

“What?” Bucky asked surprised. “Of course I want to be involved! Stevie...it’s my son! With you!!!! Sure, it’s not the right time, but I will help you in whatever you need.”

_‘Here it comes the hard part.’_

“Have you already saw a doctor?”

“Yes…”

“It’s everything okay? What do you need?” Bucky got up and held Steve’s shoulders. “I’m gonna go with you to next appointment. We will buy whatever you both need. Fuck...I have to tell my mom. She’ll probably be happy, you know? It'll probably be good for her after...”

“Bucky don’t!” Steve said panicked.

_‘Oh lord help me!’_

“I...I’m not planning to keep it.” Steve said quickly.

“What?!” It seemed like Steve told him he was murderer. “What do you mean? Stevie you wanna…?”

“No...I’m not gonna have an abortion.” Steve said calmly. He had to be calm or else Bucky would get nervous. He hadn’t the greatest temper. Not that he would hurt Steve, it was just Steve needed him to agree with him. “I was thinking about giving it up to adoption.”

The face Bucky made, got Steve doubting if it wouldn’t be better to tell him he would have an abortion.

“Are you… WHAT? NO!”

“Excuse me!”

“You’re not gonna give my son up for adoption!!!” Bucky yelled. “Are you crazy!!!??”

“Oh...so tell me how exactly you are planning to raise it!” Steve shout back.

Bucky gaped again. “I...I don’t know. I’ll find a job...we can rent some place outside campus. We’ll figure it out…”

“We won’t!!! We're gonna find jobs and then when it comes out we probably not gonna be able to handle college and a job. So we’ll be stuck in meaningless jobs to give it a fucking mediocre life!! I’m not gonna…”

“Stop calling him it!!!!” Bucky yelled.

“I don’t know if it's a boy or a girl damn it!!!!!” Steve yelled back. “Besides...I shouldn’t get too attached to it…”

“What the…” Bucky was shocked. “Who are you?! Is this Stark talking?”

“Don’t you dare!!!!” Steve was fully pissed.

“You sound a lot like him…”

“How would you know, you never even bother to get to know him!” Steve couldn’t believe the conversation was turning this way.

“What I know is that he didn’t want me to talk to you, the little bastard!!!”

“Well that little bastard is doing more for me than you did.” Steve said simply. He knew that was mean. But he couldn’t control himself. He was pregnant damn it!!! He couldn't control his stomach, let alone his emotions. “And I prefer to go through this with him and Pete than with you. Thank you very much!”

Bucky was in complete shock.

“Well...let’s not forget that I have rights. Half of this baby is mine.”

“No it’s not.” Steve shouldn’t say that. He knew he shouldn’t, part of his brain was screaming at him to stop, but he didn’t. “I’m the omega. I’m responsible for this baby. This double standard bullshit don't seem very nice now, right?”

It was true. The law made it absolutely the omegas fault to get pregnant. They were responsible for it, if it happened against their will. Society came a long way, but still wasn’t equal.

“I never thought you could do this to me…” Bucky said defeated.

Steve didn’t know what to say and Bucky left before he could figure it out.

**Peter**

“You did what?” Peter couldn’t believe. “Steve he just lost his father. He needed sometime…”

“That don’t change the fact that we can’t raise this baby!”

“Well you’re a together now…”

“We are not together!”

“Steve…”

“Peter stop!!!!!” Steve yelled. He had never yelled with him before. “It’s not my fault you ruined things with Matt, so stop putting your hopes on me!!”

Peter clenched his teeth.

_‘That was low…’_

“Steve calm down…” Tony said.

“Fine...I’m not gonna say anything anymore.” Peter said hurtfully. “Good luck on your pregnancy…”

“Pete, c’mon!” Tony said when Peter left.

Maybe Tony was right. He was too involved on this pregnancy. He went out for a walk, he couldn’t stay at the dorm. Peter understood Steve was going through a rough time, but he got hurt anyway.

He was walking, lost with his thoughts when he noticed Wade passing by him with a boy on his arms.

_‘Yep...this day can get worse.’_

He took a deep breath and kept walking while Wade made sure he saw him kissing him. He didn’t want, but he started to cry. Peter was sick of feeling bad. Fine he was jerk, but that was enough. He already paid for it. There was no point on crying anymore, he was going nuts already. Maybe Steve was right too, maybe he was projecting his wishes on Steve. He had to stop. A voice that sounded a lot like uncle Ben reminded him that he was there to study.

He walked a little bit more until he was calmer and then went back to the dorm. He took a shower and went to his bedroom. He was about to start some readings he had to do for his English class when Steve knocked on the door.

“Hi…” He said quietly.

“Hey…”

“I just wanted to apologize. It was very wrong of me to say those things to you…”

“Yes.” Peter agreed.

“I’m sorry. I was just angry and you have been nothing but supportive through all of this. You’re my best friend...” Steve started to cry and Peter felt even more tired. “I’m sorry. I took it out on the person I shouldn’t”

“It’s okay Steve.” Peter said simply.

“Are we okay?”

“Yeah...You and Tony are probably right. I’m too involved in this.”

“No Peter!! I…”

“I guess I just need a break.” Peter interrupted him.

“Sure…” Steve said looking down. He noticed the conversation was over and left.

Peter didn’t want to mean with him, he just needed a break from all of that.

\--

Little that he knew he wouldn’t get one. Steve avoided talking about pregnancy or babies near him and Peter didn’t say anything when he and Tony spend time looking for couples on the internet. Bucky, on the other hand…

“Peter!” Bucky called when he was leaving his class. “Can I talk to you for a second.” He looked concerned. Clint was on his side smiling to him though. Peter couldn’t imagine him on a bad mood. He was always nice.

“Hi guys.” Peter said and sighed anticipating what was about to come.

“I can’t let him give up our puppy Pete...I can’t!!” Bucky said when they sat for a juice. Clint was having coffee obviously.

“I’m sorry Bucky.”

“You said, you wanted the best for us, so you know that this is not the best for us.” Bucky continued. “I don’t know if we can go back after this…”

“Steve is not thinking about what is best for you, he is thinking about what is best for the baby.” Peter said. “He actually is very hormonal lately...he probably is having some difficulty on thinking straight.”

“I can’t even imagine that…” Clint said. “It’s probably very weird to have something growing inside of you...it reminds me of Alien.”

Bucky glared at him.

“Do you even think before you say stuff like that?” Peter asked smiling.

Clint just smile back.

“Help me Peter…” Bucky seemed a little desperate.

“I...don’t know what you want me to do Bucky.” Peter said. “There’s nothing I can do, really...Steve is right, he is the omega, the decision is his.”

“I just...I want to know what he is feeling, why…”

“Maybe you should talk to him then.” Peter said. He was starting to get annoyed.

“I tried to talk to him earlier, but that annoying little brat didn’t let me…”

“Well, if you’re gonna talk shit about my best friend this conversation is over.”

Clint elbowed Bucky. “Pete calm down. Bucky is nervous, you get it. Steve is probably at the same state…”

“He is…” Peter said. “Listen Bucky...I guess the only thing you can do right now is to be there for him.”

Bucky didn’t say anything.

They finished their drinks and then Clint walked with him to their English class.

“Bucky is a mess, you know?” Clint said. “Don’t be mad at him…”

“I’m not….I’m feeling a little tired, I guess.” Peter said. “A lot of shit happened in a short period.”

Clint agreed. “You know...I don’t wanna gossip or anything, but I...uh...I saw Wade with a guy this last days. I didn’t know if I should tell you or not…”

“Yeah...I saw them.” Peter sighed. “He practically rubbed it on my face.”

“I’m sorry” Clint said awkwardly. For a moment Peter thought he would put his hand on his shoulder. He seemed not know what to do. “But that’s kind of good right?”

Peter frowned. How was that supposed to be good?

“It means that he is moving on.”

“I guess.” Peter said thoughtfully. “It doesn’t matter, you know. I just want this to be over.”

“I’m sorry Pete…” He said again. Peter noticed that he was almost ashamed. He never saw him like that. Peter also noticed that started to call him ‘Pete’. Peter didn’t think they were that intimate, but he liked that they were becoming closer friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some science stuff that I have no idea where it came out. If it's too wrong, just try to ignore it. =)

**Tony**

Tony hated when he arrived at his dorm and found Jarvis having tea with Steve. Find his dad asking Peter about the game he was playing was a whole other level of hate.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked angrily when he saw Howard.

“You didn’t return my calls on Christmas...you let me no other choice.”

Steve was near the fridge devouring a sandwich and Peter was sat on the couch next to Howard.

“Christmas was a month... more than a month ago.”

“I was in Japan.”

“Good for you.”

“Don’t be condescending!” Howard said sternly.

“What do you want?” Tony muttered.

“Speak with you privately…” Howard said and Tony led the way to his bedroom.

Howard analyzed his bedroom giving special attention to his son’s gigantic amount of clothes. He always thought Tony bought too many clothes, too much of everything actually. Howard was a billionaire, but he didn’t like ostentation that much.

“How are you?”

“Wow...that’s a question you don’t ask a lot, right?” Tony said tossing his backpack on the corner.

Howard sighed.

“I heard that you went to Dr. Cho’s office. Everything is okay?”

“Yeah…” Tony frowned. He didn’t tell his dad, Steve was the one that had an appointment.

“I get that you are mad at me. But...” Howard started.

“Well if you did, you wouldn’t show up.” Tony didn’t want to talk to his father. He was tired and Howard apparently made his mission to make Tony’s life harder.

“Jarvis told me about your financial situation…”

“It’s all under control!” Tony muttered. He wasn’t gonna beg for money. No matter how much he wanted. He wanted new shoes...fuck he wanted his car back, he actually wanted that car he saw at the shop.

Howard smirked. “Good... I also wanted to know how was your Christmas. Your roommate told me you went to his house. I thought you didn’t like Christmas…”

“No father, you don’t like Christmas. I never had one…”

Howard clenched his teeth. For some reason Tony liked to annoy him. His father apparently had the same bizarre taste, but that time he seemed quite nice.

“Good. I just wanted to see how you were.”

Tony didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to keep the conversation.

“Oh right then…” Howard seemed satisfied and not at the same time.

They got out and Howard said his goodbyes to Peter and Steve.

“One more thing before I leave” He said. “Do you think we should start investing in games?”

“What?” Tony asked surprised.

“Games….” Howard said pointing to the television. “You boys seemed to play those things all the time. God knows I regret the day I gave you your first one. You just got worse since…how much time do you spend playing these things?”

“Uh...I don’t know.” Peter said. He looked at Tony for help, but he didn’t know what was happening either. “It depends of the game…”

“Humm...what kind game do you like the most?” Howard said and sat on the couch again.

“Uh...I like shooters the most.” Peter said and Howard frowned. “The ones you have to shoot people.”

“Oh...what about you Anthony?” Howard asked analyzing the game.

“What about me?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Howard said bored.

“I like shooters too, rpg is also nice…”

“Interesting…” Howard said thoughtfully. “Steve?”

“Uh...I don’t play much actually. I didn’t have video games growing up.”

“Oh really? What would find interesting in game then?”

Tony rolled his eyes. His father was using his roommates as a marketing research!

“Well, Peter has a game that is a sort of like a puzzle I guess...it’s funny. I also like the ones you play with your body...I’m not very good with the control.”

“Can I try?” Howard asked Peter.

“Sure.” Peter said and gave him the control

“What do I have to do?”

“Stay alive.” Peter said and explained to him what the buttons did.

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes. His dad was playing video games. Sure, it had business purposes, but still…

30 minutes later

“Shot him!!!!” Tony yelled to his father. “Shot him damn it!”

“I’m trying!! This is impossible.”

“You have to use the other button to aim Mr. Stark!” Peter said excited.

“This one?”

“YEAH!!!!” The three boys yelled together.

“Shit…” Howard swore when some soldier hit him in the head.

“You’ll get the hang of it…” Steve said and Howard smiled a little.

“That was surprisingly fun…”

“And that was completely hypocritical.” Tony said smirking. “I guess you owe me an apology after all these years.”

Howard rolled his eyes and it seemed freakishly just like Tony.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Howard said and got up. “Well boys, I have to go. I probably missed a meeting playing video game with you.” He said. “Goodbye Anthony.”

“Bye, old man.” Tony said and walked his father to the door.

“Take care of yourself.” Howard said and they stared each other for an awkward moment. Tony actually thought his father wanted to hug him for a second, but Howard just left.

“Your father is actually really cool.” Steve said.

“No he is not…” Tony said frowning. “That never happened and it was freaking weird.”

“Do you think he’ll start to make video games?” Peter asked.

“He's probably buying some studio at this very moment.” Tony’s said and the others gape. He wasn’t lying or showing off. There’s a good chance that might happened.

“Did you ask him money?” Steve asked worried.

“No…I wanted, but I didn’t. I’m not gonna beg him for money.”

“Good for you!!!” Steve said happy.

“But I might have to…”

“Oh my God!!!! Peter shouted surprising them. “I totally forgot! There’s an open spot for lab assistant at the biology department. Dr. Banner was looking for students to help on his lab. Apparently no one want to work with him.”

“Did you applied?” Tony asked.

“No! I was thinking you could apply. I’ll apply to work with Dr. Green. She was my bio teacher last semester. I’m actually considering going to med school…”

“Why no one wants to work with him?”

“Well...he works with radiation.” Tony said simply. “But his work is super cool, there’s a lot of physics in it. I think you’ll like it.”

“Peter…I don’t know. Labs are not my thing. I’m studying to become an engineer, I’m…”

“It’s one of the greatest paid scholarships on Campus.”

“Where do I apply?” Tony said quickly

\--

I turned out he got the job really easy. He got on Dr. Banner’s lab asking to where he applied for the intern position. A boy measured him for a moment. He was build alpha, had a dark skin and a suspicious smile. “Do you have a resume?”

“Yes.” Tony said and gave it him.

“Humm Tony Stark…” he said smirking. “You are hired!” He said after looking Tony’s resume for a second.

“What?” Tony couldn't believe. It was probably some kind of joke. “How? You’re not gonna interview me?”

“Almost no one apply for this job. Only desperate students that most of the time doesn’t know anything about science.” Well he was desperate. “You are super smart, besides the crappy resume, have the both hands, and you are super cute. The job is yours.”

“Oh...thank you!” Tony said smiling.

“Come meet Dr. Banner. I’m Johnny Storm by the way.” He said giving Tony a suggestive smile.

_‘Great harassed at the first five minutes. That’s probably some kind of record!’_

They got in a very messy lab where a man worked alone.

“Dr. Banner...I got us a new intern.”

Dr. Banner was frowning deeply at a microscope. He made a sign for them to wait. He stood looking whatever he was looking for a little while, made a few notes and then look at them.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Bruce Banner.”

Well it turned out he was wrong about that whole biology thing.

Tony almost never got speechless, but Dr. Banner was…handsome. Handsome in a way Tony wasn’t used to it. He was older, maybe a decade older than him. He had wrinkles on his face that indicated that he frowned a lot, but make his appearance look more interesting. His hair was curled and disheveled and he had the most cute brown eyes he had ever seen. He also had an amazingly beautiful smile.

‘...’ His head was empty.

“Hi…” He managed to say after an awkward moment. “Hi!!! I’m Tony Stark!!” He said over excited.

“Oh...the Tony Stark?” Dr. Banner asked.

_‘Oh no...he probably thinks that I’m stupid playboy!! Well I’m a playboy and I’m pretty sure I’m being stupid right now!’_

“The one and only!” Tony said and laughed exaggeratedly.

“Good. I’m glad you decided to join us. Johnny probably already told you that we don’t get many interested people.”

“Well, I’m very interested.”

“Really?!” Dr.Banner asked. “What do you know about our research?”

“Uh…” He gaped. Tony really regretted stay up playing Overwatch with Peter and not make a quick research about Dr. Banner. “That you use radiation…” Tony said and Johnny laughed.

“Right.” Bruce said smiling. “I’m working on how bacteria respond to different kinds of radiation. It’s a very extensive research, but my main interested is in cancer treatment.”

“Oh...that seems very interesting.”

“But in reality it’s just means that we shoot really dangerous bacteria with really dangerous lasers.” Johnny said.

“I think that is actually cool.” Tony said and meant it.

“Great!!” Dr. Banner said and started to walk. “I’ll need six hours every week day and sometimes on weekends. Like I said we don’t have a big staff. This is our humble lab, I hope you like it.”

_‘It could use some cleaning…’_

“Also there’s a lot of people that gave up, because of the amount of work and because of...the work itself. We use radiation, but I promise you it’s safe.”

“Tell that to the guy that got his browns burned after the explosion.” Johnny said smiling and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t because of the radiation...It’s not my fault he didn’t know how to use a Bunsen burner.”

“I can use a Bunsen burner.” Tony said. Is not like Dr. Banner was gonna be impressed by it.

“Good.” Dr. Banner said. “I’m gonna give you some paper for you to fill and sign. You have to go to leave these at the administration.” He said signing a bunch of papers.

“Okay…” Tony agreed.

“Did I forget something, Johnny?”

“Probably.” Johnny said.

“Well you’ll pick up the rest of it when you begin. Which is, as soon as, you send these papers. Don’t take too long. I really need you.”

_‘He needs me…get it together Tony!!!!’_

“See you soon then.”

“See ya.” Tony said smiling like a goof.

“Oh...one more thing.” Bruce said when Tony was leaving. “Johnny and I are alphas and you...uh. Is it okay for you?”

“Yeah...no problems.” Tony said gawky. “I mean you are not creeps, right?”

“Well I’m not! But I can’t speak for Johnny…” Dr. Banner said and laughed. Tony laughed too.

“Hey!!!” Johnny protested.

“I’m just saying because a girl a while ago didn’t want the job because of that.”

“It’s okay for me if it’s for you?” Tony said.

“Good. It’s definitely okay with me.”

“Good.” Tony repeated.

He got out the lab feeling amazing. Finally, something good was happening.

**Steve**

Steve was in front of his dorm waiting for Bucky. Steve had another appointment with Dr. Cho, she got his results and wanna discuss them with him. He was a little worried, he had never been the most healthy person. The fact Bucky was late didn’t help him with his anxiety.

He finally saw Bucky’s black Mustang turning the corner and felt a little relief. He hated being late.

“Hi...I’m so sorry. I got stuck at the lab. Dr. Green had an emergency.”

“It’s okay.” Steve said putting the seat belt.

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asked starting to drive again.

“I’m fine. I guess the morning sickness is finally over.” He was almost three months pregnant and couldn't bear throw up any longer.

“Good!” Bucky said.

They always had so much to talk about, but right now they had this weird tension between them. They didn’t talk much since when Steve told him everything. Steve was still a little bit mad at him. He also was sorry for talking to him like that and because of his father death. Steve felt a million things at once lately.

“I’m really sorry about the other day.” He started. “It wasn’t suppose to go that way and I...I’m sorry about your dad too. I’m not myself lately, you know?”

“It’s okay Steve.” Bucky said smiling at him. “I know this is hard for you. Let’s just try not to fight. We are in this together, all I wanna do is help you.”

“But you’re still not okay about me giving the baby up?”

“No...definitely not.” Bucky said trying to keep calm. “I have six more months to convince you...I even started to look for apartments, you know?” He said smiling.

“Really?” Steve asked. He tried not to be carried away. Before all that, imagine living with Bucky would be a dream. Now it seemed a little weird, but he couldn’t help feeling a little happy.

“Yeah!! I mean, I know we are not...bounded or anything, but we can’t raise our baby on a college dorm, right?”

“Yeah…” Steve said. “Do you really think we can do it? You know, raise a child…”

“Of course!” Bucky said. “It’s not gonna be easy, but we will handle it.”

“You speak like I'd already said yes.” Steve said looking at the window. “When in reality I already said no…”

“I got hope.” Bucky said and grabbed his hand. “I love you.” He said and kissed Steve’s hand. Steve didn’t say anything, he was thankful Bucky was looking at the road and not at him. Steve didn’t say anything else. He just stared at the window, he had no idea of what to do.

The appointment with Dr. Cho was a bit scary. He was anemic and she was worried about the fact he hadn’t gained enough weight. Bucky paid a lot of attention to everything she said and discussed with her a lot of things, he knew some stuff because he wanted to be a med student.

Dr. Cho kept the vitamins he was taking and prescribe a few more. “You have to take them religiously Steve.” Dr. Cho said. “I’m starting to get concerned.”

“He will!” Bucky said for him and Steve sighed. He was trying to be patient, Bucky was just worried after all, but he wasn’t his alpha and it was weird of how that was annoying Steve when four months ago he would be so happy with it.

“Let’s take another look?” Dr. Cho said. Bucky was anxious about that part. “Maybe it will be possible to see the gender.”

“Cool!” Bucky said excited.

Steve was a little worried she would find something wrong with it.

“Well...everything is fine. The baby should be bigger, but is nothing alarming yet.” She said analyzing the screen. “Let’s see...yeah, I can’t see if it’s a boy or a girl yet.”

“Oh no…” Bucky said disappointed. Steve didn’t want to know actually. “I’m pretty sure is a boy though.”

Steve just rolled his eyes.

“This is so cool.” Bucky said. He didn’t know if he looked at the screen or at Steve. “Look at him Stevie...our baby.” Bucky said and kissed his temple.

Well, Bucky was making a great job being a supportive alpha. It just made everything harder.

“Well that’s it then. See you in 20 days. Don’t forget to take the pills and don’t exaggerate Steve. You are a little weak.”

“Okay, I won’t.” Steve said. “Thank you Dr. Cho.”

\--

“Are you okay?” Bucky said on the way back. Steve didn’t talk since they left the clinic.

“Yeah...I’m just a little tired.”

“Oh...well we are almost there. Don’t worry.” Bucky said and squeezed his hand. He didn’t squeeze back.

Bucky walked with him to his dorm. Tony and Peter were there doing yoga. That was new.

“Hey Steve...we found this yoga class online.” Peter said going to a weird pose. “It’s supposed to be very good do pregnant omegas.”

“I’m hating it!” Tony muttered.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Steve asked frowning.

“We should’ve waited for him!” Tony said to Peter.

“I guess we just got carried away.” Peter said and changed to another pose perfectly.

“Speak for yourself.” Tony was as graceful as a mule.

“I’m gonna lay down a bit guys…”

“Hey guys…” Bucky said finally.

“Do you need anything else?” Bucky asked after Steve laid down.

“No, thanks.”

“Good.” He said looking at him. Steve wondered if he would be strong enough to say no if Bucky asked to lay down on the bed with him. “Thanks for letting me go with you today.”

“It was good. “ Steve said.

\--

“Greg and Jen emailed…” Steve said to the boys when they were having breakfast. Peter was still a little distant and that was starting to hurt Steve.

“And?”

“They said they really liked my message and my description on the website and want to talk about it.”

“That's good.” Tony said and Peter kept paying attention to his phone.

“What do you think, Pete?” Steve asked quietly.

“Uh...I don't know. It's your call.” Peter said normally, but it felt like a slap.

“Pete...I already said I'm sorry.” Steve said tearful. God he hated crying so much. “I meant it.”

Peter looked at him scared.

“Hey...you don't have to cry. I accept your apology. It's okay.”

Steve started to cry harder. “No it's not!!”

“Tony say to him everything is fine.”

“C’mon Steve...it's okay…” Tony said awkwardly. People started to stare them. “He is not mad at you.”

“He is...you’re not talking about the baby anymore. In fact, you are barely talking to me. You spent all your free time with Clint!” Steve said drying his tears.

“Really?” Tony asked smirking.

“We were studying!” Peter said rolling his eyes.

“Bullshit…” Steve said blowing his nose.

“Fine... I'm a little distant, okay. And I don't agree with this whole adoption thing and it really hurt me when you said those things…”

“Peter…” Tony tried to contain him.

“No...he asked!” Peter. “You were probably right, but c'mon!!! All I did was try to help you! That was a fucking douche move…”

Steve just kept gaping.

“It hurt…” Peter said again quietly.

“I'm so sorry!!!!!!!” Steve said crying louder.

“Oh my god!” Tony said giving Steve a bunch of napkins. “Look what you've done!!!”

“Fuck...Steve c'mon. We are fine now.” Peter said hugging him.

“You promise?”

“Yeah…”

“You're not gonna hate me if I give the baby up to adoption?”

“What? Of course not Steve!!” Peter said. “It's your call. I can't and won't judge you. I just think... I think you would be an amazing dad. You deserve a family. That's all.”

Steve started to cry again.

“Fuck, Peter!!! Can you just shut up!!!” Tony yelled.

“I was saying nice things.”

“Thank you so much, Pete.” Steve cried. “I'm sorry…I don't know what's happening to me.”

“Just try to control yourself.” Peter said running his hand over Steve's back.

“Oh my god Stevie!!” Bucky appeared out of nowhere. “What's going on?” He asked and knelled next to the little omega.

“Oh great…” Tony said rolling his eyes.

“What, Stark!?!!” Bucky muttered. “I bet you made him cry, didn't you?”

“What?” Tony asked looking at Bucky like he'd spoken Greek.

“No... I am just a little hormonal.”

“A little?” Tony said smiling.

“Look, you could just try to be less annoying, you know. Steve is pregnant damn it!!”

Tony sighed.

“Bucky that wasn't…”

“I will try to be less annoying, when you try to be less stupid!!”

Bucky got up and glared at Tony. “Repeat that!” He muttered.

“What, you are too stupid to understand?”

“Oh god...enough!” Peter said bored.

“Bucky stop!!!” Steve said. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“He is an alpha. That's what's wrong with him.” Tony said and Bucky clenched his teeth. “Stop with the protective act. Steve is not in danger and you are not his alpha.”

Okay now that was too much. Bucky looked like was doing a tremendous effort to not punch Tony.

“That's it. Fight is over.” Peter said getting up. “C'mon Bucky. Let's take a walk.”

“Stark…”

“Nope…” Peter said grabbing his arm. “Steve can't be stressed, remember?”

“I'm okay, Bucky!’ Steve said annoyed. “Just go.”

Bucky looked hurt. Tony was ready to say something, but Peter glared at him.

“Let's go buddy.”

Peter

Bucky was almost snarling.

“You are doing an awesome job pulling Steve away.” Bucky glared at him. “You know I'm not wrong.”

“Why he hangs out with, Tony?” Bucky asked. “Why both of you hang out with him?”

“Because he actually is a very good friend…”

“What's happening?” Clint asked with his mouth full. I left to get ketchup and when I go back you're gone. First Nat with her secret boyfriend and now you. Why do you look like you're about to murder Pete?”

“Steve was crying…” Bucky said. “That asshole of Stark…”

“I made him cry.” Peter said. “It wasn't Tony.”

Bucky looked at him surprised. “Yeah... that's it. You fought Tony for no reason, other than stupidity!”

“That's sounds a lot like Bucko here...punches first, asks later.” Clint said still chewing. Bucky crossed his arms and pouted like a little child.

“Steve and I had a little fight. I was getting too involved in this whole pregnancy thing. We were just apologizing, but Steve is crying for everything theses days.”

“Yesterday he cried watching a coke cola ad.” Clint said laughing and Bucky punched him.

“Don't make fun of him…”

“Dude, I make fun of everybody. It's part of my cuteness.”

“I never saw that cuteness…” Peter said smiling.

“He is the only one who sees it.” Bucky said smiling too.

“Maybe you should see a doctor.” Peter said. “It could be a bad case of narcissism!” Peter said laughing.

“I doubted that there's a cure.”

“Ha...ha...ha very funny.” Clint said bitter. “Both of you making fun of me, bonding a new friendship over my humiliation. It’s beautiful.”

Peter laughed some more.

“Shut up!” Bucky said punching him again.

“Bucky…” Peter said whipping the tears out his eye. “Stop being an idiot. You gotta step up your game if you want Steve back. You might not have that much time.”

“What do you know?!?!”

“I'm not gonna play the double agent…”

“Didn't you just do that?”

“Shut up Clint.” Peter said glaring. “Just get your head out of your ass. What happened with that flirty alpha that charmed almost all the omegas in the lab?”

“Steve happened…” He said looking at Steve go away with Tony.

“Very cute…” Clint said.

“Yeah...you should use that on Steve.” Peter said smiling. “Let's go Clint!!”

“Where?”

“I need to write my Crime and Punishment essay. You're gonna help me.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm asking…” Peter said and Clint didn’t change his expression. “And because you are super awesome!”

“There you go.” Clint said smiling. “See you later Bucko.”

“Bye Bucky.”

“Bye guys.” Bucky said watching them go.

“And remember…” Clint said over his shoulder. “Tony is a friend not food!”

“Fuck you Barton!!!”

\--

“Hey hey!! What's wrong?” Clint asked holding Peter shoulders when he was running away from him at the library.

“Wade is making out with a girl behind that shelf…” Peter said sadly. “It used to be our shelf.”

“I guess, that shelf belongs to a lot of people, Pete.” Clint said massaging his shoulders. “I myself already got lucky…”

“Don't wanna hear that!”

“Okay…” Clint said laughing. “What you were doing at the old newspaper section. It's the most crowded section of the library. Only people use it to have sex.”

“I got lost...I guess.”

“Really?” Clint said narrowing his eyes.“Peter you are a nerd. You get lost at the library is the same of me getting lost at Disney world. It's impossible! I might already got lost at Disney once... doesn't matter. You got the point. You went there on purpose.”

Peter pouted.

“C'mon Pete...you just gonna get hurt this way.”

“I'm sorry…”

“Don't be.” Clint said and hugged him. “It's okay.”

“Thanks Clint.”

“Making another victim Peter?” Wade asked behind them. “Be careful with this one Barton…” he said and went away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I wanted to say somethings before the chapter. 
> 
> >We are a little over the half of the story and, probably because a lot of things are happening, It took me more words to say what I wanted to say. So I guess the chapters are going to be longer than before, since I dividing them into three pov's per chapter. 
> 
> >Another thing that I want to say is that this chapter has a lot of revelations ( idk if revelations is the right word). There's some situations in all three pov's that I really liked to write. I hop you guys like it and come talk to me on the comments. =)

**Tony**

Working at the lab with Dr. Banner was amazing. Tony loved it, and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Doctor Bruce Banner was the most amazing alpha he had ever met. He was so smart, so interesting, Tony basically fell in love with his brain, of course it helped that he was super hot too. Okay maybe it had something to do with the fact Dr. Banner was hot.

Tony did only boring lab tasks. Like cleaning the beakers, set up the microscopes, see if Dr. Banner had anything he needed, get him coffee sometimes. Johnny was his real assistant. They worked together since Johnny was an undergrad. Tony was a little jealous. He wished he could spend that much time with the doctor.

“Hi Tony...how are you?” Dr. Banner asked when he got there. He always asked how was he, not in a polite uninterested way, he really wanted to know. They spend a long time talking about Tony's aspirations at college yesterday when Tony was organizing his books and Dr. Banner was looking on his microscope.

“I'm fine, how are you?”

“A little bored…” Dr. Banner said. “Count bacteria is not a funny thing. Johnny was supposed to do it, but he 'has tests…’”

“Well, my job is not very funny either.” Tony said and then realized what he did. “I mean…it’s nice, it’s being nice work here, I…”

“It’s okay.” Dr. Banner said smiling and melting Tony’s heart. “I’ve already been an intern too. I worked in a lab with a teacher that always made me kill the lab rats…” He said making a disgusted face. “Poor little guys."

“That’s bad!”

“Yeah...I know.”

“We are not going to work with rats are we?”

Bruce sighted. “Maybe... Tests are going well using bacteria, but eventually I guess we will have to increase the scale.”

“Seriously!?” Tony asked disappointed. “I read a bunch of articles about computer programs that are replacing animals on those kinds of things.”

“Yeah...those are being used mostly on cosmetic industries.” Bruce said still looking at the microscope. “You study computer science...don’t you?”

“Yeah...I’m mean, I’m focusing more on mechanics because I’m already pretty awesome at programming.”

Bruce lift his head from the microscope and smiled at Tony. “Well...maybe we could think of something to help us out.”

“I would love that.” Tony said smiling.

“And, if it comes to the day we will have to use rats. I promise we will treat our little friends with respect.”

_‘He is so awesome.’_

\--

“So...what are you gonna do later?” Johnny asked when they were organizing the last things before go home.

“Uh...I don’t know.” Tony said, he was so tired. He probably would play some video games with Pete, or take a good shower curled up with Steve and watch an old movie, more like sleep while Steve cried through the whole thing. They watched Gone with the Wind a couple nights ago and he thought his friend would dehydrate. 

“Do you wanna, grab something to eat?”

_‘Wait...is Johnny asking me out?’_

Tony was about to answer when he noticed Dr. Banner was at the lab too. “I...I’ll probably eat some pizza at my dorm.” Tony said and started to put his things quickly in his backpack.

“Well, we could eat some pizza?”

Tony looked at Dr. Banner quickly and he seemed overly interested on a test tube.

“Maybe some other time.” Tony said. “Bye Johnny…” Tony said and went to say goodbye to Dr. Banner, he thought he saw him smiling a bit, but wasn’t sure.

“Goodbye Dr. Banner.”

“Bye, Tony! See you tomorrow.”

“Absolutely.” Tony said smiling like a goof.

\--

“You are different…” Peter said when they were walking back to their dorm.

“What?”

“What’s happening?” Peter asked smirking. Tony knew he wouldn’t drop it and he wouldn’t be able to hide it from him. The truth was he was dying to tell him and Steve, but he was so used to hide his feelings that it wasn’t that easy.

“It’s just...well…”

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE BLUSHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Peter yelled. People there were passing by stared them.

“Shut up, idiot!” Tony muttered.

“Sorry...it’s just, I thought you were dead inside.”

“Fine, I’m not gonna tell you.” Tony said and walked faster.

“Oh c’mon, I was kidding!”

“I’m only gonna tell Steve.”

“Sorry!!!” Peter plead.

“Nope…”

“Okay...good.” Peter said walking faster to keep up with Tony. “I love a good guessing game.”

_‘Oh fuck…’_

“Giving my recently discover, that you blush, it would not be hard to know if I’m on the right path.” He said putting his arm around Tony’s shoulder.

Tony sighted. Peter could be just annoying as himself sometimes.

“You are unusually happy, smiling all the time, walking on sunshine style. That could mean that you are in love or...you won the lottery and are rich again...since I don’t see you riding a new car or wearing a bunch of new clothes. I say it’s the first!”

Tony didn’t change his expression.

“But according to yourself, _‘love is for dumb people…’_ , so it makes this even more interesting.”

Tony grabbed his phone and ignored Peter that kept watching him carefully.

“Something has changed...I just can’t pinpoint what...what no... when!!”

 _‘Shit...’_ Tony clenched his teeth.

“Humm...am I getting closer?” Peter asked, but Tony didn’t answer him. He actually was enjoying let Peter do all the heavy job. “Well, we went to my house on Christmas, Steve got pregnant, your father came to visit...yeah I don’t see you talking about your father...then you started to work on Dr. Banner’s lab...oh my god I’m so stupid!! Of course is that. You would, definitely, not be happy washing beakers!!”

 _‘Son of a bitch!!’_ Tony sighed.

“Fuck yeah!!!! Who is the best? Who is the best?” Peter sang doing a little victory dance on the middle of the street. Tony could not repress his laugh. “Is it Johnny? He is hot!! I saw his shirtless once at the pools...do you know he swims? Well he definitely has that swimmers body.”

Tony didn’t say anything again.

“Oh c’mon...I already discovered!” Peter cried.

“No you didn’t…”

“Fine...well Johnny is hot, but he...well he looks like the type you pick on parties, you know. But he is the only one that works there! I mean…”

 _‘Oh shit here it comes…’_ Tony could feel himself blushing.

“Oh...my...god...It’s Dr. Banner!!!!!!!!!!”

“Shhh!!! What’s wrong with you!!” Tony muttered.

“Holly shit!” Peter whispered smiling. “Am I right?”

Tony sighed again.

“C’mon tell me., tell me, tell me”

“Yes damn it!! I have dumb crush on Dr. Banner!! There, I said it! Happy?”

“Yes!!” Peter said smiling. “I knew you weren’t dead inside!” He said hugging him and kissing his cheek. Tony hugged him back tightly because he needed it so much. “Hey everything is okay?”

“Yeah...it’s just, he is a teacher, you know. It’s not like we can have anything. I bet he doesn’t even want it.”

“I’m sorry Tony…”

**Steve**

_“Hi Steve,_  
We are very excited with your messages. Thank you for considering us and for answering our questions with such patience and kindness. We also are opened for any question you might still have. We are going to be in New York in two weeks we would love to answer all of them in person. Tell us the best day and we will make it work.  
Greg and Jen.” 

Steve was emailing with Greg and Jen for a couple of weeks now. They seem nice, but Steve wanted to see for himself. They had financial conditions to raise a baby and a lot of love to give. He couldn’t ask for more. They invited Steve to go see their place, something Steve would have to do soon, eventually he wouldn’t be able to fly anymore. Which means, he had to tell Bucky. He had to tell the alpha that was currently bringing him a huge plate of cookies and a cup of hot chocolate.

“These are a lot of cookies Bucky…” Steve said smiling.

“Well you said that about the soup, but ate everything.”

“The soup was definitely healthier.” Steve said eating a cookie. Bucky’s eyes widened when he realized he was feeding the pregnant omega with an obscene amount of sugar.

“This is amazing! I might eat them all.” Steve said with his mouth full.

“You like it? My mom made.”

_‘Oh fuck…’_

“Did you…”

“Not yet. I should probably do it soon, if you are already showing when you meet her she will kill me. I mean she will kill me anyway, and you are already showing a little bit.” Bucky said and touched Steve belly.

Steve pulled away almost immediately.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to startle you...”

“It’s okay... Bucky I need to tell you something.” Steve said and Bucky clenched his fists. “Maybe you shouldn’t tell your mother.”

“What? Steve she has to know her grandson…”

“I’m emailing a couple...to adopt it.” Bucky took a deep breath. His face was a mix of angry, pain and sadness. “They seem very nice.” Steve added quickly. “They are very successful and want to have babies so much. I...uh...I’m arranging a meeting.”

Bucky got up from the couch and turn his back on Steve.

“What do I have to do?” He asked quietly still not looking at Steve. “What do I have to do for you to forgive me?”

“What?! Nothing Bucky! This doesn’t have anything to do with…”

“Of course it has!!” Bucky said turning around. He was crying and that broke Steve’s heart. “You don’t let me touch you, you don’t trust me anymore! So tell me! What do I have to do Stevie? Just tell me and I’ll do it. I’ll do anything baby! Anything to get you back!” Bucky said kneeling in front of Steve.

“Bucky…”

“I love you omega. I love both of you.” He said and touched Steve’s belly again. This time Steve let him.

“We can’t do this Bucky.” Steve said looking at ceiling, trying not to cry.

“I know we can baby!” Bucky said and held Steve’s face with both of his hands.

“I can’t…”

“You will be an awesome parent. I know! I love you so much.” He said and kissed Steve quickly. They didn’t kiss since before the party Steve got drunk and passed out next to Brock Rumlow. “All I want is to be with you.” He gave him another peck. “Raise our puppy…” This time he kissed Steve’s neck, right next his scent glands. “I wanna mark you sweetheart.”

“I don’t want that…” Steve whispered unwittingly.

Bucky pulled away and stared at him shocked. He was about to say something, but sounds that someone was arriving came from the door.

“Steve you’re not gonna believe, Tony…” Peter stopped himself when he saw both of his friends crying on the couch. “Is everything okay?”

Bucky dried his tears and got up. “Guess I’ll see you on the next appointment.” Bucky said emotionless. “See you later.” He went away embarrassed.

\--

“Wow...I wasn’t expecting that.” Tony said when Steve told them what just happened. “I thought you would jump on him offering your neck.”

Steve and Peter glared at him.

“Okay...maybe not that exaggerated. But I thought you loved him.”

“I...I do. It’s just, everything is so confusing right now.” Steve said. “All I wanna do is get through this.” By ‘this’ he meant his pregnancy. He was focusing all his energy on convincing his instincts that giving his puppy was the best option. His grades decreased, he didn’t paint or drawn anymore and...there wasn’t much space for Bucky unless the pain Steve felt on his gut every time the alpha did something sweet for him. Steve was sick of breaking the alpha's heart.

Peter squeezed his shoulder. Steve looked at both of them, but they didn’t say anything.

“I...I don’t know what to say Stevie!” Peter said and hugged him. “I’m so sorry!!”  
\--

Bucky was distant for the next days. Steve couldn’t blame him. He still texted asking how he was doing, but nothing more. Steve gave him some space. To be honest, not have to see Bucky’s sad face was a relieving.

He heard a knock on the door and got up to answer. Peter and Tony were out doing their things. Steve was feeling particularly tired that day, so he got back to his dorm after his lecture for some Netflix.

“Can I help you?” He asked to the lady standing in front of him. Initially he didn’t have any idea who she was, but looking closely to her angular face, dark hair, straight nose…

_‘Oh no…’_

“I’m Winifred Barnes...you must be Steve Rogers.” She said politely.

“Yeah…” Steve said simply and opened the door for her to come in.

“So you are the omega that broke my son’s heart?” She said sitting on the couch. She was tall, skinny with a very pale skin. She reminded him of Bucky, but just a little. The way she sat and behave was a lot of different. Mrs. Barnes seemed polite and serious, while Bucky was a goofball most of the time. That made Steve wonder how Bucky’s dad was.

Steve didn’t know what to say other than. “I’m sorry…”

She smiled a little.

“I’m gonna straight to point here Steve.” She said sternly. Her alpha scent was completely different from her son. Steve took a deep breath. “Bucky told me you are expecting…” She said. “He didn’t want it at first, but wasn’t hard to get it out of him. He is very sad.”

Steve didn’t say anything.

“He told me what are your plans for the baby…” Mrs. Barnes said frowning. “I can’t let you do that Steve. I can’t let you give my grandson away to some couple.”

“I don’t know the gender yet.” Steve said.

“Oh, Bucky told me it’s a boy.”

“He wants to be a boy.” She smiled again. “I’m sorry Mrs. Barnes. But I already made up my mind. I’m...I’m not apt to raise a child right now. I’m truly just wanting to give this baby a better shot in life, rather than an uneducated parent that was too stupid and wasn’t ready to have it.”

Mrs. Barnes looked at him surprised. “I see, but still. Blood is a very important thing for me and my family…so I’m here to do what my son wasn’t able to. I’m here to convince you otherwise.”

“Like I said Mrs. Barnes…”

“I know what you just said. I just won’t accept it.” She said trying to be calm. Well he knew now where Bucky got his temper. “I will help you. I promise you and your baby will have everything you need it. I’ll do everything in power to give the best for my first grandson.”

Steve was starting to get worried - What if he had a girl?

“I know this must be hard.” She said taking his hand. “George and I had Bucky at a very young age too…”

“I’m deeply sorry for your lost Mrs. Barnes.”

“Thank you…” She said a little emotional.

“I’m sure to say that you won’t be able to recover from it Steve. I’m not an omega, but I can’t imagine my life without my puppies…Did you talk to your family about this?”

“I don’t have anyone…” Steve said taking his hand from hers.

Her face was a little more understanding after that. “You’re not alone Steve…”

“I know...I have amazing friends that are helping me with everything.”

She sighed.

“Bucky told me he was looking for apartments near campus...I would gladly help you rent some place...and I would help you until both of you graduate from college.”

“I don’t...I don’t know.” Steve said getting up.

“You don’t love him.” She said sternly again. “That’s the issue, isn’t it?”

“What?!” Steve asked surprised.

“He told me, crying, that he did everything he could. He wants you and you said no!” She wasn’t succeeding on staying calm.

“I love him Mrs. Barnes.” Steve said crying, he didn’t want it, but was stronger than him. “I love him more than anything...but I...I’m not ready. I’m not ready to have a baby, to live with him, to be marked. I can’t decide to do this and then all goes to shit, because is not just me anymore!” Now he was angry. Fuck hormones.

“I see…” She said patiently. “But what if all doesn’t go to shit?” She asked and Steve felt ashamed of cursing in front of Bucky’s parent. “What if you manage to overcome all this and become a happy and beautiful family I know you can be. I mean look at you. No wonder my son is crazy about you.” She said drying one of his tears.

“I don’t know what to do!” Steve said crying harder.

“Oh poor child…” She said laying his head on her lap.

“I’m so sorry!!! I never wanted to hurt him. I promise. I love him so much, but everything just exploded on my face, college, love...alcohol.” He said and she laughed “God I messed up everything. No matter how much I try, I’m just a disappointment to my mom…” Now that opened the gates he couldn’t contain it anymore.

“You’re not a disappointment to your mom, Steve.” She said patiently petting his hair.

“She gave everything she got for me to make something of myself and I ruined everything on the first opportunity.”

“I’m sure she gave everything she got for you to be happy, not successful.”

Steve got up and looked at her.

“You think?”

“If she loved you the way it seems she did. I know for sure!”

Steve cried some more.

“Can you do me favor?” She asked and Steve nodded. “Two actually.” Steve smiled. “Favor number one: think carefully about the conversation we just have. Bucky told me you are going to see a couple that are interested in adopting my grandson. So come meet my family too. I think we deserve a chance.” Steve nodded again and she kept drying his tears. “Favor number two: talk to Bucky. Be nice with him. I know this is really hard on you, but...he just lost a parent and he loves you Steve. He needs you and you need him too.”

Steve looked down.

“Can you do that for me?”

“Yes…” Steve said weekly.

“Thank you.” She said and kissed his forehead.

**Peter**

“What are you gonna do?” Peter asked. The three omegas were having lunch at the cafeteria. Tony made a scene everyday saying the food was awful, but eat the same way and the food wasn’t so bad. It was garbage compared to the restaurants he used to go, but it was eatable.

“I guess. I’m gonna met them.” Steve said, eating his second pudim.

“Well...just be careful okay?” Tony said watching him eat. “Just be as careful as you’ll when you meet Greg and Jen.”

“Yeah...I guess you are right.” Steve said. “Okay, this is getting ridiculous already.” Steve said looking to something behind Peter.

It was Wade. He was kissing some blonde guy next to their table. After the awkward display of affection, they went different paths. “Okay...this needs to stop.” Peter said and got up his seat.

“Wade…”Peter called weakly. “Wade can I talk to you?”

Peter decided to talk to Wade. The situation was becoming unbearable. In one week Wade managed to parade three different omegas on his face.

“I wish you couldn’t…”He snorted.

“C’mon Wade…” Peter said tired. “Can you just stop this act.”

“What act?”

“You’re not mean!” Peter said. “You are mad at me. Of course, you are, but isn’t enough already. I’m hurt...It hurts every time I see you with somebody else. You got it...so I’m asking you to stop. Please.”

Wade’s act was destroyed.

“You are really self centered, aren’t you?” He said looking away. Peter knew he was a little bit embarrassed. “Do you think I’m going out just to get back at you?”

“That’s not what I meant…”

“It’s true.” He said and Peter shut his mouth. “I need to forget you...and I needed to hurt you like you hurt me.”

Peter sighed and Wade looked down.

“Wade….wanna a tip?” Peter asked and Wade look at him surprised. “Ignore me...it will hurt me a lot more and eventually you will do it with no effort.”

“Pete…” Wade said frowning.

“Doing this just gonna keep you from finding someone that deserves you.” Peter said and gave him a weak smile.

“You are son of a bitch!!” Wade said angrily. His alpha scent spiking. Peter stepped back. “You don’t get to come talking to me being all cute. Fuck!! If you wanna help, be an asshole for fuck sake!!! Make me hate you, not fall for you all over again!!!”

“I’m sorry.” Peter said quietly.

“Oh fuck! Get away from me!” Wade said and went away. Peter smiled and cried a little bit at the same time.

\--

“Hi Clint!!” Peter said. He was walking around campus going to his next lecture when he found his alpha friend.

“Pete…”Clint said nervously. “What are doing here?”

“Going to my physics class…” Peter said. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Clint said quickly. “Nothings is wrong. I’m just busy! Real busy. So go to your class, that is far away from here! We talk later.”

Peter looked at him suspiciously. Clint was a weirdo, but he didn’t want him to see something or someone he wouldn’t insist. Maybe he was expecting someone. “OK...you freak.” He was about to go when a girl approached them. The thing is she wasn’t alone. She was with an alpha, someone Peter knew very well.

“Here, you douche…” She said giving Clint a cup of Coffee. “Black and really hot...the way you like it.” With her now free hand she held the alpha’s. Peter’s heart skipped a beat. She was...perfect. She was small, but didn’t seem weak, on the contrary, she seemed very strong. She had a perfect red hair and a perfect skin. She had smart green eyes involved in a flawless makeup. Her small hands with black nails involved the alpha’s and it was like she was squeezing Peter’s heart. His breath was trapped in his throat. Her perfection made Peter felt everything that was wrong with him. He felt completely small at that moment.

“Hi...I’m Natasha.” She said when saw Peter.

Clint seemed to want to crawl into a whole.

“Peter…” The alpha said.

“Hi…” Peter said weakly. “Hi Matt.” Natasha expression changed completely. “It’s really nice to meet you, Natasha. Clint talks about you all the time…” Peter managed to say surprisingly.

“Clint never talked about you…” She said glaring at Clint that laughed nervously.

“I should probably go, I had class now.” Peter said and practically ran away from there.

\--

When he got out his class Clint was there waiting for him.

“Hey there…” He said awkwardly. “How was your class?”

“I don’t know...I didn’t pay attention.”

Clint looked at him with a pity face. Peter ignored and kept walking.

“How long you knew?” Peter asked angrily.

“She introduced him to me a few days ago. I guess they are going out for a few weeks.”

“Didn’t cross your mind give me a heads up?” He asked walking faster. He didn’t want to cry in front of Clint for a reason.

“Why would I?” Clint said.

“Well I could think of a lot of reasons!” Peter muttered. “One is to avoid that moment! Thank you for the loyalty!”

“Hey…it’s not my fault you appeared out of nowhere!” Clint said. “Hey c’mon.” He said and grabbed Peter’s arm. “Don’t be like that?”

“How am I supposed to be Clint?!” Peter asked. “What am I supposed to feel when Matt is dating a…”

“Please don’t call her bad names.”

“What bad names I would call her?!?!! She is fucking perfect!!!!!” Peter was so angry. He didn’t know what to do with all those feelings. He just wanna crawl on his bed and die.

“Pete…I”

“Let me go Clint…I just wanna go home.” He was almost crying. Clint didn’t let his arm go. Instead, he gave him a big bear hug.

“I’m so sorry.” He said. Peter didn’t know what to do so he just hugged him back…apparently it was all he needed. Eventually Peter noticed that the hug last more than usual. Clint’s scent involved him differently. He never smelled like that for Peter. It was almost...It was definitely protective. Peter wanted to be there more than anyplace else, but when he felt Clint scenting his hair he pulled away.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Clint asked holding his shoulders.

Peter didn’t answer.

“What do you want?” Clint asked again.

“I wanna get drunk…” Peter said finally.

“We can do that…”

Clint sent some text and half an hour later He and Peter were on a frat house party near campus Peter had never heard of.

“C’mon…” Clint said getting out his old Jeep.

Peter got out uncertain. They got inside the house and it was packed of unknown people. Peter was a little scared, Clint grabbed his hand and got inside the party. A few people said hello to him or wanted to start a conversation, but noticing Peter’s discomfort he didn’t make much conversation.

When they arrived at the kitchen Clint grabbed a bottle of Scotch, two plastic cups and guided Peter to the backyard. They sat on a bench outside. It was a little cold, but it was far better than the noisy mess that was the inside.

“Here.” Clint said and poured some liquor on Peter’s cup. Peter drank all at once. The liquid burned his throat and sent tears to his eyes. It was weirdly comforting.“Okay...I was gonna ask if you are sure of this, but this is definitely yes.”

“Yes…” Peter said grabbing the bottle himself. “Let’s play a game.” Peter said after a few shots.

“Oh right.” Clint said calmly. Peter was already becoming a little dizzy, but Clint seemed to be perfectly normal.

“Let’s drink to all the crap that ever happened to us.”

“What?” Clint asked smiling.

“I go first.” Peter said. “On third grade Flesh Thompson destroyed my science fair project. Nobody punished him, because he was the school star…” Peter said and drank the Scotch. As more Peter drank, less it was the burning sensation.

“What douche!” Clint said. “Okay...let’s see. When I was ten, Bucky dared me to go down a hill on my bike. I obviously fell, broke my left arm and two teeth.” Peter laughed out loud.

They kept telling crap things that happened to them. At first, it was just silly things, but then escalate to some darker stuff.

“I still miss parents…” Clint said eventually. Peter looked at him surprised. “I was really young when they died. I know them from pictures and stuff, but...I don’t have many memories.” he said and drank a big shot.

“I’m sorry Clint…” Peter said. “ I actually don’t remember my parents very well too. I was five when they passed." Peter said looking down. "Humm...the guy I love is dating a perfect omega while I’m pathetically drinking in a party full of people I don’t know.”

“Cheers.” Clint said and Peter drank.

“I’m...I’m in love with a guy that doesn’t feel the same way about me.” He said looking to the floor.

“That’s sucks…” Peter said. “Lets both drink to that.”

Peter was already really drunk. He drank too much too fast. They emptied the Scotch and Clint brought tequila. Peter knew he was gonna regret that the moment he took his first tequila shot.

“Are you okay?” Clint asked. “Let’s stop Pete...it’s okay.”

“Last one!” Peter filling his cup again. “I lost my best friend on shooting that happened at our school….I missed her so much.” He said and started crying. “It never goes away...sometimes I hear the shots in my dreams, I can smell her blood...I see her dying over and over again! I just wanted be happy, you know? I thought that I would come to college and have fun...have fun for the both of us. All I did was hurt people.”

“Holly shit!!” Clint said and held Peter tightly. “I’m so sorry Peter!”

“My parents were murdered.” Clint said after a moment, his face buried on Peter’s hair. “When I was a kid some guy broke into our house...and...my brother hid me on the closet...I still can hear the shots too.”

They stood there for a moment. United by their tragedies. Peter found comfort on Clint’s warm arms. His head was spinning and his stomach was complaining.

\--

Peter felt warm, like he was on a nest. The surrounding smell was almost suffocating. It took Peter sometime to notice the pain he was feeling in his head and legs. He stood quiet for a long time, not wanting to wake up, but it was inevitable. He inhaled deeply and that smell became familiar.

It was Clint’s scent.

Peter opened his eyes and recognized Clint’s bed, his blanket, his dorm. He lifted his head up and felt an excruciating pain hammering his scalp. He saw some movements with his peripherals, Clint’s was sleeping on the floor next to the bed. Peter watched the alpha sleep for a minute, until Clint opened his light green eyes and looked at his brown ones.

“Hey there…” Clint said sleepily. “How are feeling?”

“Like crap.” Peter said feeling a scratch in his throat. Clint laughed a little. “I don’t even remember getting here.”

“Well...You insisted in drinking more tequila and then you threw up said tequila and probably everything you ate this week….”

“Oh god…” Peter moaned.

“Them I carried you here. I figure it was better than take you to your dorm...with Steve pregnant and stuff.”

“Yeah...I guess. I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Peter said looking at Clint’s dorm ceiling. “Steve is getting really moody lately.”

Peter stood on a little bliss for a moment, but Clint got up and brought him back to reality. He wasn't wearing a shirt, Peter was supposed to be used to that since he already saw the alpha broad chest and big arms before, but he was embarrassed for a reason.

“You have class?”

“What?” Peter asked. “Holy shit!!! I have a lecture in like…” He said searching his for his phone. “Twenty minutes.”

“C’mon I’ll give you a ride.”

“Yeah...I need a shower.” Peter said getting up slowly. “I am gonna be so late!! Professor Gray is gonna kill me. I was late last week...and the week before.”

“Well...you can take a shower here.” Clint said and Peter frowned. Take a shower on the alpha dorm shower wasn’t a very good idea. “There're some omegas that used the shower here when…” Clint stop himself.

Peter used once...with Wade.

“It’s not like you would be attacked...we are not animals.” Clint said. “And I’m gonna be there. I’m not gonna be there with you...you know, in the shower. I meant there, like in the same room, not in the same shower.”

“I get it Clint.”

Peter went quickly to the alpha showers. He went in and out as quickly as he could under Clint’s watchful eyes. He borrowed some clothes from his alpha friend and run to his class, despite his awful headache.

Peter got there five minutes late, but Professor Grey haven’t started yet. Apparently she had a problem with the projector that delayed the class for a bit. Bucky was there helping her, he still was her assistant, although he almost never appeared at that class. He worked with her at the lab mostly. When he saw him getting in, He smiled at him for a second and then frowned deeply.

Peter’s head wasn’t working properly, the lecture was only a blur. He definitely would have to study that again later. He used all of his energy to keep himself awake.

He crawled back to his dorm wishing he had a sun glass to block those early spring Sundays. Peter got inside and was thankful that it was empty. He went to his bedroom ready to sleep the rest of the day. Peter stopped in front of the mirror hanged on his bedroom door, he stared at himself dressing Clint’s clothes. He felt smaller wearing the alphas bigger clothes. Peter felt Clint’s alpha scent on his shirt mixed with his own. He frowned to himself for a moment.

Peter was smart...but a bit socially awkward. He was kind of middle term between Tony and Steve. If it was Tony at his place, he would already had figured it out a long time ago. If it was Steve, he would probably be oblivious forever. It took Peter some time, but eventually his still intoxicated brain noticed what was going on.

The fact he was still around at their dorm, even after he broke up with Tony.

How he smiled when he discovered Peter would study English with him that semester.

The way he helped him with the essays.

The way he always tried to make Peter laugh.

How he supported Peter during the whole Matt, Wade fiasco...and was overly interested in which one Peter would pick.

How he hugged him yesterday after he saw Matt and Natasha together.

How he wanted to protect him from seeing that Matt had a girlfriend.

How he got drunk with him, how he shared all those deep stuff about himself.

How he took care of Peter when he drank too much.

And most of all the face he made when saw Peter wearing his clothes. Peter was too late, and too dumb to noticed at the time, but right now, looking at the mirror…

_“I’m in love with a guy that doesn’t feel the same...”_

“Oh crap!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time to edit this the way I wanted. I hope it's not that bad...

**Tony**

“So how long you knew?” Peter asked him. Tony sighed.

He didn't know how to handle that situation. He knew for a while now that Clint liked Peter. When they decided it was better for them to stop sleeping together Clint told him he had feelings for another person. Tony just didn't think it was Peter. But when he kept coming to their dorm, Tony saw the way he looked at his friend. He made a goofy face with an easy smile. He never looked at him like that. Tony felt a little jealous at the beginning, he was used to being the center of all attentions. But Clint was such a nice guy and Tony wouldn't be able to give him what he wanted. For a while he thought Clint didn't have a chance. Pete was too much into Matt. But then the whole thing exploded and now...

“For a while…” Tony said simply. He met Peter at the cafeteria after he got a text from him saying they needed to talk.

“It was that obvious?”

“Yeah…” Tony said smiling. “I guess it was more obvious to me that was looking from the outside than for you that was dating two other guys…he also does this thing when you're not looking…”

“What thing?!” Peter asked curiously.

“He looks at you with this goofy face…something like this.” Tony said and try to make Clint's face. Peter laughed out loud.

“Oh god…”

“Do you like him?” Tony asked.

“I don't know…I mean he is awesome, but...” Peter said. That's what Tony feared. Clint was his friend too. He didn’t want him to get his heart broken and after Peter was dumped by Wade and Matt he started to think they would be a good couple. “I didn't get over Matt yet…speaking of each. He has a new girlfriend.”

“Humm... starting to understand the drunkenness.” Tony said. “How is she?”

Peter moaned.

“That bad?”

“Worse…” he said covering his face with his hands. “She is awesome...and guess what? She is Clint and Bucky's best friend!”

“Natasha!?” Clint used to talk about her a lot when they were dating.

_‘Natasha would kill me if she saw that. Natasha would be amazing at this. Natasha would kick my ass if she heard me talking like that.’_

“Exactly!!”

“I didn't know she was back from the exchange program she was doing in Germany.”

“I didn't know her!!!!” Peter said. “I just met Clint going to physics and the next thing this... fucking beautiful girl came bringing Clint's coffee and holding... Matt's hand.”

Tony sighed. “I'm sorry Pete.”

“It's okay...I'm fine… I'll be fine.”

“You know, maybe this was good.” Tony said and Peter looked at him surprised. “You can move on now. He moved on, Wade moved on...now you can move on too.”

“With Clint?” Peter asked with some tears on his eyes. “That’s what you wanna say?”

“No... I mean, I don't know. It could be. Why not?” Tony said. “He is such a great guy, Pete.”

“Yes, exactly, he doesn't deserve to be a rebound.”

Tony didn't say anything.

\--

Tony got at Dr. Banner’s lab earlier. He went to put his backpack inside the locker, he was excited, Dr. Banner and Johnny shot a new spectrum of radiation at the bacteria and Tony wanted to see the results. He was about to enter when he heard them talk about him.

“What's wrong with us going out?” Johnny asked Dr. Banner. “You didn't mind the other times.”

“There's nothing wrong…” Tony could hear something different in his voice, but didn't know what. “It's just he is doing a good job here...and be professional for once!!”

“I'm professional!” Johnny said. Tony couldn't see them, but he could imagine Dr. Banner rolling his eyes. “Fine! But what if I like him?!?”

“Johnny…” Dr. Banner said incredulously.

“What if?”

“Do you?!?”

“He is nice…”

“Leave him alone Johnny!!” it sounded almost possessive, like he was jealous of Tony. At least he thought so.

“Fine!”

Tony waited a bit and then went inside. It turned out the results of the experiment wasn't that funny to see. They just had to catalog the reproduction of bacteria. Bruce was very meticulous with his job, unlikely with his lab.

He was very stressed, Tony could see the tension on his shoulders. He kept working since Tony got there non stop.

“You should stop for a moment.” Tony said.

Dr. Banner just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Seriously…you won't make any ground breaking discover tired like that.” Tony's time was almost over and he knew Dr. Banner would keep working. Johnny left some time ago. He wasn't very talkative that day.

“I just need to…” Dr. Banner said tiredly.

“To take a little break!” Tony said. “C'mon.” He said and put some music to play out loud on his phone.

Dr. Banner looked at him shocked while Tony did his first dance moves over Hard as Rock it wasn't a music you could really dance, but Tony always loved to jump around and forget about everything for a bit.

AC DC did that for him.

“C’mon!!” He said and grabbed Dr. Banner's hand. “Let's get some oxygen in this pretty brain.”

Dr. Banner followed him and started to dance awkwardly with him. It was more like watch Tony dancing than actual dance, but he was smiling widely.

Tony didn't let go of his hand for one moment. The smile he was getting from Dr. Banner was everything. He kept dancing trying to encourage him to move some more. The alpha was an awful dancer. He moved awkwardly while Tony was amazing. When he was at parties, he always called all the attentions to himself. Dr. Banner didn't take his eyes off him making Tony blush a little. The music finally ended leaving the two of them staring at each other.

“So... feeling better?” Tony asked a little breathless. They were close, Tony never felt Bruce's scent like that. It was making he wants to get even closer.

“Yeah…” Dr. Banner whispered never stopping look into Tony's eyes. They stare at each other for an awkward moment, when Tony decided he was gonna take a leap and kiss the hell out of that alpha, Dr. Banner spoke. “You should probably go. Your time is over.”

“Sure…” Tony said disappointed.

“Thank you, Tony.” Dr. Banner said smiling.

“You're welcome.”

**Steve**

Steve was very nervous. He wasn't feeling very well too, he kept feeling a little pain on his small back for a little while. Bucky would be here any moment.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Tony asked looking at his nervous face.

“Yeah...I promised her.” Steve said. It didn't take long for Mrs. Barnes arrange a family dinner to introduce Steve. He was happy to know it wasn't gonna be many people. Just her, Bucky's sister Rebecca and Natasha. Bucky's best friend that just arrived from an exchange program. “It will be fine, right?”

“Yeah...she wants you to feel good at her house so, you probably have nothing to fear.” Peter said.

“Yeah...you are right.” Steve said looking g at himself at the mirror. “How do I look?” He had bought a new shirt and new pants for that. He made sure not to ask anyone to go with him, because he knew they would make a big thing about and would try to give him a makeover.

“Surprisingly good.” Tony said. “You look great buddy... still can't believe you didn't invite us to go shopping.”

A knock on their door saved him from answer.

“Bye guys…” he said getting a coat borrowed from Tony.

“Hey...wow.” Bucky said when he opened the door. “You look...good.” he said looking at Steve.

“You don't look bad yourself.” Steve said smiling.

They got into Bucky's car and the alpha started to drive. Bucky was acting weird around him. Steve didn't bring himself to really talk to him after the last time. He was waiting the dinner to give him a position and he was a little scared too.

“So are you...are you nervous?” Bucky stuttered. It was weird seeing him like that, he was always so confidant.

“A little.” Steve said looking at the window. “I never did that, you know? Get to know someone's family...your mother is great by the way.”

“You think? Neither of you told me much about what happened…” Bucky said.

Steve sighed. “I'm sorry...for keeping you distant. I just... I'm scared, Bucky.”

Bucky didn't say anything, he seemed a little surprised by Steve sudden honesty. After a while, he grabbed Steve's little hand gave it a little kiss. “I love you…”

“Still?” Steve asked. Bucky just gave him his best smile.

They take a while to get to Bucky's house. It was big suburban house, like those Steve saw on TV. Bucky parked at the driveway, but didn't leave the car.

“Are you, okay?” He asked reaching for Steve's hand again. Steve missed him so much, he felt an urge to cry, but he controlled himself. “If you feel uncomfortable in any way, I want you to tell me, okay sweetheart?”

Steve just nodded.

“Good... let's go.” They got out of the car. “Nice jacket.” Bucky said when they were walking to the front door.

“Thanks.” He was about to say that it belonged to Tony, but gave up in the last second.

Bucky rang the doorbell and Steve stomach hurt. It took a while and a girl that looked a lot like Bucky opened the door.

“Hi, idiot.” She said smiling at Bucky.

“Hi, stupid!!” Bucky said smiling back.

“Look at that!” A redhead girl said from down the hall. “I was starting to think that you would bail.”

“Hi, Nat.” Bucky greeted her. “Nat, Becca, this is Steve."

“Hi…” Steve said Shyly.

“Hi!!”Becca said with a huge smile. “I was dying to meet you!”

“Go easy on him Becca.” Bucky said.

“What do you think I'm gonna do?? Eat him?” She said and pulled Steve into a hug.

“Okay…” Steve said hugging her back.

“Well...this makes a lot of sense!” Natasha said smirking looking at Steve.

“Yeah, definitely does.” Becca said Steve looked at them. He didn't know what they meant.

“Shut up!” Bucky hissed.

“What…?” Steve asked. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”Becca said smiling. She has a beautiful smile. “It's just you are exactly my brother's type.”

Steve just gaped and looked at Bucky.

“Yeah...too cute for your own good.” Natasha said smiling at Steve. Steve looked back at her and felt a little sorry for Peter. She was so pretty. Becca was obviously an alpha. Natasha was an omega and Steve felt a little like he felt when he met Tony. She had something about her. Some sort of light, just like his best friend. It was impossible not look at her, it was ironic she was dating a blind man.

They finally entered inside the house and Steve discovered it was beautifully decorated.  
“Hi Steve!” Mrs. Barnes greeted him. “How are you?”

“I'm fine…”

“Yeah...no more morning sickness?”

“Oh god no!” Steve said. “I guess those are finally over.”

“Good...I can see you put on some weight.”

“Bucky is pestering me all the time to eat.”

“Good...is he taking good care of you?” She asked and Steve blushed a little.

“Yeah…”

“Hey guys!” Clint said coming from the kitchen.

“Clint what are you doing here?”. Bucky asked hugging his friend.

“I wouldn't miss this.” Clint said. “I brought Nat earlier.”

“I should've gotten an Uber...that car of yours had seen better days.” She said and Steve laughed. He knew how old Clint's Jeep was.

“She is a classic!!!” Clint said glaring at her.

“C'mon kids. Let's go to the dining room.” Mrs. Barnes said. “Steve must be hungry.” Bucky held his hand and guided him to the dining room. He saw Becca glimpsing at their hands, but he didn't pull it back. He was nervous and all support was welcome.

They started to eat and Steve quickly learn a lot of things about Bucky. He and Becca were twins and she was more than willing to tell all the embarrassing stories about Bucky. Coincidentally all of them involved some idiot idea he or Clint had and Natasha saying it would end wrong.

Bucky was a little devil when he was younger. He broke both of his legs and one arm. Got kicked out from four schools and always was destroying something.

“God...me and George prayed so much for that phase to be over.” Mrs. Barnes said rolling her eyes.

“I wasn't that bad!” Bucky said and Clint laughed.

“We were awesome.”

“You were devils!” Mrs. Barnes said laughing.

Becca, on the other hand, was the family super star.

“The good twin.” Bucky said rolling his eyes.

Steve realized that there wasn't a difference in their treatment though. Mrs. Barnes and her husband seemed to raise them the same way. Bucky just gave them more work.

“Eventually he grew up and became a beautiful man.” Mrs Barnes said and Bucky looked down to his food. “But enough of that. I wanna know more about you Steve.”

“How was you as childhood?” Becca asked.

Steve felt a heaviness in his heart. His childhood wasn't fun like Bucky's. It was very difficult and sometimes really sad.

“Nothing special.” Steve said and Bucky squeezed his little thigh under the table.

“Oh c’mon…” Natasha said.

“Steve is from Brooklyn too.” Clint said with his mouth full.

“We used to live there.” Mrs. Barnes said. “But after the kids we moved...we wanted to raise the kids in the suburbs.”

Steve's mom couldn't do that.

“I...it wasn't much fun. “ Steve said. Well he might as well tell them. He couldn't lie. “I was at the hospital most of the time. Didn't go to school until I was thirteen…”

“Why?” Natasha asked.

“I was a very sick child.” Steve said. “My mom was always working at the hospital as a nurse, so it was easy for her to take care of me.”

“What did you have?”

“Rebecca…” Bucky reprehended her.

“It's okay Bucky.” Steve said with a little smile. “I had cancer...it runs in the family, I guess.” Steve said with a sad smile. That was definitely not a good thing to say to your boyfriends family when you are currently pregnant.

“I'm sorry to hear that Steve.”

“It's okay.” Steve said, he didn't want to kill the mood.

“Yeah...Steve eventually beat the crap out of that cancer and it's here now.” Clint said smiling. Steve couldn't picture him being anything less than positive.

“Yeah…” Steve said. That was enough already. He didn't have to tell them how poor they were because of all the medical bills. How lonely he was as child. How both him and his mom struggled with depression. How she worked her life away to safe him. How beautiful and kind she was and how he missed her more than anything.

“So... Becca. What you are studying?” Steve asked avoiding the tears.

“I'm starting law school.”Becca said proudly. She went to Harvard earlier. Bucky on the other hand needed one year more and a lot of effort to get in SHIELD.

The dinner was nice. The desert was amazing. They seemed a happy family. He would like to be a part of that...his baby would definitely be loved by his grandmother and aunt. Natasha and Clint would definitely be good uncle and aunt.

They didn't stay long, that had to go back campus after all.

“Goodbye Steve.” Mrs. Barnes said hugging him. “I hope this helped change your mind.” She said bringing the pregnancy for the first time since he got inside her house. “I would love to go with you to your next appointment.”

Steve just nodded. She was good woman. But she was also smart. Talking to Greg and Jen now, felt like crime.

They went back to campus. Steve and Bucky on his black mustang, Clint and a very unhappy Natasha on his old Jeep. Becca came only to meet Steve and would catch the train in the morning.

“So...it wasn't that bad right?” Bucky asked when he parked in front of Steve's dorm.

“Your family is lovely!’ Steve said smiling.

“I'm glad you liked them.” Bucky said smiling.  
Steve followed his instincts, leaned and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. “Thanks Bucky, good night.”

“Goodnight sweetheart…”

**Peter**

It seemed that after he saw Natasha with Matt they were all he saw. He met them going to his classes. Natasha did Math with him. He saw them at library and at the campus sitting on bench or on the grass enjoying each other's company. Matt seemed to find a lot of time to spend with her…

Peter tried to avoid the ‘Clint’ matter, but eventually he had to deal with that. Clint was with him one time he saw Natasha hugging Matt in one of the halls. He quickly turned his way around and practically ran from them.

“You know...this is getting ridiculous!” Clint said. He was trying not to look mad, but Peter know he was and why he was. It wasn't easy for him see Peter so hung up in someone when he was right there. But he didn't have anything with that.

“What am I supposed to do?” Peter asked. “I can’t turn a switch and stop liking him...you should know!!” Peter said angrily.

“Why would you say that?” Clint asked turning Peter around so he could look into his eyes. Peter didn't say anything. He didn't need. “Yes...I should know. You are completely right!! I should know how it feels to like someone that likes somebody else. So what about we both make a pact?” Clint asked and Peter looked at him confused. “How about we both stop being so stupid!!!!! It's obvious that those guys will never like us back!!!!!” He yelled and went away.

Peter wanted to run after him, but he didn’t. He felt a deep feeling of lost like he never felt before and he already had lost so much. It was weird. Everything Clint related was weird for him. He walked back home instead, feeling like a piece of shit.

He started to cry because all he wanted to do was call Gwen and ask her what to do. She always saved him and he couldn’t save her. The memory of him holding her body and telling her everything would be okay, promising her that he would keep her safe was almost too much to bear so he ran. All he wanted was to leave all behind, the pain, the tears, the guilt, everything.

He climbed the stairs of his dorm and ran to his bedroom. He didn’t notice if someone was at living room. He just wanted to be alone. Peter put some music as loud as he could, he didn’t want to listen to his thoughts. It was too much. He covered his ears and started to sing along Imagine Dragons.

He missed her so much.

“Oh god!!!!” He tried to scream, but his voice didn’t come out.

It hurt so bad.

He curled on the floor and cried. Cried until he was dry.

He missed her so much that day.

He didn’t know how much time passed, but it was already dark outside. His eyes hurt a little bit when he turned the lights on, he went to his closet to get some clothes, his body was numb he figured he could take a shower and try to sleep a little. He searched for fresh clothes in the mess it was his closet when he found Clint’s shirt. Instinctively he smelled it. His own scent was the strongest one, but he still could smell Clint’s.

He put the shirt and looked at himself at the mirror.

‘Go talk to him…’ That was what Gwen would say. ‘Look inside yourself Pete...you like him you stupid asshole.’

He hugged himself. He just wanted the pain to stop, so he ran again.

He bolted out of his dorm, climbed down the stairs and went out to the cold night air. He ran as fast as he could.

“Gwennie, help me!!” He talked to himself. “I don’t know what I’m doing!!”

He finally got in the alpha’s dorm. He went up already breathless. Peter just needed...he just needed to stop and everything stopped when he was with him.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again...and again, harder.

‘Why he felt he was always late?’

He stopped knocking and walked back from the door.

“Clint!” He cried and the door opened almost immediately. Clint looked back at him completely distressed, he was only wearing a white sleeveless shirt and some light blue boxers. “I’m so sorry…” It was all Peter could say. Clint looked at the omega, the one he wanted for so long, standing at his door, wearing his shirt and crying his eyeballs out. “I…” Peter couldn’t say anything more. Clint’s body hit him like a brick wall. The alpha pulled him into a bear hug, his nose automatically going to Peter’s hair. “I sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I promise Clint… believe me, please believe me!!!” Peter kept saying.

“Shhhh…” Clint say and locked his foreheads. “It’s okay...I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me Clint!” Peter begged and hugged him again. “I...don’t know what I’m doing, but I know that I need you! Everything stops when I’m with you.”

“I won’t babe...I promise! I’m not going anywhere.”

“I just want to stop!!!!” Peter cried. “Please make it stop!!”

Clint lifted him up and carried him into his dorm. He laid Peter carefully on his bed and laid next to him, he covered the both of them and started to dry his tears.

“I’m here...I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Peter nodded. He was definitely not dry, tears poured out of his eyes like a waterfall.

“Breathe with me darling.” Clint said and gave him an encouraging smile. “You can do it...you are stronger than you think” He said and kissed some of his tears.

Peter breathed with the alpha, his scent slowly calming him down. Peter laid his head on Clint’s chest while the alpha held him tightly.

“I’m sorry for talking to you like that…” Clint whispered in the dark when Peter was calmer.

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Clint said and kissed his hair. “You are confused...I was mad and took it out on you. I’m sorry, I will never do that again.”

Peter lift his head and looked at him.

“Why do you like me?” Peter asked. “I’m a time bomb…”

Clint smiled. “You are the cutest time bomb.” He said smiling. Peter kept staring at him waiting for the answer. “I...I don’t know, I mean other than the fact that you are super hot, super funny, super smart, kind and love coffee too. I just...I don’t know Pete, I just like you.”Peter frowned. “I know you are not in a good place. I’m not asking you anything.”

“So...you are giving me all and not asking anything in return?” Peter asked.

Clint thought for a little moment.

“Yeah...I guess.” He said smiling. Peter smiled too, after everything Clint managed to make him feel lucky. “Let’s get some sleep, okay. We don’t have to figure everything out today. Calm this crazy brain of yours.” He said and kissed Peter’s head.

Peter laid on his chest again and close his eyes. The urge to cry came back, but his just took a deep breath. He was safe now and he would try his best not lose this.

‘Thanks Gwen!’ He thought before fall asleep in Clint’s embrace.

He woke up the next day feeling warm. They moved during the night and Clint was spooning him now, his nose pressed on the back of his head. He moved a little and Clint inhaled his scent deeply and held him tightly. “Good morning.” He mumbled. Peter turned around and looked at Clint’s sleepy face. He never realized how beautiful he was until that moment. Clint changed him.

“Good morning.” Peter said back.

“God you look so cute.” Clint said and hugged him. “ I could get used to this.” He said nuzzling his neck.

 _‘Me too.’_ Peter thought, but didn’t say anything.

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked.

“Like I was run over by a truck.” Clint smiled sleepy.

Peter smiled back.

_‘He is so cute.’_

“Let’s go to class?” Clint asked and Peter nodded.

Peter took a shower at the alpha’s bathroom again and borrowed more clothes from Clint. The looked he sent him when he saw Peter wearing his clothes again was almost predatory. It made Peter’s legs weak. He never thought about Clint like that, but it proved to be a very easy task. They got out of the dorm and Clint put his arm around his shoulders. “Can I hold you like this?” He whispered into Peter’s ear.

“Yeah…” Peter said nodding.

“Good.” He said and kissed his cheek. “Do you need to go to your dorm to grab a notebook or something?” Clint rolled his eyes when Peter shook his head in denial.

“You and Tony can be so annoying sometimes.”

“Shut up!!” Peter said and pinched his ribs.

“Can I meet you for lunch?” Clint asked when they arrived.

“Yeah sure.” Peter said smiling. “I am gonna go to my dorm first… I’ll meet you at the cafeteria.”

“Okay…” Clint said and kissed his hand. Peter wouldn’t last long if things kept going like that.

“Bye.” Peter said and got out of the car.

\--

His class went by quickly, biology was very easy for him. He went straight to his dorm afterwards. He had to pick some stuff for his next lecture and he also left his phone in his bedroom. He hoped Steve didn’t get worried.

Peter went to his bedroom and started gathering his things when he heard a noise coming from the toilet. The door was closed, he heard another noise when he got close. It seemed like something or someone felt on the floor.

“Steve?” He asked. “Is that you.”

Another noise, this time a bunch of things falling on the floor. He ignored the politeness and opened the door. His heart stopped when he saw what was happening inside.

“Why is there so much blood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =(


	20. Chapter 20

**Steve**

“Why is there so much blood?” Steve said. He was curled up on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounded him.

He was feeling bad when he woke up that morning. To be honest he was feeling weird this past week. He went to class feeling a weird pinch on his back and some dizziness. Bucky asked if everything was okay. He thought it was the morning sickness coming back.

It wasn’t.

Steve started to feel worse during his lecture. He decided to go to the dorm earlier and lay down for a while. If it didn’t pass he would call Bucky, but he didn’t think it was that bad. He felt a deep pain in his stomach when he was going up the stairs. When he opened the door, he felt a warm liquid running down his legs, he ran to their private toilet. When he realized it was blood, he got desperate and started to cry. He was searching by his phone when another wave of pain hit him. It felt like his body was splitting into two. He wasn’t even able to scream.

Next thing Peter was calling him from the other side of the door. He suddenly felt ashamed, like he had done something wrong.

Peter stood frozen looking at him. Steve screamed when he felt pain again and Peter ran to him.

“Oh my god, Steve!” He said holding.

Steve immediately started to cry. “What’s happening Pete?!” He knew what was happening, though. “Pete!...please.”

“It’s gonna be fine Steve!” Peter said and grabbed his phone. He called an ambulance and quickly explained what was happening. Steve could feel the blood coming out of his body.

Peter called Tony next, his voice wasn’t controlled anymore, he was crying too.

“Steve look at me!” Peter asked and Steve turned his head. It seemed like he was under water, his limbs seemed to weigh a ton all of a sudden. “Oh god...It’s gonna be fine, Steve. The ambulance it’s already coming. Stay with me!” He wanted to tell Peter he was going to be fine, the pain stopped, but he was feeling so weak. “Stay with me Steve, Please!!!” Peter was crying so much, all Steve wanted now was to take a nap.

He blinked and the next time he opened his eyes he was inside a vehicle.

There’s someone touching him, He could hear voices.

“Steve!!!” It was Tony. His vision was blurry, but he knew it was Tony. He suddenly felt so scared.

“Tony!” He tried to call, but his voice was so weak. “Tony…”

“I’m here. Pete is here too.” Tony said and Steve felt someone grabbing his hand. More pain.

He blinked. The next time he open his eyes he was at a room. A hospital room. He looked around and saw Bucky right next to him. He looked awful. Like he had been crying.

“What’s wrong, Bucky?”

**Tony**

When Peter called him, Tony ran out of the lab. Dr. Banner asked him what was happening, but he didn’t even payed attention. He just mumbled ‘I gotta go...I have an emergency!’ And flew outta of there.

When he got at their building the ambulance was already at the door and they were already taking him. Peter’s clothes were stained with blood and Tony suddenly knew what was happening.

He always knew that would end badly!

He called Dr. Cho from the ambulance. Her clinic was too far, so they took Steve to the nearest hospital and Dr. Cho went there to see her patient. She arrived a little bit after them.

They took Steve and all they could do was wait.

“We have to call Bucky.” Peter said.

“Oh right…” Tony said. “I’ll do it.” Tony didn't want it, but Peter was in no condition to do anything.

“Thank you.”

He knew that seeing Steve covered in blood was bad for Peter.

He dialed the alpha's number and hoped he didn’t answer.

“Hello.” Bucky said on the other side. “Who is this?”

“Bucky...it’s Tony.” He said calmly.

“Oh...hi Tony.” Bucky said surprised. “Everything it’s okay?”

Tony took a deep breath.

“It’s about Steve!!!!?” Bucky must have realized Tony wouldn’t have another reason to call him. They weren’t friends.

“We are at...uh St. Charles Hospital. I...I don’t know the address.”

“How is he?!!” Bucky asked desperately. “What happened?”

“I don’t know…” Tony said trying to sound controlled. If he freaked out. it would be worse. “It’s the closest hospital from campus.”

“I’ll be there as quick as possible.”

“Bucky wait!!” Tony said before he hung up. “Please be careful!! Steve needs you in one piece.”

“I will...I promise.”

“I will call everyone else. Just worry about getting here safely.”

“Okay.” Tony could notice he was crying. “Thanks Tony!”

Tony called Clint next.

“Hey buddy!! How are you?” Clint said excessively happy.

He told him everything and it was like deflating a balloon.

“Holy shit!!!” Clint cursed. “But he’s gonna be fine right? He and the baby?”

“I don’t know Clint. The doctors didn’t tell us anything yet.” Tony said running his hand over his head. “I called, because Bucky might need you and I don’t know. Do you think we should warn his family?”

“Yeah...yeah. I’m on it!” Clint said. “What about Peter?!! Fuck is he there with you?”

“Yeah...he was the one that found Steve…”

“Oh no...oh no!”

“What’s wrong Clint?” Tony asked worried.

“He is not feeling well Tony!” Clint said nervously. “I’m coming. Don’t leave him!!”

“Okay.”

He turned off the phone and went to sit next to his friend. Peter looked awful he was hugging himself looking at nowhere.

“Hey…” Tony said putting his arm around his shoulders.

“He is gonna be okay, right?” Peter asked looking at him. “Tell me he is gonna be okay Tony!”

“He will!” Tony said pressing his forehead against Peter’s. “He will! We’ll all gonna be fine, okay?”

They stood there hugged until Bucky arrived running.

“Hi!” He said out of breath. “What happened?”

Tony scratched the back of his head.

“What happened damn it!!” Bucky yelled.

“I...I found him at the bathroom.” Peter said weakly. “Bleeding.” He added and Bucky’s face fell. It seemed like he died a bit, it was awful to see.

“We don’t know how he and the baby are.” Tony said and Bucky started to go crazy. “They are going to be fine! Calm down!”

“You are right!” Bucky said wiping his tears. “You are right! Let’s hope for the best.”

Clint and Natasha arrived a bit later.

“How is he?” Tony and Bucky started to explain while Clint went straight, to Peter. They hugged and Clint buried his face on his hair.

The other three stopped talking for a moment. But then went back to what was important. Tony was explaining everything to Bucky for the third time when he got a call from a number he didn’t know. He went away from his friends to answer it.

“Hi…”

“Hi!!” Dr. Banner said relieved. “Hi...everything is okay?’”

“Yeah...kind of.” Tony said uncertain.

“What’s happening Tony, talk to me?”

“It’s...uh...my…” He couldn’t speak. He had being strong until now. He started to think of poor little Steve laying on a hospital bed. Steve didn’t deserve that, not him! Tony started to cry.

“Tony sweetheart, talk to me.” Something on Dr. Banner’s worried voice made Tony even more vulnerable. “Where are you?”

“At the hospital.”

“Which one?!”

“St. Charles.”

“I’m gonna be there in a minute.”

‘What just happened? Tony was thinking, but was interrupted by the arriving of Dr. Cho.

“How is he?” Bucky asked.

“He is gonna be fine.” Dr. Cho answered. “He is a fighter.”

“What about the baby?”

“Unfortunately...we couldn’t save it.” She said and Bucky became desperate.

“Oh no...” He kept saying crying. Natasha and Clint immediately held him.

“But he was doing fine!” Peter said.

“Yes, he was. But you can’t see this things coming, we try our best to make sure everything is fine, but at the end of the day, it’s like to roll a dice.”

Bucky was fully crying right now. “Bucky! C’mon!!” Natasha called him sternly, it was weird to see a omega talking like that to an alpha. “Steve needs you right now! More than ever. He was the one that lost this baby, so suck it up and be strong for your omega!”

“Is he awake?” Tony asked.

“No…” Dr. Cho said. “He lost a lot of blood. It took us awhile to stop the bleeding. He probably is gonna sleep for a while.”

While they waited for Steve to be transferred for a room so they could see him Tony got a text, he looked at his friends. Clint was holding Peter - ‘When did that happened?’- and Natasha was comforting Bucky, so he excused himself and went down the hall. Bruce had texted him he was downstairs. When he got to the elevators, Bruce was coming out. Tony didn’t think. He just ran and hugged him, for his surprise, Dr. Banner hugged him back.

"My best friend had a miscarriage!"

“I’m so sorry!” Dr. Banner said.

Tony tried to hug him and forget about everything else, but his brain never stopped. “Why did you come?” Tony asked looking into his eyes.

“I...I was worried.” Dr. Banner said. “You left so quickly and didn’t say anything.”

“Still...you didn’t have to come.” Tony pushed. He wanted to know.

Dr. Banner pulled away when he realized he was still holding the omega. Tony cursed himself, if only he kept quiet, maybe he would keep holding him for a little longer. But he had to know.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean?” Dr. Banner said gawky. He wasn’t looking Tony in the eyes anymore.

“You dropped everything and came running...why?” Tony asked.

He fidgeted for a moment and didn’t answer.

“Why Bruce!?” Tony calling him by his first name seemed to catch his attention.

“I don’t know!! After I heard you crying I saw red, I just ran...you seemed to need…”

“You.”Tony completed. “I needed you.”

Dr. Banner didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. Tony hugged him again and this time Dr. Banner was more contained.

“Tony…” Natasha called and Tony pulled away from Dr. Banner. She stared at them for a while before she said. “Steve was transferred to a room.”

**Steve**

Everything that happened on the hospital were a blur on Steve's mind. He turned off his emotions when Dr. Cho told him his puppy died. See Bucky swollen eyes was the last nail on his coffin.

He nodded when he needed. Said he understood all Dr. Cho's recommendations, hugged his friends, said he was fine. But in reality he was just as sad as he was when his mother died, with one difference, this time he was feeling guilty, ashamed and disgusted with himself.

He didn't want that baby, but when he lost it he felt completely empty. Like if it was his fault, like if he had loved it, the puppy would still be growing inside him.

Bucky almost didn't leave him for a moment since he woke up. It was weird, because he, and everyone else, thought that he would be craving for some alpha support, but in reality he felt so empty he didn't even care anymore. He couldn't understand why Bucky cared about him that much. He was the worst omega ever.

The worst part was when Mrs. Barnes came to visit. She was kind and thoughtful making Steve feel even worse, because he thought he didn't deserve all that. Bucky watched him carefully. Steve knew he would say something eventually and for some reason he was afraid of the confrontation. Maybe Bucky was finally realizing he could do a lot better than Steve.

Steve got discharged two days later. He was still weak from the blood lost and still very much depressed. He didn't have strength or will to do anything. Just the thought of going back to college and watch lectures made his skin crawl. His baby just died damn it!! He just wanted to lay down on his bed and sleep for a month...maybe a year.

Bucky was responsible for taking him back of course. Sometimes he wished Bucky wasn't that awesome...he was feeling like a garbage bag. Be next to the perfect alpha only made him feel worse. He started to think about all he had put Bucky through...of course he wanted to protect himself and his puppy, but at the end of the day he just hurt one of the people he cared the most for.

Steve entered Bucky's black mustang and already leaned his head on the window. He felt incredibly tired. He just wanted the world to stop.

Bucky grabbed his hand and gave it a little kiss. That was becoming a thing. “It's gonna be fine.” He said with a little a smile.

“I love you Bucky.” Steve said paradoxically emotionless. He wanted to apologize, but he already said he was sorry a million of times and Bucky told him to stop.

Bucky looked at him with a mix of curiosity and devotion. “I love you too, sweetheart.” He kissed the Omega's little hand again and started the car.

The sun was up already. The winter was had finally over and the warm spring air had arrived son that year. Steve kept looking at the window, not paying attention to the landscape or to the music. It took him a lot of time to realize they weren't going back to college. They were on a very different place.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked exasperated.

“You’ll see…” Bucky said smirking. “I figured we could use a little break before going back."

Steve frowned and went back to look at the window. He started to pay attention to what was outside. It was a complete different place. Bucky squeezed his shoulder probably noticing his deep frown.

“C'mon... trust me!” He said looking at the road. “I promise you'll like.”

Steve probably dozed off for a long time, because after a few minutes Bucky announced they were almost there. Steve breath got caught on his throat when Bucky took another road and Steve saw the sea.

“Bucky!” He said looking out the window. The alpha just smiled.

After a few more minutes, Bucky parked in front of a charming beach house. “It's from my uncle. We got it for the night.” He said after they got out of the car. “We have to go back tomorrow, okay.”

Steve nodded, but he was looking at the house's front. It was all white, it had a nice big porch...it was beautiful. Steve could hear the noise from the waves. He was suddenly agitated. He wanted to see it, he wanted to took his shoes off and feel the water on his feet.

“Can you help take the things out of the car. Peter and Tony send you some clothes…” Steve wasn't paying attention, he was walking around the house towards the noise, the wind, the smell.

His heart was beating fast. It was like after all the sufferings he would finally have a break. He wouldn't be able to thank Bucky enough.

He walked around the house and suddenly the ground was made of sand. In front of him an immense blue sea. He couldn't believe he was at the beach. He and his mother made so many plans, but never managed to fulfill them. It was always on the waiting list. He was so sorry his mother wasn't there.

He took his shoes off and kept walking. Tears already running down his face as the sand touched his toes. There people walking around, talking or playing with dogs. Steve didn't pay attention to any of those. He just kept walking forward.

Eventually he finally reached the water and felt the cold liquid dancing on his feet. A sudden wave of joy and surprise hit him. He laughed and cried out loud. He was on the beach! Steve covered his mouth excited, he was feeling so many things at once. He missed his mother, he missed his puppy, he missed Bucky. 

He was so desperately sad and insanely happy at the same time.

Another wave came hitting his calves soakings his pants. He laughed and cried some more. People around him was probably thinking he was crazy, but for the first time in his life he wasn't giving a shit to other people. He was having a magical experience with himself and only he could understand what he was feeling. The wind and the salty smell were magical.

He went down and touched the cold water with his hand. He already loved the smell of salt, water and sand. The noise of waves crashing, the birds crossing the sky. That was a simple regular beach, but for Steve was the most beautiful place he had ever saw.

“Hey... there you are.” Bucky said finally reaching him. “I put our stuff in the house... what's wrong?” He asked when he saw Steve was crying.

“Thank you.” Steve said wiping his tears. “Thank you so much Bucky! This is so beautiful!” He said looking at the sea.

Bucky just smiled. “What are you doing there...wetting your feet. What are you an old lady?”

Steve looked at Bucky surprised with the comment. He was already taking his shirt off, showing his large chest. “C'mon!” He said undoing his belt.

Steve was taken by a new wave of joy. He was about to go into the sea. He went to where Bucky was and took his clothes off quickly. Both of them was just wearing underwear. They probably looked ridiculous going into the sea without a proper bathing suit. Not mentioning the fact the water was cold. It wasn't a hot summer day!

“Oh my god!” Steve said when they started to go in. The cold water was already hitting his knees.

“C'mon baby!” Bucky said grabbing his hand.

“Bucky I don't know how to swim!”

“It's okay...we won't go deep!” Bucky said and then a wave came and wet their bellies. “Fuck!! It's cold!”

Steve laughed. It was such a great feeling. He was leaving all behind. Washing everything. They went under water and the cold woke up every cell of Steve's body.

“Oh my god!” He said shaking.

“Come here!” Bucky said and hugged him. “I love you…” he whispered.

“I love you too, Bucky!” Steve said putting his little arms around the alpha's neck. “I love so much.” He said and kissed him. It's been awhile since we they really kissed each other. Bucky deepened the kiss after a moment. He definitely seemed to miss the omega. “I'm so sorry Bucky!”

“What did I told you, Stevie?” He said a little bit dominant. “Enough of apologies.”

“But I need it Bucky, please.”

The alpha just sighed.

“I'm sorry I lost our baby.” Bucky was ready to protest, but Steve covered his mouth with his little hand and kept going. “I'm sorry I pushed you away. I’m sorry I passed out with Brock. I promise I won't disrespect you like that ever again! Ever!!! I'm sorry about your father and that I wasn't there to help you. I love you so much and all I did was hurt you. I'm sorry…” he was fully crying at that point. “I promise you I'll try to be the best omega for you!!”

“It's okay baby! I love you so much!” He said locking their foreheads together. “You are already the best omega.”

The kissed again and this time was even hotter than the previous one. Bucky grabbed Steve’s legs and lifted the omega. Steve kissed him like it was the first and the last time. The sea just made everything magical.

“Can we go in.” Bucky said after they pull apart. “My balls are freezing.”

“Yeah!” Steve said laughing. “We don't want that, do we?”

They grabbed theirclothes and went inside. Steve could finally see the house's interior. It was beautiful and cozy. It had a wooden floor, a fireplace, a nice kitchen and a bunch of seashells decorating the walls.

“C'mon. Let's take a shower.” Bucky took Steve upstairs and kept kissing him all the way to the bathroom, Bucky's body was still warm and it took all of Steve's strength to stop.

“I should go by myself.” Steve said and Bucky took a deep breath. He shouldn't have sex, doctor's orders. He actually should stay in bed and rest, not go to the ocean, but there he was.

He took a quick shower, he didn't wanted to leave Bucky waiting for too long. Bucky also needed a shower. After they were clean and dry Steve made them a nice cup of tea and sat with him at the house's back porch and two stood there watching the sunset.

“This is beautiful.” Steve said. Bucky was sitting behind in a way his body was almost like a chair to Steve.

“I know right.” Bucky said hugging him tightly. “I came here as a kid a few times…I remember once, my mom and dad brought me Clint and Becca and a friend of hers here for the weekend. The girls went out to pick sea shells and Clint and I stood home. I don't remember why but eventually we started a pillow fight in the middle of the fight I bumped into the TV. It felt on the floor and the screen broke in a million pieces. My mom was furious!”

“Oh my god! You were a little devil, weren't you?” Steve said laughing.

“Yeah…” he said. “It was a fun childhood…I drowned Clint at this beach so many times that weekend!” He said nostalgic.

“Clint was always with you?”

“Yeah...he was an orphan.” Bucky told him. “He had foster parents that didn't care much about him so he spent most of the time at my place.”

“Destroying things?”

“Exactly!” Bucky said laughing.

“What about Natasha?”

“Nat was always there too. It was because of her that we graduated high school with some not so bad grades.” Bucky said. “My mom loved that she spent some time with us. She hoped Nat would put some sense inside our heads.”

“She wasn't wrong after all.”

“She was completely wrong, Nat was worse than me and Clint.”

“Really?” Steve asked surprised.

“Yeah. Her father hated us, he always thought we put his precious little omega daughter in danger. Little that he knew. Nat was the devil!”

“Yeah... I guess you can't blame him, right?”

“Not really. All he wanted was his daughter to hang with the other omegas not with us...two problematic alphas.”

“She seems so nice.”

“That was her trick.”

“Can I ask you something?” Bucky said after a while.

“Sure.” Steve said turning his face to look at him. “If it's about childhood adventure, I'm sorry to say I have nothing excited to tell you. Other than when the lights when off at the hospital and I thought aliens had invaded the earth.”

“No...but we are gonna go back to that in a minute.” Bucky said smiling. “It's about Peter.”

“Oh…” Steve said surprised.

“Is he and Clint...you know, together?”

“I honestly don't know Bucky.” Steve said looking at the sea again. “I guess not, to me Clint always liked Tony. I mean they broke up, but he kept going to our dorm and they became good friends. I never really understood why they stop seeing each other.”

“I guess he kept going to your dorm, but it wasn't to see Tony.”

“Really?” Steve said. “I don't think so Bucky. I never saw him showing any interest and Peter never told me anything.”

“Just because you didn't see doesn't mean that it was there…”

“Yeah... I guess you are right. I don't notice these type of things.”

“You don't.” Bucky said and kissed his cheek sweetly. “I guess I will have to talk to Peter than.”

Steve looked at him and noticed he was frowning.

“Anything wrong?”

“No... it's just... never mind.”

“What Bucky?” Steve said curious. “What's wrong?!”

Bucky sighed. “I know you are protective with your friends. I am too, specially with Clint, he is a dork, you know that. So don't get offended.” Bucky said and Steve started to get offended. He better not offend his best friend! “It's just... I'm friends with Wade… Peter was a…” he stopped himself choosing a better word. “He wasn't nice with him.” Steve couldn't argue with that. “Nat told me Matt wasn't in a good shape either. I want to make sure he likes Clint, you know?”

Steve sighed.

“Peter is not a bad guy! You know that! At least you should!” Steve said frowning. “He didn't want to hurt anyone. He is the nicest guy! You know that was Peter that convinced me to your dorm that night...with the milk shakes?”

“Really?!”

“He made do it!” Steve smiling.

“I'm glad he did.” Bucky said kissing his smile.

“He is a nice guy…”

“Yeah...I know, I like him. Clint is my best friend, that's all.” He couldn't blame Bucky for wanting to protect his best friend.

“You know...it would be nice if my best friend and your best friend got together.” Steve said. “I never thought about them as a couple, but giving a thought...they actually match.”

“I hope so…” Bucky said. “Clint is been gushing about this mysterious omega for a while.”

Steve went back watching the sunset, thinking about Peter and Clint.

_‘How I never saw that?’_

“We just probably won't be able to invite Nat and Murdock to a triple date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little bit writing this. =/


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, you guys. I'm recovering from some health issues and that leave me with no patience to do anything other than watch netflix. The others will probably take a little bit longer too, since you guys are catching up with me.

**Tony**

“Thanks guys.” Steve said. He got back from the beach looking a lot better. He even got a little tanned.

“It's fine Steve.”

“No...you saved me. You are the greatest friends. Both of you!” He said looking at them.

“Yeah...we are awesome.” Tony said smiling.

“I'm thankful for both of you.” Steve said finally. “Tony... I worried about your money problems. I mean, I’m sorry Tony, I'm gonna try to get some money…”

“Let it go Steve…” Tony said easily.

“Seriously, Tony how did you paid for all of that.”

“Well…” Tony sighed. “I paid Steve's appointment with the money I've got left. I was thinking about sell some stuff to raise some money to pay debts. But last week I got some notifications that all my debts were paid…”

“Really!?!” Steve and Peter asked together. They were laying lazily on the couch watching some reality show.

“Do you know who did it?”

“Who would be?” Tony said rolling his eyes. “It was Howard!”

“Did you talk to him?” Steve asked.

“Nope…” Tony said a little bitter

“You should Tony!” Peter said. “Why you are so mad...he paid everything!”

“Yes...and canceled all my credit cards on the process!” Tony said pouting.

“Ouch…”

“No car, no credit cards. I mean, I did a good thing right? I helped a friend out! He shouldn't be punishing me.”

“Well...he helped you. But maybe he still wants you to live a simpler life.” Steve said thoughtful.

“I don't know.” Tony said. “I gave up trying to understand him!”

\--

Dr. Banner gave him a couple of days off. But eventually he had to go back. It was a little awkward between the two of them. After Natasha caught them hugging, Dr. Banner was a lot more distant. He just stood enough time to see if Steve was going to be fine and then left.

He didn't call Tony again and the omega didn't know what to do.

“Hi…” Tony said awkwardly.

“Hey Tony.” Johnny said.

“Hi.” Dr. Banner said simply. “I have a few things to take care off this afternoon, help Johnny in what he asks and can you please organize that pile of papers. It's just some university stuff.” He said grabbing his coat.

“Sure…” Tony said a little disappointed.

That went for a week. Dr. Banner used every opportunity he had to avoid Tony and that was starting to annoy him. It was obvious to Tony that there was something between them. If he didn’t show any emotion towards the omega, Tony would keep his feelings to himself like had been doing since he met him. But what was that phone call, he called him sweetheart! Just remember that made Tony shiver a little.

At the end of the week Tony cornered him after Johnny left.

“So that’s how it's gonna be?” Tony asked

“What?” Dr. Banner said looking up from his microscope.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Bruce took a deep breath and avoided Tony’s eyes. “I just wanted to make sure you were fine…” He said and went back to analyze his sample.

“It was not just that!” Tony said annoyed.

“Yes...it was!” Bruce said sternly. “You are my student and was worried about you.”

“Really? It was nothing more than that? You don’t feel anything for me?” Tony wished he didn’t ask that last question, but he couldn’t unask.

“Of I course I do.” Dr. Banner said. “You are my student. I see you almost every day… and you help me do what I love most. I feel nothing but deep respect and fondness.”

_‘Nothing but...respect and fondness.’_

_‘My ass!'_

“Okay…” Tony muttered. “Thank you Dr. Banner, if you don’t need anything else, I would like to go.” Tony said coldly.

“You can go.” Dr. Banner. “Good night Tony.”

“Good night Dr. Banner.”

‘Well, if he is not gonna admit for good…’ Tony thought as he was leaving the lab.

\--

“Dr. Banner…” Tony whispered desperately on the phone. “I need your help!!”

“What?” Dr. Banner said worried. “What is happening Tony?!” 

It was already night a couple days after their conversation about what happened on the hospital and Tony left the lab later, because he stood helping him write a scientific paper. To be honest Tony asked him to teach him the right way to write those kinds of papers.

“I’m at the study center...I came here to grab a coffee, before I go to the dorm…” Tony kept whispering. “Oh my god he is here!!”

“Who’s there Tony!!?!!?!” Dr. Banner yelled on the phone.

“Oh my god!” Tony said.

“Calm down and talk to me!”

“This guy...he was following me, I thought he was just going to the same place as I was, but he was following me.” Tony said faking to be terrified.“I’m at the study center and there’s no one here…”

“Tony!”

“I hid, but he is here…”

“I’m coming, Tony!!! Stay hid. I’m coming sweetheart! Are you listening? Tony?” Tony ended the call. Now all he had to do was wait.

Okay that was bad, but he need to prove Bruce felt something more than just respect and fondness. He sat on the comfortable chair of the study center and started to play candy crush. If he was right, it wouldn’t take long.

There was no one at the study center at that time of the day, it was the perfect place to confront the teacher you have a big crush on if he had feelings for you too. Tony put his phone in his pocket and got up when he heard movement at the entering door.

Bruce entered the building running looking completely furious. When he found Tony his expression changed for a deep relief.

“Oh god…” He said out of breath. “You are here. You are okay!” He said and hugged Tony.

_‘There you go!’_

Tony hugged him back tightly.

“Are you? Are you okay? What happened?” He asked desperately holding Tony’s face with both hands. “Is he here?”

Tony didn’t say anything. Bruce kept looking at the empty study center and then to Tony. He frowned for a moment.

“I needed to know…” Tony said quietly and the alpha clenched his teeth.

“Tony…” Dr. Banner said narrowing his eyes.

“I needed to know.” Tony said again more surely. The look the alpha was giving him, was making Tony doubt if that was a good idea.

“You lied.” Dr. Banner said pulling away from the omega.

“You kept lying to me, so…”

“You manipulated me!!” Dr. Banner said angry. He looked totally different when he was mad, his kind eyes were now full of anger. Tony was a little scared actually.

“Well, if you had told me the truth.”

“What truth Anthony!?!” Dr. Banner muttered. He had never called him Anthony before. It reminded him a little bit of his father. “That I have feelings for you?”

When he spoke like that, it seemed the most unlikely thing in the whole world.

“You came...you dropped everything…”

“Of course I came!!! You called me saying you were being attacked!! What the fuck was I supposed to do?”

Tony never hear him curse before. Okay, maybe that wasn’t his brightest moment, but he was right...right?

“I...I’m sorry.” Tony said. He didn’t know what to say, the situation got out of control. “I’m so sorry. I just needed…” Tony said trying to hold Dr. Banner.

“Enough with that!!” Dr. Banner said sternly shoving Tony's hand away from him. “Goodbye Tony.”

\--

Tony went to the lab the next day sure that he was gonna be fired. He diverted all the questions at the dorm saying he had headache. It would probably be better if he had told his friends about everything, but he wasn't used to that yet and he was feeling so ashamed.

“Hi…” he said weakly to Dr. Banner.

“Hi, Johnny is not gonna be able to come today. Family emergency. So I need you to help me with the radiation later. I also need some documents I have to submit to the dean this weekend. You probably know where they are since you organized the whole thing. I also would like a cup of coffee.” He said emotionless not even looking at him.

“Okay…” Tony said hesitant. “About last night…”

“I don't wanna talk about that.”

Tony didn't know much about Dr. Banner, but he knew he didn't like to face his problems.

He did all of his tasks in silence, which was very hard for him. He thought he was gonna be fired, but apparently the fact that no one would fill his place went on his favor. Or maybe Dr. Banner had feelings for him... Tony was trying not go that way again.

He went to clean a stand full of beakers before go help Dr Banner with the new data.

_‘He can be so messy sometimes…’_

Tony surprised himself when started this job when he realized cleaning wasn't that hard for him. Giving the fact he never cleaned anything in his life. He was actually good at it. Johnny always managed to break something.  
Most of the beakers seemed to be filled with water so Tony thought that they weren't doing any experiment, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

“Dr. Banner, can clean this or you're gonna use it later?” Tony asked, but he didn’t seem to here. “Dr. Banner?”

“Yeah Yeah…” He said and Tony got annoyed because it seemed he just said that to shut him up.

Tony rolled his eyes. He started to gather the glasses when he heard Dr. Banner. “Tony wait!”

Tony felt a burning on his left hand and dropped the becker immediately, it broke on the table and spilled its content on Tony. It smelled like...

_‘Shit, it’s caustic soda…’_

“Fuck!” Tony yelped.

“Tony!!!” Tony didn’t realize, but Dr. Banner was already beside him. He took Tony’s lab coat immediately and involved Tony’s hand on a towel.

“Ouch…”

“Shh.. .it’s gonna be okay.” Dr. Banner said and poured some light acid on Tony’s hand to stop the caustic soda effect. “I’m so sorry.” Dr. Banner whispered. “I was playing with some chems earlier, I should’ve warned you, It’s totally my fault!”

“Yeah...it is.” Tony said with a little smirk. Dr. Banner looked at him and smiled a bit.

“I’m sorry.” He said. They were close and Dr. Banner looked at him in a way that used to give Tony butterflies.

“Bruce…Dr. Banner” Tony whispered and he sighed. “I can’t do this…”

“Stop!”

“Dr. Banner I can’t keep coming here. I’m sorry, but…”

“Tony!” Dr. Banner said. “We’ll find a way.”

“I don’t want to be your student anymore.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Dr. Banner said at the same time.

“I can’t keep doing this. You can keep with your denial and I will try to forget…” The alpha looked hurt. Tony smiled, the pain on his hand was already going away. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry for everything.”

“Put some ointment in this.” Bruce said pulling away. “You can go home.”

Tony sighed.

“Can you arrive earlier tomorrow… I’m having some issues with my computer, I wish you could take a look.”

“What?” Tony said surprised. “Didn’t you just heard me!?”

“Yes.” The alpha said seriously. “And I won’t accept it!!”

“You can’t do that!!”

“Watch me!” Dr. Banner said and it sounded almost childish.

 

“Stop this!!! You can’t have me this way!!” Tony yelled. “It’s all or nothing!!!”

Dr. Banner sighed and ran his hand over the scruff that started to grow over his face.

Tony shook his head with the lack of answered and moved towards the exit. He was almost halfway there when Dr. Banner turned him around.

“Wha…” Tony started to protest, but Dr. Banner grabbed his neck and kissed him senseless. Tony gasped with the surprise. He couldn't believe that was happening, he was positive, after the fiasco, that he didn’t have a chance...apparently he was wrong.

They broke apart and stared at each other for a moment.

“Holly shit! What have I done?!”

**Peter**

Peter was definitely busy. He had neglected his academic life since the beginning of the semester and now, he was determined on focusing on his studies. Enough with the drama, no more parties and no more alphas.

“Hey there handsome.” Clint said smiling at him. Peter was surrounded by biology books at the library. Clint sat in front of him still smiling broadly.

Okay...maybe he could make an exception for Clint.

“Hi…” Peter said trying not blush.

“I almost didn’t talk to you this past few days.” Clint said picking one of Peter’s books. “I really don’t get how you can find these things cool.” Clint said frowning. “I had a biology class on my first semester and it was a disaster...thank god I had Bucky!”

“It’s very interesting, actually.” Peter said pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger.

“You know...I think it’s really cute when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Fix your glasses…” Clint said and Peter blushed a little. “How is Steve doing?”

“He is better...that little trip with Bucky really cheered him up.”

“Good...Bucky is back walking on sunshine too.” Clint said and started to snoop around Peter’s pens. “You know...I was thinking, maybe we could...uh...spend sometime together.”

“We are spending time together right now.” Peter said making some notes.

“No...you are spending time with your books. I’m just on your way.”

“Right.” Peter said smiling a little.

“We could go out, or something.” Clint said playing with one of Peter’s pens. “If you want to...”

Peter and Clint were midway, they had a moment when Peter showed up crying on his dorm. Clint said he would give him time, but that doesn’t mean they could go back to where they were before. Peter didn’t want that...he just want some peace. And if last semester showed something was that Peter had zero talent in relationships. He was sick of the drama. On the other hand, it was always easy with Clint…

“We can go out or something…” Peter said again. A date wouldn’t kill him, right?

“Cool…” Clint said smiling “Great!” He said throwing the pen in the air and then dropping on the ground. He bent over to pick the pen and then hit his head on the table on his way up. “Fuck!!”

“Ouch…” Peter said shrinking. That was something he could see himself doing for sure. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Clint said a little embarrassed. “So...uh...date?” He asked massaging his head.

“Yes.” Peter said quietly. He didn’t know he was ready for that, but there was only one way to know.

\--

“How do I look?” Peter asked Steve.

“Good.” Steve said looking up from his sketch book.

“Only good?” Peter said looking at himself at the mirror again. He was wearing a white T-shirt under a blue button shirt. Skinny jeans and a red Converse completed the look.

“No...I mean, you look handsome. It’s just, I don’t know, Tony is good at this, where is he?” Steve said awkwardly.

“I don’t know, he is being weird this past few days.” Peter said diving into his messy closet again. “I bet something happened with Dr. Banner…” Peter said thoughtfully.

“Do you think Tony hooked up with a teacher?” Steve asked alarmed.

“Well…” Peter said thinking about what he said for the first time. If he was hooking up with a teacher that could be really bad. “I don’t know...I mean he wouldn’t do that, right?” He asked and they look at each other. He wished Steve would say ‘of course not, Tony would never do that.' But they both knew that was a lie.

“Well...we can interrogate him later. Now it’s about me!” Peter said, picking another shirt. “What do you think?”

“It’s good…”

“God you are useless.”

“Hey!! I just think you are dressing like you always do. Nothing special.”

Well...Steve couldn’t understand anything about fashion, the clothes he was wearing on that moment proved that. Peter had an urge to shake Steve little frame every time he saw him wearing a shirt tucked on his pants. But he was right.

“Yeah...I guess you right.” Peter said. Looking for his newest sweater. “You are not that useless.”

Steve flipped him off and kept drawing. Peter didn’t wear the sweater at the end. He wore a hoodie with a leather jacket over that made him look much cooler than he was, a beanie and he also put some silver rings and a bracelet as final touch for his geek rock star look.

“So?” He asked Steve. “If you say good one more time I swear to God…!!”

“It’s awesome.” Steve said laughing. “You look handsome Pete. He is gonna love it.”

“Yeah?”

Steve nodded. “So...do you have any idea of what you are doing?” Steve asked surprising him, that was something Gwen always asked him. He could hear her asking him right now. He just answer what he always answered to her.

“I have no idea…” Peter said and Steve sighed. He knew Clint was best friends with Steve’s boyfriend, he liked Bucky a lot himself and considered him a friend, but that couldn’t matter. That was supposed to be about him and Clint. “I will go now…” Peter said when he saw a light on his phone that indicated Clint just sent him a text.

“Good luck.” Steve said.

“Thanks.” Peter said debating with himself if he should wear perfume or not. “You are not gonna see Bucky tonight?” Peter asked deciding to not use the perfume. Clint seemed to like his scent a lot.

“Yeah...he is coming over. He is probably coming here with Clint.” Steve said that and they heard a knock on the door.

Steve was the one that opened and the two alphas entered the dorm. Both of them looked at Peter. Bucky suspiciously and Clint...Clint looked a like an adorable goof.

“Shall we?” Peter said trying to avoid Bucky’s gaze.

“Yeah…” Clint said smiling.

They went to an old movie theater for a screening of 2001 a Space Odyssey. Clint, for a person that didn’t like biology and science in general, loved science fiction a lot. Peter had never watched before and he didn’t know why, that was right up his alley.

Peter liked so much that he didn’t even paid attention to Clint during the last half. If the alpha tried to call his attention or intent to put his arm around his shoulders during the movie Peter didn’t notice.

“Wow...that was awesome!!” Peter said went they left.

“Good! I knew you would like it!” Clint said smiling.

“Seriously...It was awesome. I could see so many things that other movies got from this one!” Peter said excited. He was being overly nice because he was still beating himself up for not at least held his hand.

“Yeah… it’s a classic.” Clint said awkwardly putting his hands on his pocket.

They got inside Clint old Jeep and stood in an awkward silent for a while. Peter didn’t know if Clint was driving back, if that was their date...he felt a little guilty. It wasn’t that late and they could spend some time at the dorm together maybe.

Clint drove back to the university, but not to Peter’s dorm building. He parked on an empty field near the psychology department. Peter never went there before and apparently not many people had too, considering the fact that the place was almost desert.

“Oh no…” Peter said quietly.

“What?”

“You are gonna kill me, aren’t you?”

“Shut up!!!” Clint said laughing. “No...I brought you here to look the stars…”

“What?”

“A buddy of mine, come here to observe the stars...he studies astronomy.” Clint explained. “You like all those sciences stuff, I figured you would enjoy this.”

“Wow…” Peter said surprised. “I would love that.” He didn’t know the university had an observing point. They got out of the car and Peter noticed that there were a few people wandering in the dark, lying on the grass to look up or even with little telescopes. Clint took a blanked from the truck and got up on the Jeep’s hood.

“C’mon.” He called and Peter took his hand. They lied together under the small red blanket and looked at the stars. It felt really romantic and Peter laughed ruining the mod.

“What?” Clint asked.

“Is here where you bring your dates?” Peter asked laughing.

“What do you mean?” Clint asked smiling.

“That’s your average date plans? Movies...popcorn and then you bring them to look up to the stars and when the innocent omega say ‘It’s beautiful’ you say…’Yeah it is.’ “ Peter said mimicking Clint’s voice. “But you are looking at them rather than the stars and that is where they melt and you kissed them?”

“I never came here Peter.” Clint said surprised.

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah...you got me.” Clint said looking up and Peter laughed out loud.

“Oh my god!!!” Peter said still laughing.

“Laugh all you want...I know it’s pathetic. But in my defense it worked a bunch of times.”

“Well...I didn’t say it was pathetic and I definitely didn’t say it wouldn’t work.”

“Oh…” Clint looked at him surprised. Peter smirked and Clint move closer to kiss him.

“Oh god!? Did you bring Tony here!?”

“What...no!!” Clint said getting away. “Did you thought that I would replay the same date I had with your friend?”

“I don’t know!”

“I’m not that bad at this!!” Clint said. “We never went on a proper date actually, me and Tony.” He said and went back looking to the stars. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to be.” Peter said smiling.

“No! I wanted to make something special for you, but...never mind.”

“What?” Peter asked curious. “Clint!”

“I couldn’t think of anything nice and...cheap.” Clint said embarrassed. “I really thought that you would like to look to the stars and stuff…but it’s lame...I’m sorry”

Peter looked at him with butterflies in his stomach. Clint really seemed worried about their date. That was everything he could ask for. He didn’t mind if it was a fancy thing or not. He wasn’t rich either.

“Who said I’m not liking?!” Peter said grabbing Clint’s arm and putting around his shoulders. “Stop the pity party Barton, you are gonna ruin our date.” Clint looked at him like a goof again. Maybe that was the look Tony talked about. “It might be lame before, because you were doing it with the wrong omega!”

“What do you mean?” Clint said after he gaped for a moment.

“I actually know something about constellations.” Peter said smirking. “Well let’s see... It’s spring so we can probably see Leo.”

“Leo?”

“Yeah...each station has a main constellation. Leo it’s spring’s and my sigh too!” Peter said analyzing the sky. “Let’s see...do you see that bright star on your left?” Peter said indicating with his hand.

“Which one?”

It took Peter a couple minutes to actually make Clint find the star.

“That is Regulus...the alpha star from Leo’s constellation. The brightest one.”

“Cool…” Clint said.

“See the other bright one the left?” Peter said holding Clint’s hand and making a straight line on the sky with it. “That is Denebola, the beta star.”

“What about the omega?” Clint asked and Peter laughed a little.

“See the tiny one next to Denebola?” Clint nodded. “That is the omega.”

“What it’s the name?”

“It got no name...probably just a number.”

“Why?!” Clint asked angrily.

“Because it’s an omega...omegas didn’t matter that time. We were just useful to breed.”

“That sucks!!!”

“I know!”

“You know what?!” Clint said sitting. “That is actually good. Because we got to name it! We can give it a cool name not some old douche name like Daneball!”

“Denebola.”

“Whatever!?” Clint said.

“It probably already has a number or something.”

“Don’t care.” Clint said. “From now on it’s gonna be called...uh... John Lennon!”

Peter laughed so much he almost fell of the Jeep.

“John Lennon!!?”

“Yeah…” Clint said happy with himself and put his arm around Peter's shoulders again. “Where is he again?”

Peter laughed some more. He helped Clint find the star again and the alpha looked at it satisfied.

“Look at little Johnny.” Clint said smiling. “Our own little star.” He said and looked at Peter.

He didn’t know if Clint said that on purpose, but he thought that was romantic as fuck! Peter looked at him for a moment and then Clint understand what he wanted. The alpha leaned closer slowly as giving Peter a chance to say no. But he didn’t, he wanted to kiss Clint. Their lips touched and Peter felt a warm feeling contrasting with the cold wind. Clint turned on his side a little to be more comfortable and pulled the omega closer. Peter held his face and deepened the kiss. Clint still tasted like popcorn and it was amazing.

“Oh...Pete.” Clint said a little breathless. “I wanted to do this for so long.”

They made out for a while and Peter couldn’t stop smiling. He wanted to take slow, but Clint was so good and so kind. He needed something light and easy like him in his life. Everything for Peter was hard and a lot darker than he let it show. Clint was like a breath of fresh air.

When he decided to go out with Clint, Peter promised himself to try his best not to compare the alpha with Matt (or Wade). It was very easy, for his surprise. He thought about Matt for a few moments when the date started, and a lot when they were in an awkward silence on the ride back to SHIELD, but when they started to watch the stars, everything else stopped. Clint had that power. He definitely didn’t think about anyone else when they were kissing. Clint was an amazing kisser...it felt different from all the alphas he had kissed before.

Clint took him back to his dorm. After they started to make out, watching stars was suddenly not that funny anymore.

“Good night.” Clint said smiling. He didn’t stop smiling since Peter kissed him and the omega caught himself very attracted to the alpha's laughter lines.

“Good night Clint.” Peter said smiling back. “I had a great time.”

“Me too.” Clint said and lingered for a moment. He could be so cute. Peter leaned and kissed him sweetly.

“See you tomorrow?” Peter asked.

“Yeah…definitely.”

Peter went to his dorm trying not to jump and smile too much. He fixed his face before he got in, he didn’t want to be teased. Steve and Bucky were at the couch. Steve was tangled on Bucky sleeping on his chest and Peter couldn’t help rolling his eyes, those two were too cute. He was also a hypocrite because him and Clint weren’t that different.

Bucky looked at him when he passed by the couch. Peter could see he was trying to read his expression, but Peter didn’t give him anything. He seemed to debate with himself if he should get up and questioned Peter about his date and wake up Steve in the process. He chose to let the omega sleep.

“Good night.” Peter whispered.

“Good night.” Bucky said back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WRITER'S BLOCK*

**Steve**

Bucky seemed a little worried after Clint and Peter went out. Steve didn’t know what to say, it was nice to see how their friendship worked...they called each other names, punched each other, but apparently Bucky was a very protective friend.

“Hey…” Steve said calling his attention. “What are we gonna watch?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart.” He said and kissed Steve. “Have you eaten already? And no...noodles doesn’t count!”

Steve pouted a little because he actually had noodles before. “No…”

“Let’s order something!” Bucky said pulling his phone out of his pocket. “How about Chinese?”

“Can we order pizza?”

“Fine…” Bucky said laughing. “You are gonna make me get fat this way.”

“Wow...you are definitely putting some weight.” Steve said lifting his shirt and showing his incredible six pack.

“Can we watch some horror today?” Bucky asked. He always wanted to watch horror movies and Steve never wanted. He hated horror movies! “There is a new Conjuring at the movies and I wanted to watch the first one again.”

“Nope…” Steve said getting on the couch.

“C’mon!! It’s gonna be fun.” Bucky said. “I’ll hold you during the whole thing.” He said putting his big arms around Steve. “I’ll protect you... “ He said smirking.

“Really, Barnes?” Steve said narrowing his eyes. “That was lame!”

“C’mon!!!” Bucky plead. “We can watch a Disney movie after!” Steve frowned. “What do you think?” Bucky said and kissed his neck.

“A Disney movie?”

“Yeah…” He said and kept kissing him.

“Mulan?”

“Sure…” Bucky said nuzzling the scent glands on his neck.

“Fine!” Steve said finally. “But if get nightmares I won’t let you sleep!”

“Oh right.” Bucky said laughing. “I’m sure I can think of some stuff to do if we stay up.”

They ate the pizza, pepperoni and cheese because was Steve’s favorite and large because Bucky ate like a monster and finally watched the movie. Steve tried to be strong at the beginning but that didn’t last long. When the first spirit appeared, it scared the shit outta him.

“Ouch!” Bucky said when Steve almost broke his fingers by holding his hand too tight.

“Why are you doing this to me?!” Steve said hiding partially behind a pillow. “Oh Lord, she is starting to speak another language!!” Steve said and kissed his mother crucifix he always carried with him. Bucky was an atheist while he was very catholic.

“Calm down baby!” Bucky said smiling.

“Oh my god…” Steve said shrinking on Bucky’s side when the possession scene didn’t seem to have an end. “Oh my god!”

Bucky seemed to be having a lot of fun.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked holding him when the movie was over. “Did you like it?”

Steve didn’t want to admit, but he thought the movie was actually good. Not the part when a fucking demon possessed a woman, but the characters were interesting and he definitely liked the vintage visual the movie had. He was the type of person that paid attention at the colors, photography and stuff like that when he watched a movie. He was an artist after all. That movie had great shots, he had to admit...but not to Bucky

“No…” He said pouting. “I hate it.”

“No even a little?” Bucky said smirking, he seemed to know Steve didn’t hate it. But if he thought Steve had liked it, he definitely would want to watch more of those.

“Just a little.” Steve said finally and Bucky laughed.

“Are you okay?” He asked again.

“Yeah!” Steve answered and then realized Bucky wasn’t talking about the movie. His hand was over Steve stomach...he was talking about the baby thing. They didn’t talk about that when they went to the beach. Steve just wanted to forget for a moment and have a good time. But they would have to talk about that eventually. “I’m getting there.” Steve said and put his hand over Bucky’s.

“Good.” Bucky said and kissed his cheek.

“What about you?” Steve asked. “I know I was a crappy boyfriend the past month, but I’ll try to be my best for you, Bucky!”

“I know baby.” Bucky said smiling. “I love you for that.”

“Do you want to talk about your father?”

That seemed to caught him out of guard. He sighted and looked down.

“I’m here Bucky…” Steve said kissing his forehead. “I freaked out because of the baby, but...that is over now. I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

Bucky looked at him tearful. “Becca freaked out last week…”

“What?”

“Apparently she drank too much and needed my mom to go bail her out...my mom didn’t tell me the whole story.” Bucky said. “She thinks I’m gonna freak out too.”

“Are you?” Steve asked.

“No…” Bucky said after thinking for a moment. “I just miss him...like a lot!!”

“I’m so sorry Bucky.”

“How it was for you, Stevie?” Bucky asked and Steve frozen. It would be hypocritical of him to ask for Bucky to talk about his father’s death and not talk about his mother’s. But then again, he never had anyone to talk to.

“It was awful…” Steve said. “ It was very hard...my mom got sick on my sophomore year of high school. I mean, she told me on my sophomore year, but I think she was already sick and didn’t tell me. “

“I was really mad, you know?” Bucky said leaning on the couch next to Steve. “I couldn’t even say goodbye. One day he was there, calling me asking if I’m getting ready to go to med school and the next…”

“He had a heart attack, right?”

Bucky nodded.

“Well...I said goodbye.” Steve said. “But I don’t think it was for the better. I basically watch her dying little by little every day.” Steve said. “At least you don’t have memories of your dad getting sick.”

“Yeah...I guess you are right.” Bucky said thoughtfully. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that by yourself.” Bucky said and kissed him.

“Me too.”

“So...Mulan?” Bucky asked after they hugged for a little while.

“Definitely!!”

Steve lied his head on Bucky’s chest and enjoyed one of his favorites Disney’s movies.

“Steve…” Bucky called and Steve lifted his head to look at the alpha. “Do you still wanna have kids?”

Steve sighed. “Yeah...I guess.”

“Good…” Bucky smiled and went back to watch the movie. Steve wanted to ask, but he didn’t. They didn’t have to talk about that anymore...they had time.

**Tony**

“Dr. Banner…” Tony called when he pulled away. “Bruce.” Tony said instead. There was no point keep calling him Dr. They just kissed each other. Bruce smiled a little hearing his name coming from Tony. “Wait! Just calm down! You did nothing wrong, I wanted that kiss.”

“It is not right Tony. Teachers can't date students.”

“Who said that?!”

“The university regulations…”

“Oh...well, fine so I quit!” Tony said.

“What?”

“You're not gonna be my teacher if I don't work here anymore. “

“It doesn't work like that Tony!” Bruce said impatiently.

“Why not?”

“People will know, okay? It's not that simple…”

“So what? You are gonna go back to ignore me?” Tony said frowning.

“No…” Bruce said quietly. “I don't know if I can do that.”

Tony reached out and hugged him. He couldn't believe Bruce was hugging him back.

“You should go home…” Bruce said.

“What!?” Tony said exasperated. “But you just said…”

“I need to think Tony!” Bruce said sternly.

Tony pouted.

“I'm not thinking straight right now.”

“Maybe you shouldn't think at all.” Tony said.

“You would like that, don't you?”

“Yeah…” Tony said smiling.

“Just give me some time okay?” Bruce said petting his face.

“Fine…” Tony said childishly. He wasn't used to not get what he wanted.

“Go.” Bruce said and Tony turned around to grab his stuff. “Wait! One thing before you go…”

Before Tony asked what, Bruce pulled him back and kissed him again.

\--

“Steve!!” Tony called when he got inside the dorm. “You're not gonna believe!!! I...oh” he stopped himself when he saw Bucky lying on the couch with his friend.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Never mind.” Tony said taking his expensive coat off. Bucky looked at him trying to keep his expression neutral. “What are you guys watching?”

“Mulan...do you wanna watch with us? We just started. “

“Really, Steve?” Tony said rolling his eyes. “We watched this last week!”

“And what's the problem with that?” Steve asked and Bucky laughed a little.

“Several! But I'm not gonna be the one that tells you.” Tony said. “I'm gonna sleep, okay? Good night kids, use protection!” Tony said and Bucky flinched. Okay...he liked to annoy the alpha.

\--

Tony woke up the next morning feeling great. The light was brighter, the air was fresher and everything seemed more colorful. He went to the living room and Steve and Bucky were already over there. Tony smiled when he saw the alpha, but he was rolling his eyes inside. Seriously, he just wanted to talk to Steve and Bucky was always around him theses days like an octopus wrapping his tentacles around his best friend thin body.

“Good morning!” Steve said smiling.

“Good morning.” said smiling back and went straight to the coffee machine. That was the time of the day he missed dating Clint. It was a fucking coffee machine, but his coffee tasted better somehow.

“You seem to be in good mood.”

“I’m always in a good mood Steve.” Tony said smiling at his own nonsense. “You wanna coffee Barnes?”

Tony notice Steve tensed a little. He probably was the only person that called him by his last name. Tony wasn’t that intimate with him and liked to make that clear for some reason. He liked how uncomfortable the alpha became around him, it was funny and Tony was all about make fun of (some) people.

“Yeah...thanks.” Bucky said simply.

“What about Pete?” Tony asked picking three mugs from the little cupboard. Tony was living on the dorm for almost a year and still didn’t get used to how small and simple things were around there. To be honest he almost never went to the kitchen when he lived at Stark Mansion. Why would he? Now he had to reach in a tiny cupboard to pick cheap cups Peter had bought on Chinatown and drink a cheap coffee Clint helped him pick.

But he was happy that day. That wouldn’t affect him. Bruce had kissed him!! Everything else was meaningless. Almost everything...he really wanted to know how Pete’s date was.

“He didn’t wake up.” Steve said.

“So he came back here?” Tony said frowning.

“Yes…” Bucky said.

And of course there was Bucky. Here he was, with so many things to tell and heard from his friends and Bucky acted like a huge (muscled and handsome) wall between them. He wanted to ask him if he didn’t have anything better to do, but he stood quiet instead, sipping his coffee. Maybe the uncomfortable feeling he projected in Bucky's direction would send him away.

Steve was uncomfortable too with the silent. He kept holding Bucky’s hand seeking for sport and trying to make things less awkward between his boyfriend and his best friend. They were cute together, Tony had to admit. Steve was a new boy around Bucky. The alpha made him more courageous, more sure of himself and that was good. It only bothered Tony that Steve needed someone else to feel sure of himself when he could do it alone. Tony understood Steve had low self esteem, but sometimes he just wanted to shake his shoulders violently in front of a mirror and make him see how awesome he was.

“Hi guys…” Peter said yawning.

“Hey handsome.” Tony said grabbing another cup for his friend. They could eat breakfast on different places during their morning activities, Steve almost never eat something when he woke up, but they always shared their first amount of caffeine together. It was a ritual that Tony enjoyed and would miss for sure.

“Thanks…” Peter said scratching his eyes. He looked more sleepy than usual.

“Didn’t sleep well.” Steve asked smirking a little.

“Yeah…” Peter answered simply.

Tony wasn’t looking at Peter, though. He was looking at Bucky, The alpha was analyzing Peter. Looking for clues of how the date between Peter and Clint went.

‘Why won’t you ask to your best friend and leave mine alone?’ Tony wanted to ask, and he probably would if he was in his usual bitter morning mood. But today, Barnes got lucky and he was happy. Bucky noticed Tony was staring at him and Tony lifted his brows like stating the obvious fact that he was intruding.

“I’m gonna get going sweetheart.” Bucky said giving an exaggerated kiss. “Get to go to the lab early today.”

Peter turned around quickly and faced Bucky. He seemed completely awake all of a sudden. “Did Dr. Grey already say something about, you know…”

“No.” Bucky said smiling. “She didn’t and she doesn’t pick interns from the first year Pete. I already told you.”

“Well…”

“I know you are the best of her class this semester and the last one.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I know she likes you!” Bucky said rolling his eyes. “Calm down Pete, you’ll have a lot of time to do an internship. I’m sure Dr. Grey is gonna consider you.”

Internships on the first year wasn’t usual. Most students only started to get involved in projects after the second year. Tony only got his because nobody else wanted.

Bucky got his stuff and finally went away.

“Bye!” Tony said with a fake smile.

“You could be nicer to him you know?” Steve said pouting.

“What? I was a delight!!” Tony said and Steve glared at him.

“I don’t understand why you two don’t get along.”

“Me too.” Peter said sipping his coffee. “Bucky is a nice guy.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Tony said impatiently. “Let’s talk about the important matters. How was your date with Clint?”

“How was it!?” Steve asked excited like a kid.

“It was nice.” Peter said simply.

“C’mon bitch!! Give us the details!” Tony said.

“Okay!!! I was dying to tell you guys, but Bucky was here and...he seemed like he was judging me.”

“Oh God...doesn’t he have his own dorm?”

“C’mon guys don’t be mad at him!” Steve said. “I called him here to watch some movies. The TV here is better…”

‘My TV!’ Tony thought, but didn’t say anything because he wasn’t ridiculous like that.

“...and I wanted to spend sometime with him after...you know.”

“Yeah! There is that too. How are guys doing?” Peter asked.

“One thing at a time!!” Tony said. “Keep going Peter!”

“Fine.!!” Peter said excited. “He took me to the movies…”

“Lame…” Tony snorted.

“Oh...it’s not.” Steve said. “It’s fun.”

“Shut up Tony!” Peter said. “It was a screening of 2001 a space odyssey…”

“Uh...getting better. I love that film.” Tony said.

“Me too!!!” Steve said surprised. Tony and Steve had absolutely opposite tastes in films...and music...and clothes...and everything.

“I had never watched. It was amazing!!” Peter said.

“So...things got hot at the movies?” Tony asked teasing Peter.

“No…” Peter said a little disappointed. “I actually didn’t pay much attention to Clint.”

“What?” Steve asked, “Why?”

“Well the movie was really interesting…”

“Amateurs…” Tony said rolling his eyes.

“And then he took me to that field next to the psychology department.”

“Why??” Steve asked surprised. Tony was frowning too.

“It turns out, it’s an observatory. People go over there to watch stars. Astronomy students and regular people too.”

“Oh!! That is so romantic!!” Steve said smiling.

“Yay Clint!!” Tony said cheerful and Peter laughed.

“Well I totally called his move.” Peter said rolling his eyes.

“Well, it wasn’t a hard task, was it?” Tony said.

“No…” Peter said smiling. “He brought a blanket and we laid over his Jeep hood and watched the stars for a while. I taught him how to find the Leo constellation. He was mad because the omega star didn’t have a name.”

“Omega star?” Steve asked.

“Is the less bright star on a constellation.” Tony answered.

“Oh…” Steve said disappointed.

“Keep going.” Tony said.

“Well he named the star John Lennon and...that was it.”

“Oh, that was nice.” Steve said smiling.

“No it wasn’t!!” Tony said. “That’s it? Not even a make out session under the blanked? Not even a kiss?!!”

“Nope... Clint was very respectful.” Peter said and Tony frowned. That wasn’t the Clint he knew. “He brought me home and we said goodbye.”

Tony kept frowning.

“It’s okay.” Steve said. “You didn't have to make out on the first date. It’s nice!! This way you really got to know each other properly.”

“Bullshit!! We totally made out!!” Peter yelled.

“I knew it!!” Tony yelled too and high fived him.

“Oh God! Why do I even try?” Steve said rolling his eyes.

“How was it?”

“It was great!!” Peter said excited. “He is such a good kisser!”

“I know, right?” Tony said smirking. The other two just looked at him for a moment.

“I knew you would make things weird!!!” Peter said.

“Well...of course I would!!” Tony said laughing. “Wait until you guys start to have sex!”

“Tony!!!!” Peter yelled and Steve laughed. “You should be on my side Steve!!”

“I am…” Steve said. “But it’s funny at the same time!”

“I hate you!” Peter said bitterly while Tony hugged him from the back. “That’s it...next.”

“Steve!” Tony said. “How was the trip?! You are basically glued to Bucky since, you didn’t even told us anything.”

“Yeah…” Peter agreed. “You seemed a lot better though.”

“It was great actually.” Steve said smiling. “All I need was to get out for a bit.”

“Are you good now?” Peter asked. “I mean, you are back together?”

“Yeah…” Steve said. “I finally understood that we are never gonna be the same again and that is fine. I’m definitely not the same Steve. I guess we moved forward.”

“That’s good!” Tony said. “You were a zombie when you guys were fighting.”

“Did you like the beach?” Peter asked excited.

“Oh my god! It’s awesome!!!!” Steve smiling. “It was you, right? You were the one that told Bucky.”

“Yeah…” Peter answered. “You told me when we met that you had never seen the sea. I thought it would be nice…”

“Thanks Pete!!” Steve said. “Really…” They held hands for a brief moment and Tony rolled his eyes.

The three of them had different types of friendship between them. Tony of course analyzed each one of them. Peter and Steve were like brothers. They were alike in many aspects and seemed to have a friendship for much longer than they actually had. They were cute to each other in a way Tony had never seen. It was obvious they loved each other because they showed in the little things of the daily life and Tony learned a lot with that. He was a lot more comfortable talking about and showing his feelings because of that. It made their dorm feel more like a home and their friendship more like a family.

Tony and Peter had this brain thing going on. It was always interesting talking to Pete and surprisingly easy. They talked about everything. Peter read a lot and had strong opinions about the most different subjects. Peter made him smarter. Tony admired the fact that Peter could be so much like Steve and so much like him at the same time. He was the middle one. The perfect one, because he was balanced. He had qualities Steve and Tony had and learned what he didn’t have quickly. All of this packed in a dorky, cute, nerdy look. Tony caught himself wishing Peter was an alpha on the early days they met while he was losing so much time with meaningless sex.

Steve, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Tony. It always amazed Tony how much he cared about the little one. It would be so much more like him think Steve was dull and annoyingly innocent. But he caught himself trying to make sure he doesn’t get hurt in a world Tony knew how fake and ruthless could be with people like Steve. He was selfless and truly kind and it gave Tony a peace of mind and some sort of safety. He knew Steve would be there for him, no matter what, because it was in him. Steve would never turn his back to a friend so he had this need to protect him in return. Peter probably felt the same way.

“You are gonna leave all of that behind Steve.” Tony said smiling.

“Yeah…” Steve agreed. “Thank you guys.”

“What about you?” Peter asked smirking over his shoulder where Tony supported his chin. “Something tells me that sudden happiness of yours have something about Dr. Banner.”

“Tony what have you done?” Steve asked a little apprehensive.

Tony gaped for a moment and hid his face on Peter’s back. He wanted to make a snark comment or a joke, but nothing came to his mind. He had kissed Bruce and it was the best kiss he ever had.

“Nothing…” Tony said guiltily. “I just…”

“Just say it Tony!” Peter yelled.

“I kissed him.”

“Holy shit!” Steve cursed, he never cursed, surprised. “You kissed a professor.”

“We kissed each other!” Tony said. “More like he kissed me and I gladly kissed him back.”

“So...he likes you?” Peter asked with wide eyes.

“Thanks for the surprise! I mean why would he?” Tony said.

“I didn’t mean like that!!!” Peter said. “I just thought it was a one way thing…”

“Yeah...me too.”

And then Tony told them everything. How Bruce seemed to be bothered by all the times Johnny flirted with him. How he went to the hospital when Steve was lost his baby. He told them about every time Bruce called him sweetheart and also about the time he lied saying he was being attacked.

“That was low…” Peter said.

“I know!!” Tony said. “But it worked...kind of.”

“What about now?” Steve asked. “You can’t date him, Tony!! He is your teacher, it’s against the rules!!”

“That’s why is much more fun!!”

“So you guys are dating?” Peter asked curious.

“No...he asked me some time.” Tony said. “I think he is probably gonna come up with some excuse.”

“Because it’s forbidden Tony!!”

“I know Steve!!! Damn it!” Tony said annoyed. “I wish he was a student like Bucky and Clint. I wish it could be simple. But it isn’t and you can’t choose who you fall in love with!!”

“Wow…” Peter said and Tony realized what he just said. “You are in love with him?”

“Well…”

“Oh Tony is in love for the first time!!” Peter said hugging him back. “I knew it would happen some day!! It means you have a heart.”

Tony just pinched in return.


	23. Chapter 23

Peter

“So...did you talk to Bruce?” Peter asked a couple days later when he and Tony were walking around campus.

“No...he didn’t show up at the lab this last days.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...I told you he would try to come up with an excuse.”

“What are you gonna do?” Peter asked a little worried. Tony wasn’t the most careful person.

“I don’t know…” Tony said, but Peter had the impression he knew exactly what he was gonna do.

He was deciding if he was gonna confront him or not when Natasha showed up out of the blue.

“Hi Peter... Hi Tony.”

“Hi Nat! How are you?” Tony said.

‘Nat?? What the fuck was that!!?’

“I’m fine!! How your translation going?”

“It’s going fine... I’m almost done, actually.” Tony said. “Nat is doing Italian with me.” Tony said looking at Peter’s confused face.

“Uh...cool.” Peter said simply.

“So...going to the cafeteria?” Tony asked Natasha. Peter was praying she would say yes, because they were going to their dorm, the opposite way.

“Yeah…”

‘Thank god!’

“And I was hoping I could talk to you Peter.”

‘Oh fuck!’

“What?” Peter asked looking at the girl’s bright green eyes.

“I want to talk you...can we have coffee?”

“Uh...uh...yeah...sure!” Peter stuttered.

“Good!” The girl said smiling a little. “See you later Tony.”

“Bye guys.”

“Bye Tony.” Peter said and sent his friend one last ‘help me!’ look.

The two omegas walked in silence towards the cafeteria. Peter only look to Natasha a few times. She looked amazing, as always, even wearing simple clothes like a skinny black jeans, red shirt and sneakers. She had a confident aura around her and it was a little oppressive to Peter’s anxious and uneasy mind. He thought about a hundred reasons why the girl wanted to talk to him. He created a bunch of scenarios, all of them with bad endings of course.

“What are you drinking?” Natasha asked pulling him out of his head.

“Uh…” Peter said thinking about his options. He asked for a vanilla Latte with extra chocolate. For his surprise Natasha ordered a beverage just as sweet as his own. They sat on a little table outside and Peter was already getting really anxious. “So…” It was a warm beautiful day and the a little breeze messed gently the plants around the coffee forming a nice scenario, but Peter didn't pay attention to any of that. He was focused on what Natasha might ask. Besides, that was more like Steve to notice something like that.

“I want to talk to you about Clint.” Natasha said straightly.

Good. It was a Clint scenario, if she wanted to talk about Matt it would be a lot worse.

“He likes you…” She continued. “I wanted to know what are your feelings for him.”

‘Shovel talk it is...’

Bucky told me you are a nice guy, but…” She stopped herself. “Well, your story with Matt tells me something different.”

‘Ouch! Help!! Worse case scenario happening right now!!’

“I...uh...I don’t know what Matt told you…”

“Everything.” Natasha interrupted him.

Natasha had all the control and Peter was scared. She was the fox and he was the rabbit. He wanted to change that.

“That was a mistake and I don’t think you have nothing to do with that…”

“Neither does Clint…” She interrupted him again.

“I know!” Peter said a little annoyed. If she wanted an explanation, she had to let him talk. “That’s why he knows where he is getting himself into.”

“Does he?” Natasha asked him narrowing her eyes.

“That’s what I just told you.” Peter said and sipped his drink, trying not to glare. He was starting to sweat a little. Natasha made him nervous.

"Do you still like Matt?” She asked straightly as before. The question was like a punch.

“Yes…” Peter said after a moment. Surprise crossed the girl’s face for a little moment and also another thing...angry maybe, but quickly went away and her neutral, perfect expression went back on. “I really liked Matt...there is not something I can just erase.”

“So what you are doing with Clint?” She asked pursing her lips.

“I have no idea…” Peter said sincerely. “I...I’ve been through…” Peter stopped himself, he was going to justify himself to Natasha, but not that much. “Clint makes me laugh...I laugh with him in a way that I didn’t in a long time…probably never.”

“Not even with Matt.” Natasha said with a little poison. “Or Wade.” That last part had a lot of poison.

“No…” Peter said after thinking for a while. “One thing about lies is that they ruin everything.” Peter said and Natasha’s face suddenly changed. She seemed a little aggressive before, now...she actually seemed understanding.

“Yeah..." She said simply.

“With Clint everything is wide open.” Peter added.

“Same with me and Matt.” Peter was surprised by that. He didn’t think she would share stuff about her relationship with Matt. Maybe she was doing that to hurt him. But it didn’t seem like that by the way she spoke. “It’s a lot easier, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Peter agreed. “Simpler.”

“So you’re not playing Clint?”

“Nope..."

“Yeah...I didn’t think so.”

“Really?” Peter asked raising a brow.

“Yeah...I’m good on reading people and you seemed to be honest with me.” She said calmly. “And I...I have experience on playing people.”

Peter just gaped for a moment.

“Matt actually speaks good things about you.” Natasha said frowning. “If the guy you hurt still speaks good things about you...you are too good on playing people or you just...screwed up, I guess.”

“Sounds a lot like me...the screw up part.”

“I just don’t want you screwing up with Clint.”

“I’ll try my best to not fuck things up!”

“Good.” She said smiling a bit. “He is a dork you know...he is...he really likes you. He is not stupid like Bucky, but he is a bit romantic.”

“I’m making sure he doesn’t get carried away.” Peter said. “He knows about everything...you don’t need to worry about me lying to him. I’m just good lying to myself.”

“Judging by the smile he arrived from your date, I guess it’s not working.” She said smirking. “He's already got carried away...alphas.” She said rolling her eyes. “He took you to see the stars, didn’t he?”

“Yes!” Peter said laughing.

“And you fell for that?!” Natasha asked laughing too. “I thought higher of you.”

“Oh please...I totally saw what he was doing.” Peter said still laughing. “The thing is I really like astronomy… so I guess he got lucky! And it was cute.”

Natasha rolled her eyes again. “Yeah...some people told me you were a nerd.”

“The reputation is accurate.” Peter said. “But, you know...the fact that you speak five languages and went on a very hard to get exchange program in Germany tells me you are no different.”

“Got me!” She said smirking.

“Is he happy?” Peter asked after a moment of silence. “Matt? Is he happy with you?”

A few emotions crossed Natasha’s face again before she answered. “Yes...I mean I think so.”

“Good…” Peter said quietly. They fell into an awkward silence again. Natasha was about to say something, but she was interrupted.

“Nat…” Clint said nervously beside their table scaring Peter. He always did that!! “What are you doing?”

“Talking to your boyfriend.” She said and Peter rolled his eyes. “I wanted to meet him and since you wouldn’t introduce us, I had to do it myself.”

“Uh…” Clint kept staring at them.

“Why Clint?” Peter asked narrowing his eyes. “Are you ashamed of me?” He asked and could see Natasha smirking.

“What? No!! Of course not!!” Clint said desperately. “Wait...you two are making fun of me together!? That means you guys are not fighting!!”

“Why would we?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah...why?” Peter joined her.

“Uh...uh...I don’t know. Nothing!” Clint said nervously.

“Yeah...I thought you would say we were going to fight, because Peter dated my boyfriend and break his heart.”

“So she would think I’m a son of bitch that would break her friend’s heart too.” Peter completed. “No...we wouldn’t fight over that! Right?”

Clint was getting red.

“Of course not!!” Natasha said. “We actually almost didn’t talk about you! Stop being so self centered...geez” Peter laughed out loud.

“Ha...Ha...very funny!” Clint said nervously.

“I’m gonna get going.” Natasha said getting up. “It was nice talking to you Peter.”

“You too.”

She went away, not before punching Clint on his stomach, and Peter watched her leave.

“So...what did she want?” Clint said sitting across Peter and drinking a little bit of his drink. “Geez...there’s a ton of sugar here!! What’s wrong with you!?”

“Shut up!!” Peter said and kicked him under the table.

“Ouch!!”

“She just wanted to talk.” Peter answered. “Make sure I’m not gonna hurt you.” Peter said pinching Clint’s cheek.

“Shovel talk then.” Clint said blushing a little. “She didn’t need it though, it’s not like we are...uh…”

“Yeah.” Peter said and Clint tried hard to not look disappointed. “But that doesn’t mean we won’t...eventually.”

“Yeah…” Clint said smiling and grab Peter’s hand over the table. “So...Bucky asked if we were interested in going out with him and Steve.”

“Yuck...double dates no!!” Peter said quickly. “I mean...do you wanna go?”

“A few hours of Steve and Bucky rubbing on our faces how perfect they are for each other...no thanks.” Clint said stealing a little more of Peter’s drink. He kicked him again, but he actually wanted to kiss the boy. “I came here to warn you so we can’t think on a lie or something.”

“Yeah...it’s not gonna happen.”Peter said

“What? Why?!” Clint asked surprised.

“Don’t you know Steve? He’s not gonna let this go...eventually we will have to go.” Peter said. “He is stubborn as a mule...besides he is gonna give me those puppy blue eyes and I’m probably gonna say yes.”

“Oh man…”

“So we have to go. But we weren’t taken by surprise. Which means, we can choose where we’ll go.”

“Fuck yeah...Steve will probably make us go see an art thing that no one understand.”

“Don’t make fun of him!” Peter said, but he knew Clint was completely right.

“Or we’re gonna end up watching some subtitled movie or some catastrophe documentary because of Bucky. He watched one about garbage last month...If I heard about recycling one more time I would shoot him!”

“That actually sounds interesting.”

“Don’t test me Parker!” Clint said and Peter laughed.

Tony

“No thanks…” Tony said when Bucky asked him if he wanted to go out with Steve, Peter, Clint and himself. He didn't want to be the third lonely wheel on their double date. But most of all he had most important things to do.

“C'mon it's gonna be fun!” Steve said excited.

“Yeah...fun.” Peter said with no excitement at all.

“You were the one that gave the idea for us to go to the arcade!” Steve muttered.

Tony knew Peter didn't found the double date idea a good one. So that was probably bis attempt to have a little fun and not be sucked into the romantic vortex it was Bucky and Steve.

“You like video games Tony!” Steve insisted.

“Yeah… I do.” Tony said never stopping looking at his laptop screen. “Have fun on your double date guys! I'm gonna be fine!” He said ending the conversation. He couldn't help noticing, Bucky was a bit relieved. The little demon inside of him wanted to go and ruin Bucky's date... well it would be other opportunities, he actually had better things to do.

After the boys went out, Bucky and Steve super happy, Clint and Peter faking being super happy, Tony started to get ready.

Bruce avoided him all week and Tony wasn't gonna have that. He made sure to look his best and went to the alpha's house for some confrontation. It was surprising how Tony was willing to work for them to work things out when he would be done if it was anybody else.

It took him some lies and some flirtation to get Bruce's address from Johnny, and there he was, waiting on his teacher doorstep trying not to freak out.

Bruce lived in a house next to campus. It was one of those middle class neighborhood when everyone lives in houses that looked exactly the same. Tony thought if he would be able to live on a place like that with him.

'Nope! We would definitely have to move!’

“Tony!” Bruce said surprised. He was wearing his reading glasses and some old clothes. All Tony wanted to do was jump on his arms and tell him to stop being a jerk. He might do exactly that. “What are you doing here!?” Bruce said looking at both sides of the street. “Come in.”

“I came here to know when you are going to stop being an asshole!” Tony said and the alpha sighed.

“Tony…sit down okay.”

“I don't wanna sit.”

“Tony...this is not simple as you think.” Bruce said running his hands over his face sitting on the couch. Bruce's living room looked like his lab. A bunch of books, papers and notebooks scattered all over the place.

“Why not?” Tony asked. “I like you, you like me... that's it!”

“I could lose my job, Tony!” Bruce said. “You could be expelled!”

“Only if we get caught!”

“Tony…” Bruce said quietly when the omega approached him.

“Let's try.” Tony said quietly. “Gimme a chance.”

Bruce stepped back instead. Tony started to get nervously, he thought the alpha would be much more easy to convince, since their last encounter, and he was tired. All of he had done until now was chase Bruce around, it was a lot more his proud would let him. He needed some reassurance coming from the alpha.

“Bruce.” Tony said quietly. Why he wasn't giving Tony what he needed? Wasn't that supposed to be the alpha's part? Make sure the omegas were taken care of. Tony always laughed of those conventions, but there was he, completely at his mercy. Biology never spoke louder to him.

Tony watched Bruce as he ran his hand over his hair and stared at him doubtfully.

“Fine…” Tony said taking a deep breath. “You can go back to your endless thinking!” Tony said and turned around towards the front door.

When Bruce grabbed his arm, turned him around and kissed him was nothing like the other time. It was rough, hunger, possessive. All things Tony didn't see on the sweet Doctor.

“You are not going anywhere…” Bruce said sternly and Tony just nodded. Bruce pressed him against the front door and kissed him ruthlessly. Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the alpha like he was the best thing in the world. For Tony, on that moment, he was.

Bruce took Tony's shirt off and turned the omega around before he realized what was happening. Tony gasped for air but suddenly it was hard to breath. Bruce kissed and bit his back and Tony couldn't help but moan.

“Is that what you want, isn't it?” Bruce whispered in his ear while his hands held Tony strongly.

Tony gasped.

“What's wrong? Is Tony Stark speechless?” Bruce asked and Tony yelped when the alpha bit his shoulder. Bruce turned him around again and lifted him up. He stared and him appreciating his conquest. “No one can know you are mine…” Bruce whispered and Tony's heart stopped.

'Fuck!’

“Yeah…” Bruce said smirking at Tony's scared face. “I'm gonna make you mine!” He said and Tony laughed nervously, he never knew he wanted that so bad. “I'm not gonna mark you darling, but you are gonna be mine, okay?”

“Yes!” Tony whispered quickly.

“I don't want any stupid grad student touching what's mine.” The alpha said and kissed Tony sweetly this time. “Hear me?”

“Yes Bruce!”

“Good boy…” he said and Tony almost exploded. “You want that? Be mine?”

“Yes...yes…” Tony said breathless. “I want so bad!!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!!!!”

Bruce carried him to his bedroom and Tony couldn't be happier.

\--

All the times Tony imagined himself having sex with Bruce he didn't imagine that his sweet teacher would fuck him like that. Bruce fucked him ruthlessly and possessively and made it last so long it blew his mind. It was better than he ever thought, because he never thought it would be like that. It was like the alpha knew exactly what his body need better than himself.

Tony was used to do what he wanted with the willing alphas he found. All of them affected by his beauty, fame and money. Not Bruce.

Bruce made him his omega and Tony couldn't be more happy because of it. He didn't need to think, the alpha was on control of everything, all Tony needed to do was to let it go.

“Shower?” Bruce asked smiling on his hair. Tony was completely tired and with a goofy smile that didn’t go away.

“I don't think my legs are working yet…” Tony said sleepy.

“God...you are perfect!” Bruce said kissing him all over. Tony was so happy he could cry.

“Can't believe this is happening…”

“It is…” Bruce said smiling. “No one can know about this, baby!”

“I'm not gonna tell anyone.” Tony said rubbing his eye. “I mean...I told my friends that we kissed!”

“What!?!” Bruce asked concerned. “Not the ones that live with you, right? Other friends! That lived far away from here…”

“No…” Tony said frowning. “Steve and Pete would never tell anyone about it.”

“Tony…” Bruce started getting nervous.

“They won't!!”

The alpha sighed and sit on the bad. Tony already missed the contact. “This is dangerous Tony!”

“I know!” Tony said hugging his back. “I know Bruce! I won't tell anyone else! Steve and Peter are my best friends… hell!They are more than that, they are my family and even if I don’t tell them, Peter is gonna figure it out eventually!”

Bruce stared at him.

“Trust me…” Tony said quietly.

“Fine…”

“You’ll see what I'm talking about when you meet them!” Tony said kissing the alpha's shoulder. Tony was already obsessed with his scent!

“Okay…” Bruce said caressing Tony's face. “Just give me sometime to fix this.”

“What you mean?”

“Well...I can't date you in secret until you graduate!”

“What?” Tony said worried. “Bruce! You're not thinking about quit your job, are you?”

“No…” Bruce said smiling. "I don't want you to worry about this...all you have to do is come to see me unnoticed until I figure this out…”

“But Bruce…”

“Tony!” Bruce said sternly.

“Okay…”

“Good…” Bruce said and kissed his forehead. “Now, shower!!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Steve**

Steve was happy with himself, he had an awesome boyfriend and amazing friends that were dating as well and they were going out on a double date. Steve never had many friends and definitely didn’t have love interests before. He knew Peter and Clint weren’t much fond of the idea of going out with them. The ‘cool’ kids would say that is lame! But Steve didn’t see the problem on enjoying the company of his friends. Also, he was sure Clint wouldn’t mind going out with them a few weeks ago if that meant spend more time with Peter. Bucky drove them to an arcade in the city. It was Peter’s idea and Steve agreed, it didn’t matter for Steve where they would go, he just wanted to have a good time.

And they had!

Clint and Peter’s attempts to seem too cool for double dates failed miserably on the first game they played. It was Foosball and a fun couple rivalry was born. Steve never played anything with Bucky and it was nice to know they formed a great team.

“Yeah!!!!” Bucky yelled when they scored another goal. “That’s my baby!” He said and kissed Steve’s forehead. They were losing, but it was just a little diference now. Steve never had played Foosball before, so it took him some time to get used to it. Bucky was super patient and taught him how he needed to move to block Clint’s attacks and the omega learned real quick.

“C’mon Peter!!” Clint shouted. “Get your head in the game!”

“We would be fine if you actually score some goals!” Peter muttered.

They, on the other hand, needed more classes on team work.

“Goal!! You suck Barton!!” Bucky yelled and high fived Steve. Now they were tied and Peter looked like someone stilled his kit kat. Steve was having a blast.

“Okay...how about we play another game?” Peter said when they lost three matches in a row.

“What’s wrong Pete?” Steve asked smirking. “You are not having fun?”

“C’mon Peter...we are just beginning” Bucky said.

“You are better at this! Good for you...stop bragging now! Don’t be jerks.”

“C’mon Peter we can win!” Clint said.

“Let’s go Clint!! I wanna kill some zombies!”

“Uh...I wanna kill some zombies too!!” Clint said excited forgetting Foosball.

Peter and Clint was a million times better than Bucky and Steve on the zombie game. Clint had a perfect aim and Peter played video games since he was a baby.

“C’mon Clint! We can beat the record if we keep up like this!!”

“Wow...they are actually good.” Bucky said surprised. Some guys called Cable and Deadpool69 had the previous record, but apparently not for long.

“On your left, Pete! On your left!!” Clint said as he killed three zombies with one single shot.

“Fuck!! That was awesome!!!” Peter said.

They were in a zone. Steve elbowed Bucky and they watched as Peter and Clint bounded over killing decomposed corps.

“FUCK YEAH!!!” Peter yelled. “We did it!!!!!!!”

“WE DID IT!!” Clint yelled lifting the omega up. They stopped and looked at each other for a second. Steve and Bucky kept looking as they were at the movies watching a romantic comedy.

“Uh...how about some air hockey?” Peter said embarrassed.

They played air hockey for a while, omegas against alphas this time. It was cool because it was more like two best friends against two best friends, than their designations. Peter and Steve had a whole different understanding than he had with Bucky and it was nice to tease his boyfriend. Bucky was always protective and kind, a little competition added a little fire to their relationship. Peter and Clint seemed to be having fun too.

“So…” Steve said when the alphas went to get them some drinks. “Ready to admit this is not as lame as you thought it would be?”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“C’mon.” Steve insisted. “You know I’m not gonna let this go…”

“I just thought you would drag us to an art thing or whatever…” Peter said.

“What?” Steve said. “Art ‘things’ are cool, okay!! And I wouldn’t force you guys to do stuff you didn’t want to.”

Peter raised a brow.

“I wouldn’t!!!”

“You always force Tony and I watch Disney movies…”

“You talk like it was a bad thing!”

“Sometimes it’s nice to watch something with real people”

“Well…”

“If you say ‘Parent trap it’s a movie with real people’ I’ll punch you.”  
“So you are not having fun?” Steve asked instead.

“I’m having a good time!” Peter said looking at Clint that was currently fighting Bucky for something stupid, probably.

“Good.” Steve said watching them too. They were punching each other now. Steve was about to say they were idiots, but he knew Peter, Tony and himself weren’t that different. Maybe less aggressive, but not different. “I just wanted us to have fun again, you know?”

“Thanks Steve.” Peter said looking at him now. Steve got the feeling his thank was much more deep than just because Steve dragged him to that double date night. Steve held his hand and smiled.

“Everything is okay?” Bucky asked holding two enormous cups of soda.

“Yeah!” Steve said smiling. “How about you play darts now?”

“Sure!” Bucky said quickly. “I’m on Clint’s team.”

Clint smirked a little. Steve would regret that so much. Let’s just say bets were made and the omegas were a little bit in trouble now. Steve owned Bucky some sex favors and by the look on Peter’s face when Clint whispered his terms on his ear it was probably something dirty too.

**Tony**

Tony was walking back to his dorm smiling broadly. It was already late when he left Bruce’s. The alpha insisted on calling him an uber, so he snicked out his house and jumped on the car. It was bad because he didn’t get to give Bruce a proper goodbye...well he kept kissing the shit outta him until the car arrived and a little after so he basically had to run out of the house.

He was arriving at his building’s door when he saw Loki. The alpha was probably waiting for him. Tony sighed wondering why he couldn’t have one calm night!

He walked ignoring the alpha’s presence, but Loki grabbed his arm.

'I don't want any stupid grad student touching what's mine.' Tony remembered Bruce saying.

“Get off me!!” Tony said pushing Loki away.

“I wanna talk to you!” Loki muttered.

“Well...I don’t, so...get lost!” Tony said and walked faster towards his building.

“Anthony!” Loki said and held him again, his grip much stronger than the first time.  
“Loki, stop!!!” Tony yelled. He hoped that didn’t let any bruises on his arms.

“I’m gonna talk to you...and you will listen!” Loki said leaning closer.

“Get off!!!!” Tony yelled and managed to push the away again. “What is wrong with you?!? I don’t wanna talk to you, I don’t wanna see you...get away from me!!!”

Loki seemed shocked. “But you said...you said to me that we would go out! You said that we would go out on a date!!”

“What!?” Tony asked surprised. “I never said that!!”

“YOU DID!!” Loki yelled scaring Tony. “On that party….you said that you were already taken for that night...that we would go out on another day.”

Tony frowned. He didn’t remember any of that.

“I’ve waited and waited.” Loki said impatiently. “I waited you dance with those girls, I waited you go out with that imbecile of Barton. I watched as you went out with several other alphas!!!!” Loki said pissed. He grabbed Tony’s face and held it strongly. “I’m done of watching you waste yourself with theses unworthy alphas when you supposed to be mine!!”

“Too little too late asshole!!! I’m already taken” Tony shouted proudly trying to push him away, but this time Loki held his arms. “Let me go!!! You are insane!”

“WHAT?!” Loki said and put his hand around Tony’s throat. “Never call me that, again!” Loki muttered and Tony nodded.

“Loki…” Tony cried out of breath. “Please...you are hurting...me”

“Oh no…” Loki let him go immediately. “I didn’t want to hurt you dear omega...look what you made me do.”

Loki held him gently this time. Tony face his green eyes and none of the previous rage were there. He actually looked gentle.

“Get away from him, you freak!!!!!” Tony heard Clint yelling.

“Don’t touch me!” Loki said furious again.

Suddenly Steve, Peter, Bucky and Clint were between Loki and himself. Tony massaged his throat looking at Loki’s angry face, he was looking directly at Tony, as if waiting for him to say something.

“If you get anywhere near him, you crazy son of a bitch, I swear…”

“Fuck you Barton!!” Loki said still looking at Tony.  
“Go away Loki…” Bucky said seriously. “You are not gonna get anywhere near him. You are not gonna hurt him anymore!”

“I wasn’t gonna hurt him!” Loki said surprised. “Tell them Anthony.”

Tony didn’t say anything. He was still holding on Bruce’s scarf. How could such a magical night turned out so bad.

“Get away from me you freak!” Tony said and Loki looked at him like he just got shot.

“Anthony…” He whispered. Tony thought he was gonna cry, but instead a laugh came out of his mouth. For some reason it scared Tony more than when he was choking him. “It’s okay…” He seemed he was about to say something else, but he turned around and went away.

“What the fuck is wrong with that guy?” Peter asked and Tony realized he was holding him. In fact his friends formed sort of barrier between him and Loki. Clint was at the front followed by Bucky, Steve and Peter.

Tony sighed.

“We have to call campus police.” Steve said.

“What?” Tony asked. “God no…” He definitely didn’t want to end his night on campus police.

“Tony, that guy attacked you.” Bucky said frowning. “You have to say something so he can be punished and not do it again. With you or someone else!”

“I don’t…”

“Tony!” Steve interrupted him. 

“Did you...is he your boyfriend?” Bucky asked.

“Ew...no!!” Tony said. “Of course not!”

“He is a creep!” Steve said. “He is obsessed with him.”

“One more reason for you to go to campus police.” Bucky said.

“They are right Tony!” Clint said frowning.

Tony frowned at them. He just had one chance. “Pete I wanna go home.” He said looking right into his friend’s eyes. Peter stared him back ready to say no, but something stopped him. Tony knew Peter could understand him even without words.

Peter looked in his eyes and noticed something was different, then he looked at his face, at his neck, his nose picked something different…

‘Yeah!! He got it!’

Peter looked at him with wide eyes for a split second and then turned to their friends.

“Guys...we are going to the campus police...” Peter said.

“What!?” Tony shouted.

“Just let me talk to Tony before."

Clint, Bucky and Steve looked at them confused as they bolted towards the building’s lobby.

“C’mon Steve!!!!” Peter yelled over his shoulder

“Guys...what is going on?” Steve asked when they were at the lobby. Every dorm building had a lobby after the entrance and before the atrium...where most of the dorms parties happened. It was late, so there was no one there and they could talk privately. They still could see the two confused alphas at the outside through the big glass doors.

“Tony, what have you done?” Peter asked worried.

Tony just smiled.

“Oh god…” Peter said running his hand over his hair.

“What?” Steve asked getting worried.

“Please tell me you didn’t kiss Dr. Banner again.”

“I slept with him!” Tony said at once. He was dying to tell his friends at the moment he left Bruce’s house. If Loki hadn’t ruined everything, it would be so different. He wanted to tell them how Bruce spoke to him, what did he say, how was his scent, his kiss...he was so happy until...Loki.

“HOLY FUCK!!!!” Steve and Peter exclaimed together.

“Tony!” Steve said worried. “What…? How…? Damn it Tony! This is wrong.”

“Steve, I love him!” Tony said and the other two stared at him for a moment. “Look, I’m so happy I just...I want…”

“We are going to the campus police and then we are gonna talk about this.” Peter interrupted him.

“Peter…”

“We are going Tony!” Peter said and started to walk towards the door.

“Tony, this guy could be dangerous.”

“But…”

“We can say that you went out for a walk.” Peter said reading Tony’s mind. If someone asked he couldn't say he was coming back from his teacher house, because they spend the last three hours fucking like rabbits.

“Oh…” Steve said understanding what they were talking about.

“How long you were gone?” Peter asked.

“I left a little after you guys.”

“You can say you were with us.” Steve suggested.

“No...I won't make Bucky and Clint lie for me.”

“Say you were in town visiting a friend.” Peter said. “You are Tony Stark, you have a million friends.”

“Yeah...that should be enough.” Steve said. “They won't ask too many questions about it. I mean, you are the victim.”

“Yeah...they are probably gonna focus on Loki.” Peter said. “Let's go…”

“I only have two friends.” Tony said when they reached the glass door.

\--

It took a while on the campus police. They asked the nature of his relationship with Loki. Where did they meet, What happened...Tony answered the truth. Only lying about where he was.

The four boys went with him. Tony didn't show it, but he was very thankful for the support.

“So?” Clint asked when Tony got out.

“They are gonna talk to him and give him a warning.”

“What?” Clint asked. “Only a warning?”

“He is an exemplary student...they are gonna give him a warning and if it happens again they said to me come right back here and tell them.”

“Well... Do you wanna call your dad?” Peter asked.

“No...I just wanna go home!” Tony said looking at his friends.

“Let's go!” Steve agreed.

\--

Tony and the guys went to their dorm finally. Bucky and Clint knew that there was stuff they weren’t telling them, but there was nothing they could do. Tony was sure Peter and Steve wouldn’t tell them if he asked. He threw himself on the couch, he was exhausted, so many things had happened in such small amount of time. First Bruce finally stopped thinking and being scared and accepted his feelings for Tony and then creepy Loki appeared to ruin everything. Tony hated him so much at that moment. He promised Bruce he would behave and be only his, he promised no one would touch him. Tony couldn’t keep the promise even for one night. He hated himself too, if only he had never slept with Loki…

“So...you are ready to tell us everything?” Steve asked sitting next to him on the couch.

“Oh...can we talk about this in the morning?”

“Nope…” Steve said sitting on the other side. “Spill it!”

“Where do I start?”

“Dr. Banner!!” Both said together.

“Tony you slept with your teacher…” Steve started.

“Stop judging me!” Tony said.

“I’m not judging you…” Steve said regretfully. “I...It’s wrong Tony, you could get in trouble for it.”

“It’s not wrong Steve!” Tony added quickly. “I’m not sleeping with Bruce for personal gain...I really like him.”

“And what about him?” Peter asked. “Does he feel the same way about you?”

Tony took a deep breath, remember the things Bruce said to him still gave him butterflies. “He said he wants me...to be his.”

“Wow!” Peter said surprised.

“He wants to mark you?!” Steve asked.

“Yeah...I mean...no!” Tony said a little confused. “Not right now! He said he doesn’t want me to date other people...and that he is gonna figure this out so we can be together!” Tony couldn’t contain his excitement. Fuck Loki!! Bruce just told him he wanted him!

“That’s…” Peter started. “That is...huge!!”

“I know!!!” Tony said a little nervous.

“Tony...are sure of this. I mean calm down! Yesterday you didn’t even know if he liked you.” Steve said. “Just go slow!”

“That’s rich coming for the guy who fell in love at first sight with punk Ken doll!”

Steve wanted to answer, but Tony was right, so he just punched Tony’s arm.

“It might be hypocritical, but Steve is right.” Peter said. “Calm down Tony!”

Tony sighed.

“You are not gonna stop taking your suppressants for a guy you just met, no matter how in love you are!” Peter said serious.

“Neither I did that!” Steve said. “And I’m the stupidest one!!”

“You are not…” Tony said rolling his eyes. “Loki, crazy pants, confirms that!”

Peter sighed. “I know we should talk about that, but…I don’t even know where to start.”

“Can we just stick to the happy part?” Tony said massaging his eyes.

“Yeah…I guess so.” Steve said. “The happy part is already complicated enough. We can cover the crazy Loki part tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Tony mumbled.

“So…what now?” Steve asked.

“Well…we are gonna see each other in secret for a while.” Tony said. “Bruce is kind of nervous about this, I told him that I was gonna tell you guys and he didn’t like it much. He is just trying to be careful, you know? So…uh…”

“We are not gonna tell anyone!” Steve said

“Not even Bucky.” Tony added.

“Not even Bucky.” Steve agreed.

“Or Clint…”

“Oh god…Clint would love that!” Peter said smiling. “He already thinks our lives are a soap opera…”

“Yeah…” Tony said laughing. “But I think he was more interested in your part of the story.”

“Definitely!” Steve agreed. “You missed today. They were so cute together.”

“Shut up Steve!!!”

“I knew it!” Tony said rolling his eyes.

“They are so in love…”

“No we are not!” Peter said annoyed. “We are taking it slow…”

“He is totally into you.” Tony said and Peter took a deep breath.

“Pete relax…you are doing the right thing, being honest with him and stuff.” Steve said giving Peter a reassuring look.

“Did you guys already have sex?” Tony asked.

“No!” Peter said quickly. “Absolutely not!”

“That could help you decide…” Tony said smirking. “I bet you would be all over him after…I know what I’m talking about.”

“Fuck off Tony!!!” Peter said pinching him. “Stop making things so weird! I’m gonna stop telling you things.”

“Such a drama queen.” Tony said still laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Peter**

The days passed and things started to get weird. Steve was happy with Bucky, going out on dates, watching movies, studying together. They were a great couple. Tony was unusually happy, Peter never saw him like that. Every time Bruce texted him his face lit up. Peter was happy for his friends, but as the days passed he felt like a spectator of his own life. He only could think on what was about to come.

Peter went out with Clint as well, but he wasn’t quite there. He knew the alpha noticed Peter was a bit different. Clint compensate everything being extra sweet, extra funny and that only suffocated Peter even more. It was like Clint was right there the only thing he had to do was reach out, but he couldn’t move. Peter’s mind told him to talk to Clint. He did before and it was very helpful...god that was one of the reasons he got so close to the alpha. He opened up to him telling things he never told anyone else. Peter knew he should do it. But he just couldn’t...

He woke up already feeling heavy. Peter was worried about that day all week…all month to be honest. Every day that passed it was one day closer. He knew he would break, but was still surprising how much it hurt.

Peter looked himself at the mirror and it took him some time to keep on with his morning activities. It took all his strength to go through his morning routine: wash his face, try to make his hair not too messy, have coffee with the guys, smile, and pretend everything was normal. But she was always on his mind.

He looked at Tony and Steve. Those two idiots that made his life so much better, the thought of losing them hit him all of a sudden and it was oppressive. He took some deep breaths finished his coffee and went to his room, trying to disguise he was at the edge of a panic attack.

Peter finished getting ready and walked with the guys to his class. He had biology which meant Steve and Tony wasn’t with him and that was good. He didn’t want company today. The class passed and he felt like a zombie. Professor Gray talked, but he wasn’t listening, Peter looked at her, but didn’t see her.

All his efforts were on shutting down his mind. If he started to think too much, his brain would take him back to the most horrific day of his life. Something awful about being super smart: Peter didn’t forget anything. He remembered the noises, the smell, the screaming, the despair…everything. He didn’t want to go back.

The class finally ended and Peter walked out slowly. There was no point running, he felt empty and tired anyway. He almost didn’t sleep scared that he would dream. He walked to his next lecture and went through it the same way. 

Tony texted asking him out for lunch, but he wasn’t hungry, he actually was feeling a little sick to his stomach. Peter held himself okay most of the days, but today it was almost impossible.

He was feeling exhausted after his last lecture and the environment remembered him too much of a school. All he wanted to do was go to his dorm, lay on his bed and wait for it to pass. The thing was he wasn’t alone anymore. He told a goof alpha everything and that – maybe…who knows? – could make everything better. Aunt May called him earlier, but he told her he was fine as always - that only made him feel worse. Gwen's mother was calling him too, but he didn't answer. After her daughter died she started to feel responsible for Peter for some reason. He accepted it, because that seemed to bring some peace for the woman, but it was torturous for him.

Clint had literature that day. Peter walked near the building hoping he could find the alpha. He was getting more nervous each step he took. He braced himself starting to regret the decision when he saw the alpha laughing out loud of some joke. Peter loved his laugh, it was one of his favorite things about Clint. It was loud and sincere and it always made him smile.

“Clint.” Peter called trying to be calm. “Hi…”

“Hi Pete!” Clint said smiling.

Peter suddenly didn’t know what to ask.

“Are you okay?” Clint asked.

“Are you busy?” Peter said instead.

“I…I have to go to library return a book, but…”

“Can you go to my dorm later?”

“What’s wrong Pete?” Clint asked getting closer, his face full of worries.

Peter held the bottom of his shirt. “We talk there.” Clint nodded. “Can you go quickly?”

“I’ll be there in a sec.”

\--

“Pete…can I come in?” Clint asked knocking his door.

“Yes…” Peter said trying to sound normal, but he was already crying for some time.  
Clint entered his room, but stopped at the door. “What…what is happening Pete?” He asked looking at the omega. Peter was sitting on the floor surrounded by dozens of pictures of his dead best friend. He loved photography, but at times like that it was curse. Looking at her face at those pictures hurt so much. It reminded him that he would never see her again or smell her pure and sweet scent. The pictures were all empty, just like himself after she passed...after they took her away.

“Her birthday…is today.” Peter said weakly.

Clint walked towards him slowly. He sat next to him, put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple.

“I’m sorry.” Clint said on his ear. Peter couldn’t keep it together anymore. There was no point, Clint already saw it and for some reason Peter couldn’t hide anything from him. “I’m so sorry.” Clint said and held him tighter.

“She used to love her birthday, you know?” Peter said picking one picture of two kids behind a giant birthday cake. It seemed like another lifetime. He didn’t recognize the Peter on that picture. “I hate mine…I always preferred hers. We had much more fun.”

“Is it her?” Clint asked looking at the pictures of the blond freckled girl next to a very young and very cute Peter Parker.

“Yes…” Peter said. There were a lot more birthday pictures. When Peter was ten, Uncle Ben gave him a camera. Gwen was his favorite thing to photograph. “This was…this was her last birthday.” Peter said with difficulty showing Clint a picture. “We went to carnival that was happening in midtown…a fortune teller told her she would be very happy.” Peter laughed. “She died…she was killed a few months later.”

As if it didn’t hurt enough, Peter’s phone didn’t stop ringing. “It’s her mom…I don't know what to say to her. Never did. ” Peter said looking at Clint and realizing the alpha was crying too. “Oh Clint…I’m so sorry!” Peter said hugging him. “I’m such an ass…you’re like the most positive person I know and all I do is bring you down! I’m so sorry…I’m a black hole.”

“Shhh…” Clint said wiping his tears.

“It’s true!!!That’s why I want you around. You’re the lamp and I’m the stupid bug!!! I’m so sorry…you should go.”

“Shut up Pete!” Clint said and picked him up. He carried him to the bed and held him like the other time.

“Clint…”

“You are my lamp Pete…all the noise stops when I’m with you. I stop thinking about my mom, my dad, my brother, about the house I lost…about the crappy foster family I ended up with. Everything stops when I’m with you Pete.” Clint said crying too. “That’s why I…” Clint stopped himself, but Peter knew what he was about to say.

“We are fucked up, aren’t we?” Peter said and Clint smiled a bit. That made things better for a second.

“Yeah…” Clint said and Peter kissed him.

“Don’t leave me…” Peter whispered.

“I won’t baby…I promise.” Clint said kissing him some more.

Peter opened his eyes and he could see Clint’s green ones in the penumbra. He hoped Clint would keep his promise, because at the moment Peter knew he couldn’t lose him. He wasn’t strong enough.

“You promise?”

“I promise!”

“What I’m gonna do, Clint?” Peter asked crying. “This hurt so much...I just want it to stop!”

Clint just stared at him for a moment. Peter knew he didn’t have an answer, he probably was still hurt from his parents death...he knew he couldn’t get out from that, but he wished...he wished so much that he could see her again. It was the only way to make all that stop.

Clint just hugged him instead. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know…” Peter said confused.

“How did you guys meet?”

“We knew each other since first grade…” Peter said. “I don’t even remember how exactly we became friends.”

“That is funny isn’t it?” Clint said caressing his hair. “When I look back I don’t remember either. Bucky and Nat seem to be there already.”

“It was so fast...so unexpected.” Peter said. “One day we are fine and the next...it wasn’t fair!”

“I know baby.”

“We dreamed to go to college together.” Peter said. “She was so much smarter than me…I got into biology because of her, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” Peter said. “I guess we were the only students on our crap school that loved lab classes.”

They stood there on the floor looking through Peter’s memories. Clint was interested in every story and shared a lot of his own. Peter didn’t notice, but he and Clint were getting close in a way he never experienced before and wouldn’t be able to go back. Surprisingly he wasn’t insecure or afraid, he was actually relieved. It was like he found someone just like him.

“You know...I thought you were gonna break up with me.” Clint said later when they were lying on Peter’s bad.

“What?” Peter asked surprised. “Why?”

“You were a little distant...I should know. You are not like that.” Clint said and kissed his temple. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m the one that have to apologize.” Peter said. “I just...I wanted this to go away. I should have talked to you.”

“It’s okay…I know how hard this can be.”

“Did you have someone to talk to growing up?” Peter asked curious.

“Yeah...I mean I went to therapy when I was a kid.” Clint said looking at the ceiling. “I still go actually…” Peter noticed he was a little embarrassed.  
“It helps?”

“Yes...It helps a lot.” Clint said. “It helped with my parents lost, with my brother…”

“You never talk about him.” Peter said.

“Maybe another time.”

Peter was surprised by that...what could be more traumatizing than losing his parents.

“It helped me with you…” Clint said smiling. Peter knew he wanted to change the subject, but he let him. He didn’t want to talk about his brother and Peter was curious now.

“How so?”

“Well...I was a little confused about what how I felt about you at the beginning.” Clint was definitely embarrassed now. “I was still going out with Tony and you...you were dating Matt...and Wade. I saw you falling for them and...not for me. It was a bit hard.”

Peter frowned. He didn’t know what to say about that.

“He helped me understand a bunch of stuff about my feelings for you, you know?” Clint continued. “He...Dr. Xavier is his name. He helped me understand that my feelings are mine, I can’t make you feel the same way. I’m the one that have to deal with them not you, I can’t make you feel a certain way just because I want. All I can do is be here for you and hope...hope you feel the same.”

“Wow…”

“That is good stuff, isn’t it?”

“Yeah...maybe I should go to therapy.” Peter said.

“I guess it would help you a lot.”

“Thanks Clint…” Peter said after thinking for a while. “For being here for me...I...you are awesome!”

“I know!” Clint said and Peter knew he was smiling broadly. He touched his face and they were there. Those laugh lines he loved so much.

“Thank for choosing me.” Peter said and kissed him sweetly.

**Steve**

“Oh god...I think I’m dying.” Steve said out of breath.

“C’mon...stop exaggerating.” Bucky said smiling.

“Oh god…” Steve said and grab his inhaler from his pocket.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Bucky asked getting worried.

Steve went to a doctor appointment to see how things were going after the miscarriage and was informed that everything was fine, although he could do some exercise to improve his strength and be less susceptible to diseases. Bucky was immediately excited to work out with his boyfriend. Steve on the other hand...let’s say he didn’t get his skinny shape exercising.

“Yeah…” Steve said after inhale the medication. “I just need a break.”

They went out for a run before their classes. It took Bucky some time to convince him to go for a run, but eventually the omega said yes. He knew he needed to work out and Bucky wouldn’t drop it. Also, run before the class started was much better to go to the gym. A place full of healthy, beautiful people dressing tight clothes wasn’t definitely a good place for little Steve.

“I guess it is enough for today…” Bucky said looking back at the awesome ten blocks Steve managed to run. “Let’s go back...you’ll feel better after a shower and a good breakfast.”

“Okay…” Steve said starting to walk back. “I sucked, didn’t I?”

“Yeah...definitely.” Bucky said surprising Steve. Bucky was always nice to him.

“Hey!!” Steve said and elbowed him. “It’s my first time and I have asthma!”

“I know…” Bucky said laughing. “I just want you to know that this is bad!” he was referring the pathetic distance Steve ran. “It really is and you should use this to motivate you to get better.”

“Yeah…I guess you are right.” Steve said starting to walk, his legs already hurt.

“You bet I am.” Bucky said putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and kissing his temple.

Steve got home to an excited performance of “I Believe” from the book of Mormon by Peter Parker as Tony sat massaging his temples and drank a huge cup of coffee.

“I BELIEEEEEVEEEE…” Peter sang from his room.

“Wow…” Bucky said went they entered the dorm.

“He is definitely in a good mood.” Steve said joining Tony.

“I know…” Tony said rolling his eyes. “He looked really down a few days ago.”

“Well…that’s good right?” Bucky asked joining them too. Steve hoped Tony didn’t make him feel like an intruder, he was already getting annoyed by that irrational feud between them. “He actually has a pretty decent voice.”

“I’m surprised as well.” Tony said looking at Peter’s door.

“What about you?” Steve asked. “Are you in a good mood?” He meant to ask so much more. He knew Tony went to see Bruce on the night before and wanted to know how it went, but they couldn’t talk about that with Bucky standing right there.

“Getting there.” Tony said simply. “You guys want some coffee?”

“Nah…” Bucky said. “I’m gonna to my dorm take a shower.” Alphas was couldn’t use the omegas showers under any circumstances. “Bye sweetheart! See you later… bye, Tony.”

“Bye Barnes”

“Hi, everyone!” Peter said getting out his room ready to go to class. That was even more surprised. Peter was always late, never early. “Hey Bucky!”

“Hey there…nice voice!” Bucky said laughing.

“Thanks! I was the president of the drama club on my high school.” Peter said going straight to the coffee. Steve didn’t think he needed any.

“Wow…that’s surprising.” Bucky said.

“Pete was president of all the clubs in his high school.” Steve said.

“That’s actually not surprising at all.” Bucky said thinking better.

“Bye Bucky!” Peter said over sweetly indicating it was time for Bucky to leave.

“So…what’s the reason of all this happiness?” Steve asked.

“I bet it has something to do with some alpha we know very well.” Tony said smirking.

“Yeah, it does actually.” Peter said smiling sweetly.

“You finally had sex?” Tony asked excited.

“No…” Peter said.

“You always think about sex!” Steve said teasing him.  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Why not? Why are you being so…Steve?”

“I don’t know…” Peter said thoughtful. “Some time ago, I would definitely already had hit that, but now…I never got to know someone like Clint and I definitely had never opened up to someone like I did with him. I guess it was mostly because we were friends before we started to date…”

“Maybe in your part, because he likes you since…ever.” Tony said.

“But he never pushed you, right?” Steve asked.

“No, never!” Peter said. “He is definitely patient.”

“Clint is a good guy.” Tony said and the others agreed.

“I’m happy for you Pete!” Steve said smiling. The other two smiled with him.

\--

“Look, Bucky is over there.” Steve said when they went to have lunch. He looked at Tony quickly to see if his friend was bothered by the fact he would have to have lunch with Bucky. If he was, he didn’t show it.

“Hi handsome…” He said and kissed his boyfriend that greeted him with his wonderful smile. They greeted each other and Clint arrived with Peter. They looked at each other in a really special way. It was obvious that those two were not just getting to know each other anymore.

“God I’m a third wheel…” Tony said looking at them. “I never thought that would happen…”

“Shut up!” Peter said laughing. “You are never the third wheel when you are with us.”

“I’m definitely the third wheel now.”

“Can I join you and be a third wheel too?” Natasha said and sat next to Tony. Steve noticed Peter tensing a little bit. Clint gave him a reassuring smile and he relaxed again.

“Sure…” Tony said smiling. “Things got more interesting now…I would not survive all this cuteness.” Tony said pointing to the two couples.

“I know right?” Natasha said rolling green eyes. Steve always questioned how she always had a perfect make up. “Are you dating?”

“Yes…” Tony said disconcerted by the question. Clint looked at him surprised, Bucky frowned and Steve shared an exasperated look with Peter.

“Are you that lame with your boyfriend?” The girl asked.

“God no!” Tony said.

“What’s wrong on being a little cute?” Bucky asked nuzzling Steve’s ear. Tony and Natasha sent him the most bored look ever. If they had arranged that, it wouldn’t be that perfect.

“Well…we don’t know Tony’s new boyfriend. In fact, I just heard of him now.” Clint said looking at Peter. “And you and Murdock are definitely not something to be based on. You guys are weird…”

“We are awesome.” She said glaring at him. “And I didn’t spend time with you and Peter to know that you are as disgusting as Steve and Bucky here.”

“They are…” Tony said bored.

“We aren’t…” Clint start.

“We are…we.” Peter completed.

“Yeah…disgusting too.” Natasha said while Peter and Clint smiled at each other.

Steve looked at his friends talking and eating and smiling too. He could get used to that. Bucky squeezed his hand and Steve noticed that his boyfriend was doing the same. They had a great group of friends. Steve felt very lucky.

**Tony**

Tony was nervously flipping pages of a magazine on the waiting room of Dr. Cho’s office. He came, finally for his appointment and she ran a few routine exams. He hated how he was feeling.

“Anthony Stark?” An assistant called him. “Follow me.”

Tony followed her and entered Dr. Cho’s office again. He wished she just sent him away after the exams. But no, he had to face the awkward conversation again.

“Hey, Tony.” She said with a neutral expression. “I’m afraid to say that nothing has changed.”

“Good.” Tony said and she arched a brow. “I can keep not worrying about that...can I leave now.”

“Yeah…” She said awkwardly. “Uh...you know you still have to come back now and then for…”

“Yeah, yeah I know doc…” Tony said getting up. He just wanted to get out of there. “See you later.” He walked fast after he ditched the doctor and for his surprise his father was waiting for him on the waiting room looking at the same magazine he was looking a few minutes earlier. Tony tried to deny, but they were very similar, regardless their designation.

“Anthony…”His father said and Tony breathed deeply. “Didn’t you think it would be a good idea to warn your father about your appointment.”

“Spying on me Howard...that is really low, even for you.” Tony said and kept walking.

“I knew you would be difficult about this, so I asked Jarvis to warn me when you scheduled an appointment.”

Tony clenched his teeth. He knew it was a mistake to speak with Jarvis about that, but he had to know if he would be able to go to the appointment, financially speaking. He couldn’t pay with his own money.

“How are you?” Howard asked when they reached the elevator.

“Still sterile dad…” Tony said full of sarcasm. Howard just sighed. “Yeah dry as the desert…”

“Anthony…”

“Sorry dad.” Tony continued. “No heirs for you. You won’t have another chance to traumatize another child.”

“Anthony!” Howard yelled and Tony finally shut up. “I’m sorry…” He said quietly.

“What?” Tony asked surprised. “You’ll have to be more specific because I have a big list you should apologize for.” Howard just rolled his eyes. “Let see…”Tony said looking at his pockets. “Guess I left on the other jacket…”

“You make this really hard!!” Howard muttered.

“Would you be nice for once and wait for the next one.” Tony said when the elevator arrived, but Howard ignored him.

“I know you are mad at me…” Howard said as the elevator went down. “I didn’t deal with...this...”

“You can even say it…” Tony said getting pissed.

“I just wanted to know if something had changed or...I knew you would feel bad if it didn’t so…”

“You wanted to make it worse.” Tony said pushing the button even though he knew the elevator wouldn’t go any faster.

“Can you stop with the attitude!?!!” Howard shouted.

“Nope…” Tony answered. “That’s how I was raised.” He said glaring at his father.

The elevator finally arrived on the first floor and Tony bolted out trying to run away from his father.

“Anthony...the car is in the parking lot.” Howard muttered behind him.

“I rather face the train.”

“Anthony…” Howard called a little bored. Two bodyguard appeared in front of him blocking his way. Tony sighed in defeat and turned around.

“Fine…”He said simply. “But we are stopping at McDonald's.”

The ride back to SHIELD was quiet, Tony could see his father wanted to address the matter, but he didn’t know how to do it. Howard never knew how to speak with him, nothing had changed in that area too. Howard was looking for a spot to leave Tony next to his dorm, he never used drivers. He always liked to drive his own car no matter how rich and powerful he was. Another thing he and Tony were exactly the same. Then he said. “I bought a video game studio.”

“Good for you.” Tony said emotionless sucking the remaining of his soda through the straw making as much noise as he could.

“If you want to take a look…”

“No thanks…”

“Damn it son!!!” Howard explode again. “I am trying here…”

Tony looked at the window, instead of his father face. He didn’t want to show the tears on his eyes. “Good bye father.” Tony said simply and got out of the half parked car.

\--

The rest of the day was a big pile of shit, like he knew it was going to be. The only thing that kept him from freaking out was the fact he was going to see Bruce later. They were meeting secretly at his house some nights and Tony expect those days greedily. They saw each other almost every day at the lab, but they couldn’t do anything more than sent dirty looks to each other on Johnny’s back.

“Hi…” Tony said when Bruce opened the door.

“Hey there…” Bruce said smiling. Tony got inside quickly and didn’t waste anytime. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him deeply. They did that almost every time Tony went over. Sex first, talk later. It was good, because Tony didn’t have to explain why he wanted to forget about everything else at that moment. That was conversation he would have later. Right now he just wanted Bruce.

“Bed or couch?” Bruce asked pulling the omega against his body.

“Bed…” Tony said already breathless. He could feel Bruce’s scent more intensely in his bedroom and the living room was so messy he probably would get distracted.

Tony’s clothes went off quickly so did Bruce’s. He didn’t notice the time passing when he was with Bruce, he didn’t even care. Bruce took him like he used to, hard and slowly, making sure Tony asked for it.

“Hi…” Bruce said again when they laid breathless wrapped around each other.

“Hi…”Tony said still with his eyes closed.

“Look at me.” Bruce said and Tony opened his eyes. “You are perfect.” He whispered and kissed Tony’s lips.

‘No I’m not…’

Tony had to tell him. He wondered how he would react while Bruce locked his foreheads together smiling satisfied.

“Shower?” Tony asked sniffing the alpha’s neck. He could feel Bruce smiling.

“Yeah…”He agreed and bit Tony’s shoulder.

Normally they would have some shower sex. But Tony was already too much in his head with the conversation they were about to have.

“Everything is okay?” Bruce asked picking some clothes while Tony sat on the bed wearing Bruce’s bath robe. “You look tired…something happening with your friends?”

“No…” Tony said frowning. “Bruce I need to tell you something.”

Bruce stopped what he was doing and looked inside Tony’s eyes. “What?” He asked.

“I…” Tony sighed and closed his eyes trying to look the best way to say the alpha he was completely in love that he couldn’t have kids. It was a hard talk, society still charged omegas to breed. As soon as you got a mark on your neck, people already started to ask when you would have puppies. An infertile omega was a broken omega.

“What’s wrong Tony?” Bruce asked worried sitting in front of him.

“I need to tell you something about me.” Tony started. “I...I guess there's no good way to say this.”

“Just say it Tony.” Bruce said worried.

“I can't have babies.”

“Oh…” Bruce said surprised. “Wow…uh...that’s...uh...are you sick or something?”

“No.” Tony said. “I just...I just don’t have a good body for it.”

“How long did you know?”

“I started to feel weird at the end of high school...I had some pains and then I started to feel sick. I actually thought I was pregnant, but it turns out some stuff wasn’t working properly so…”

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said grabbing his hand.

“That’s it?” Tony asked frowning.

“Yes...I mean, what did you want me say?” Bruce asked. “That you are a useless omega? That there’s no pointing being with an omega that I can’t breed?”

“Yeah...but not that mean.” Tony said cringing a little.

“I love you…” Bruce said caressing his face. “I would never say stuff like that to you.”

Tony just looked at him with adoration.

“Do you wanted to have puppies?” Bruce asked.

“No, not really. I mean… I never wanted, but…” Tony stopped himself. Is not like he wanted to have kids with Bruce, but with the alpha he started to imagine himself in a stable relationship...he imagined himself getting marked one day. Having babies wasn’t that distant. “You came along and I started to wonder…”

“Yeah?” Bruce asked smiling. “You thought about having kids with me?”

“No, because I can’t.” Tony said looking the other way. “But the fact that the decision is not ours pisses me off. Is that weird? I wanted to be able to have babies just to have the opportunity to say no…”

“I don’t think so.” Bruce said getting closer. “I guess you wanted the possibility to say yes, just in case.”

“Maybe…” Tony said. “Do you want to have kids?” That was the question he was more afraid to ask.

“I want you.” Bruce said simply.


	26. Chapter 26

**Peter**

Peter was confined to his bedroom for the past few days, studying. He was way behind his schedule because he was helping Steve on his and he got a boyfriend now. Apparently. Said boyfriend was texting like an insane person asking Peter to join him on the game. Clint loved sports and Peter didn't know much about sports - he didn’t know anything about sports. He made a mental note to be more interested on that later. But right now his body belonged to his books.

That was weird thing to think when he haven't had sex with Clint yet. It was weird, Peter jumped on the sex part very quickly on his last relationships. Maybe it was a bad part of him that thought he would be more interesting if he had sex. With Clint was different. But he kept telling him that. The thing is Peter wanted to have sex with Clint, but he was starting to think they were getting on the other side. The side where sex wasn't that important and maybe they should be just friends.

Peter didn't want that.

The sight of the alpha, shirtless with his torso painted silver and blue - the colors of SHIELD football team. Yes Clint was one of those guys. - changed things a little. Peter didn't know if he thought that was funny or cute. Maybe both. Right now he thought it was sexy too.

“Oh my god…” Peter said biting his pen and laughing a little.

It was surprising to see Clint entering his bedroom, he thought he would be out all night partying with his friends. No matter what the results of the games. Victory or not, both were good reasons to get wasted.

“Hi there, handsome…” Clint said laying on the bad.

“You are gonna get paint on my books!” Peter said laughing, pulling one his books Clint was lying on.

“I missed you…” Clint said sleepy.

“Are you drunk?” Peter asked.

“Of course I am drunk... it's game night.” Clint said nuzzling Peter's pillow.

“Do you wanna sleep here?”

“That was the intention...it seems that I can't see you these days.”

“I'm sorry.” Peter said caressing his hair. “You need a shower.”

“Hey...I thought you liked my smell.”

“Not when you smell like cheap beer and sweat.”

“I don't want go to my dorm…” Clint moaned. “I wanna stay here.

Alphas were vehemently forbidden at the omegas showers.

“C’mon…” Peter said and grabbing his hand. “We can see if there is someone on the showers. Maybe if you are really quickly...”

“Maybe...if you be there with me.” Clint whispered getting close.

“Maybe...if you didn't smell like that.”

Peter took Clint to the showers and there wasn't nobody there except for Groxo and he was too busy singing his heart out.

“This guy has issues.” Clint mumbled.

Peter just shushed him and tossed him inside the showers. “Clean yourself!!” He muttered and went to wait for him outside.

“Hey handsome.” Clint said it again when he got out of the showers only wearing a towel. That vision made Peter's leg tremble a little.

“Let's go…” Peter said simply.

They got inside the dorm and Tony frowned deeply and then smirked. Peter didn't say anything, just guided his drunk and half naked boyfriend to his room.

“Are we gonna have sex?” Clint said laying on his books again.

‘They are gonna get wet now…’

“We will…” Peter said picking some of Clint's clothes from his own closet. “But not today vodka pudding! Get dressed!”

“I don't wanna…” Clint moaned.

“Too bad...because I really wanted your scent on these again.” Peter said and threw one of his T-shirts on his face.

“Yeah?” Clint said looking into his eyes. “I'm smelling better now?”

“Yeah…” Peter said quietly.

“You are so sweet.”

Clint was so close right now.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes... I want you for so long babe.”

“I want you too.” Peter said quietly. “Just a little less drunk.”

“I'm sorry.” Clint said laughing a little. “I'm so drunk...god, Nat dared to have vodka shots with her. She always wins...that Russian witch. I hate Russians”

“ Your two best friends are Russian.” Peter laughed. “You should get dressed... I'm gonna make you some coffee.”

“You are an angel.”

\--

“So...that didn't last long.” Tony said approaching Peter while he was making coffee.

“We didn't do anything.” Peter said rolling his eyes.

“Why??” Tony asked. “Are you going to the virgin dorm position? Now that Steve is basically a slut.” Tony said laughing.

“You are talking too much nonsense.” Peter said. “How is Bruce?”

“He is fine...busy.” Tony said looking the other way.

Peter was about to ask, but he decided not to. Tony probably just missed the alpha and Peter didn't want to get suck into that. He just wanted to come back to his bedroom, hang out with Clint if he was still awake. And if he was already asleep, like he probably was, Peter would read a little or watch something while Caressing Clint's blond hair.

Yeap he was sleeping.

Clint managed the amazing done of falling asleep while putting on a shirt. Peter put his coffee on the nightstand and helped his boyfriend finished get dressed. He lied next to him enjoying his coffee and a great deal of nonsense videos only YouTube can provide.

As Clint's drifted deeply into his sleep he tangled himself more and more on Peter, like he was following the omega’s scent glands. Peter thought that was actually cute and after a while stopped watching videos and started to watch his boyfriend sleeping. Getting to know all the colors of Clint Barton's face was much more interesting than a cat playing the piano.

Clint always looked peaceful and in a good mood, but Peter discovered he frowned a lot when he was sleeping. The thoughts he suppressed during the day probably came back to kick his ass when he was sleeping. That's why he liked so much coffee… Clint was an insomniac - apparently - but he seemed to sleep very well when he was sleeping with Peter. He liked the thought that maybe he gave Clint some peace and the alpha slept better scenting him.

It took a while for Peter fall asleep himself. Clint's body was the most comfortable pillow and the alpha didn't mind waking with a numb arm because Peter spent the whole night laying on his chest.

Peter loved his chest.

Both of them woke up together like they did almost all the times they slept together. It was weird and cute at the same time. It was like the air changed and Peter opened his eyes when Clint was scratching his sleepy ones. He looked like a kid when he did that. If Peter woke up first he wouldn't move and would try to look at him for a while but Clint always woke up.

Peter never had that. This purely romantic type of relationship. He was head over heels for Matt the moment he saw him. He never laughed so much like he used to with Wade. But...he had a connection with Clint that he didn't know where or when it started. It just existed. Alphas and omegas had a very distinct bound between them, but that was mostly after the boundmark. Peter never thought he would experience something of that nature before he got marked. It wasn’t like they were linked psychically or some weird stuff. Clint just had a huge - positive - influence in the way Peter felt about himself and others.

Clint moved and Peter took the opportunity to stretch his legs.

“How are you feeling?” Peter asked before Clint opened his eyes.

“I should stop drinking…” He started and Peter laughed a little. “For a while.”

Clint repositioned his whole body and Peter’s so that he was spooning the omega with his nose buried in his hair. “Any chance we could spend the day in bed?” Clint mumbled.

“I thought we could do something outside. It’s finally getting warm.” Peter said looking at the sun rays entering his window through his cheap curtain. “I don’t know, maybe do a track or something…”

Clint lifted his head and looked at him frowning. “You are kidding me, right?”

“Of course I am!!” Peter said laughing. “Star wars marathon it is!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!!” Clint said filling his cheeks with kisses.

“Coffee?”

“Can we stay in bed for a little longer?” Clint said hugging Peter again.

“Yeah...sure.”

“You know...we could go out on a date later this week.” Clint said a little gawky. “Bucky said there was a really nice Indian restaurant that opened in Brooklyn. He said he would take Steve. We could check it out.”

“Well...if we are gonna have sex later we should probably eat lighter.”  
Clint was taken by surprise for a moment. “...Or we could have sex before.” Peter said giving Clint a tentative kiss.

“We could get a room on a nice hotel or something.” Clint whispered running his hand down Peter’s spine.

“Fancy…” The omega whispered back. Peter was liking where that was going. He imagined himself with Clint with at a nice room, maybe some wine, nice music...nice sheets. They had sex right after Star Wars a New Hope had ended on his bedroom.

**Tony**

Tony was a little uneasy going to Bruce's. His boyfriend had just arrived from a trip. Tony asked him about it, but Bruce didn't say anything. Just he had some stuff to do in Boston.

“Hey there.” Tony said a little nervous at Bruce's doorstep.

“Hi, Tony.” Bruce said with a big smile. “Come in.”

Bruce's hand was immediately at Tony's waist when he got inside. He missed him so much.

“How was your trip?”

“It was good.” Bruce said kissing Tony. “But I'm glad I'm back.”

“I'm glad too.”

“I made some spaghetti.” Bruce said taking Tony to his kitchen. Apparently it took him all his kitchen silverware to make and spaghetti. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah I could eat.” Tony said looking directly at Bruce.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked smiling at him.

“I missed you…” Tony said quietly. He walked until Bruce and kissed him. He was hungry, but Bruce was his top priority. The kiss escalated quickly, like always did with them.

“Hey...I wasn’t gone for that long.” Bruce said smiling.

“I know.” Tony said laughing. “I just...I...I missed you, that’s all.”

“You know.” Bruce said smirking. “We could hit this on the microwave.”

“I wouldn't care.” Tony said wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. They stumbled through the kitchen trying to take their clothes off without stop kissing. They usually made it to the bedroom or to the couch, but that time the kitchen cabinet seemed to be just fine.

“Uow…” Bruce said when they were laying on the kitchen floor. “That was intense.”

Tony just nuzzled the alpha’s neck.

“Everything is okay?” Bruce asked kissing his forehead.

“Yeah…”

“You’ve been weirdly quietly.”

“I guess, I just needed sex.” He said smirking. “And now...I really need to eat.”

Bruce laughed and got up. He served his omega boyfriend and both of them ate curled up on the couch.

“This is really good.” Tony said not being able to hide his surprise.

“Oh, thank you.” Bruce said full of sarcasm.

“I mean it.” Tony said with his mouth full. “It reminds me of one I used to eat in an amazing restaurant in Manhattan. They had the best salsa ever made by humans. I’m gonna take you there someday….you're gonna love it.”

Bruce didn’t say anything, just looked down his plate.

“I’m not saying that we have to go soon…” Tony started. They almost never go out...they never go out, actually. Bruce was a scared of being recognized on a date with his student. He kept saying that he was going to figure stuff out and then they would be free to go out on a date as much as they wanted. Tony believed him...he wasn’t pushing anything, but every time he mentioned wanting to go somewhere Bruce wasn’t comfortable.

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said kissing Tony’s forehead. “It’s not gonna be too long and we are gonna be able to go where ever you want.”

“Yeah?” Tony’s said frowning. “This little trip of yours had something to do with this?”

“It might…”

“Bruce, why won’t you tell me…”

“Tony!” Bruce interrupted him. “I already said that you don’t have to worry about that.”

“But…”

“And I would love not have to repeat it.”

“You know I worry more like that.”

“You have to learn to trust me!” Bruce said sternly.

“Of course I trust you!”

“So prove it.” Bruce said and Tony stood quiet. “I’m sorry. It’s no big deal Tony. I don’t want you worrying about this. You have other things to worry about. I’ve got this, okay?”

“Fine.” Tony said pouting a little.

“C’mon...don’t be like that.” Bruce said kissing him sweetly.

\--

“See you later?” Tony asked sliding his hands under Bruce’s shirt. They were saying goodbye on the next morning.

“Definitely.” The alpha said kissing him. He tasted like coffee and looked like he just got up. Tony loved to wake with him. It always felt like a dream. “C’mon. I don’t want you to get late.” He said when Tony started to kiss his neck.

“Humm…fine!” Tony said annoyed. “But we are definitely gonna make out at the lab.”

“Tony…”

“Yes we will!”

“We already talked about that.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Your uber is already here.” Bruce interrupted him. “Text me when you get there, okay?”

“Fine…”

Tony was already far from Bruce’s when he got a message.

‘I know what you are doing and you better stop now!” Followed by some pictures of him leaving Bruce’s house.

“What the fuck?!”

“You said something?” The driver asked.

“No...I was talking to myself.” Tony said.

That image stood on Tony's mind all night and the morning after.

“Hey….are you there?” Peter asked when they were drinking coffee.

“What?”

“Is there something wrong?” Steve asked. “You are not talking...when you stop talking I get worried.”

“There's nothing wrong.” Tony said rolling his eyes. “I'm just thinking…” Tony said and they kept watching him. “Get out of my ass, okay.” He said smiling.

Who would take a picture of him leaving Bruce's? Only Peter and Steve knew about that. They said they didn't tell Bucky or Clint and Tony trusted them. There was no reason to do it otherwise.

They were walking towards their classes, Peter was telling them something funny Clint said to him the other day, but Tony stopped paying attention when he saw a black haired guy walking near them with his head down. Actually Tony knew who would be low enough to do something like that.

“I talk to you guys later.” Tony said and left his friends frowning.

“It was you wasn't it?” Tony asked, when he caught up with Loki.

“Tony…” Loki said with a mischievous smile. “How are you?”

“Answer me!” Tony said showing him the picture.

The alpha seemed bothered by the picture. “Yes, it was.” He said emotionless. “And I meant what I said.”

“Why are you doing this?” Tony asked angrily. “You have nothing to do with it!!!”

“What? I have all to do with this!”

“Are you stupid? I'm not gonna be with you! I don't wanna be with you, so stay away from me!!”

Loki's brain seemed to have stopped. He kept looking at Tony like there was something really wrong with the omega.

“You don't know what you are saying…”

“I know what I'm saying and I'm not gonna say it again!!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Steve**

Steve didn’t know what was happening, his head wasn’t working properly. Everyone around him was running or hiding. He, on the other hand, only had Tony on his mind. He was arriving student center when he heard the gunshots. Steve had never heard gun noise before, not in real life at least, but it was very easy to identify.

He was supposed to meet the guys, but the whole thing became a chaos. Steve was able to identify a tall dark haired guy holding a gun and was able to connect the dots. Tony told them the night before about how Loki confronted him, how he looked at Tony like the omega just put a knife in his chest. Steve never liked Loki, the alpha always scared him a little bit. He seemed obsessed with Tony...there were a few people obsessed with Tony, but there was something very wrong with that guy.

He tried to follow Loki through the crowd. The student center was a big place where students gather to eat, talk, socialize or just study. There were a lot of tables, some places to eat and it was right next to the library if you wanted to get a book and read while drinking a coffee or a smoothie.

Steve saw the black hair guy going into the library and tried to win the scared crowd, but he was a small omega, it wasn’t an easy task. He heard another two shots - the third and the fourth - when he arrived at the library big glass doors. Steve saw some people running towards the bathrooms for shelter, some librarians hiding under the front desk, but he couldn’t find Tony. He saw a small guy going behind a shelf and he thought for a minute it was Peter. He started to move towards there when he heard another shot.

A library employee pulled him to the ground. “Get down kid!!”

“Let me go!” Steve fought to get out of his grip.

“What are you doing!!?” He asked surprised. “Do you wanna get killed?”

“I have to find my friend!!!”

“You are not gonna find anyone with a bullet in your head!!!”

Steve stopped fighting just enough to convince the guy he had won. When he let his wrists go, Steve got up quickly and ran towards the way he last saw the black haired guy going.

The library was already quiet. Everyone was hid or got out. He tried to walk fast and silent at the same time, each step making him more nervous. He had to find Tony before Loki. Steve didn’t know if Tony was there, but something was telling him his friend was in danger. What reason Loki would enter the library? He wanted Tony, Steve was sure of that!

He entered the hall full of doors where there were study rooms. They were all closed, he thought about calling Tony, but his cellphone could tell Loki where he was, so he just walked slowly down the hall, opening each door quietly. Some of them had people hiding that looked at Steve panicked, some were empty. When he got almost at the middle of the hall, he heard voices coming from inside one of the rooms. He got closer and heard his friend.

He opened the door slowly and saw Tony, his heart flooded with relief. “Oh god Tony!! You are okay!”

“Steve…” Tony said scared.

“Tony we have to go!!” Steve said and look around quickly. There were some people behind him. A guy and a girl Steve didn’t know and Clint! Clint was there!! All of them looked mortified though “It’s Loki!!! He is the shooter...Tony we have to go, he is after you!”

Tony wasn’t responding, he just looked at Steve sadly.

“I guess you are a little late...little guy.” Steve heard Loki’s voice behind him and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He turned around instinctively and put himself between Loki and his friend.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Loki was pointing a gun towards them and Steve mouth became dry.

“Now...we are ready to begin.”

“Loki, please…” Tony started.

“Shhh…”

**Peter**

“It’s okay...It’s okay, it’s okay” He kept repeating while Bucky twisted in pain under him trying to be silent. He got shot on the shoulder and on his abdomen. The irony smell, the scared look on his face, the blood on Peter’s hands. Everything was a disturbing dèja vu.

“Shit!” Bucky hissed. “The son of a bitch shot me!!”

Peter saw when it happened. Apparently him and Bucky had the same idea: find Tony! The thing is the alpha wasn’t as careful when he found Loki. Peter quickly hid, while Bucky confronted the alpha. He tried to put some reason in his head, but Loki didn’t want to hear it. When Peter saw Bucky get shot, he had to cover his mouth not to scream. He waited for Loki to continue his seek and ran towards his friend.

“We have to stop this bleeding…” Peter said putting pressure on Bucky’s belly. “Please be quiet Bucky…” Peter whispered. He didn’t want Loki to know he was alive. He took his shirt off, staying only with Clint’s Misfits T-shirt he was wearing underneath and made a tourniquet on the alpha’s left shoulder. He wanted to scream when Peter tied the knot, but held it together. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Steve…” Bucky said a little breathless. “Did you see him?”

“No…” Peter said. “I...I came after Tony. He pushed me under a table and ran to the library.” Peter said remembering what happening. “He saw Loki first I guess. Steve supposed to meet us…”

“I know...I texted him earlier.” Bucky said with difficulty.

“I guess he didn’t make it.” Peter said trying to analyze the extension of Bucky’s wound.

“Good.” Bucky said breathless.

“We have to get out of here.” Peter said. “But if you get up now...you'll probably bleed more...where the fuck is coming all this water!!!” Peter said looking up.

Bucky reached up and cleaned a tear from Peter’s face with a bloody hand. “We are gonna get through this.”

He heard Gwen saying that instead

Peter just nodded. He needed to think fast. He couldn’t save Gwen, but he decided on that moment he would save Bucky. No matter what!

They were between two library shelves, there were some books on the floor that were tainted with Bucky’s blood. A shirt and his hands weren’t enough to contain the bleeding. He needed more.

“Put some pressure in here.” Peter said putting Bucky’s both hand over his stomach. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Bucky said scared.

“I’ll be right back...there’s got to be a first aid kit here somewhere…”

“This is a library! Why they would keep a first aid kit?! Paper cuts!!!?” Bucky said, but Peter didn’t answer. He got up and walked silently out of the protection of the shelves. The place was quiet. He walked slowly towards the librarian desk. He looked around, opened some drawers and found nothing but a stapler and papers. Peter couldn’t stapler Bucky, could he? Well he wasn’t on med school, yet.

He went towards the administration room instead. He tried the door but it was locked.

“Damn it…” He whispered. The door had a glass window where he could read ADMINISTRATION. “He took out his shoe, took a deep breath and then broke the window.” The noise was too loud on his ears. He waited for another sound, but nothing came so he quickly went inside.

“Get out!!” A fat woman yelled at him holding a pen as a weapon. Peter raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Peter said, the blood in his hands probably sent her a different message.

“Get...out.” She said again. “The police had already been called.”

“Good.” Peter said. “I’m just looking for a first aid kit for my friend.”

She frowned, but before she could say anything they heard another shot. They immediately got down on the floor and the woman started to cry.

“Bucky.” Peter heard a voice inside his head.

“Please.” Peter said. The woman looked at him crying and just pointed towards another door. He crawled there quickly. It was another office. He searched on the desk drawers, but didn’t find it.

“Shit!” He looked around the room and there was a little cabinet on the corner next to a nearly dead plant. He opened and finally found a small box with a red cross on top. Peter went back and the woman was still on the floor crying. He couldn't waste anymore time so he practically ran back where Bucky was hoping the new shot didn’t find his friend.

“Oh thank god!” Peter said relieved when he saw Bucky right where he left him.

“I called Steve” Bucky said breathless. He looked paler than when Peter left. “He is not answering.”

“He is…what if he was arriving?” Bucky said trying to get up. “What if he had the same idea as us and went inside the library.”

“Calm down.” Peter said stopping Bucky from moving. “He didn’t…if he did. There’s nothing you can do right now.”

He opened the little box and took out some bandages. He had to make the bleeding stop for them to move or at least to wait the police.

“I talked to a lady at the administration office.” Peter said raising Bucky’s shirt. “She said the police are coming…it’s gonna be fine. They are gonna burst in and catch that crazy son of a bitch!” He said but didn’t sound convincing.

“It was like that…at your school?” Bucky asked after a moment. Peter just looked at him surprised. “Steve told me…I’m sorry.”

“No…it was nothing like this.” Peter said simply and went back to focus on Bucky’s wound.

It was definitely nothing like that. At his school there were two shooters and they had more guns. They weren’t chasing one person especially thy just wanted to hurt people. It took too much time for the police to secure the area and got inside. They stood in that hell a lot more, Gwen didn’t have that time. When they found Peter, hugging her body inside a broom closet, it was already too late.

The library was big, if they were quiet they would make it. At least Peter hoped. Loki wasn’t after them and he probably thought Bucky was already dead. Besides, he should probably be busy, the other shot indicated that. Peter shivered a little when he thought the shot could be because of Tony.

“Okay…”Peter said after he finished. “We need to get you out of here.”

**Tony**

Tony was feeling numb. Loki made everyone sit on a semicircle, but instead of stand in the middle he kept walking on their backs, which was much more nerve wrecking. He knew something wasn’t right since the last time he spoke with the man. Loki finally found a way under his skin. The way he looked at him on that night, the way he threatened him...it made his skin crawl.

It didn’t take long for him to act, but Tony never thought he could do something like that. He was sitting on the student center with Peter when he saw Loki smiling like a devil at him. He saw the gun and the only thing he could do was push Peter away. He got up when he was certain his friend was on the floor and ran towards the library. There were more places to hide over there.

Loki went after him of course and every shot made Tony’s heart skip a beat.

“Tony…” Loki kept calling. “Where are you? You know you can’t hide from me.”

He was right. It seemed like he could sniff his scent. Tony ran, hide inside one of the study rooms on the first floor, hope for the best, but only gave Loki a good place to trap him. He initially thought Loki was gonna kill him when he found him, so when the door was opened Tony closed his eyes and wait. But the voices he heard weren’t from the alpha.

“What…” Tony started when he saw a boy and a girl getting inside the room.

“Oh my god…” The girl said crying. “There’s a shooter!”

“Really?!” The guy said bitter. “What gave him away? The shots!!?”

“Shh!!” Tony hissed. “Quiet!”

The two only looked and him and shut their mouths immediately.

_‘Great. Now he would have witnesses.’_

Tony was debating over sending them away or crawl in a corner and wait for the best when the door opened again. He couldn’t express what he felt when he saw Clint.

“Thank God you are okay!” Clint said and Tony crossed the room and hugged him. “He didn’t find you…”

Tony just held on to him. Clint was there.

“What do you mean by ‘ he didn’t find you’?” The guy asked nervously. “Is he looking for you?!”

“Tony and Clint just stared at the boy. He was tall, redheaded and had some freckles on his face. Tony didn’t know him. If he already had seen him, he didn’t remember. He didn’t know what to say. He was paralyzed.

“Calm down, man.” Clint said. “Let’’s be quiet.”

Another two shots.

Tony covered his ears and closed his eyes.

_‘This is not happening.’_

“Fuck!!” The guy said. “He is killing people!!”

“Shut up!” Clint said.

The girl started to cry.

Tony started to look around. He needed to get the hell outta of there.

“I’m outta of here!” The guy said instead. "That freak is looking for you!!” he said getting up. “I know you...you are Tony Stark. You are always getting in trouble.”

“Be quiet damn it!” Clint muttered. “You are gonna kill us all.”

The girl cried louder.

“I’m out.” The guy said and went out the door.

“Well...I guess it’s for the better.” Clint said getting up and closing the door slowly. “How are you?”

Tony didn’t get to answer it because the door opened again. The guy went back in. But there’s someone else with him. “Well...well...well.” Tony heard Loki saying and started crying immediately. “Jackpot!” He pushed the guy inside the room and closed the door behind him. “I told you...you can’t hide from me.”

“Loki…” Tony started.

“What are you doing man?” Clint asked.

“And your ex-boyfriend is here too.” Loki said smiling. Tony feared that smile. “I was planning another way to attract him here, but apparently. I won’t need it.”

“What?” Tony asked. “What do you want?”

“What do you mean ‘what do you want?’, you know exactly what I want.” Loki said getting closer. Clint tried to put himself between them, but Loki pointed the gun to his face. “Don’t make me do this Barton.” He said smiling. “It’s too soon.”

_‘Oh fuck!’_

“This is what’s gonna happen. We are gonna play a little game.” Loki said caressing Tony’s face still pointing the gun at Clint. “It’s gonna be fun.”

“Yeah?” Tony said. “You and me? We don’t need them…”

Loki looked around. “Yes we do...we need just two more people.”

Tony frowned.

“One is quite close. I guess he is gonna be here at any moment.” Loki said going to stand next to the door. “The other is gonna take a little more time.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked.

“Loki...think about what are you doing?” Clint started. “If you go now you can get away…”

“I don’t want to get away.” Loki said. “I want what is mine.” He said looking at Tony.

The door opened for the fourth time and that time was the worst.

“Oh god Tony!! You are okay!” Steve got in and Tony’s heart ached.

_‘No! Not Steve!!’_

“Steve…” Tony managed to say.

“Tony we have to go!!” Steve said desperately “It’s Loki!!! He is the shooter...Tony we have to go, he is after you!”

“I guess you are a little late...little guy.” Loki said. When Steve got in the door hid Loki for a moment, he closed it again revealing himself and it seemed like Tony was living on a horror movie.

Steve turned around and held Tony behind him.

“Damn it, Steve!” He knew his friend would want to protect him at all cost. It was already bad enough that Clint was there.

“Now...we are ready to begin.”

“Loki, please…” Tony started.

“Shh…” Loki was still smiling. “Everyone sit!”

“Look man…” The redhead started. “I don’t nothing to do with this...so just…”

“Sit…” Loki said pushing Steve away from Tony.

“You have a problem with him…”

“Sit!” Loki said annoyed. “You are gonna sit here.” He said grabbing Tony’s arm and dragging towards a chair in the middle of the room.

“Loki, right?” The guy said. “I’m not gonna tell anyone…”

Bang.

It took Tony a second to process what had just happened. One second the guy was talking and the next he was on the floor and Tony was watching the life getting away from his body.

“Shit!” Clint yelled. The girl started to cry loudly.

Steve started to get up to help the boy, but Loki pointed the gun at him.

“NO!!!” Tony yelled. “Sit down Steve!”

Steve looked at him for a second. “Tony…”

“He is dead.” Clint said next to them. “Sit down Steve.”

Steve didn’t sit. “Sit.” Loki said. “You don’t want to challenge me.” He said getting closer to Steve, but still holding Tony. “Your boyfriend did and it didn’t end well for him.”

Tony saw Steve dying a little in front of him.

“Bucky…” He whispered and sat. “What did you do to him?”

“Relax...you are gonna meet him soon.” Loki said and pushed Tony on his chair.

“Oh God no!” Steve cried.

“Steve…” Tony said wanting to hug his friend. “It’s fine...it’s gonna be fine.”

“If you did something to Bucky I swear to God...I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch!!!!” Clint muttered.

Loki laughed out loud. “Don’t worry, you’ll be joining your friend in a little while.”

Tony immediately looked at Clint scared. He had to do something to stop Loki.

“DON’T LOOK AT HIM!!” Loki yelled scaring everyone, his mood changing completely.

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispered and saw Loki’s expression changing completely. He frowned at the discovery that he had a little control over Loki. He would need that.

“It’s okay…” Loki said getting uncomfortably close. “Just don’t look at him anymore. Soon he is gonna be out of our lives.”

“Why are you doing this?” Tony asked looking into his eyes. Loki started to caress his face, the gun standing very close to his head.

“To set you free…” Loki said with a big smile. He was sick! “To make you see that you’re mine.” He grabbed Tony’s face.

“Loki…” Tony didn’t know what to say next.

“Didn’t you feel the connection on our first time?” Loki kept talking. “I know you did! On new years you were basically beggin’ for me...you needed me.” He said burying his face on Tony’s neck.

“It was you?” Tony asked perplexed. Someone drugged him that night...he didn’t remember anything.

“Of course it was me!” Loki said laughing. “You might have some difficulty remembering but it was me...who else would be!?”

His smell made everything make sense. That bastard drugged him and...Tony was sick, he wanted to vomit. Instead, he gave Loki a really big kiss.

“It was you!!” Tony said getting emotional. “Oh god I looked for you everywhere!!” He said caressing Loki’s face.

The expression on Loki’s face was of complete devotion. Tony hugged him tightly, Steve was completely surprised. “You are here…” Tony whispered on his hair, Loki’s scenting was starting to make him dizzy.

“I’m here...I’m with you and I won’t let you go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tony said smiling. “Lets...just get out of here. There’s so much I want to say to you, to hear from you...I want to get to know you.” Tony actually looked very much in love.

Steve relaxed a bit next to Tony. Clint looked between them waiting to see if Loki took the bait.

“You will...after we’re done here. You will know a lot about me.”

“What?” Tony said getting nervous. “What are you going to do?”

“We are gonna play a little game…” He said smirking.


	28. Chapter 28

**Steve**

Steve wanted to know what Loki’s meant by game. When he discovered he regretted, it was a sicker version of Russian Roulette if something like that was even possible. He just would ask Tony a question about him, if Tony didn’t know he would put a bullet on the gun’s chamber, spin it and then pull the trigger pointing to a person’s head.

First he asked the girl - Abby - to go out the door. Apparently he heard a little noise, Steve didn’t hear anything, but he had some hearing problems. Tony and Clint didn’t seem to know what it was.

“Do you see any policeman?” Loki asked pointing the gun to her from inside the room.

“No…” She said weekly.

“You are not lying, are you?” Loki asked smiling.

“I’m not. I swear!!” She said crying. Even Steve thought she didn’t sound very convincing.

“Mr. Policeman...are you there?” Loki asked joking. “Show yourself.” He put the gun closely to Abby’s head. “Hello?”

No one said anything.

“Okay...fine, I’m gonna kill her then.” Loki said undisturbed.

“Wait!” A voice came from the door and Steve felt an immediate relief. Clint looked at their faces encouraging them. Soon it would be over, but Steve was scared with he would find out there too. He couldn't lose Bucky. Loki was lying, he had to be lying! Bucky couldn't be dead.

“Okay...only because I'm in a good mood.” Loki said smiling. “Mr. Policeman, I have some business to solve in this room and I would appreciate if I wouldn't be bother...so stay away, okay?” It was disturbing how normally Loki spoke those words. “Oh...also I have hostages and if I heard anything on this hall I'll shoot them all.”

“Listen…” the policeman started to talk.

“Bye!” Loki said and locked the door after pulling Abby back in.

“Okay…” Loki said looking at the room like he had a job to do. “Let's get started, shall we? You, tie everybody on their chairs.” He said to Abby giving her some duct tape.

He grabbed a chair and put right in from of the door. “ You are gonna sit here. “ He told Abby. If anyone got near this door and you don't tell I'll blow your brain.” Loki said sweetly and Abby just cried. “Do you hear me?”

“Yeah…”

“Good.” Loki said and looked at the others three boys. “Who is gonna be the first?”

Steve’s breath got caught in his throat.

“Humm... I guess I'm gonna leave the best for later.” He said looking at Clint. “Let's start with you.” He said standing behind Steve putting one hand on his shoulder and the gun in his head. “Guess you are anxious to see your boyfriend, right.”

‘Bucky is alive, Bucky is alive, Bucky is alive!!!’ Steve kept thinking.

“Don't look at me like that sweetheart…” Loki said looking at Tony. The chairs were disposed in a way that Tony could look at both, Clint and Steve's, faces. “It's gonna be an easy one, you are gonna nail it! I'm sure. You know...one of my favorite things about you, is that you are a genius!!”

Steve looked at Tony and took a deep breath. Loki was putting their lives in Tony's hands. That was so cruel!

"What is my middle name?"

“What?” Tony asked perplexed.

“My middle name, darling.” Loki said. “Very easy…”

Tony looked at Steve and started to cry.

“Tony... it's okay.” Steve said. Crying a bit too. “It's okay…”

It became obvious that Loki planned to make questions Tony wouldn't be able to answer, just to murder their friends in front of him. 

“Tik tok, tik tok.” Loki said smiling. “C’mon sweetheart, is not that difficult.” He leaned down getting closer to Steve.

“You are sick.” Steve said crying. He didn’t know what to think anymore.

_‘Maybe…If Bucky wasn’t alive...’_

No! He had to stop thinking like that. His mother didn’t sacrifice herself for him to give up like that. He never gave up on anything, he wasn’t gonna start now.

“Tony...look at me.” Steve said and his desperate friend looked at him. “You are the smartest person I know.”

Tony just cried. He didn’t know.

“We don’t have all day Anthony…” Loki said. “You know...you’re not so bad.” Loki said on Steve ear. “You’re not Tony, but you are quite cute…”

Steve just cried.

“Loki!” Tony called him.

“Don’t worry darling...I’m all yours.” Loki said and looked the time on his watch. “Five seconds.”

“Wait…” Tony said. “Just give me a tip!!!!”

“5…”

“Men you don’t have to do this!”” Clint said.

“4…”

“Listen...just make another question!!!!” Clint shouted. “Give him another chance!!!”

“3…”

“Loki please!!!!” Tony cried. “Don’t…”

“2…”

“Try something!!!!” Clint said.

“1.”

Steve couldn't stop crying. It was too much! Bucky was dead and he was about to die because of some sick bastard. He had so much to do, so much to see. 

“What’s the answer Tony?” Loki asked.

“It’s gonna be okay Tony…” Steve said crying. “I still have a chance...there’s just one bullet...I have five chances out of 6, right? You were the one that taught me math! Am right?”

“You are right, little guy.” Loki whispered in his ear. “Do you think luck is on your side?”

“Wait!!!!” Tony shouted. “None!!!”

“What?” Loki asked.

“None!” Tony said it again. “That’s my answer, you don’t have a middle name.”

Loki was quiet for a moment. Steve couldn’t see his face, the alpha squeezed his shoulder until it was aching. He leaned down again and spoke quietly on his ear. “Guess. It’s not your lucky day after all.”

**Peter**

“C’mon Bucky...we are almost there.” Peter said dragging Bucky out of the library. The place looked like a war zone. “C’mon…don’t give up on me.”

Bucky was getting heavier each step they gave. They were on the first floor and go down the stairs had been a nightmare. Bucky had been suppressing screams, but at that point he was weirdly quiet. They were halfway to the glass doors. What he would do when they got there Peter didn’t know.

“Peter…” Bucky said breathless.

Peter looked at the pale alpha and his resolution cracked. Bucky couldn’t walk anymore. He felt his body falling and tried his best to hold his friend. “C’mon Bucky…just a few more steps.” He tried to keep him standing, but he was too heavy.

“Bucky…no!!”” The only thing he could do was make sure Bucky didn’t fall too hard on the floor. “No…Please!” He repeated crying. “C’mon…if you get up now I promise I’ll work out every day…I’ll be stronger!!” It seemed like Bucky wasn’t listening to him anymore. “Bucky!!! Bucky!! Please!!”

He looked around to trying to think on a solution when he saw a man all dressed in black, holding a big gun. It was a policeman.

“Oh…thank god.” Peter said breathless.

“Hey!!!” The man said when he saw them. “I found injured civilians.” He spoke on the radio. “Son, are you okay?” The guy said, but Peter didn’t answer. His brain wasn’t working. “Son?”

“John…help me out here.” Another man dressed in black started to move Bucky.”

“Son…” The guy shook him. “Are you okay.”

“He was shot twice.” Peter spoke slowly, like he was reading it. “One on his left arm – clean, the bullet went out. One in his abdomen, the bullet is still inside.”

“Oh right...” The man answered examining Bucky himself. “What about you?”

…

“Talk to me son.”

“I’m fine…I’m not hurt.” Peter said.

“Let’s go.” He didn’t notice, but several men were around them. Someone grabbed his arm and dragged him out. “C’mon kid.”

The sunlight surprised Peter. Both of them were taken towards an ambulance. Bucky started to get treated immediately.

“You have to save him.” Peter said weakly to the paramedic. “Please.”

“Son…Look at me.” Someone turned him around. “I’m Captain Jameson, what’s your name?”

“Peter…Peter Parker.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.” Peter said, but his head was spinning and he couldn’t breathe properly. He was on the edge of a panic attack.

“Who is your friend?” The paramedic asked him from the ambulance.

“Bucky...uh...James Barnes.”

“Can you tell me something about what is happening inside?” The Captain asked. He seemed distressed.

“C’mon cap…he doesn’t seem like he knows anything. No one did.” Another cop talked behind Peter.

“Shh…” The captain said. “Anything?”

“I…I know a lot of things.” Peter said and all the surrounding cops instantly started to stare him. “The shooter’s name is Loki…I…I don’t know his last name. He is a student here. He has one gun…I mean, I just saw one gun. I didn’t saw any ammunition. But everything happened so fast…” The beeps coming from the ambulance where Bucky was distracted him.

“We are ready to go.” The paramedic said the driver and started to close the doors.

“No…wait!” Peter said and started to walk towards the ambulance.

Captain Jameson turned him around again. “You have to tell me what you know.”

“I can’t leave him!!!”

“He is gonna be fine Kiddo.” The paramedic said. “If we were quick…”

“Let them go.” Captain Jameson said. “I’ll get someone to take you to the hospital afterwards.”

The ambulance went away and Peter started to cry. “Bucky…”

“C’mon Peter…help me out.” The Captain. “Do you know why he is doing this?”

“Yes!” Peter said still looking at the ambulance.

“Son, your alpha is gonna be fine, but you can help save more lives now. Look at me!”

Peter looked at him. He was about to say that Bucky was actually his best friend’s boyfriend.

‘Gosh!! I have to find Steve!’

“He is after my friend. Tony…” Peter said trying to focus. “Tony Stark.”

“Holy Shit!” He heard someone cursing next to him.

“Why?”

“He is crazy…he is obsessed with him.”

“We have a passional attack happening…Andrews get everything you can find on this Loki guy.”

“Peter do you know where he is, inside the building?”

“The last time I saw him he was on the first floor.”

“Did he find Stark?”

“I don’t know…”

Peter went to some sort of tent the police set outside away from the press. Away from the library it was possible to see a lot of TV vans, cameras and curious people. Peter felt incredible alone. He couldn’t believe that was happening with him again. A policewoman asked him a few questions, but Peter wasn’t able to answer most of them, his brain wasn’t working properly. He wanted to talk to his friends, but nobody answered the phone...not even Clint. Peter thought about calling Bucky’s family, but he didn’t have their number

“Peter!” He heard someone calling his name when he was about to call aunt May. He turned around and saw Natasha walking fast towards him. “How are you?”

Peter didn’t answer he just looked at the girl’s face. He still had her best friend blood all over his shirt.

“Peter…” She said frowning.

“Where are they?” Peter asked fearing the answer. Natasha sighed. "No..." Peter started to cry again. He was feeling extremely exhausted. 

“I thought you would know…” She said quietly. “I talked to Clint a little before all the shit happen. He went...he went looking for you.”

“They are in there….aren’t they?” Peter said looking back at the library. “Why wouldn’t they answer their phones?”

Natasha didn’t answer.

“Loki found Tony...Steve and Clint were probably with him…” He felt sick. 

Peter looked back at Natasha. He had to tell her about Bucky, she would be able to call his family...go to the hospital. The rational part of his brain was telling him that, but that part was really his small. Right now, he was almost having a panic attack.

‘We found them…’ They heard someone saying to a cop next to them on the radio. ‘He is on one of the rooms on the first floor. He has hostages...we are not sure how many.’

Peter’s legs got weak.

“He is gonna kill them.” Peter said weakly sitting on the plastic chair the police woman gave him.

“Peter...we have to be strong now.” Natasha said kneeling next to him. “We don’t know if…” She didn’t finish the sentence. “They will find a way out. Bucky and Clint will do…”

“Bucky got shot!” Peter said covering his eyes with his hands. He felt Natasha tensing next to him. “This blood...I...I’m sorry.” He couldn’t handle that anymore.

He felt Natasha’s hands on his face making him look at her. 

“How...How bad?”

Peter just cried.

“Peter...please.”

“Two shots...he lost a lot of blood. I tried to patch him up...but there was so much blood. I dragged him out and the police took him away...I’m so sorry. I tried...I swear!!!”

Natasha just hugged him. “We are gonna be okay...they are gonna get out!”

The time passed. Someone gave them a cup of coffee. A policeman tried to make them go away, but neither of them moved. They wanted to see what was going on, they needed to wait for their friends, even though Peter was feeling like he was about to pass out. He had to know.

Aunt May find her way to them and Natasha went pick up Matt from the crowd after a while. Peter wasn’t saying anything anymore, he just kept watching the library door from the distance.

“Oh god it’s Steve!!!!” He said being the first to see a small frame coming out alongside a few cops.

**Steve**

Steve felt a gun on his head and closed his eyes.

“Guess...you are not gonna see your boyfriend.” Loki said on his ear and Steve opened his eyes.

“What?” Tony asked crying.

“You are right...I don’t have a middle name.” Loki said, Steve couldn’t pinpoint if he was mad with the fact he didn’t get to shoot Steve in the head or happy with the fact Tony had answered his question right. “Get up…” Loki said untying him. “Go…” He pushed Steve, but Steve kept looking at Tony and Clint. He couldn’t leave their friends.

“Go Steve!” Clint said sternly. “Now!!!!”

“I…”

“NOW!” Loki said and pushed him towards the door.

“Tony!”

“Go Steve.” He heard Tony saying before Loki threw him out of the room.

He walked towards the door crying when a cop pointed a gun to him and asked him to stop and raise his hands. Steve just did as he was told and tried to stop crying. Loki was gonna kill someone...probably Clint. Loki hated the fact Tony had dated him. Steve was so scared.

When he got out a cop asked him a bunch of questions...how many hostages, how many guns, what he was doing, what he wanted...Steve was so confused. His boyfriend just died and his friends were about to face the same destiny.

“Steve!!!!” He heard Peter and when he looked at the voice’s direction the boy was already hugging him. “Oh my god...you are okay.”

Steve just hugged him back and cried hard. They both did.

“It’s okay now…” Natasha said hugging him too.

“He is gonna kill them.” Steve said crying. “He is gonna kill Tony and Clint...just like he did with Bucky! You have to do something!!!! You have to save them!” Steve yelled to the cop. “Why you didn’t get inside there already!!!? He already killed two people.!”

“We are trying...the room don’t have a good location...we can’t get a sight of him and if we got inside out of nowhere he is probably gonna shot everybody. We have to find a way to negotiate with him. He wants something.”

“He already has what he wants!” Natasha said. “You have to take them out.”

“He still wants something.” They heard Bruce saying behind the captain, he looked exhausted and a little crazy at the same time. “Are you in charge?”

The captain nodded.

“We need to talk.”

Steve and the others couldn’t hear what Bruce had to say to the Captain, because they were sent away by other policeman.

“He is alive Steve.” Natasha said as soon as they got out. “Bucky is alive. Peter saved his life.”

“What?!”

**Tony**

Tony wasn’t believing what just happened. He answered the question right and Steve went free...at least that was what Loki made him believe. He breathed relieved for a second.

‘Steve is gonna be fine.’ He thought to himself trying to ignore the fact that Bucky was dead. He couldn’t think about that, he had to find away to save Clint first.

“See...it wasn’t hard, wasn’t it?” Loki said squeezing Tony’s shoulder affectionately. Tony kissed his hand. “Let’s go to the next round…”

“Loki…” Tony said quietly. “Why...Why won’t you just get out of here?” He tried to seem as fragile as he could even though all he wanted to do was to punch the son of a bitch. “It’s not gonna be easy if it we stay here too long.”

Clint just watched both of them. Tony could see he was battling with himself if he should try to take Loki’s gun or not.

'Did he got out of the duct tape?'

Tony hoped he stood sit, he knew Loki wouldn’t hesitate shooting him. He couldn’t see Clint die.

“I already said…” Loki said, but Tony kept speaking.

“Loki! The police is not gonna…”

“DON’T INTERRUPT ME!!!!” The alpha yelled and hit Tony’s face with a slap.

The pain was so abrupt that made Tony jump on his chair. He wasn’t expecting that.

“See what you made me do?” Loki said as if it hurt him more than Tony. Loki kneeled in front of the omega and caressed his face with one hand and pointed the gun to Tony’s stomach at the same time. “But it’s okay...I don’t like it, but you have to be punished. Maybe if I had started a while ago, things would be different…”

“I’m sorry…” Tony said crying. He looked scared, but he was pure rage inside.

Loki got up and went to Clint. “Next…” He said and Tony could see his satisfaction. Clint just glared at him defying the other alpha. “When it’s my birthday?”

‘Fuck!’

There’s no way he knew that...Why would hew He just slept with the psycho once, technically twice, but why would he know when it was his birthday. Tony tried to breath and calm himself down. He tried to remember or think of something that might point him to the right answer.

“Tik tok…” Loki said smiling. He knew Tony didn’t know the answer, the omega was starting to think that the answers and the questions didn’t matter. Loki knew what he wanted to do, Tony didn’t know if the answers were right or wrong anyway.

“If you want to shot me, shot me you bastard!!!” Clint yelled. “Stop torturing him! You fucking coward!!! You think you are something because you are holding a gun...you are nothing but a roach and you're always gonna be!!!”

Tony saw Loki’s expression turning. He wanted to tell Clint to shut his mouth, but nothing came out. He was sure Loki was gonna shoot his friend, but instead the alpha started to laugh. “You make this so much better, Barton....C’mon Tony, what is the answer?”

 

There wasn’t a right answer, Loki wanted to hurt Clint, no matter what Tony would say.

“Nothing?” Loki asked.

“Loki...stop please…” Tony begged. There was nothing he could do. “You already proved your point…”

“That is not the answer.” Loki said and smiled. “Any last words Barton?” He asked, but before Clint could say anything he pulled the trigger.

_‘Clic’_

Nothing came out…

“Oh god!” Tony cried...and he didn’t believe in God.

Clint was free.

“Oh that’s a bummer.” Loki said upset.

_‘Clic’_

_‘Clic’_

Loki pulled the trigger two times more.

“NOOOOOO!!!” He shouted and Abby screamed from her place by the door.

Clint was paralyzed. Loki walked around to face him and started to laugh out loud. “You should see your face right now.” He said still laughing. “You are a lucky man Barton, I have to give you that!” Loki said and pointed the gun to Clint’s head again. This time facing the other alpha. A single tear fell from Clint’s eye and Tony saw the satisfaction on Loki’s face.

“No, Loki!!” Tony said and stood in front of the gun, he just realized what he had done when Loki’s looked at him surprised. “That’s not what you said...you can pull the trigger more the once!!”

“You wanna save him…” Loki said quietly. He kept analyzing Tony’s face.

“I don’t like this Loki.” Tony said trying to sound fragile again. He had to convince Loki he was submissive, he had to convince the alpha that he had the control and that he just didn’t want to see anyone get killed, not that he couldn’t bear to think in a scenario where Clint Barton didn’t get out of there alive. Because Clint was one of the best people he had ever met, he didn’t know until that moment, but he was willing to take a bullet for him. Somewhere in his brain he knew Clint would do the same. “I don’t want wanna see this...You don’t have to do this!”

“You know…” Loki said after spending a moment staring at Tony. “I knew the moment I saw you that you would be the death of me...” He grabbed a knife from the pocket inside his jacket and got closer.

Surprisingly, Tony couldn’t move.

“Get the fuck away from him!!” Clint yelled.

“Set him free.” Loki said and gave the knife to Tony.

Tony walked slowly to Clint, his legs seemed to be made of jelly. He set his friend free, but Clint didn't go anywhere. He stood up and face Loki.

“Get out Barton!” Loki said angry. Tony could see the madness in his eyes. He was relieved Clint could go away, but he also felt helpless being left alone with Loki. He hadn't no idea what he would do to him.

Clint hesitated.

“Go Clint…” Tony asked weakly. Clint looked at him and the fact he didn't have any options seemed to make him angry. “Please.”

“Everything is gonna be fine.” Clint said quietly before he walked out.

Loki looked at Tony after Clint got out. He didn't know what was about to happen. Loki point the gun to wall behind him and pulled the trigger. The noise that it made, left a noise inside Tony's head.

“That lucky son of a bitch.” Loki said looking at the hole in the wall left by the gun. Tony didn't know if he found that funny or distressing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Clint**

Clint was on the middle of the hall when he heard the shot.

“Fuck no!” He cursed turning back to the  
room.

'I'm gonna kill that bastard!!!’ He thought and was about to start running when he felt someone grabbing his arm. He turned around surprised to see an older man looking at him with concerned green eyes.

“You must be Clint…” he said looking down the hall instead of Clint's face. “Go... there're cops down the hall.”

“No!!” Clint said trying to get out of his grip. “That psycho just shot my friend.”

“He didn't…” the guy said. “He is waiting for me…” Clint just frowned at him.

“What the…” he stopped himself when he realized who that guy was. “Shit...you are Tony's boyfriend, aren't you?”

**Bruce**

He entered the room to find a terrorized girl by the door, Loki filling his gun with bullets and his sweet omega crying, sitting on a chair in the middle of the class. That alone made his blood boil. He had to be careful.

“No…” Tony cried when he saw Bruce.

“Look who showed up?” Loki said smiling.

“Bruce…” Tony got up and started to walk towards him but Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him to himself.

“Leave him alone!” Bruce said instinctively.

“I could say the same to you…” Loki said. Bruce stopped moving because Loki put the gun on Tony's head. “It took you some time, old man.”

Bruce ignored to provocation, he kept looking at Tony. His precious omega, he didn't deserve this. Tony had a red bruise on his face and took all of Bruce's strength to control himself.

“Loki...let him go.” Bruce said. The boy just laughed.

“It's funny how you think you have some control.”

“So, that is all about?” Bruce asked. “Control? Loki, c'mon! You are young, you can…”

“Shut up!!!” He yelled and pressed the gun harder on Tony's head. “You...just shut up!”

“Your father is here…” Bruce said and that got Loki by surprise.

“What?!?” He said surprised.

“Just stop...okay.” Bruce said trying to calm him down. “You don't wanna hurt Tony.”

“No...he is the best thing that ever happened to me! We are gonna be together. Forever. Right sweetheart?” He asked and kissed Tony's temple. “That's why you are here...”

Loki was regaining control. But that doesn't matter. He just had to gain some time. The police let him go in wearing a tiny camera. They were watching Loki and preparing to go in. Bruce just had to gain time and help Loki to hurt anyone.

“What you want from me? My blessing?” Bruce asked sarcastically.

“No...I want you to see.”

“What…” Bruce started to ask, but stop himself when he realized what Loki meant.

'The bastard is gonna kill Tony and himself.’

“Shot me.” He said quietly.

Loki laughed out loud again. He seemed completely out of control.

“You don't have to hurt him Loki. You don't want that.”

“I'm not gonna hurt him!! I'm gonna free him!! From you and all these shit!! He is so much more than this!!.” Loki said with tears in his eyes.

He actually believed in all the shit he was saying. 'That is the worst kind of crazy.’ Bruce thought.

“Say goodbye Tony.” Loki said looking at Bruce. Tony just cried, he couldn't bear that anymore, Bruce could see.

“No!” Bruce said and went to stop Loki. He had to do something.

“Back off!!!” Loki shouted and pointed the gun to him.

'Bang’

It seemed like Bruce was hit in the chest by a giant hammer. He fell back and couldn't see the mass that happened next.

'bang’

He heard it again and saw a lightning inside the room. The girl by the door was screaming on the top of her lungs. Cops was inside the room, the only thing that matter to Bruce was Tony.

The girl was so loud! And it seemed like ten people were yelling at the same time. He lifted his head to look for his omega and pain hit his chest hard. It seemed like someone was stepping on his chest with a thin heel.

He saw Tony fighting with a cop. He didn't have time to be relieved because the boy got free from the men's grip and ran towards him.

“Bruce!!!!” He shouted. “No, no, no, no…” he was crying and Bruce just want to make him stop and say everything was fine now.”

Tony was alive, the second shot hit Loki, not him.

“I'm fine…” Bruce said with difficulty. The police gave him a vest, thankfully.

Loki screamed in pain and the girl screamed in panic. That was Bruce's last memories of that room.

**Bucky**

Bucky didn’t remember much after Peter dragged him through the library. He woke up at the hospital two days later feeling awful. He was weak, in pain and feeling sick all the time.

The alpha woke up just to see his mom, his sister, his boyfriend and his best friends all crying. Even Natasha cried. Well it was understandable...he almost died. He stood in the middle of the room watching all those people crying not knowing what to do.

It only sunk in that his life almost ended in a library floor a couple of days later when it was just him and Steve. Steve walked in with that perfect smile and his favorite candy bar and Bucky just burst into tears. He wasn’t the crying type, but realizing that he wouldn’t be able to see, hear and feel Steve ever again because of a stupid reason was too much for him. He also couldn’t stop thinking how helpless his boyfriend would be if he died. Bucky knew that because he couldn’t imagine how he would be if it was the other way around.

He chose not to think about the fact that Loki pointed a gun to his omega's head. Thank God Steve just told him the truth a few days later or he would rip open his stitches. His boyfriend came to visit him every day and spent the whole visitors hours with him. If Bucky’s family were there Steve would make the best he could to make them feel comfortable and to make Bucky feel good. He loved his family, but he had to admit that the best days (least bad!) were the days when only Steve came. Or only Clint and Tasha. He didn’t have to pretend for them. Bucky could be honest with his level of pain, with the fact that he was fucking shot!! Damn it!! That type of stuff shouldn’t happen with young students.

“Hey!” Steve said coming in with his usual smile. Bucky admire how Steve managed to stay positive even though he had been through so much shit. “How are you feeling today?”

He wanted to say that he was good...great actually. Steve deserved that. But his left shoulder was killing him, the nurses came and cleaned him in bed and that always made him feel humiliated, his back was itching and there wasn’t nothing good on TV.

“That bad…” Steve said studying his expression.

“I’m sorry…” He sighed. “But I’m better than yesterday.” He said trying to sound positive. “That is something, isn’t it?”

“Yeah...of course!” Steve said fixing his blanket. “And tomorrow you are gonna be even better.” Bucky always managed to get them all tangle at the end of the bed. Steve always fixed them when he arrived, saw if he had freshwater, asked about his medicines and then gave him a nice foot massage or stood next to him caressing his hair. If it weren’t for Steve, Bucky probably would go mad on that hospital. He only liked hospitals when he wasn’t the one that needed treatment.

But Bucky was a strong healthy alpha. It didn’t take much time to the doctors release him to go home. His mother was incredibly happy...he couldn’t imagine how it would be his next weeks with his mother controlling every aspect of his recovery. Bucky couldn’t complain though, it was her way to show she cared about him and his father passed not that long ago. Almost losing Bucky was not easy on her and Becca.

On the day he got the release he got a unsual visitor.

“Tony wants to talk to you.” Steve said organizing his stuff, he was almost ready to go.

“Oh...Tony?” When Steve said he had a different visit he immediately thought it was Peter. He was so anxious to talk to him the whole time he spent at the hospital. He asked about Peter a lot. Clint and Steve always got weirdly, but Natasha said he was out of town with his aunt so he stopped asking. He wanted to thank Peter so much. The way Clint and Steve always changed subject when he asked, left him worried though.

“Hi…” Tony said shyly. He was different...not in appearance. He looked exactly the same, but he was different some way. There was no way he would being through what he just went through and be the same. But it was weird to see someone that was always confident to be that unsure. “How...how are you?”

“Getting better.” Bucky said and smiled a little.

Tony approached the bed and Bucky saw that he looked incredibly tired. He lost a few pounds and a little of the handsomeness. He caught himself missing the old Tony and wishing that bastard didn’t traumatize him for good.

“Do you need anything?” Tony asked looking around. “You or your family? If you guys…”

“We are fine Tony…” Bucky said.

“Seriously...just call me and I have…”

“It’s okay Tony.” Bucky said smiling.

“Okay…”

“You didn’t come here to offer stuff, did you?”

“No.” Tony said uncomfortable. “I’m here to apologize.”

Bucky was surprised by that...he couldn’t think about something Tony needed to apologize to him, besides being an ass to him when he was on his dorm.

“I...You were shot because of me.” Tony said inhaling deeply. He was having a hard time apologizing, not because of the apology, but because he was sad. “Youwent in there to help me...I...don’t know how...I don’t know how to thank you Bucky.”

He was crying and that was shocking to Bucky. He and Tony were always distant, to say the least, but when he saw Tony running from that lunatic he didn’t think twice. He had to help him. Bucky might had done it, in part, because of Steve, but most of it was because of Tony, he cared about that bastard.

“Tony look at me.” Bucky said frowning. Tony looked at him with tearing eyes. “Nothing that happened that day was your fault.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Bucky felt a little joy to see that...weirdly.

“It wasn’t!!” Bucky insisted. “You hooked up with a dude in a party and had the incredible bad luck that he turned to be a psychopath…”

Tony sighed.

“It was not your fault.” Bucky said and held his hand. “You hear me.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Still...it sucks!! You shouldn’t...I’m sorry Bucky.”

“It’s okay.” Bucky said. “I used to have a pretty decent lucky my whole life...until I met you guys. You three attract problems! For that I blame you!”

Tony laughed a little of that. Even his laugh was off.

“So...what about the third black cat?” Bucky asked when Tony was leaving. “Where is Peter?”

“Uh…”Tony hesitated. “He is out of…”

“Out of town with his aunt.” Bucky finished. “Everyone already told that lie. I had a lot to deal before so I didn’t insist, but now I’m started to get worried. What is happening Tony?”

Tony took a deep breath and fidgeted uncomfortable.

“C’mon...he saved my life Tony.” Bucky said. “I wanted to at least thank him. Why didn’t he came?!” He had to admit he was a little hurt by the fact Peter didn’t come to visit him. He always considered him a good friend. “Where is he?”

“He…” Tony started again. “He is hospitalized.”

“What?!” Bucky asked surprised. 

“He…” Tony started to tear up again. 

“Is he…? Did that son of a bitch…?!?” Bucky asked.

“No!” Tony interrupted him. “He is in a psychiatric hospital.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment. Peter had already been through a similar thing before; his best friend was killed in a shooting in his school. That was probably too much for him.

“He came…” Tony started to talk. “He came here. He waited your whole surgery…he used to come and wait outside on the first few days, but he…uh…it was too much for him Bucky.”

Bucky cried hearing that.

“He couldn’t sleep anymore.” Tony said crying too. “Me and Steve tried to make him feel better. We couldn’t!!” He said and Bucky noticed that he blamed himself for that too. “Not even Clint…not even his aunt!!”

 

“What happened?” Bucky asked quietly.

“He had a nervous breakdown and…uh…we thought it was best for him to have professional help.” Tony said guiltily. “But don’t worry…I made sure he got in the best clinic and I visit him basically every day and Clint goes too.”

“Fuck!!” Bucky said angrily. “He…he didn’t deserve that!! He…God! This is so not fair.”

“I know.” Tony said. “But he is gonna get better…so do you.”

“Yeah…” Bucky said drying his tears. “When can I see him?”

\--

He went to see Peter two weeks after he got out of the hospital. Steve got the news Peter was going out too, so Bucky wanted to be there for him. He wanted to make sure Peter knew how amazing he was and how he owed his life to him.

Everyone went to the clinic to pick Peter up. Stark wasn’t joking when he said he got the best clinic for Peter. The thing was a fusion of a five star hotel with a hospital. He bet there were celebrities getting treated there.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked when they got there.

“Yeah…” Bucky lied. He was in pain, but he wouldn’t let that stop him.

They had to wait a little on a big fancy waiting room while aunt May went in to help him get ready. Bucky hadn’t met her yet. She was a small firecracker just like her nephew. He instantly liked her. He couldn’t see anyone that was capable to dislike May Parker.

“He…He wants to stay.” Mrs. Parker went back to tell them after a long time.

“What?!” Tony and Steve asked together.

“Why?” Clint asked nervously. “I talked to him yesterday and he was confident about going out.”

“I know…I thought that too.” She said.

“Mrs. Parker, can I talk to him?” Bucky asked surprising everyone.

“Bucky…” Steve started.

“I really wanted” Bucky insisted. “And I think he needs to hear what I have to say.”

Mrs. Parker looked at him for a quick moment and then nodded. When he was passing she held his hand and just smiled at him.

Bucky walked through the most beautiful building he had ever saw and found Peter on the huge garden that existed behind. The garden was even more breath taken. It was a warm day so there were a lot of patients walking around the beautiful garden.

He found Peter’s scrawny figure sitting on a bench next to a small lake. He looked even smaller holding his knees.

“Hi...” Bucky said quietly. Peter was staring at the fish swimming at the lake, lifted his head and Bucky saw the sad look on his face. He had dark bags under his eyes. He looked defeated. His eyes filled with water the minute he saw Bucky.

“You…” He said weakly. “How are you?”

“I’m fine…” Bucky said sitting next to him. “Thanks to you.”

“Are you?” Peter asked analyzing Bucky. “Really?”

“Yeah!”

“They said you were okay, but…” Peter said smiling a little. The smile seemed strange on his face. “It’s nice to see you…I wanted to visit you, I really did!! But…”

“It’s okay buddy.”

They just stared each other for a moment. Peter mesmerized to see that Bucky was fine and Bucky horrified to see Peter like that.

“You are fine…” He said like he couldn’t believe.

“You saved me Pete…” Bucky said. “You saved my life. You risked yours to save mine…I owe you everything. If I’m alive to see Steve again it’s because of you.”

Peter shook his head.

“Your aunt said you don’t want go home…”

“Please stop…” Peter said closing his eyes.

“Peter…” Bucky said and squeezed his shoulders. “C’mon!”

“You don’t get it.”

“Tell me…”

Peter shook his head again.

“Peter…I would do anything to help you!”

“You can’t. It’s my head…I can’t forget…I can’t!” Peter said fully crying now. “The first time...that was too much. I almost couldn’t handle that. Gwen…she was everything to me. She was my sister, my best friend. I just moved forward because of her…for her. But now…I can’t Bucky.”

“Of course you can!!!” Bucky said reassuring his friend. “Peter you are stronger than you think. You are probably the strongest person I know.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I just keep getting back there.” Peter said. “Sometimes it’s her…sometimes it’s you…I just can’t forget!!”

Bucky just hugged him and let him cry for a while.

“You have to keep moving buddy.”

Peter just shook his head.

“You have to!” Bucky protested. “I won’t accept that Loki took away the nicest guy…I won’t!! He is not gonna win!!”

Peter looked at him surprised.

“You might not be strong enough now…but there is a bunch of people outside that are more than happy to be strong for you! If you want to stay here more time, its fine. But wanting to get out…not wanting to disappear like you want now.”

“Bucky…”

“This is not a discussion.” Bucky interrupted him. “Med school is not gonna be as fun if you are not there. We are gonna go together!”

Peter looked at him scared. “Bucky I can’t go…I don’t know if I’m good enough to be a doctor.”

“You saved my life. You are smart as fuck and one of the nicest guys I ever know.” Bucky said look deeply inside Peter’s brown eyes. “You are gonna be one of the best doctors and I’m gonna be there with you when you get awards and shit...or save lives or whatever. If there’s someone that can help people it’s you Pete. You might not see it now. But I do! We all do and I know that Gwen did! What do you say?”

Peter just closed his eyes.

“Just say you are gonna give your best and I know it’s more than enough.”

“I will give my best.” He said and already looked better. “I just need a little more time.”

“It’s okay…take the time you need.” Bucky said smiling. “Stark is paying!”

Peter actually laughed at that.

He got out a few weeks later.


	30. Chapter 30

**Steve**

Steve was feeling a pain in his stomach from laughing too much. He wanted to run away from Bucky, but he couldn't breathe. His boyfriend was running towards him jumping waves and Steve braced himself for the impact. Bucky's body hit him, but it didn't hurt.

“You can't run away from me!” Bucky said involving him with his arms and lifting him from the ground. “Let's go deeper.”

“No, Bucky!!” Steve protested laughing.

They were on the beach again. All of them. Bucky had the idea of going after the semester ended. They all jumped in immediately.

Steve and Bucky went to play in the water, Bruce and Tony went for a nice walk to appreciate the sunset and Peter and Clint stood on the porch.

They weren't staying at the same house Steve went before. Tony, of course had a gigantic mansion on the Hamptons. Bucky wanted to go to his uncle house again...but eventually he gave up. Steve wanted everyone to be together.

“Bucky, stop!!” Steve said as the water was already hitting his back. They were still wearing their clothes. It was supposed to be just a walk before dinner, they had just arrived and Steve wanted to see the ocean immediately. Of course that escalated quickly to a water war and then Bucky chasing Steve after he hit Bucky's face with a bunch of salty water. And there he was...being dragged by his boyfriend while he couldn't stop laughing.

“Okay, fine.” Bucky said and finally stopped walking. He didn't let Steve go, though. “I should teach you how to swim one if these days…”

“Something tells me you are not a great teacher…”

“What!?!?” Bucky said surprised.

“I'll probably ask Peter or have Tony hire an Olympic trainer to teach me.”

“It would be funny if it wasn't true.” Bucky said frowning. That sounded like it was something Tony would do. He had his money back now. His father went crazy after the shooting. Tony said he never saw him that angry and protective. Their relationship seemed to have changed a bit...at least Steve thought. Howard appeared a lot more at the dorms lately and called Tony regularly.

“I'm an awesome teacher!!”

“Yeah…” Steve said smirking. “I rather die old from a heart attack than drowned by you…”

“Asshole…” Bucky said laughing and bit Steve shoulder.

“Ouch!” Steve squealed.

Bucky just smirked at the new mark and kissed Steve as a wave hit them. Steve put his arms around Bucky's neck for support and deepened the kiss.

“I love you…” Bucky whispered. “I'm so happy we are gonna spend the summer together.”

“Me too.” Steve said and a stronger wave almost knock them down.

Bucky got an internship in a lab in Manhattan and Steve got a part-time job at a coffee shop. They were going to rent a small apartment in the city and live together for the summer. Steve was super excited. He imagined going to the movies, to the theater, enjoying Central Park with his boyfriend. It was a good way to move on from the disaster that happened months ago.

Bucky was fine...he was skinnier and with some scars, but he was fine. He still felt some pain in his left arm. Steve could notice his face twisting when the wave hit them, but he was a lot better. Thank God!

“We are gonna have a lot of fun.” Bucky said carrying Steve back to the sand. “And a lot...a lot of sex…”

Steve smiled and tried not to blush.

“That is good.” Steve said and took a deep breath. He had meaning to ask Bucky a question since they decided to spend the summer together. “You know...since...uh...we will be together...only the two of us...uh...at the apartment…I was wondering…”

“What?” Bucky asked frowning.

“I could, you know...stop taking suppressants.” Steve said not looking at Bucky.

“What?! Why? I mean you would have a heat! Why would…oh” Bucky stopped talking and Steve watched his expression changing. “You wanted…”

Steve nodded when Bucky didn't complete the question.

“Cool…” Bucky said awkwardly and then swallowed the lump in his throat. “Cool…”

“Wow….that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.” Steve said looking down again. “It's okay if you don't want. It was just a thought, I mean…”

“No Steve!!!!” Bucky practically yelled. “I definitely want it! You just surprised me…” Bucky said normally. “Uh... I never...you know.”

“It would be a first for both of us.” Steve said Shyly. He almost couldn't look at Bucky.

“Shit...just imagining you…” Bucky said burying his face on Steve's neck. “Oh God.”

“Bucky…” Steve said smiling. “So are we doing this?”

“Fuck yeah.” Bucky said smiling and kissed him.

“I love you…” Steve said after the kiss.

“I love you too.” Bucky said. “It's gonna be awesome.”

“Do you think...uh...do you think you could…” Steve started to stutter again. “I don't know how to ask this.”

“What?” Bucky asked smiling at his awkwardness.

“I want to spend my heat with, but... I don't...uh...I'm not ready to be marked just yet. I mean...we still live in different dorms and that would be weird, and I...don't think I'm ready yet and to be honest that kind of scares me...so do you think you could, you know, not mark me?” Steve rambled.

“Oh…” Bucky said surprised again. “I didn't think of that...I was focused on the mind blowing sex.”

Steve bit his bottom lip. “Maybe is best for us to wait…”

“No!!!” Bucky said immediately. “No... I mean, calm down. Let's just do a little research. I'm sure we can do it. I mean a bunch of people do it, right? Alphas don't necessarily have to mark the omega in heat, right?”

“No...they don't.” Steve said looking at the ocean. “But...you know, if the alpha cared a lot about the omega and they are crazy because of the heat...it might be hard to say no.”

Bucky became thoughtful and Steve didn't know if he was trying to find a solution or just thinking about how Steve would be when he was in heat.

“Let's give it a thought, okay?” Bucky said after a moment.

“Yeah…” Steve said. “It's just an idea…”

“Yeah... let's not put pressure on ourselves.” Bucky said and then went back to thoughtful mode.

Bucky was definitely picturing it

Steve laid his head on his shoulder and looked at the sunset smiling.

He was picturing it too.

**Peter**

That was good. Sit on the porch, watch the sunset while Clint held him. He had a hard time the last months and that was one of the few times he felt genuinely fine. So he decided he was going to enjoy.

“This is nice, isn't it?” Clint asked and kissed his temple.

“Yeah…”

Clint had been nothing but patient with him. Peter felt that the whole thing made their relationship stronger. Clint was being essential for Peter's recovery, because part of the problem was that he didn't feel safe anymore, but when he was with Clint normally it stops.

Peter wished they lived there forever, on that peaceful beach, even though they just arrived.

“Thanks, you know…” Peter said intertwining their fingers. “For everything.”

“You don't have to thank me, Pete.”

“I should thank you more!”

“Peter...I love you.” Clint said surprising him. It was the first time he said that. Peter noticed he was biting his tongue for a while now, but still got him by surprise. “There's no effort on the things I do for you...I just want to make sure you're fine…” Clint said awkwardly.

Peter stared at him for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Differently from Steve, Peter didn't take his eyes away from Clint when they were talking about something hard. He kept studying his face, every little change of expression.

He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he was scared. He was scared all the time lately.

“You know...these few months were very hard for me.” Peter said. “There were a moment that I didn't want to get better. I just wanted to stop... trying, you know?” Peter said looking at Clint. He was gonna be honest with Clint like he had been from the start. “I'm very lucky to have you. You are giving me the strength that I don't have at the moment...and that is...”

Peter didn't know what to say anymore.

“I love you too.” He said finally. “I'm gonna get back on my feet and love properly, though.”

“Shut up.” Clint said and kissed him. “I love you.” He said it again. “It feels great saying out loud.”

Peter was doing his best not to freak out. Admit that he loved Clint, in his mind, put a target on the boy's back.

“I have good news…” Clint said looking at Steve and Bucky. “I got an internship…”

“You too?” Peter asked frowning. “Something tells me you have been sitting on this information for a while now.”

“Yeah...guilty” Clint said smiling. “I’ve got it before Bucky actually…I...uh...nevermind.”

“Really?” Peter said rolling his eyes. They were completely honest with each other. If Clint had mentioned it, it was because he needed to talk to Peter about it.

“It’s in Chicago…” Clint said after a little moment. “It’s a publishing company.”

“Wow that’s cool!” Peter said smiling. He turned a little to face Clint completely. “Why didn’t you tell me?! This is awesome.”

“I...well, I don’t want to spend the summer away from you.” Clint said shyly. “I was coming up with a plan for us to go together to Chicago, but…”

“I see…” Peter said. “This whole ‘spend the summer together’ was your idea?”

“Well, yeah. Then Bucky got his internship and it was in New York and Steve don’t have anywhere else to go...and he can rent an apartment.”

Peter kissed Clint’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about that.” Peter said and Clint frowned. “Go...do your internship, have fun, learn a lot!! Even if we could rent some place, I think I rather spend the summer at home.”

“Oh…”

“I’m not in a good place yet.” Peter said seriously. “I...just wanna stay home, play video game, watch some movies. I don’t think I have a moment to stop since first year of high school. There were always summer jobs, science camp...depression.” Peter completed. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah…” Clint said a little disappointed.

“It will!! And I could spend a few weekends in Chicago.” Peter said smiling. “I know it may sound bad, but this time can be nice for us.”

Clint snorted.

“I’m not gonna stop loving you just because you are far from me.” Peter said.

He needed to stay home, home was safe...and peaceful, and had aunt May. Besides, he was making progress at therapy, he couldn’t leave that for months. Peter actually find himself wanting to spend some time alone. He wasn’t himself lately and he was tired to see Clint trying to make everything better when there was nothing he could do. That only made Peter feel guilty.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Clint said.

“Me too.”

**Tony**

The vision was nice. Tony was never that fond of The Hamptons, he always preferred Miami, or Mexico. But be there with Bruce, walking on the beach, enjoying the sunset, the feeling of the sand between his toes. It was very nice.

“So...you already stopped being stupid?” Tony asked and Bruce sighed.

“Tony…” Bruce said tired. They already had that conversation dozens of times, but Tony was stubborn. And so was Bruce.

“C’mon. It’s just a few weeks.” Tony said. “Can you forget your alpha behavior and go on a trip with your boyfriend.”

“Yes...I mean no!” Bruce said shaking his head. “Not if said trip is to Italy, to stay on the most expensive hotel at the expense of my boyfriend’s father.”

“It’s at my expense!” Tony said - again. “It’s my money!!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Exactly!! It doesn't matter Bruce. It’s just money.” Tony argued.

“Not for me!!”

“We can stay on a cheaper hotel, if that means so much to you.”

“It’s not just that…”

“I know...it’s the fact that you don’t want to depend on an omega.

“It's not that I don't want to depend on an omega, I don't to depend on my omega!" Bruce said getting angry. “Damn it Tony! I was the one that should be taking you on trips.”

“Why?!”

“I’m older...I have a career and yes, I’m your fucking alpha!!”

Tony pouted.

“Put yourself on my shoes for a moment. I know most of the times this alpha thing is not that important, but sometimes it is. I wouldn’t feel comfortable…”

“You talk so much about your comfort and don’t give a shit about mine.” Tony said quietly. He thought that Bruce eventually would cave in, but he had been proving to be much harder to convince. It was nice trip to Italy Damn it! Not the hunger Games. Maybe they stop in France... Provence was beautiful that time of the year.

“What? I don’t see how your comfort is affected in a five stars hotel.”

“I need this Bruce!!” Tony said looking deeply inside his eyes. He had to bring the big guns, but he wasn’t lying. “I just need to get out for a moment. Take my head out of the fact that I have to go back there next semester. And definitely not think about the fact that I have to go to court and testify against that lunatic. Besides your not gonna come back to college with me!!!”

That was Bruce's plan. He applied to a position at Columbia and got it, of course. His job at SHIELD was better, but he would be able to be with Tony with no guilty or judgment.

“I’m sorry.” It was the only thing Bruce said.

“I have to say, if you think you have to take care of me because you're my alpha...you are not doing a good job !” Tony said and walked faster so Bruce wouldn’t see his expression.

‘I guess that would do it’

Tony walked and counted the seconds on his head.

‘C’mon Bruce…’

“Tony...wait!” Bruce called him.

‘There you go!’

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said holding his shoulder. The wind waved his hair and Tony was admiring how that made him beautiful. “Not the most expensive hotel”

“Fine.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“And expensive restaurants.”

“Oh, c’mon!!”

“And you have to let me pay for half of it.”

“Are you kidding me, right!!?”

“Nope!” Bruce said sounding very young.

“You don’t have to blow all of your savings…”

“I don’t need savings!” Bruce said smiling. “My boyfriend is a millionaire!”

\--

“So...that’s it.” Steve said bringing his small suitcase to the living room. Tony never understood how Steve could live with so little clothing. He made a mental note to buy Steve some stuff in Italy. He couldn't wait!! He loved Italian fashion.

“Yeah…” Peter said. He had packet too.

Peter was going home, Steve was going to Manhattan with Bucky and Tony was going to Italy - with Bruce!!! Starting with Rome of course!

“Fuck...it seemed like we lived here for a decade.” Tony said cleaning his Ray Ban on his shirt.

“Tell me about it.” Peter said looking around.

“I’m gonna miss it…” Steve said getting closer to them. “I’m gonna miss you guys!!”

“Me too.” Peter said and hugged Steve.

“Oh Please, you’ll be having so much sex with Bucky that you won’t even think about us!!”

“That’s not true!!” Steve protest. “I’ll think about you guys when I’m working…”

Peter just laughed.

“You are sure, you are gonna be okay, buddy?” Tony asked Peter.

“Yeah…” Peter nodded.

“Don’t worry Tony, I won’t be far away!” Steve said and held Peter’s hand.

“Yeah...you are right!” Tony said and hugged his friends. “And I won't be away for that long.” He said it would be only two weeks, but he planned at least four.

He’ll definitely miss those idiots. But it was only for the summer and there was always Skype, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one you guys!!
> 
> It took more time and more effort than I had anticipated. I wanna to apologize for all the mistakes and the time that I took to post everything. I got very demotivated in the middle and for that I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm planning on writing some single chapters for this story in the near future, but I don't promise anything. My brain is weird. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this and that it put a smile on your faces. Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> =)


End file.
